The Delta Saga:
by MangaToons
Summary: When Team Natsu, Happiness Charge/Suite Precure, students from Remnant, and Academy City mysteriously end up in the Grand Line, they'll have to join force with the Straw Hat pirates to protect a young boy from the entire world. Jaya Arc.
1. The Delta Saga Opening

**Opening Song: Rockman Kaze wo Tsukinukete**

(A Straw Hat, A red rose, A pink note, and a white Scarf appeared from each corner of the screen and were devoured by a black dragon. The camera zoom in on it glowing lifeless eye.)

(The camera pans down from the sky. Cynthia Rose is seen running on the grass. Following behind her was Wendy and Natsu with Happy and Charla flying beside them)

(Monkey D Luffy, and Ruby Rose are seen running on the left side, while Cure Melody and Touma Kamijou are on the right.)

(The eight of them stopped at a cliff and stared at the ocean horizon. The camera then goes up as the title ** _'The Delta Saga'_ ** appears)

(The camera slowly pans to right revealing Cynthia standing in a forest facing the same way. Her hair black hair blowing wildly covering her face.)

(She then looked up in tears to find Team Natsu (Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Grey, Happy, and Charla) Garjeel, Levy, and Juvia staring at her with a smile on their caused Cynthia to wipe away the tears and ran up to them. Not knowing that she passed by Shervan who had his eyes covered from his blue hair. They were both past each other without both of them noticing each other.)

(On the Going Merry, Luffy was on his special seat with Zorro, Nami, and Usopp one one side of the ship and Sanji, Chopper and Robin on the other side stare at the sunset)

(Above the Going Merry, inside floating blimp, Team Rwby (Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang) and Team JPNR (Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren) were also admiring the view of the sunset.)

(In the resort restaurant, Misaka, Kuroko, Wannai, and Awatsuki, were walking to a table. Passing by Accelerator, Last Order and Motaharu.)

(Not far from them, Kanade, Ellen, Shirabe, Megumi, Iona, Yuri and Hime were sitting in one of tables. Kannada waved to Hibiki who was hurry towards them, but crashed into Touma. Index immediately bits Touma when she saw that he was over Hibiki.)

(Flashes of Jackal, Phantom, Blackbeard, Crimson Tigers symbol and the five monstrous giants on the ocean.)

(It then shows the silhouette of a small man, above a huge black hole which expanded covering the entire island.)

(Raymond is seen above Cynthia and came downward to land an Axe kick, Cynthia jumped out of the way as Raymond left a huge crater where he was. Cynthia landed and fired an Omega Dragon Roar at him, but Karine appeared in front of Raymond and summoning a 8bit pixel looking wall to block the attack. Wendy appeared above launching a Sky Dragon Wing Attack at the two.)

(Natsu lunged at George who raised his hand forming a dark portal, which Natsu's fiery fist phased through, causing him to punch himself in the face.)

(Medium shot of Shervan with his eyes close as a light green lacrima and a dark green Devil fruit disappeared into into his chest. His eyes opened and glowed light green. The camera then zooms out as Shervan let out a huge Delta Sky Dragon Roar attack)

(Shows Cricket, Masira and Shoujou staring at the sunset on the island a golden bell appeared in the orange sky.)

(Over the shot view of Cure Lovely and Bellamy on the roof. A face shots of Cure Lovely with a stern look while Bellamy with his grin .)

(Sherman stares at the sunset on the shore of the beach. He then felt two hands on his shoulder, he immediately turned to find Tomino Opena and Sashiko Fuita, but it turned out to be illusion as they disappeared.)

(He was about to cry, but Wendy, and Cynthia each grabbed both of his arms and pulled him towards the group with a smile on their faces [Team Rwby/JNPR, Precures, Straw Hats, Academy City residents, and Team Natsu [Plus Juvia, Garjeel, Lily and Levy] Sherman stared shocked at first, but formed a smile on his face as he joined the group ending the Opening)


	2. Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, One Piece, To aru series, Rwby, Happiness Charge Precure or Suite Precure. Cynthia Viscard belongs to marcus00721's (Take place after the Dealer Arc)**

* * *

In the middle of the woods lies a huge building, that looked ragged and broken down. There was a mark at the front that resembles a red tiger face.

Suddenly, a burst of wind blasted the roof out, causing the whole building to collapse into a pile of rubble.

One guy was able to get out of the rubble. Looking tired and injured, he watched in horror as a young slim boy with short blue hair, appeared above the debris. He wore a light green cape that sways from the wind.

"Y-you damn monster!" The man growled. He took out a gun, and aimed it at the boy's chest. The young male didn't flinched as he walked down towards the guy.

"S-Stay away from me!" He ordered as he fired his gun.. The bullets struck the boy's chest, but he wasn't phased by it, causing the man to shiver in fear.

He stood up, and ran away from him."HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP M-."

The guy was silent when something slash his back. The boy was staying at the same spot, and just watch as the man fell unconscious. The boy looked back at the carnage of the building, and then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"This place is...AWESOME!" A Monkey D Luffy, captain of the straw hat shouted with sparkles in his eyes as he and his crew mates came to a huge, fancy beach resort. They docked their ship, the Going Merry, deep in the forest so the Marines or any wouldn't find them.

"Whoa! This place is so cool!" The small reindeer named, Chopper said awed in amazement. "They even have a water slide!"

"I've gotta say, I thought this would be some kind tourist trap," The navigator Nami said as she looked around. "But this place looks pretty amazing."

"Hey Usopp! Race you to that slide!" Luffy shouted as he pointed to the huge slide neat a cliff. Before the Sniper Usopp could reply, Luffy and Chopper were already ahead.

"Hey no fair! You got a running start!" Usopp yelled back. He chased after them.

The blackfoot cook known as Sanji took one last puff with his cigar, and threw it in the trash can. His eyes turned into hearts, as she noticed so many woman in the area. "I'm going to hunt for some hot chicks!"

"Found one," The green haired swordsman known as Zorro said. He pointed to a chicken that sitting on a lounge chair.

"SHUT UP YOU MOSSHEAD BASTARD!" Sanji snapped at Zorro.

"WHO YOU CALLING MOSSHEAD YOU PERVERTED COOK!?" He yelled back.

"Would you two...SHUT UP!" Nami shouted as she punched both of them out cold.

"Nami," The orange haired girl turned to Robin, their newest member. "I've checked around the island, and they're no Navy ships on shore."

"That a relief," Nami sighed. "Now we can actually relax without worrying about the marines coming after us."

* * *

Not far from the Straw-hat pirates, a black spiky haired boy name Touma Kamijou was sitting on on the beach, under an umbrella and watch a girl with light, blue hair playing in the water.

"Hey what's the matter Kami?" Touma turned to find his his blonde hair friend Motaharu walking towards him. "You look like you've just survived a pack of wolfs."

"More like an angry teleporter," Touma mumbled. "I got kicked by Kuroko because I accidentally saw her and Misaka changing."

"Wow," Motaharu whistled. "Even on vacation your luck stinks."

"Well at least Misaka shocked her before she could kill me," Touma said. "But she decided to chase me all over the resort for peeking," He groaned. "Things can't get any worse."

As soon as he said that, a volley ball slammed into his face causing him to fall backwards. He was now sprawled on his back with a red mark on his face. "Damn my luck."

"I'm so sorry mister," Touma looked up to find a girl with orange twin tailed hair, stared at him with a concern look. "Are you okay?"

"He's fine," Motaharu answered. "He's use to this kind of luck."

Touma ignored his friend as he stood up,"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"I'm glad," The girl sighed in relief. "Well see yah."

The two watch as she grabbed the ball ran back to her friends, "Damn it Kami! At least let me get a girl so I can start my own Harem!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't have a harem!" He yelled.

"Geeze! You're so loud! I can hear you all the way to the food court!"

The two turned to find two girl coming towards them. One had short, brown chestnut colored hair, and wore a one piece swimsuit. The other had tawny coloured hair, tied into two curly pigtails by a two red ribbons. She was wearing a short, string bikini.

"Oh hey Misaka, Kuroko," Touma greeted kindly.

"Shut up, ape!" The pigtailed answered coldly. She turned to Misaka. "Sissy why did you have to bring those two along?"

"Because, Uiharu and Saten are going on their school trip, and Kongou and Konorii are busy with some stuff in Academy City," Misaka explained.

Kuroko glared at Touma, "I don't know what kind of relationship you have with my sissy, but I won't let you touch her soft slim bo-GAH!"

She was silenced by Misaka who shocked her until she was unconscious. "That should be addressed to you, pervert!"

"Touma Touma!" Touma, Motaharu, and Misaka turned to Index running towards them with her hands held behind her back. "I've found a cool looking hat on the beach!"

"Um wai-," Before Touma could reply, Index put a purple hat which happens to be a jellyfish on his head.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Hey quite butting in line you perverted ice cream man!?" A pink haired boy known as Natsu Dragneel shouted as he and a man with no clothes were on top of the waiting line trying to get through the door.

"Why don't you move you stupid hot head freak!" The naked man known as Grey Fullbuster snapped back. The two are stuck between the door.

Behind the two was a girl with orange, short hair looked annoyed of the two fighting. Without a word, she pushed the two out, causing them to fall over.

"What the hell was that for?!" Natsu and Grey shouted at her.

"You're holding up the line," She answered. She walked past the two and sat down on the top of the water slide.

"Hey just because we were holding up the line doesn't mean you have to go first!" Natsu shouted.

The girl ignored the two, and slide down the water slide followed by Natsu and Grey who were fighting down.

* * *

Back at the bottom of the line, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were waiting for the line to move. While Luffy and Chopper were so excited to ride the slide, Usopp shivered in fear by how high it was.

"I can't wait to ride this thing," Luffy said with excitement.

"Guys, I think my "If I go to tall places, I'll die" disease is coming back," Usopp croaked. Behind him a short black hair girl overheard him.

"Hey Weiss, is there any kind of disease like that?" She turned to the white hair girl.

"Of course there isn't. That wimp just made it up," Weiss answered.

"He looks like Pinocchio," The blonde girl behind the two taunted.

"You know "Pinocchio" has ears you know?" Usopp said overhearing their conversation.

Luffy groaned, "What's taking so long. Hurry up up there!"

"Yeah! Hurry up!" Chopper shouted. Weiss noticed the reindeer and suddenly had heart for eyes.

"Aww, that raccoon dog look so cute," Weiss said looking awed at Chopper.

"YAH!"

Before the two girls could asked what she meant, they noticed Natsu and Grey tumbling down the water slide like their were having a brawl. When they got to the end, the two got out of the slide.

"Well that great," Natsu grumbled. "Because of you, I couldn't even enjoy the slide."

"Shut up," Grey snapped. "You were the one who started it!"

"H-how disturbing!" Weiss stuttered in shocked.

"GAH!" Chopper hid terribly behind Usopp who eyes widen in shocked.

"What happened to your shorts?" Usopp asked.

"What are you talki-," Grey looked down and noticed that he isn't wearing anything. "Oh crap where did my pants go?!" This got everyone beside Luffy and Natsu to stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You mean you just realized that you've been walking around naked all this time?!" Weiss asked looking shocked. "Gosh! you're worse than Yang!"

"Hey to be fair, I was sleepwalking," The blonde known as Yang corrected.

"Wow! This ride is so fun, they knock your pants off," The short hair girl said in amazed.

"Amazing! I didn't know rides can do that," Luffy said.

"They don't!" Usopp and Weiss comedically shouted.

"Damn it," Natsu grumbled as he looked up on the slide. "I'm not gonna wait in that long line again. I'm doing a redo!"

Without warning, Natsu got on the slide and started climbing it up. He ignored the angry shout coming from everyone who were waiting in the line.

"Hey no fair!" Luffy angrily said as he stretched his arms on the slide and pulled himself up.

"Did that guy's arm just stretched?" Yang asked in shocked.

"Luffy what the hell are you doing?" Usopp asked.

"I'm getting a turn on the slide," Luffy answered.

"Geeze all the men in this place are so stupid," Weiss sighed, but she realized that her short hair friend was already on the slide. She just hold her head and shook.

"Hey where did you come from?" Luffy asked. He was shocked when the girl known as Ruby Rose appeared in front of him.

"Sorry, but I also haven't got a turn," She said as she climbed up.

"No fair I want a turn too," Natsu whined.

"You already had a turn!" They both shouted.

Usopp sighed in defeat, "That idiot is already causing trouble."

"That makes two of us," Yang added.

"Damn bastard," Grey growled. He slammed his fist on his palm as a frost steam came out. He then slammed it into the water causing the water on the slide to freeze. Luckily the only ones on the slide were Luffy, Ruby and Natsu.

"What going on?" Ruby asked looking surprised by the water turning into ice. She tried to run as fast as she can, but she slipped landing on her back and slide down. "AH!"

"What th-" Before Luffy could react, he was meet by Ruby's crotch causing the two to slide down.

Natsu noticed the two coming down and tried to move out of the way, but due to the ice he only slipped on his back and was joined in the frey.

"Oh crap!" Grey moved out of the way of the slide as three past him and were sent flying from the ice ramp.

Usopp, Chopper, Weiss, and Yang just watch the three flying with their jaws dropped.

* * *

"HA!" The girl that hit Touma before, landed spike down the opponent's side slamming the ball on the sand.

"Wow you're amazing Hibiki!" A red head girl complimented on his skills. The two hi fived while the two girls from the other side walked towards them.

"Aw man! You beat us," The dark, blue haired girl groaned.

"Well we tried our best," The girl with dark, purple hair with yellow eyes said with a grin.

"Yeah, you two were great," The red head added.

"Thank you Megumi," The dark, blue haired girl named Hime said feeling better.

Hibiki looked around in confused, "Hey where did the others go?"

"Kanade and Iona were going to visit Yuko's shop, and Shirabe went on water slide." The purple hair known as Ellen replied.

"Eh?" Hibiki said looking surprised how they didn't noticed. "Well why don't we join Shirabe,"

"Yeah!" Hime and Megumi cheered. They were about to go, but Hibiki noticed something coming towards in the air. Before she could react, the three figure crashed into her causing a cloud of dust to blind the other.

"What was that?!" Megumi shouted as she, Hime and Ellen covered their eyes from the dust. When the dust cloud disappear, they noticed three people standing where Hibiki was. One boy with a straw hat, a girl with short black hair and a boy with pink spiky hair.

"That was so awesome!" Luffy cheered.

"Yeah let's do that again!" Ruby chanted.

"Damn Grey," Natsu grumbled. "You're gonna get it!"

"Um…Can you please get off of me?" Hibiki groaned. The three looked down to find the girl under them. They immediately got off her, while Ruby helped her up on her feet.

"Thank you," Hibiki said. "Where did you three come from?"

Before they can answer her question, four other figures can be seen in flying towards them and crashing right into the four.

"Wow that was amazing!" Yang stood up with a grin on her face. She looked around to find the others, lying on the ground. "Why is everyone asleep all of a sudden?"

"We're not sleeping!" Hime comedically shouted.

Weiss slowly opened her eyes to find herself on her back, with Grey on top of her. The problem was that he was naked, making her face turn bright red.

"Grey-sama!" A blue haired woman named Juvia shouted as she ran towards the beach in her bikini. "What do you think of my new swim-."

When she noticed Grey's and Weiss position, she stopped and glared at the girl under Grey. Her cheerful nature turned sour as an dark aura surrounds her body.

"Love rival!" Juvia chanted like she was preparing a witch spell. "Must kill new love rival."

"J-Juvia!" Grey stuttered in fright.

"Get off of me you perverted freak!" Weiss angrily shouted as she punched Grey off of her.

"How dare you call my Grey-sama a pervert you ice bitch!" Juvia accused. The word "bitch" stabbed through Weiss stomach.

"Wow, I never seen Weiss being sassed before," Yang said as she watched her trying to take out the arrow in her stomach.

"Damn it, this is all you fault Natsu," Grey grumbled.

Natsu glared at him. "You're the one who froze the water on the slide you dirty snowman!"

"Well I wouldn't had done that if you didn't climb up the water slide, you fire breathing idiot!" Grey growled back at.

"Stripper Icecube!"

"Dumb Hothead!"

"Geeze, those two act like two other idiots I know," Usopp said as he and Yang sweatdropped by the two calling each other names.

"They're running out of good insults," Yang commented.

"Hey Usopp! I'm going on the slide again. Do you want to come?" Luffy asked.

"No way!" Usopp answered. "I'm not going on that death trap! Right Chopper?"

The sniper turned to Chopper who was too busy talking with Hime and Megumi, who were amazed by the talking reindeer.

"I can't believe you can talk!" Megumi said in awed. "And you look adorable!"

"Adorable?" Chopper said. He blushed and did a awkward dance smiling. "C-Compliment me won't make me happy baka!"

"He sure looks happy," Hime sweatdropped.

* * *

After recovering from Nami's wrath, Sanji was wandering around the resort, until he came across a food stand, that got him interested.

The only reason he was interest was because there were five girls near it. One girl with short brown hair was talking to another with dark blue hair. Beside them two others were having their own conversation and finally the black hair girl with black ears sitting alone.

Sanji sat beside the girl who was sitting alone. "Hey there miss. You look rather cute with those cat ears."

The girl named, Blake responded by giving the cook a deadly glare. Causing Sanji to step back in fright, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Don't worry mister," Sanji turned to the dirty, blonde hair girl named Kanade and her light purple haired friend named Iona. "She been like that to almost everyone who came here."

Before Sanji could asked, a short orange hair girl appeared in the stand. "Hello sir, what can I get for you?"

"Huh? Oh, I would like some of your golden rice please," Sanji answered.

"One bowl of golden rice coming up!" Yuko said as she went to the kitchen. Sanji turn around to look at the scenery. He noticed Luffy running past him with Ruby behind him, Zorro wandering around like an idiot, probably lost, and a short, orange haired girl on top of a big sand mountain.

"Here you go," Sanji thoughts were interrupted as the girl came back with a bowl of golden rice. Sanji took a spoon full of the rice , and popped it in his. After a while of chewing, his eyes sparkled.

"Wow this is delicious!" Sanji complimented. "The rice cook to perfection. I can taste the spices well and flavours are mixed well."

"You really know a lot about cooking," Iona commented.

"Well I am a cook after all," Sanji said.

"Really?" Blake said looking a little surprised. "I though that you were a guy who hit on girls like an idiot."

"Aw! You're beautiful insults makes my heart flutter!" Sanji swooned.

"O-Oi," Iona and Kanade sweat dropped by how he wasn't angrily by Blake's harsh comment.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle all this Jaune?" A red head girl named Pyrrha asked. She watched the blonde boy carrying a bunch of beach equipment.

"Don't worry," Jaune replied. "I got this all under contr-GAH!"

Jaune bumped into a man, causing him to fall with all the beach stuff landing on top of him.

"Oh sorry," The figure was none other than Zorro. "I didn't see you there."

"It's okay," Jaune said as Pyrrha helped him up."I should be the one saying sorry for not watching where am I going."

Zorro just shrugged and walked off. Pyrrha noticed that he was carrying three swords from his waist, which made her curous.

"Hey guys look at this!" The two turned to find their orange hair friend Nora on top of a pile of sand. "I made the biggest hill of sand ever!"

"Hey where's Ren?" Jaune asked.

"Over here," They turned to find a black haired boy's head stuck out to the side, buried under the sand. "She got so into it, that she buried me as well."

"HAHAHA! I'm the queen of the hill!" Nora laughed.

* * *

Inside one of the hotels, there was an indoor pool for kids or people who can't swim. A girl with long black hair playfully jumped in the pool with a splash. She wore a black one piece swimsuit.

Once she reach the surface, she waved to a girl with long blue hair tied as a pigtail. She wore a orange one piece swimsuit.

"Come on in Wendy! The water's great!" The black hair girl called out.

"Hold on Cynthia, I'm coming!" Wendy shouted back. She took a deep breath, and was about to get a running start into the pool, but a boy with Albino hair, wearing a black and white striped T-shirt was in front of her path.

Before she knew it, Wendy collided into the boy's back, and fell on her but.

"Owie!" She groaned, rubbing her but.

"Hey," Wendy looked up and jumped frightened by the boy's glare. "Watch where you going kid."

"I-I'm sorry," Wendy apologized. The boy grunted and walked away.

"Geeze what's his problem?" Cynthia asked as she watched the whole thing.

BOOM!

Before Wendy could answer, something crash through the roof and landed into the pool with a big splash.

"AHH!" Cynthia found herself getting caught by the wave from the splash and landed flat on her stomach on the ground.

"Ow!" Cynthia groaned as she slowly sat up."What the hell was that?"

"Man that ride was better the second time!" Wendy and Cynthia recognized the voice as they found the flaming hot head himself along with the red short hair girl.

"Natsu-san? What are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

"And why did you crash into the indoor pool?" Cynthia asked.

"AHH! HELP ME!" The four turned to find Luffy splashing in the water, struggling to stay afloat. "I CAN'T SWI_GUGGGL!"

"Um mister?" Wendy called out getting Luffy's attention. The Strawhat boy noticed Natsu and Ruby stand on the water which was only up to their waist.

He stood up with a wide grin on his face. "Oh man! I thought that I was gonna die!"

"Anyway," Cynthia shook off Luffy's smile and turned to Natsu. "Why were you three falling from the sky?"

"We were riding on the new water slide!" Natsu said with a grin on his face "For once that ice prick made something awesome!"

"So awesome that your clothes will come off!" Luffy added.

"So cool! I want to come too!" Cynthia said in amazed. She turned to Wendy. "What about you Wendy?"

"I think I'll pass," Wendy replied, but Cynthia, Luffy, Natsu and Ruby were already gone. She frowned and was about to head in the water, but slipped and fell backwards.

"Owie! Why do accidents always happened to me?" Wendy groaned as she found herself lying flat on her back. A shadow formed over her as she noticed a boy just about her age with blue spiky hair. He offered a hand to her which she accepted and help her up.

"Thank you," Wendy bowed, but when she looked up, he was already gone.

* * *

Not far from Wendy, the albino hair boy laid back on a recliner beach chair and closed his eyes.

"Accelerator! Misaka shouts as Misaka jumped on her guardians stomach!" A young girl that looked like Misaka landed on the boy causing him to wake up.

"GAH!" The boy named Accelerator gasped for air by the sudden attack. "What the hell do you want brat?"

"Is that anyway to speak to a little girl?" He noticed a woman with scarlet hair, wearing a yellow swimsuit. Her arms were folded, delivering a harsh glare that could make her enemies cry.

However, Accelerator didn't looked intimidated. "Who the hell are you?!"

"She's the nice lady who helped me find you. Misaka answers with relief to find him," Accelerator just glared back at the woman.

"So you must be her guardian correct?" She questioned.

"What's it to you?" Accelerator questioned. "Are you some kind of police officer or something?"

A tick appeared above the woman's head as she tried to hold down her anger. She was about to say something, but the young girl interrupted her.

"This girl changed her clothing like it was magic! Misaka Misaka shouted with excitement!" She chanted. "One minute she was wearing an armored suit, and then she wore a bikini swimsuit."

"Magic?" Accelerator stared at the woman with a dull stare.

The woman ignored his glare and bent down towards the girl. "It was a pleasure meeting you Last Order."

"Thank you again. Misaka said looking grateful, but also feeling embarrassed that Misaka couldn't get your name," Last Order blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm Erza," The woman introduced.

"Erza," Last Order repeated. "That a nice name. Misaka said, admiring her name." She turned to the albino boy. "And this is Accelerator. Misaka introduced her friend."

Erza glanced at Accelerator who closed his eyes and ignored the woman presents. Without a word, she stood up and walked away. Leaving Last Order who waved goodbye."

* * *

"Aw Geeze!" The blonde girl known as Lucy sighed in defeat as she plopped down on a bed. "Why am I stuck babysitting you three while the others are having a good time?"

"You lost the bet," A small blue cat known as Happy said as he was eating a fish.

"Well how am I supposed to know that Garjeel was able to entertain a whole fleet of navy men?" Lucy snapped.

"And here I thought you were going to do this without complaining," The white cat known as Charla said.

Lucy noticed that a big muscular black cat named Panther Lily was cleaning his sword, "Hey Lily where did Garjeel and Levy go?"

"The two went sightseeing around the island," Lily replied.

"Garjeel? Sightseeing?" Lucy looked shocked. "I thought he would be brawling with Natsu or something."

"Nya! There are cats here?" Lucy and the three cats turned to find a small white cat entering the room.

"Another cat?" Lucy asked looking shocked.

The cat known as Hummy realized what he was doing, "Please forget that I can talk."

"Uh I don't know why you're making a big deal about it," Lucy sweatdropped.

"So what's your name?" Happy asked.

"My name is Hummy," she greeted.

"Hello Hummy. I'm Happy, and this is my friend Charla and Panther Lily," He introduced.

When Hummy turned to Panther Lily, his eye widen in shocked. "So huge!"

"Hey, are you forgetting something?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah," Happy answered almost forgetting. "Do you like fish?"

Lucy fell off the bed from his response while Hummy grinned. "I love fish!"

"Then here you can try some of our fish," Happy offered him a raw fish.

"Thank you," Hummy said. She was about to take a bit, but noticed Lucy face first on the ground. "Hey who's she?"

"That's Lucy, our servant," Happy answered.

"I'm not your servant!" She shouted standing up.

"Technically you are until tomorrow," Charla corrected.

Lucy groaned in annoyance, "I feel like I'm the unluckiest person on this island."

* * *

Touma suddenly sneezed as he just came out of the infirmary with Index walking behind him looking guilty.

"I'm sorry Touma," Index apologized sadly.

"It's okay," Touma said. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that was a jellyfish."

"I know, but still…" Index trailed off.

"Look, why don't we go get something to eat," Touma said. "I heard there's a popular shop in this resort."

Index frown turned upside down, "Okay!"

Touma and Index were about to head there, until four shadows appeared over his head. He looked up and mumbled his famous word.

"Such misfortu-,"

BOOOM!

* * *

The dust cleared out as Luffy, Natsu, Ruby and Hibiki all recovered from the fall.

"Wow, I have to admit that was pretty wicked," Hibiki said looking dazed.

"I know right?" Ruby said as was able to stand on her feet. "I almost thought that my skin would come off."

The two girls heard stomach growling sounds coming from Luffy and Natsu who rubbed their empty stomachs.

"Oh man, I feel like chowing down on a huge juicy steak right about now," Natsu said drooling.

"I'm so hungry, I can eat a whole Kingfish," Luffy groaned. They turned to him with a clueless look on their faces.

"What's a Kingfish?" Natsu asked.

"They're giant fish that live in the ocean," Luffy explained. "Some even bigger than this whole island."

"Really?" The three asked shocked. Luffy nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for," Natsu said as he grabbed a fishing pole. "Let's go get ourselves a Kingfish!"

"Yeah!" Luffy and Ruby shouted.

"Um hello?" The four looked around confused until they noticed Touma lying under Hibiki. "Can you please get off of me?"

"Oh! Sorry," Hibiki quickly got off of him and held out her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright," Touma answered as he offered his hand and stood up. "You know this is the second time we've bumped into each other."

"Well technically your face was hit by a volley ball," Hibiki replied.

"Touma!" He flinched when he noticed Index glaring at him with a disturbing aura. "Who is this girl?"

"It's just someone I bumped into earlier!" Touma answered looking scared. Luffy, Natsu and Ruby looked confused while Hibiki turned to Index.

"Hi! I'm Hibiki!" She greeted kindly.

"Nice to meet you Hibiki, I'm Index," She introduced. "So when did you and Touma met?"

"Um, I accidentally spiked the ball too hard, and it hit your friend in the face," Hibiki explained.

"That sounds like his luck," Index sighed.

"A-anyway, why were you four flying in the air?" Touma questioned as he lightly pushed Index away.

"We just went on the most funniest water slide ever!" Ruby answered. "It shoot you so high that you can see the entire island!"

"WOW!" Index shouted in awed. "Touma can we go?"

"Hell no!" He answered sternly. "You think I'm gonna let you try a ride like that? It may looked fun to them, but it's dangerous for a young defenceless girl like you to fall from that hig- and you're going to bite my head are you?"

CHOMP!

The four sweatdropped as Index jumped unto Touma and grizzled her teeth into his head. Hibiki was about to help him, but they suddenly felt a disturbing aura pass through them.

After getting Index off of him, Touma noticed the people surrounding them were inside black mirrors and, a bunch of light green crystals emerge out of the sand.

"W-What's going on here?" Touma asked.

"Why is everyone in those weird mirror thingys?" Luffy said looking clueless.

"And where did those crystal come from?" Ruby noticed the crystal covering half the beach.

Index was quiet for a while, observing the area. After a minute of silent Index turned to the five. "Something coming."

"What do you mea-," Touma answer was cut short when they noticed something emerging out of the sand with two beady red eyes staring at them.

* * *

 **Next Time on The Delta Saga:** Saiark Chaos

 **I would like to give a big thanks to** **marcus00721 for letting me use his OC Character Cynthia in my story.** **I'm gonna try something that I haven't done before. I've made an opening description of this series which will go up until the gang enters Skypiea. I hope you like it and see you later on 'The Last Hound'**

 **The Delta Saga fanfiction Opening**

 **Opening Song: Rockman Kaze wo Tsukinukete**

 _(A Straw Hat, A Red Rose, A pink note, and a white Scarf. appeared from each corner of the screen and were devoured by a black Dragon. The camera zoom in on it glowing eye.)_

 _(The camera pans down from the sky. Cynthia Viscard, is seen running on the grass. Following behind her was Wendy and Natsu with Happy and Charla flying beside them)_

 _(Monkey D Luffy, and Ruby Rose are seen running on the left side, while Cure Melody and Touma Kamijou are on the right.)_

 _(The eight of them stopped at a cliff and stared at the ocean horizon. The camera then goes up as the title 'The Delta Saga' appears)_

 _(The camera slowly pans to right revealing Cynthia standing in a forest facing the same way. Her hair blowing wildly covering her face.)_

 _(She then looked up in tears to find Team Natsu (Wendy, Natsu, Erza, Grey, Happy, and Charla) and Garjeel, Levy, and Juvia staring at her with a smile on their caused Cynthia to wipe away the tears and ran up to them. Not knowing that she passed a young boy with blue hair who was walking in the opposite direction.)_

 _(On the Going Merry, Luffy was on his special seat with Zorro, Nami, and Usopp one one side of the ship and Sanji, Chopper and Robin on the other side stare at the sunset)_

 _(Above the Going Merry, inside floating blimp, Team Rwby (Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang) and Team JPNR (Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren) were also admiring the view of the sunset.)_

 _(In the resort, Misaka, Kuroko, Wannai, and Awatsuki, were walking to a table. Passing Accelerator, Last Order and Motaharu.)_

 _(Not far from them, Kanade, Ellen, Shirabe, Megumi, Iona, Yuri and Hime were sitting in one of tables. Kannada waved to Hibiki who was hurry towards them, but crashed into Touma. Index immediately bits Touma when she saw that he was over Hibiki.)_

 _(Flashes of Jackal, Phantom, and three people, [A scrawny shirtless guy with black hair, Another man with a weird wig holding a small conductor stick, and a twelve year old girl with blonde pony tail hair.])_

 _(It then shows a figure above a huge black hole which expanded covering the screen.)_

 _(Zorro and Erza jumped up to slash incoming cannonballs heading towards The Going Merry. [Arc Shot] Nora used her giant hammer to rocket herself, Luffy, Cynthia, Misaka and Sanji [who were clinging unto to her screaming] towards the navy ships with Wendy [Flew with Charla] , Cure Princess, Cure Honey flew behind.)_

 _(Melody [pink ring] Natsu [Fire Dragon Roar] and Ruby [bullet] fire a pink ring at Jackal who swipes the air causing massive explosion to block the attack. Touma appears out of the explosion and punched Jackal)_

 _(Medium shot of young blue haired boy with his eyes close as a light green lacrima and a dark green Devil fruit disappeared into into his chest. His eyes opened and glowed light green. The camera then zooms out as the boy let out a huge Roar attack)_

 _(Shows Cricket, Masira and Shoujou staring at the sunset on the island a golden bell appeared in the orange sky.)_

 _(Over the shot view of Cure Lovely and Bellamy on the roof. A face shots of Cure Lovely with a stern look while Bellamy with his grin .)_

 _(The boy stares at the sunset on the shore of the beach. He then felt two hands on his shoulder, he immediately turned to find a man with silver spiky hair and a girl with violet pony tail hair, but it turned out to be illusion as they disappeared.)_

 _(He was about to cry, but Wendy, and Cynthia each grabbed both of his arms and pulled him towards the group with a smile on their faces [Team Ruby/JNPR, Precures, Straw Hats, Academy City residents, and Team Natsu [Plus Juvia, Garjeel, Lily and Levy] The boy stared shocked at first, but formed a smile on his face as he joined the group ending the Opening)_


	3. Chapter 2: Saiark Chaos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, One Piece, To aru series, Rwby, Happiness Charge Precure or Suite Precure. Cynthia Viscard belongs to marcus00721's (Take place after the Dealer Arc)**

 **Chapter 1: Saiark Chaos**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _On top of a hill, a man observed the whole resort. He wore a white cape outfit and has short, dull mahony hair, and was holding a small laser sword._

 _"Let the future in the mirror turn terrible!" He chanted. He raised his sword which turned red, it then sends a pulse throughout the whole resort. Sealing some of the resident into mirrors._

 _"Come on out! Saiark!" He called out as multiple giant black monsters with red glasses suddenly appeared around the resort._

* * *

Usopp, Chopper, Weiss, Yang, Ellen, Megumi and Hime watch in shocked by the number of Saiark across the resort.

"Saiark?" Megumi said in shocked.

"Oh come on!" Hime yelled in annoyance. "Why does the Phantom Empire have to attack now!"

"Phantom Empire?" Chopper repeated looking confused.

"Saiark?" Usopp shivered in fear. "Do you know these things?"

Hearing this, Hime slowly turned to Ussop, Weiss, Chopper, and Yang. Her jaws suddenly dropped by their appearance.

"Why are you giving us that look for?!" Usopp comedically yelled.

"W-Why aren't you four seal into mirrors like the others?" She asked.

The four gave the girls a weird look. "Um, were we supposed to be trapped in a mirror?" Yang questioned.

"Well. Um…" Hime was lost in words. Normally, anyone who wasn't a Precure would of been trapped by the mirrors, but these four were able to avoid the attack.

* * *

Sanji was able to get Yuko out of the shop as a Saiark crushed it into rubble. Iona, Kanade, Blake and the two girls were startled by the ambush.

"A Saiark?" Iona said looking shocked.

"Are you okay Yuko?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, thank you," Yuko answered. They noticed more Saiarks surrounding them.

"They're so many of them," The brown haired girl named Wannai said as she looked around frightened.

"Where are they coming from?" The dark blue hair girl named Awatsuki asked looking scared.

* * *

Inside the pool, the rumbling can be heard from the inside from the monster roaming around. Wendy looked frightened when she found herself all alone with people in mirrors.

"What happened to everyone?" Wendy asked herself.

"Would you shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" She turned to find Accelerator laying back on the chair with Last Order on his belly.

Suddenly the roof of the indoor pool opened up as a head of a Saiark appeared.

"W-What is that?" Wendy jumped in frightened.

"Tch!" Accelerator groaned as he stood up. He turned on his choker. "I can't have a single normal day."

* * *

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora were surrounded by Saiarks, while Ren was still buried in the sand.

"Wow! where did those giant guys with the sunglasses come from?" Nora asked looking excited.

"Strange, they don't look like Grimms," Pyrrha said with her sword.

"Well they keep shouted "Saiark!" so I'm guessing that they aren't here," Jaune replied looking scared.

"Can someone get me out of here?" Ren asked calmly.

* * *

Near the slide, Grey, Juvia, and Shirabe can see a bunch of Saiark roaming around the resort, causing

"What the hell is going on?" Grey asked shocked.

Shirabe blushed furiously as she stared at Grey's naked body. "Can you please puts some clothes on?"

* * *

Back with Luffy, Ruby, Natsu, Hibiki, Index and Touma. They just stared at the Saiarks surrounding them.

"Whatever they're they don't look friendly," Touma said looking nervous.

"So these guys want a fight? Well I'll give them a fight!" Natsu grinned as his right hand engulfed in flames.

"His hand is on fire!" Luffy shouted.

Seeing this, one Saiark charged towards them with it's fist pulled back. They all jumped back as the punch hit the ground with a thud.

 **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Before the Saiark could react, Natsu struck the monster in the stomach with his flaming fist sending it flying.

"Whoa that was wicked!" Luffy said in amazement.

"Luffy Look out!" Ruby pushed the Straw Hat boy out of the way as another Saiark landed another punch towards them. The two were sent flying from the impact.

Luffy stood up and glared at the monster, "You jerk! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!"

Ruby stood up and watch in shocked as Luffy stretched his right arm so far that it touched the hotel door.

"HOLY CRAP! IS ARM JUST STRETCH!" Touma, Ruby, Natsu and Hibiki comedically yelled.

 **"Gum Gum, Pistol!"** With great force Luffy punching the Saiark, sending the creature flying into the others. He grinned as he pulled back his arm, but he didn't noticed another Saiark was about to attack him from behind.

 **"Crescent Rose, Machine Gun!"** Ruby fired a bullet from her scythe which exploded right into the Saiark face. Luffy noticed the Saiark falling over from the attack.

"Thanks Ruby!" Luffy shouted.

"You're welcome," She called back. "Wow, I never knew shouting the name of your attack can be so cool."

Meanwhile, Hibiki and Touma, who was carrying Index, were being chased by one of them who was rolling giant manual lawn mower.

'Damn it!' Hibiki cursed. 'I need sometime to transform.'

Without warning, Hibiki jumped out of the way, and ran behind a rock. Luckily, Touma didn't noticed that she was gone as he turned to Index. "Index, do you sense any magical barriers or spells?"

"No," Index answered. "All I can tell that these things have been summoned by one person."

"All of them?" The boy asked looking shocked. He suddenly tripped on his own feet causing the the two to fall flat on their faces.

"Saiark!" The two turned to find Saiark ready to plow the two. Touma covered Index so that she wouldn't get hurt, but a figure landed a dropkick unto the monster's side.

Touma looked up to find a girl appeared in front of him. She had twin tailed, bright pink hair, and wore a light red skirt.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Y-yeah," Touma stood up, and stared at the girl for a minute."...Hibiki? Is that you?"

The girl flinched when she heard the name, "Uh.. I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't act dumb!" Index shouted pointing at her. "We can tell by your voice!"

The girl sighed in defeat. "Fine, but please call me Cure Melody, or Melody for short."

"Saiark!" The Saiark, Melody kicked was up and ready to attack, but was knocked down by another one of it's kind.

 **"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flames!"** Natsu flung a huge fireball at a group of Saiarks, blasting them away.

 **"Gum Gum, Gatling!"** Luffy delivered multiple punches to the Saiark knocking them down.

 **"Cresent Rose Petal Blitz!"** Ruby swing her scythe, slashing every Saiark surrounding her.

Touma, Index, and Cure Melody couldn't help but sweatdropped when they watch all the Saiarks sent flying in multiple directions by their attacks. "These three are monster,"

* * *

Sanji, Blake, Wannai, and Awatsuki were being chased by a group of Saiarks.

"Where did the other three go?" Wannai asked referring to Iona, Kanade and Yuko.

"They said that they had to search for someone," Sanji answered. "But don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

As soon as he said that, a bunch of Saiarks appeared in front of them surrounding the four. One of them charged towards Blake and successfully punches her crushing her body.

This caused Sanji eyes to widen in rage. "You bastard!"

He was about to charge at him, but noticed Blake above the Saiark in the air, holding a dark gray long pistol. She fired multiple rounds at the Saiark's head, and flung it down towards it hitting the back of it's neck knocking it out.

"Saiark!" Two Saiark jumped at Blake with its fist pulled back. Blake reeled her pistol back to her with a black ribbon attached to her wrist, but didn't had the time dodge as the Saiark hit her, causing a massive explosion.

Wannai and Awatsuki eyes widen, but not as wide as Sanji's who let his cigarette, hanging from his mouth fall to the ground.

"You two stay here, I'm gonna find her!" Sanji ordered. Before he could start running, he noticed Blake right in front of him, with no scratches on her.

"You're alive?" Awatsuki blurted out, while Sanji fell back with a surprised look on his face. "H-How did you came out of that unscratched?"

"It's my ability," Blake answered. "I used a clone of myself to fool the monster into attack it. Since, I used red dust, my clone exploded into contact."

Awatsuki and Wannai just stared dumbfounded, while Sanji had hearts for eyes. "You're cute when you explain complicated things to me!"

Suddenly, a Saiark wearing a knight's head armor emerged out of the active flames, preparing a flaming fist at Blake, who noticed and jumped out of the way.

The impact from the punch was able to push back Wannai and Awatsuki, while Sanji was able to stand his ground, glaring at the Saiark.

Without a word, the cook leaped into the air so high, that he was above the Saiark's head. He did a couple of spins when coming down and with full force, Sanji slammed his heel on the Saiark's head. Although he hit the armored helmet, the impact not only caused the helmet to break where his heel was, but the ground underneath the monster cracked.

The three girls stared in awed as Sanji landing on his feet beside them, while the Saiark behind him fell backwards with a huge thud.

"Wow," Wannai said in awe by his performance.

"He took down one of them with one kick, and it was wearing a helmet," Blake stared in awed, but then sweatdropped when the cook started doing a weird dance with hearts for eyes. The four didn't noticed three more Saiark appeared not far from them, and were about to ambush them.

 **"Honey Ribbon Spiral!"** Suddenly one Saiark noticed a yellow ribbon wrapping around it's waist. Sanji, Blake, Wannai and Awatsuki noticed it as well.

 **"Honey Toss!"** They watch as the Saiark was sent in the air, and landed on the other two. The three noticed a girl flying towards them she had golden hair, and small yellow glowing wings.

"I think I just saw an angel coming down from the heavens," Sanji said with hearts for eyes.

"Are you guys okay?" The girl asked.

"Yeah we're fine," Sanji answered. "What's your name?"

The girl giggled, "My name is Cure Honey."

"Cure Honey? That a nice name," He said dreamily.

"Saiark!" The four noticed the two Saiarks who were attacked by their fellow comrade, stood up.

Sanji light up his cigar, "These things are stubborn."

* * *

 **"Ice Make Floor!"** Grey slammed his fist on the ground causing the hill in front of them to freeze. Juvia watch as the Saiark who were trying to climb up sliding down the hill.

"Juvia thinks Grey is handsome without clothes!" She swoon. "Please let me massage your back so your muscle don't get sore!"

"Not gonna happen!" Grey comedically shouted at his comrade. The two didn't noticed a Saiark behind them, until another small girl with long orange hair wearing a orange outfit dropped kick the monster getting their attention.

"Oh wow!" Grey couldn't help but say as he stared at the girl that saved them. Juvia just glared at the girl.

"Who are you?" Juvia questioned. The girl landed beside the two Fairy Tail mages.

"I'm Cure Muse," She introduced.

"Cure Muse? Are you like one of those magical girls that save the world from evil?" Grey asked. Juvia stared at him with disbelief. "What?"

"Juvia can't believe it," She said with disbelief. "My Grey is into these magical girls? First that ice bitch and now her? What with all these girls clinging unto my man!"

Cure Muse stared at Juvia who was clinging her head, in a comedical rage. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Gray answered.

* * *

 **"Omega Fire Dragon Roar!"** Cynthia let out a burst of dark flame engulfing all the Saiarks in her path. She sighed. "We can't have one week without fighting something."

She landed a fiery punch on another Saiark, but only pushed it back."Crap! I can't go on like thi-"

 **"Dragon Twister!"** Suddenly, a tornado appeared in the middle of the group lifted some of the Saiarks up in the air.

Cynthia's jaws dropped in shocked as she noticed a certain mosshead emerging from the dust cloud. He carrying two swords in each hand, and one in his mouth.

"Man these things are just so annoying to defeat," Zorro grumbled as he took his sword out of his mouth.

"E-excuse me!" Cynthia called out. The swordsman turned to her giving her an odd look as she ran towards him. "Do you know what's going on here?"

"No," Zorro answered. "I was taking a nap, until one of these things tried to crush me."

"Saiark!" The two turned to find the Saiarks who were blown by Zoro's attack, were getting up.

"These things never give up," Zorro scoffed with a grin on his face.

"Well neither am I!" Cynthia yelled as dark flames surround her fist.

* * *

"YAH!" Nami screamed as was being chased by three Saiark. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Suddenly, Erza appeared in front of the three Saiark. Wearing silver armor and holding two quick speed, she slashed all three Saiarks knocking them out.

Nami turned around and noticed the Scarlet Titania standing on top of the three monster. Erza stared back at her causing the navigator to flinch.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked.

"Y-yeah," Nami answered. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Erza Scarlet," Erza looked at Nami with a suspicious look. "And you?"

"I'm Nami," She greeted. "Do you know what's going on here?"

"I'm afraid not," Erza responded. The two noticed more Saiarks coming towards them, but they were suddenly hit by a bolt of electricity knocking them down. The girls noticed Misaka Mikoto and Kuroko who was unconscious and burnt to a crisp.

"Jeeze! This is no time to cling unto me," Misaka sighed in defeat. She looked around to find a bunch of knocked out monsters and Nami who were shocked by what just happened. "Hey are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay," Nami said with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"HUAH!"

Two Precures named Cure Fortune (The purple Precure) and Cure Rhythm (The white Precure) both punched a Saiark sending it flying towards a bunch of them. However a Saiark behind them was able to hit both of them with a giant frying pan sending the two girl crashing into the ground.

Cure Fortune slowly stood up, "These Saiarks are much stronger than the ones we've fought before."

The two jumped out of the way as a Saiark landed a punch where they were. However before they can do a counter attack, a Saiark appeared behind the two and head butted them sending the two flying into a nearby building.

"They're too many of them," Cure Rhythm grunted as she and Fortune found themselves cornered by the three Saiarks

 **"Seis Fleur!"** The two Precure's eyes widen when a bunch of arms appeared on the Saiark and started tickling the monster, causing them to collapsed from laughter.

"What's going on?" Cure Rhythm asked.

"Are you two okay?" The girls turned to find Robin walking towards them, with her arms crossed as an X.

"Who are you?" Cure Fortune asked.

"I'll explain later," Robin answered. "For now we better get out of here."

* * *

Team JPNR were keeping their ground from the Saiarks. Pyrrha, and Jaune used a sword and shield while Nora used a hammer and Ren had two guns.

"There's so many of them," Pyrrha said keeping her guard up.

"I feel like we are in a zombie apocalypse," Nora said. "The first to go is always the leader."

"Why did I have to be leader?" Jaune anime cried.

* * *

"Take this!" Yang yelled as she delivered multiple punches on one Saiark, plowing through the others with ease.

"She's so strong," Chopper said looking surprised by her strength.

"Are you sure she isn't part monster or something?" Usopp shivered. The two were so busy watching her that they didn't noticed a Saiark right behind them about to attack. Luckily Weiss jumped towards it and thrust her rapier right into the monster stomach.

"Quite spacing out you idiot!" Weiss scolded. "You're putting that adorable reindeer in danger!"

"Hey! What about me? I have a life too you know!" Usopp snapped. Weiss ignored him as she evade a Saiark attack from behind. Usopp and Chopper looked up to find her standing sideways on a magic circle .

"Whoa! She standing on air!" Usopp shouted. Weiss pushed herself forward towards a Saiark with her rapier ready to strike while the monster was ready to punch her. In a quick flash, she appeared behind the Saiark freezing it instantly.

"She just froze the monster with just one hit!" Chopper yelled. "She's just like that perverted guy who froze the water slide."

"I hope she doesn't start stripping her clothes off," Usopp said.

"Why the hell would I do that?!" Weiss shouted at Usopp. She then noticed the Saiark she froze, break free from the ice.

 **"Princess Bullet Machine Gun!"** Before Weiss could attack it, a bunch of small blue orbs hit the monster knocking it out.

Weiss turned behind her to find a blue twin tailed girl, wearing the same outfit as Cure Honey and Cure Fortune.

"Who the hell are you?" Weiss asked, looking suspicious.

"I'm Cure Princess!" She introduced. "And those two are my friends Cure Lovely, and Cure Cure Beat."

Weiss along with Usopp and Chopper turned to find a red head girl, wearing the same outfit as Cure Princess only it was red. Another girl had long purple hair wearing a blue dress .

"Wow, so you're a princess?" Usopp questioned. "Wait, what's with the Cure name you girls call yourselves?"

"I don't really know," Cure Princess answered. She was able to dodge a punch from behind a Saiark.

 **"Lovely Beam!"** Cure Lovely started firing pink beams from her eyes blasting a bunch of Saiark.

"Wow you guys are incredible," Chopper said looking amazed.

Yang was suddenly sent flying from a punch by one of the Saiark. Usopp and Chopper jumped as she landed in a thud.

"AHHH! The monster killed her!" Usopp shouted.

"DOCTOR! CALL A DOCTOR!" Chopper shouted, before he realized. "Oh wait I'm a doctor."

"You are?" Cure Princess asked shocked of the reindeer.

"Don't worry about me," They all turned to find Yang barely on her feet. She then glared at the Saiark with burning red eyes. "I ain't going down just yet."

The blonde hair girl used all her power to lunged towards the Saiarks with her fist pulled back. The monster were suddenly scared of her and were trying to shield themselves from the punch, but Yang's punch pushed the Saiark knocking the others behind it.

"Wow! " Chopper said looking amazed by Yang's skills. "She's so awesome!"

* * *

Inside the hotel, Lucy and the cats suddenly heard a explosion coming from outside. Although, the Fairy Tail mages weren't bother by the noise. Hummy was startled.

"NYAH! What was that?!" Hummy asked.

"Probably Natsu and Grey fighting again," Charla replied without looking away from her magazine. Another explosion caused the whole room to shake.

Looking annoyed, Lucy stomped towards the window, and dramatically opened it. "HEY WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OU-!"

She cut herself off when she noticed a Saiark walking past the building they were in. The monster stopped and turned towards Lucy who hid behind the wall.

"What wrong Lucy?" Charla asked.

"Is Grey walking around nude again?" Happy asked.

"T-There's a thing outside!" Lucy stuttered. "A H-H-huge thing with red glasses!"

Before the cats could questioned her, the walls suddenly shattered by a white fist. Lucy immediately jumped out of way of the attack, which teared down half the room.

"What the heck was that?" Lily asked.

"Saiark!" The monster roared. Lucy grabbed Hummy and she ran out of the room, with Happy, Charla and Lily behind them as the Saiark destroyed their room.

Another fist appeared in front of the five, obliterating the hallway in front of them. Lucy and the four cats found themselves surrounded by two Saiarks.

"What are these things?" Lucy asked as she took out a golden key.

"Whatever they are, they don't look nice," Happy hid behind Lucy.

"Saiark!" The monster pulled back their fists back, ready to destroy the last bit where Lucy and the cats were standing.

With quick thinking, Happy, Charla and Lily sprouted wings on their back. Happy quickly grab Lucy as the three flew out of the way as the two fist destroyed the last part of the hotel.

"Phew! That was too close," Lucy sighed in relief.

"Lucy! You're too heavy!" Happy whined.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy snapped.

"Wow! We're so high!" Hummy was amazed by how high she was.

"Well we would go higher if Lucy hadn't gain so much weight" Happy groaned.

"One more word out of you cat, and I'll feed you to the sharks," Lucy warned.

* * *

The man known as Phantom observed the whole chaos from on top of the mountain. He was about to join the fray, but noticed an iron pillar coming towards him and quickly jumped up to evade it.

When he landed on his feet, he looked up to find a man with black hair known as Garjeel, who laughed, "You think I let you get away after what I saw? I have to admit, those guys you summoned are big, but they don't put much of a challenge."

The Precure hunter sheared his sword without a word, causing Garjeel grin to grow wider. "So you want a fight huh? Just a little heads up, I won't hold back."

"Garjeel!" A blue hair girl called out as she caught up to the man, panting heavily.

"I thought I told you to stay put," Garjeel said not looking back.

The girl named Levy pouted. "I'm not a little kid you know."

"Fine," He turned to Phantom. "You can watch as I pummeled this guy."

* * *

The Saiark were being tossed around left and right like a salad tosser. Natsu was burning them with his fire magic, Ruby was slicing them with her scythe and Luffy was punching and kicking them with.

"Damn it!" Touma was yet again getting chased by a Saiark. He was not like the other three so he had to use his wits to evade the monsters attacks.

"Duck!" Cure Melody shouted. Touma turned to find Cure Melody in front of him holding a Miracle belltier. He quickly ducked as she prepared her attack.

 **"Precure, Music Rondo!"** Melody summoned an energy ring and shoot it at the Saiark. Touma watch as the Saiark turned white and disappeared.

"Whoa," Touma could only say. 'She took out one of them with a single blow."

Suddenly, an explosion was heard pushing back both sides of the field. Touma covered Cure Melody from the blast while Natsu, Ruby and Luffy were tumbling back.

"Are you okay Melody?" Touma asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Melody answered. The two noticed that they were in an awkward position with Touma on top of her. The two separated blushing.

Natsu got back to his feet from the blast. "Alright buddy come on out so I can mess your face!"

The five noticed a figure in the dust cloud coming towards them."The only thing you'll be messing up is the dirt once I'm through with you."


	4. Chapter 3: Destructive Demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, One Piece, To aru series, Rwby, Happiness Charge Precure or Suite Precure. Cynthia Viscard belongs to marcus00721's (Take place after the Dealer Arc)**

 **Chapter 3: Destructive Demon**

* * *

Luffy, Ruby, Natsu, Melody and Touma stared at the man who grinned at them. He had dark blond hair, that goes down to his shoulders and covered his left eye which was yellow. He has a furry tail, and canine like ears. He wore a dark green tank top on his torso, and baggy pants that reach down below his knees.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked.

The man ignored Natsu's question and stared at him with an unimpressed look on his face. "So you're the fireball that kicked Rugal's ass a couple months ago?"

The four were puzzled by what he meant, while Natsu cracked his knuckles and grinned at the man. "You're from Tartaros huh? I still owe you bastards a beating after what you did a couple months ago."

"You think you can beat me?" The man questioned. "I can take all you five out without breaking a sweat."

"Oh yeah?" Luffy walked beside Natsu. "I like to see you try you stupid dog man."

Hearing that caused a tick mark to appear on the guys forehead. "Do I look like a dog to you?!"

"Well you do have dog like ears," Ruby replied.

"And a bushy tail," Melody added.

The man chuckled a little. "I might as well introduce myself. That, way you'll remember my name with the last shortness of your breath."

"He went from anger to cheerful fast," Touma sweatdropped.

"My name is Jackal, and I'm one of the Nine Demon Gates created from Tartaros," He greeted.

"Jackel? Isn't a Jackal a type of dog?" Cure Melody asked.

"Yeah, it like a wild dog only smaller," Ruby answered.

"I wonder what it taste like," Luffy wondered.

"They probably taste better when BBQ'd," Natsu answered.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Jackal shouted. They turned to the pissed off Jackal.

"What do you want doggy?" Luffy asked looking annoyed.

"I told you my name is Jackal!" The man comically snapped. He calmed down a bit. "I'm here to take your head Salamander."

"I like to see you try!" Natsu charged towards Jackal with his fiery fist pulled back.

Jackal smirked as he moved his arms in a slow motion, and put his leg back. With one swipe, Natsu was suddenly sent flying back as he burst into flames.

"Natsu!" Melody screamed. She, Index and Ruby stared in horror while Luffy and Touma clenched their fist.

Jackal laughed at the remains of Natsu burning to crisp. "One down, six to g-."

 **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

Before Jackal could react, a flaming fist struck him in the face, sending the dog man flying a few feet from where he was.

"Natsu!" Melody and Ruby sighed in relief that he was okay.

"What? " Jackal was able to land on his feet, and stared in shocked.

"Never underestimate a member of Fairy Tail," The Dragon Slayer grinned. He light his entire body into flames and charges at Jackal, not giving the guy a chance to attack as he was hit by a flaming head but.

 **"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"** Natsu then send Jackal up in the air with a pillar of fire.

"Wow! He's so cool!" Luffy said in awe by Natsu's strength.

Jackal grunted from the attack as he glared at Natsu from below. "I won't let you beat me that easy Fireball!"

Jackal swiped his arm causing the whole ground around Natsu to explode, pushing back the others. Melody held unto Index from the derbies.

"That should finish you off," Jackal panted while still in the air. Suddenly a slurping sound was heard from below, which confused Jackal and the others at first.

When the dust cleared off, Natsu is seen swallowing the flames from the explosion. This caused everyone in the area jaws to drop with a comical expression.

"Did he just swallow the explosion?" Melody stuttered in disbelief.

"Amazing," Ruby stared in awed,

Natsu swallowed the last bit of flames. "Now I've got a fire in my belly!"

He then used his flames as a booster to fly towards Jackal landing a fiery punch into his guts, followed by a knee to the chin sending him crashing down to the ground.

When the dust cleared off, Jackal is seen struggling to get up. "You're stronger than I thought, but I should warn you about my curse pow-."

 **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu ignored Jackal as he fell down towards him, slamming his fist into the guy's stomach, causing a fiery explosion.

The others had to cover their eyes from the dust blowing towards. When it cleared up a little, they noticed Natsu walking towards them, while dragging Jackal who was unconscious.

"Man, I think I've gone a little overboard there," Natsu panted with a grin on his face.

"A _little_?" Touma sweat dropped as he saw the huge crater behind him. "I think you might have killed him."

"Still, that was so amazing!" Ruby responded, looking amazed. "The way you used your flames to rocket yourself in air, and then started beating the stuffing out of the guy. It was like~POW~POW, and sending him down to the ground with one kick!"

Touma, Melody, and Index sweat dropped as Ruby did multiple punches and one high kick, causing her to fall over.

"A-anyway," Melody turned to the unconscious Tartaros member. "What are you going to do with him?"

Before Natsu could answer, a glowing symbol appeared on his right hand. Luffy was the first one to notice it.

"What the heck is that?" Luffy asked.

"It's my curse," The others cautiously turned to find Jackal sitting in a crossed leg position, facing away from them.

 _"No way!"_ Melody thought in shock. _'That guy is still standing after taking that many hits?!'_

"Curses?" Ruby repeated confused.

"Yup, they're more powerful than your pathetic magic," Jackal taunted as he stood up. He turned to Natsu. "You really should listen to people when they're talking to you."

Natsu was confused at first, but suddenly noticed multiple symbols appearing on his body. He turned to the others. "Get away from me!"

"What?!" Touma was startled by his outburst.

"JUST GO!" Natsu roared. Touma, Ruby, Melody, and Luffy were still at first, but when noticed the symbols glowing brighter engulfing the dragon slayer, they started running.

BOOM!

The beach area was engulfed by a massive explosion, sending the others flying from the impact. Touma slowly stood up and caught a glimpse of Natsu falling backwards, with his eyes rolled back.

Once the dust cleared up, the rest of them stared in disbelief as the fire mage of Fairy Tail was on the ground KO'd.

"Natsu!" Melody, Ruby and Luffy shouted in disbelief of how the tables suddenly turned. The four glared at Jackal just stood there laughing like a maniac.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised that you're still in one piece after that blast!" Jackal laughed, while staring at Natsu. "But, that what you get for underestimate a demon."

"Demon?" Touma repeated, looking confused.

"You bastard," Luffy roared as he charged towards to Jackal with both of his arms stretched behind him. **"Gum Gum…!"**

"Wait Luffy!" Cure Melody called out to him.

"Huh?" Jackal was so busy laughing; he didn't notice Luffy until he was close to him.

 **"Bazooka!"** Luffy hurled both his arms forwards, slamming his palms right into Jackal's stomach, causing the demon to cough up some blood.

Although Luffy's attack was enough to send Jackal flying, he forgot about the demon's curse power as the same glowing symbols appeared on each of his hands. Luffy then exploded sending him flying back towards the others.

"Luffy!" Touma was about run after him, but stopped when the straw hat boy got back up to his feet.

"Damn it," Luffy cursed. "I forgot about his ability."

"You forgot!?" Touma, Melody and Index comically asked.

Meanwhile, Jackal was getting up after that surprised attack. "Damn it you Straw hat! You're gonna pay for th-GUAH!"

With her dust ability, Ruby quickly accelerates towards Jackal and slammed her fist into his guts. It's didn't do much compared to Luffy's attack, but it was enough to send the guy slide back. Unfortunately just like Luffy, Ruby was engulfed by the blast coming from the bomb curse on her arm.

When the dust cleared up, Ruby was still on her feet, but looked a little bruised up from the blast. "Okay, so attacking him like that wasn't the smartest choice."

"Yah think?!" Touma and Melody shouted in unison.

Jackal gritted his teeth as he stand up, and glared at Ruby and Luffy who ran beside her. "You two are really pissing me off!"

The two charged towards him, with Luffy punching the air multiple times until they looked like multiple arms, and Ruby transforming her gun into a scythe, ready to slice Jackal.

Jackal brings his arms behind him, and swings them forward, swiping it towards the two. **"Exploding Spiral!"**

* * *

A couple of minutes after the attack.

Cynthia and Zorro were running through the damaged resort, plowing through the Saiarks that were in their way.

"I hope Wendy's and the others are okay," Cynthia mumbled, worried of her friends.

"Saiark!" One Saiark appeared in front of the two, holding an iron club. Without warning it slammed the club unto Cynthia , who was able to block it with her arms, causing the ground underneath her to break.

"I-can't hold him much longer," Cynthia grunted as she tried to push the club.

Zorro leap towards the monster, crossing his two swords unto his chest. The sword in his mouth was horizontally behind him. **"Oni Gi-"**

"Sorry!" Before Zorro could react, a small figure used his head to jump above the Saiark, causing the swordsman to fall face first on the ground.

 **"Sky Dragon, Wing Attack!"** The Saiark was suddenly sent flying by a massive whirlwind, while holding the club.

"Wendy!" Cynthia called out. She recognized the voices.

The young Sky Dragon Slayer landed in front of her and faced Cynthia, giving her a smile. "Are you okay Cynthia?"

"Yeah," Cynthia answered as she collapsed onto her knees.

Zorro got up to his feet, and comically glared at Wendy. "What the hell was for!?"

"S-Sorry!" Wendy bowed apologetic at the swordsman. The three noticed Accelerator walking towards them, while carrying Last Order on his head.

"Is that guy okay? Misaka asked, looking worried for the moss head guy who just got stepped on by Wendy?" Last Order asked.

"He's fine," Accelerator answered with a smirk on his face. "He must be used to people using his head as a stepping stone."

"Shut up!" Zorro snapped at him.

Cynthia turned Wendy with an odd look. "Hey Wendy, do you know what's going on around here?"

Wendy frowned and shook her head. "All I know is that some of the people around the resort are inside those mirrors." Wendy points to a guy inside one of the mirrors.

BOOM!

The sudden blast got Zorro, Accelerator, Cynthia and Wendy's attention as they turned to notice a huge spiral explosion near the beach, which wasn't far from where they were.

"What was that?!" Wendy asked, looking worried.

"I don't know," Cynthia replied, as she stood up. "But we should go check it out."

Wendy nodded in agreement. They were about to head over there, but the same Saiark that was holding the club was running up to them, violently swinging its club around destroying buildings.

The Saiark swung his club at the two girls, who was able to avoid it by jumping up in the air. Before the Saiark could lift the club, Wendy and Cynthia landed a perfect drop kick into the Saiark's eyes knocking it on its back.

The two landed on the ground, and started running towards the area, leaving Zorro, Accelerator and Last Order.

"Should we follow them? Misaka, Misaka suggested, looking really worried for the two girls?" Last Order asked.

"We'll catch up to them once we dealt with these things," Zorro replied, as he tightened his grip on his swords when multiple Saiarks suddenly appeared.

Accelerator turned to the swordsman with a sly grin. "Are you sure you can handle them? You were already down after the little brat used your head as a spring board."

"Sais the guy who giving a piggyback ride to a little kid," Zorro countered back. "What are you some kind of preschool teacher?"

The monster began to charge at the three. Accelerator set down Last Order, and put on his choker. "It seems these things are tired of our conversation."

"No matter," Zorro said as he put his third sword in his mouth. "My swords are eager to cut something."

Zorro ran to one side, while Accelerator, used his ability to launch himself in the opposite end, leaving Last Order in the middle.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The sounds of Jackal vicious laughter caused Melody, Touma, and Index's body to chill up. When the dust cleared up, they found Ruby and Luffy lying on ground burnt by the explosion, and motionless.

"Luffy! Ruby!" Cure Melody shouted as she and Touma ran up to the two, leaving Index alone with Natsu, who was still unconscious.

 **"Precure…!"** Cure Melody ran ahead of Touma. She twists her Miracle Belltier, separating it into two sticks. She then crosses the two halves across her chest. **"Miracle Heart Arpeggio!"**

The two halves burst into flames. One side was orange, and the other one was pink. She drew a giant heart with it, and launched it at Jackal.

"Wow, that's looks pretty," Jackal admired the flames coming towards him. "But it's useless!"

With one swipe, he countered the flaming heart with an explosion, causing him to be engulfed in the dust cloud. Jackal had to cover his eyes from the dust. "Crap, I think I went a little overboard. I can't see a thing."

Suddenly, two fists appeared out of the dust cloud, both striking Jackal in the face sending him spiraling in the air before hitting the ground. The dust cleared up to reveal Touma and Melody's fist extended in front of them.

'What the?' Jackal laid there in shocked. 'I felt like half of my curse was drained for a second!'

Cure Melody noticed her left hand was glowing from where she punched him, causing her eyes to widen in horror. She completely forgot about his ability and tried to scream with her jaw hanging out, but nothing came out.

Jackal noticed the pink Precure staring at her glowing hand and laughed maniacally. "You puny humans are no match against me! Now die!"

Cure Melody closed her eyes, hoping that she can enduring the explosion, but the only sound she heard was glass shattering.

When the pink Precure opened her eyes, she found her hand was being grip tightly by Touma's right hand. A faint tint of red appeared on her cheeks, as she looked to him who gave her a soft smile.

 _'D-did he stop the explosion?'_ Melody asked in her mind, with a shock expression on her face.

"Impossible?" The two turned to Jackal who stood up, and was stared at them with a disbelief look. "H-How the hell did you two escape my curse?!"

Ignoring his question, Touma took a step towards to Jackal. The demon frighteningly found himself taking a step back. _'What the fuck am I doing?! It's just two humans! One of them doesn't even have any powers! One attack will finish them off._

"DIE!" Jackal roared as he swiped the air. Touma ran up to him and thrust his right hand in front him, which touched something in the air, creating the same glass shattering sound Cure Melody heard.

"What?!" Jackal eyes widen in fear as the boy continued to charge at him, with his hands forming into a fist.

"HUAH!" Touma yelled as he pulled his fist back, and slammed it into the demons cheeks. The glass shattering sound can be heard as Touma send him flying farther than Natsu's punch.

Cure Melody just stood there, watching the event happening in front of her. "Who is that guy?"

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

 **Sorry if it a short chapter. The next one will be longer and involve the others characters. I just wanted to focus on the main characters in the story. If you have any tips or comments please review.**

 **Next Chapter: Touma vs Jackal**


	5. Chapter 4: Touma vs Jackal

**I'm really sorry for the delays. I was able finish four chapters of the Delta Saga and eight chapters for The Last Hound throughout the month. Plus I was working on two more projects as well as three music videos for my youtube channel, and while dealing with schoolwork, and getting distracted easily from the internet it was really hard.**

 **Anyway enough of my rambling, I'm sure some of you would want to see the fight between a demon from Tartaros and the Imagine Breaker so here the next chapter of the Delta Saga**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Touma Vs Jackal**

"Who is that guy?" Cure Melody asked herself. She just watched as Touma's punch was enough to send Jackal flying farther than Natsu's punch. Even the Saiarks surrounding them decided to observed the battle from afar rather than attack them.

The demon himself just laid there, sprawled out on his back. His eyes were widening in shocked and felt some blood oozing down his head. _'What the hell? He was able to predict my curse power, and block it instantly. Furthermore, when he punched me, I felt my powers weakened for a second."_

Jackal shook it off, and slowly sat up. _'Now's not the time to get angry. I shouldn't have to use my Etherious form to take this guy down. I already took out flame brain, straw-hat, and the midget. All that left is these two, and then I can deal with the rest of them no problem.'_

Once he was back on his feet, the demon turned to Touma and Melody with a sly grin on his face. "I have to admit, I'm really surprised that you were able to stop my curse mid-way through."

Touma turned to Melody who was carrying Ruby and Luffy over her shoulder. "Melody, please get Ruby and Luffy to safety."

"But, what about you?" Cure Melody asked looking worried.

"Don't worry about me, just go!" Touma ordered without looking back. "I'll handle this guy."

Cure Melody nodded her head and ran towards Index who was doing her best to wake up Natsu. _'Please be careful, Touma.'_

"You really think you can defeat me?" Jackal laughed. "You humans should know by that no matter how powerful you are, you can never surpass a demon!"

"I don't give a damn about what you are!" Touma snapped. "I won't let you hurt anyone on this island!"

"Heh, we'll see about that!" Jackal swipe down vertically. Detonating a line of explosions towards Touma, who cancelled the attack with his right hand.

"That's a pretty nifty ability you got there," Jackal said. "But I doubt it will keep up with my Bomb Curse."

Jackal did multiple swipes in the air. Touma was able to cancel one of them before it could exploded, but wasn't fast enough to block the rest, causing the boy to be sent flying from the blast hitting his chest.

"Touma!" Index called out. She along with Melody watch as the blast sent Touma flying a few feet where he was.

"Now you morons understand how powerful a demon is!" Jackal laughed, but quickly stopped when he noticed Touma struggling to his knees with his body still steaming from the blast.

"Like I said, I don't give a damn that you're a demon," He grunted as he fully stood up with his right hand tightened into a fist. "You don't scare me with your bomb curse."

"Tch, you really need to cut the hero act boy," Jackal said, with a devilish grin. "You may have cancelled out my curse with your little magic, but I have a chance to kill you as long as I avoid your right hand."

"Natsu!" Touma and Jackal noticed Wendy and Cynthia running towards Melody, and Index. Wendy wasted no time as she put her arms over Natsu and started healing him, which surprised Melody.

"What's going on here?" Cynthia asked staring at the unconscious Natsu, Luffy, and Ruby.

Jackal clicked his teeth in annoyance by the two young girls entering in on the fray, but after thinking for a while his grin came back. The demon snapped his fingers, forming a spherical, yellow container around Wendy, Index, and Ruby.

"Wendy!" Cynthia eyes widen by her guild mate floating in the air, along with the unconscious redhead, and the nun.

"Touma!" Index shouted, getting Touma's attention. When he noticed the three held captive, he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Let them go!" Cynthia yelled as she was about to charge at him, but stopped when she heard a beeping noise. When she looked down, she noticed that she was stand on a yellow symbol. "What the-"

"I wouldn't move if I were you, unless you want to become nothing but ashes," Jackal warned. The same symbols appeared under Cure Melody's feet, along with Natsu, Luffy and Touma.

"What's going on here?" Melody asked with a horrified.

Jackal turned to Touma. "Two of my Bomb Curse will detonate. You're gonna choose which one out of the three to save. If you try to move out of my landmines, then you and the others under it along with my bomb orbs will go boom!"

Everyone eyes widen in horror and disbelief. Index, Wendy and Melody looked terrified, while Cynthia and Touma glared at the one who caused this.

"Why are you doing this?" Touma asked with a stern look on his face.

"Simple, humans are just toys to demons," Jackal answered without hesitation.

"D-Demon?" Cynthia repeated as she remembering how the demons attacked the city a couple of month ago.

"You better pick fast," Jackal said. "Or else all of them will be blown to bits!"

Touma slowly turned his neck to the left just enough to noticed Index, Wendy and Ruby inside the orb. The two were frightened, while Ruby was still unconscious.

"T-Touma," Index said, looking a little shaken.

"You bastard!" Cynthia really wanted to wipe that grin of the demon's face, but she was afraid that her actions would put the others in danger.

' _Damn it,'_ Touma stood there motionless, tightening his fist in anger. _'If I touch the symbol then I might trigger one of the bombs. If I could just touch him with my right hand...!'_

Jackal was looking impatient. "So have you made your decision yet human?"

Without warning, Touma stepped out of the symbol, shocking everyone except Jackal who just laughed as the landmine near him began to glow.

"Touma!" Index screamed, but her voice was blared out by sound of the landmine going off engulfing Touma young nun tried to hold back the tears forming on her eyes, but failed to as the tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Cure Melody, Wendy and Cynthia can hear Index sniffling, and closed their eyes trying to hold back their tears. They didn't seem to care that the symbols on the ground, and the orbs began to glow blinded everyone.

Index's eyes widen when the sound of glass shattering echoed in the area. The orbs that were trapping the three, and the land mines disappeared.

"Wendy!" Cynthia quickly ran to where her friend would fall. Thinking that she cannot make it, she leapt forward, landing flat on her stomach. Before she could stand up, Wendy landed on top of her.

Cure Melody was able to catch Index, causing her to land on her but, while Ruby landed, head first onto Luffy's stomach, waking the two up.

"Huh?" Ruby sat up, looking around. "What just happened?"

"Meat?" Luffy also stood up with a slight of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Owie," Wendy groaned rubbing her back. She looked down and realized that Cynthia was on top of her. "WAH!" She immediately got off of her. "I'm so sorry Cynthia! Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Cynthia answered, looking a bit dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Melody asked Index.

Index nodded her head, but immediately stood up and towards the dust cloud. She stopped a couple feet away, trying to hold back the tears while staring at the dust cloud. They anxiously wait for the dust to clear up. The Saiarks surrounding the area were sitting down also waiting to see who won.

When the dust finally cleared, Index and the others noticed something that made their eyes widen in shocked, and horror.

They saw Touma still on his feet, facing away from them. Black smoke came from his back along with some blood. Some of the blood came out of his mouth, dripping on the ground.

Not far from where he was, Jackal is seen on his knees panting heavily with some blood coming out of his nose. He was more surprised than the others.

* * *

 _This shocked everyone as Touma moved out of the symbol. Jackal on the other hand was laughing as the symbol exploded. 'What a fool! Playing heroes for the gir-"_

 _His grin disappeared when he saw Touma launched towards him. He coughed up a little blood from the impact, but his right hand clenched into a fist as he pulled back his arm._

' _What?!' Jackal eyes widen by the sudden turn of events. Before he could react, Touma's fist landed directly on the rim of his nose, causing the demon to backflip into the air, landing on his back._

Jackal started to shake in fright by the boy who was still standing glaring at him, despite being hit by the blast. _'H-how is he still alive?! That blast should've killed him!'_

* * *

He noticed the others he trapped were unharmed. _'Who the hell is he? A human like him shouldn't make me scared!'_

Jackal flinched as Touma's right hand twitched, causing him to shiver even more. ' _What kind of power does he posses with that right hand of his? And why is it making me quiver? A human...making me quiver?'_

Touma and the watch as Jackal's body suddenly began to morph into a tall monster. He let out a growl as he continued to swell in size and gait. 'THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!'

"What…" Cure Melody was lost in words by what she was seeing. She faced some ferocious monster in the past, but when comparing to the beast before her, it was a whole new league.

"What the heck is he?" Ruby asked. She along with Wendy, Cynthia and Index were frightened by the sudden change.

"Whoa, what happened to the dog guy?" Luffy asked. Before them stood a towering bipedal beast with yellow fur, and canine like maws.

"ROAWRRR!" The demon's roar boomed across the island resort, startling everyone including the Saiarks.

"Look out Touma!" Index shouted.

Noticing this, Touma used the bit of strength he had to jump out of the way from the demon's attack. His fist landed where he was followed by an enormous explosion, pushing back the others including the Saiarks around the area.

Touma struggled to get up on his knees as he noticed the demonized Jackal coming towards him. "Damn you! I'm not gonna let a mere human like you scare me!"

He raised his right arm above, preparing to finish Touma off. "No matter what kind of ability you have, demons will always be powerful against humans like you!"

Touma could just watch helplessly as Jackal was about to hammer fist him from above, but a figure appeared in front of him blocking the attack causing the earth under him to crack from the force.

Touma had to cover his face from the dust coming towards him. When it stopped, he slowly opened his eyes to find Natsu in front of him. Touma was surprised that he was able to keeps his ground.

"Touma's right," Natsu replied with a devilish grin. "It doesn't matter if you're a demon or not. No one messes with Fairy Tail and get's away with it!"

"SHUT UP!" Jackal boomed. "I won't lose to the likes of you humans!"

" **Gum Gum Spear!"** Before Jackal could react, Luffy struck Jackal in the chest with his feet together, causing the demon to be push back, freeing Natsu. Natsu ignites his feet in flames, and used it to boost towards the demon.

" **Fire Dragon Claw!"** He landed a fierce kicked into his chest, followed by another kick into his cheeks.

"DAMN YOU!" Jackal smacked Natsu out of the way, but didn't notice Ruby who charged towards him with her Crescent Rose.

" **Crescent Rose! Petal Slash!"** Ruby did a diagonal slash onto Jackal's chest, causing the demon to land on his knees, coughing up some blood while holding the wound in his chest.

"I can't let these weak humans defeat me," Jackal growled quietly as he tried to stand up.

"We may be weak," Jackal turn to find Cure Melody holding her Miracle Belltier with Cynthia and Wendy standing on each side of her. "But we won't give up so easily!"

" **Sky Dragon…"**

" **Omega Fire Dragon…"** Both Wendy and Cynthia puffed their cheeks

" **Precure Miracle…"** Cure Melody took apart her Miracle Belltier which burst into pink and red flames.

" **Roar!"**

" **Heart Arpeggio!"**

Wendy released a tornado like blast from her mouth, while Cynthia let out a dark fiery blast from her mouth. Finally, Cure Melody released the giant heart made by pink and red flames. The three attacks combined into one.

"RAWR!" Jackal roared in pain as he was directly hit by the combined funnel of wind, and flames, sending him flying until he hit the bolder. The demon laid motionless transforming back to his normal self.

"We did it!" Cure Melody cheered.

"Touma!" Index ran towards Touma who used his last bit of strength to sit up. Out of everyone here, he had the most injuries.

"S-Sorry Index," Touma apologized. Index stared at him for a while, with tears in her eyes. She then hugged him letting it all out.

"You idiot," Index sobbed. "Don't ever do something like that again!"

"I won't. I promise," Touma answered as he hugged back despite being injured. Melody stared at the two and smiled.

"Luffy!" Luffy turned to find Usopp, and Chopper running towards them. Not far behind them were Cure Princess, Lovely, Weiss, and Yang.

"Usopp! Chopper!" Luffy called back.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby waved to her sister. Suddenly multiple symbols appeared on Natsu, Luffy, and Ruby's body causing one last explosion, which shocked everyone.

"AHH!" Usopp, Chopper, and Princess yelled.

"Ruby!" Yang called out as she and Lovely ran towards the three, who were lying sprawled out on their backs.

"Natsu!" Wendy immediately ran up to the three, and started healing Natsu.

"Call a doctor!" Chopper shouted running around, but stopped. "Oh wait. I'm a doctor."

"You are?" Cynthia asked. Copper nodded as he headed over to Luffy.

"Ruby are you okay?" Yang asked looking concerned, lifting her sister's head onto her knees.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay," Ruby replied. She started to cough up a bit of blood. "We just took down a really tough guy."

"That still doesn't explain how you three exploded suddenly," Weiss said.

"Gehehe,"

The faint laughter got everyone tensed up. They slowly avert their eyes towards Jackal who slowly lifted his head with a devilish grin on his face.

"This is embarrassing," Jackal snickered weakly. "Sorry Kyoya. I've lost...but at least...I can take these guys down with me."

As soon as he mumbled those words, fiery pillars of gold light began to erupt from all angles of the resort. The sudden drumming sound blared in their ears, causing some of them to tremble in terror.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked looking alarmed by the eerie sound.

"Don't tell me he's…" Melody said with a traumatized look on her face.

"He's going to blow up the whole resort," Index finished with the same expression.

"WHAT!?" Usopp, Princess, and Chopper comically yelled.

"Bastard!" Yang was about to charge at him, but when she felt a slight sting from her left leg she immediately collapsed.

"Yang!" Weiss yelled as she ran up to her comrade.

"I'm fine," Yang replied as she tried to move her left leg, grunting in pain.

"No you're not!" Weiss snapped angrily. "Your leg is still broken after that monster stepped on it!"

"AHH WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Chopper screamed. He and Cure Princess held unto each other frightened.

"Damnit," Cynthia cursed as she collapsed onto her knees. "I used up the rest of my magic on that last attack!"

Usopp violently shook his captain. "Come on Luffy! You have to send this guy flying before he explodes!"

"Please Natsu you need to get up!" Wendy called out.

"Please stop!" Cure Lovely pleaded to Jackal.

"It's too late," The demon replied. "YOU'LL ALL GONNA DIE WITH ME! I'M TAKING YOU ALL TO HELL!"

The sound of Jackal's laughter made the others minus Luffy and Natsu felt frightened. Cure Melody felt all the hope being washed away by despair. All she could do is stare at the sky as she could see the pillars of light surrounding her get brighter.

"Is this, the end?" She asked herself as she slowly closed her eyes. Images of her family and her friends appeared in her mind, causing the pink Precure to sob quietly to herself with tears forming in her eyes.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a light touch on her head. She froze there for a second, before quickly opening her eyes and noticed Touma limping towards Jackal.

Jackal used a bit of his energy to lift his head, waiting to see the devastating looks on their faces. However, he instead detected the injured boy coming towards him, causing the demon's grin to disappear.

' _Impossible...How is he still standing? Better yet why isn't he afraid of me?"_ Jackal questioned in his mind. ' _He should know by now that it's useless to stop me now!'_

"It over," Touma said sternly. "You already lost. Why go this far to prove yourself?"

"Shut up!" Jackal snapped. "We demons will always top humans! I'm not afraid of dying! I can come back to life and finish all of you off!

Touma laid silence as the humming sound blared over the panicking screams coming from the other. He clenched his fist. "Well you better get use to living pal; because I'm not gonna let you die."

"Huh?" Jackal felt a mixture of confusion and fear. Touma got close enough to Jackal, staring down at the demon with a vicious glare.

"You better grit your teeth demon," He warned as he raised his right fist. "I'm about to break this whole messed up illusion!"

As the bright golden light engulf the two as Touma 's fist lowered towards Jackal, striking the demon's face. The impact was enough to break the demon's nose, causing his eyes to roll in the back of her head.

The rumbling became louder as the golden light blinded the whole island, causing a massive explosion, but it wasn't destructed. Instead, the bright golden light that was engulfing the whole island, exploded into tiny golden sparkles.

Cure Melody slowly stood up, admiring the golden sparkles in the sky. "So pretty,"

"W-wait! Hell isn't supposed to be pret-Eh?" Cure Princess who was clinging unto Usopp and Chopper, slowly let go as she noticed everything was back to normal. Getting the odd reaction, the rest of them looked up in awed by the remark sight. While some of them were puzzled by the sudden change, while others were too amazed to even speak.

"What just happened?" Weiss asked breaking the silence.

"I think we all landed in heaven," Usopp calmly reply, but it didn't last long as Luffy smacked the back of his head. "What the hell was that for Luffy?!"

"Cause I felt like it," Luffy answered with a deadpanned look on his face.

"It was like everything that just happened was a dream," Cure Lovely said in awed.

Cure Melody quickly averted her to Touma who was standing there breathing heavily. She realized how injured he during the fight as he started tilting from side to side. The girl quickly dashed towards the boy, and caught him before he was able to hit the ground. "Touma? Touma, please wake up!"

The boy coughed some blood before turning to Melody giving her a smile. "Yeah I'm fine...Just a little tired."

Cure Melody sighed in relief and turned to Jackal who was lying on his back with his eyes KO'd. She flinched when she noticed a face mark where he struck him. _'I don't know how he did it, but this guy saved us.'_

"So that the bastard that harm my little sister huh?" She jumped when she Yang right beside her, glaring at the unconscious demon. "If that guy didn't take him out, then I would've smash him until his skull shattered."

' _She's scary,'_ Cure Melody sweatdropped.

Yang noticed Touma's condition, and turned to Chopper and Wendy who were healing Natsu, Luffy and Ruby. "Hey! This guy needs some medical help here!"

"Toummmmma!" Cure Melody flinched when she heard that threatening voice. She slowly turned to find a certain nun bearing her fang.

CHOMP!

"EH?!" Melody, along with Chopper and Wendy eyes widen when Index started biting on Touma head in rage, causing blood to ran down his head.

"H-Hey are you trying to kill him? He's already losing a lot of blood!" Melody shouted at the nun who didn't stop biting him.

"Don't worry I'll get him out!" Chopper transformed into his heavy point and began pulling Index out.

"AHH! A MONSTER!" Melody and Wendy screamed.

"Who are you calling a monster?!" Chopper comedically shouted.

"Wow I didn't know reindeer can do that!" Lovely surprisingly said.

"Lovely that's not a normal reindeer," Princess said looking deadpanned.

"Hey Luffy!" The Strawhat captain turned to find two of his crewmates Zorro and Sanji along with Cure Honey, Wannai, Awatsuki, Blake, and Last Order coming towards them.

"Zorro! Sanji!" Luffy called back.

"Blake!" Ruby called out.

"Honey!" Lovely called to her friend as well. Once they got close, Ruby ran up and gave Blake a tight hug.

"I'm so glad that you're okay Blake!" Ruby replied, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Can't...breath…" Blake wheezed.

"Oh," Ruby noticed her friend, and quickly let go. "Sorry,"

"Are you guy's okay?" Honey asked.

"Y-yeah," Cure Melody answered. "A few minor injuries, but we're alright."

"Whoa," Sanji noticed the carnage on the beach. It was different compared to the Saiark's destruction. "What happened here?"

"We just kicked a demon's ass," Luffy's answer puzzled.

The ones who didn't seen Jackal's transformation, stared at Luffy with an odd look on their faces. Usopp shook his head. "Did you just say, demon?"

"Yup," Luffy answered with a deadpanned look on his face. The others can tell that Luffy wasn't lying, but couldn't believe what he was saying.

"So you're saying this guy over here's a demon?" Yang gesture her eyes to the unconscious Jackal.

"He's telling the truth," Cure Melody blurted out, all eyes on her. "That guy kept calling himself a demon, and he was using something called Curses to cause anyone who came in contact with him to explode."

Chopper turned to Luffy while treating Touma. "Maybe he ate a devil fruit that turned him into a human bomb."

"We already came across a guy who has that ability," Usopp replied, remembering Mr.5 from Baroque Works.

"We have?" Luffy took about a minute to realize what he meant. "Oh, you mean that guy who shoots explosive boogers out of his nose?"

"E-Exploding booger?!" All the girls minus Yang, Index, Blake, and Last Order cringed in disgust.

"That sounds kinda cool," Natsu said, "I wonder if I could do that with my fire magic."

"STOP TIME OUT!" Cure Princess shouted forming an X with her arms. Everyone stared at her startled by her outburst.

"Oi, quit shouting in my ears," The blue Precure eyes widen comedically when she saw Accelerator right behind her.

"Accelerator!" Last Order called out from beside Touma, getting his attention.

When he noticed Touma's condition, he couldn't help but smirk. "So the fuck'n hero saved the day again."

"Again?" Melody mumbled under her breath.

"Um, Accelerator?" Wannai shyly walked towards him. "Have you seen Misaka or Kuroko?"

"No, but I'm sure third rate could take care of herself," He responded coldly.

Cure Princess whispered to her partner's ears. "I don't trust that guy. He looks scary."

"I'm sure he's not that bad," Lovely whispered back.

"NATSU!" They all turned in shocked to find Happy, Charla, and Lily flying towards them. Below then came Lucy, Grey, Juvia and Team JNPR.

"Charla!" Wendy out as she immediately ran to her companion.

"Wendy!" The white cat flew towards her and gave Wendy a big hug. "I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried sick."

"That so cool!" Lovely, Ruby and Luffy's eyes sparkled in amazement by the flying cats.

"You three are way too excited," Weiss sweatdropped.

Happy flew down towards the Fire dragon slayer. "Are you okay Natsu?"

"Don't worry little buddy, I'm fine," Natsu answered with a grin. "What about you?"

"I'm feeling great," Happy flexed his arms. "I've been much more stronger ever since I've carried Lucy for about twenty minutes."

"See I knew you could do it," Natsu said encouraging his buddy. "And you were worried that meal she had yesterday would make it harder for you to carry her."

"I'm not that heavy!" Lucy comedically shouted at the two.

Juvia glared at all the girls and immediately grabbed unto Grey. "Grey-sama I feel more safer with you by my side!"

"Um...Okay?" Grey was startled by her sudden action.

Juvia then glared at the girls. "You all stay away from my man. Especially you two!"

Ruby realized she was pointing at Weiss and gasped. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Weiss defended herself as she pointed to Grey. "That pervert jumped on me, showing his disgusting manhood!"

"M-Manhood?!" Wannai stuttered in shocked. Everyone's avert their eyes to the ice mage. Some of them glared while other who knew him were shocked.

"H-Hold on! This is all a misunderstanding!" Grey defended shakily.

Natsu stared at Grey. "Hump, I knew you would randomly strip naked, but assaulting someone like that? I've lost all respect for you, you perverted icic-!"

With quick movement, Grey kicked Natsu in the head sending the fire tumbling into the water. The others minus, Luffy, Index, and the Fairy Tail guild mates were shocked by the ice mage's action.

"H-Hey!" Cure Princess glared at Grey. "Why did you do that!"

"Because it's all his fault!" Grey answered without staring at her. She was about to say something, but stopped when Natsu angrily ran up to the ice mage slamming his head into Grey's.

"I'm not the one with the ice magic, you stupid shaved stripper!" Natsu growled.

"Well if you didn't start climbing up the slide like a dumb ass, then I wouldn't have to freeze the slide!" Grey shot back. Everyone beside Luffy, sweat dropped when the two began engaging in a dust cloud brawl.

"Does this always happen?" Blake asked Lucy.

"Yeah, more than often," She sighed.

"This looks too familiar," Usopp mumbled as he gestured to Zorro and Sanji who glared at each other, sparks flying between them.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Wannai asked, looking worried.

"Don't worry, they'll stop soon enough," Cynthia answered, looking unsure of herself.

Luckily for her, the two did stop fighting, however the girls minus Yang had to avert their eyes away when they noticed ice mage without his trunks.

"Hey give it back Natsu!" Grey ordered the Dragon Slayer who had his trunks twirling around on index finger with a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you be a man and get your pants back!" Yang yelled, while covering Ruby's eyes.

"What do you think I'm trying t-GAH!" Before Grey could finish, two pairs of feet planting into the back of his head. Everyone's stared in shock as the the naked mage fell to the ground, before he could move, a bunch of needles appeared from above and landed all around his body.

"Didn't see that coming," Cynthia said in awed. Kuroko appeared on top of Grey, twirling handcuffs.

"As a member of Judgement, you are under arrest for stripping in public," Kuroko said as she grabbed the unconscious Grey's hands and latch the handcuffs on him.

"Kuroko!" Wannai and Awatsuki said in unison.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh cruelly at Grey's position. "I can't believe you let a little girl push you arou-."

"Move it!" Natsu was interrupted by Nami's fist slamming into his cheeks into the ground. Everyone beside Accelerator shivered by her incredible strength.

"Nami-Swan!" Sanji yelled with hearts for eyes when he spots Nami along with Cure Fortune, Beat, Misaka, Erza and Cure Rhythm.

"Melody!" Cure Rhythm accidentally stomped on Natsu's head to get to Melody, and delivered a hug. "I'm glad you're alright. When I noticed the bright light, I was worried about you and the others. "

"Don't worry, it's all over now," Melody replied with a smile on her face.

Misaka scouted the area, until she got a glimpse of Index and a beaten up Touma, getting treated by Chopper. Immediately she ran towards him. "What happened to him?"

"He got badly injured while fighting that guy," Index answered, gesturing to Jackal. "I wish Touma would stop getting into dangerous situations like this."

"You and me both," Misaka agreed. She stared at the unconscious Jackal, with a puzzled look. ' _Why does that guy look like a dog?'_

"But I don't wanna go!" The three overheard Luffy whining to Nami who quickly slammed his fist into his head, leaving a lump where she hit him.

"I already told you that it's just a waste of time to fight them," Nami scolded to her captain.

"She's right Luffy," Sanji added, blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth. "We're just wasting our energy on them. Once they go down, they keep getting back up."

"Y-Yeah," Usopp joined in. "We better get out of here before they come back."

As soon as Usopp finish the sentence, the group noticed Saiarks appearing out of corners of the destroyed resort. Some of them had weapons, liking frying pans, umbrellas, swords, etc. More Saiarks emerged out of the water, completely surrounding them.

"So they came back for round two, huh?" Sanji dropped his cigar on the ground, and smothered it with his feet.

Yang smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "Good, I need to pay those bastards back for ruining my hair."

"You guys can't be serious," Cure Princess stared in disbelief by the two.

Zorro sheared his sword. "The only way out of this place it fight our way through."

"Get ready to run everyone," Erza ordered, as she changed into her heavens wheel armor, shocking everyone who wasn't in Fairy tail. Sanji, Chopper, Ruby, Luffy and Lovely eye's sparkled by her armor.

"H-How did she change into that so quickly?!" Rhythm asked.

"That's Erza's requip magic," Happy answered. "She able to change into different types of armor."

'Interesting,' Zorro and Pyrrha thought in their heads, admiring Erza's armor. Chopper turned into his Heavy Point, and quickly picked up Touma over his shoulder.

"Are you okay Cynthia?" Wendy turned to her best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine," Cynthia answered as she enlighten her fist in flames. "Let's show these monster the power of Fairy Tail!"

"Yeah," Wendy grinned as wind surrounded her right arm.

Luffy grinned as he winded up his arms. "Let's go!"

Before the gang could even charge at the Saiarks, Phantom appeared in front of the Saiarks. This caused everyone to hesitated by the newcomer. "So there you are, Precure."

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked looking impatient.

"Phantom," Cure Fortune gritting her teeth in anger by his appearance."So you're behind all this."

"Yes," Phantom answered with no emotion in his voice. "It was suppose to lure you Precures away from each other so I can deal with you one by one, however I came across these two."

Phantom snapped his fingers as a Saiark emerged out of the group of it's kind, carrying two familiar people, that causing Natsu, Fortune, Sanji, Lily, Cynthia, Grey, and Erza's blood to boil.

"...Levy...Garjeel!" Lucy choked in shocked to find two of their guildmates badly injured. She noticed a small gash on Levy's chest.

The fire around Natsu have gotten more violent due to his anger. "You bast-"

"PHANTOM!" Cure Fortune roared as she charged towards Phantom, with her fist pulled back.

Phantom sway to the side as her fist missed his face. He then prepared to do a roundhouse kick into his side. Due to the fog rage inside Cure Fortune's head, she wasn't able to dodge it as the Precure hunter's feet landed into her side, sending her flying into one of the Saiark who spiked her into the ground leaving a crater.

"Fortune!" Princess called out, looking worried. The purple hair Precure slowly stood up, and noticed the Saiark staring at her, preparing to stomp on her.

" **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flames!"** The Saiark looked up to find a ball of flames coming towards them engulfing the monster around Fortune.

She looked up to find Natsu in front of him. "Are you okay Fortune?!"

"Y-Yeah," She answered amazed by how his attack. However the two quickly noticed the Saiarks Natsu attack emerging out of dust and quickly evade their punches.

Phantom was about to fire a blast of dark energy at the two, but noticed Erza coming towards with her two swords, and blocked both of them with his easily.

"Stop interfering" Phantom ordered. "I'm only here to destroy the Precures."

"You made the decision to hurt my friends, and now you pay the price," Erza fumed as she and Phantom engaged in sword combat.

"W-Wow!" Cure Princess stared in awed by how Erza and Phantom were evenly matched against each other. "She's keeping up with Phantom."

"That our Erza," Happy said. "She's Fairy Tail's strongest wizard."

"Saiark!" They noticed two Saiark above them falling downward towards them.

Usopp eyes widen comically when he noticed them. "Where did they come from!"

" **Beat Barrier!"** A blue shield surrounded the group, causing the Saiark to fall face first into the barrier.

"What the?" Misaka was startled by the sudden barrier. She noticed Cure Beat with a blue guitar. "Amazing."

"Nice one Beat," Cure Melody cheered for her friend. However, the Saiark began to punch the barrier causing it to crack instantly.

"I... can't hold on much longer," Beat said trying to keep the barrier up as long as she can.

"Leave it to me," Ren put his pistol back in it's case and lifted his arm up in the air. He then turned to Beat who understood his expression, and lower her guitar causing the barrier to break the monster's fist.

"We're goners!" Nami and Lucy hugged each other frightened as the Saiark were about to crush them., but Ren used his aura to create a powerful blast above sending the Saiarks flying so high in the sky that the others couldn't see them.

"What did he just do?!" Cure Rhythm asked with a surprised yet confused look on her face. She along with everyone beside Robin, Accelerator, Erza (who was busy fighting Phantom) and the rest of team JPNR jaws dropped.

"Wow, I didn't know Ren's aura was that powerful," Ruby said in shocked.

"That Ren for you," Nora cheered as she accidentally slammed her hammer into one of the Saiarks who tried to do a sneak attack at her.

"There's too many of them, " Weiss groaned as she dodged another fist attack from Saiark. The group found themselves in a tight corner. Even Natsu, and Erza who though they had the upper hand were having trouble with Phantom and the Saiarks.

While the battle continued, one Saiark at the back noticed the boy with short blue hair was walking towards them. Curiously, the Saiark walk towards him, but stopped when the boy suddenly disappeared.

"Sai?" The confused Saiark looked around for the boy. After searching for a couple of seconds the monster was about to return back when a gust of wind formed in front of the monster, blinded it for a second. When the wind died down, the Saiark noticed boy in front of him, touching it stomach with one palm, summoning a light green, magic circle.

" **Delta Sky Dragon, Hurricane Impact,"** The boy whispered. Before Saiark could react, the monster found himself getting blasted by a powerful green hurricane coming out the opposite side of the magic circle.

The hurricane continued as the Saiark crashed into the others of it's kind. Everyone stopped fighting to noticed the horizontal hurricane engulfing all the Saiarks surrounding them including the one who was holding unto Garjeel and Levy who immediately let go of them.

Sanji noticed the unconscious Levy falling and quickly ran over to her, and successfully catches her while Garjeel landed on his head.

Phantom along with Erza quickly got out of the way of the hurricane which suddenly went upward after sucking all the Saiarks, sending all of them high in the sky, disappearing with a twinkle in the sky.

The others were speechless by what just happened. Usopp, Nami, Happy, Lucy, Charla, Princess, Melody, Rhythm, Beat, Ruby, Chopper, Kuroko, Misaka, Grey, and Jaune had their jaw's comedically dropped to the ground while the rest were speechless and shocked.

They all turned to where the blast came from to find a 14 year old boy slowly, walking towards the group. Natsu, Cynthia and Wendy recognized a familiar scent appearing around the boy.

"That scent," Natsu said in shocked.

"Don't tell me he's…" Wendy added.

"A Dragon Slayer?" Cynthia finished.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

 **Next Chapter: Black Hole**


	6. Chapter 5: Black Hole

**Hey guy's I've decided to upload a chapter today,I have three more chapters to do before starting Skypiea arc. A bit of a warning the next chapter might take a long time to update due to some more revision. Please send in a review and comments on what you think of the story so far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Black Hole**

 **Backtrack before Touma defeated Jackal**

After saving Cure Rhythm and Cure Fortune, Nico Robin went into the forest where the their ship, the Going Merry was docked.

There were so many Saiarks prowling in the forest, destroying many trees. Luckily the Saiark she came across didn't noticed her due to the sudden glowing pillars of light appearing all over the forest, blinding them. She wasn't scared of the Saiarks or the pillars of lights since it didn't last long, but she did wondered what was going on with her crewmates. Hopefully that they would return back to the ship.

Once Robin got to Going Merry, she noticed the ladder hanging down on the side of the ship. 'Strange, I thought I pulled the ladder up.''

Feeling cautious, she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. **"Ojos Fleu!"**

On the ship, her eye appeared on the side of the pole as she noticed a certain blond guy, wearing sunglasses sitting on her white lounge chair. He didn't noticed the eyes staring at him as it disappeared.

"Man I wonder what Kamiya's doing right now," Motaharu asked himself, as he place he drink on the table and leaned back on the chair. "If Aogami were here, he would've murder him if he saw how many girls he'll be added to his harem."

Motoharu took a deep breath and was about to take a quick nap, until he felt something covering his mouth. Alarmed Motaharu was about to grab the hand, but he felt his arms bound behind his back.

"Well well well, what do we have here," Motaharu turned to find Robin in front of him with her hands crossed. "You aren't suppose to be here young man."

'What kind of ability does she have?' Motaharu asked himself, knowing that she's responsibly for bounding him.

"I'm kinda impressed how you got on our ship," Robin said with gentle yet dangerous looking smile. "The only way on it is if one person pulled down the ladder or if our Captain used his ability."

Motaharu glared at the woman while Robin just giggled. "My, you look rather cute when you glare like that."

Hearing this caused a smirk to appear on his face. Despite being in a situation that might lead to his death, there one bit of happiness inside this boy's mind. 'Ha! take that Kamiya! This is just the start of my Harem!'

* * *

 **Present**

Back at the edge of the resort, everyone stared in shocked at the young boy who just send a whole army of Saiark flying with one powerful wind attack.

"O-One attack," Ruby was the first to speak. "He wiped them out with one attack."

"H-how could a young boy have so much power?!" Wannai asked, shivering in fear.

Charla noticed Wendy eyes widen in shocked. "What wrong Wendy?"

"That boy," Wendy answered as she realized that it was the same boy that help her up in the indoor swimming pool.

"There's no mistaken it," Natsu said staring at the boy. "He's definitely one of us."

"Uh, care to share with the rest of us?" Yang asked as she butted in between the two.

"Hey Luffy, do you think that boy ate a devil fruit?" Chopper asked.

"It seems like it," Luffy answered.

The group began to mumbled to each while staring at the boy, who began to sweat nervously as he felt multiple eyes staring at him.

Phantom on the other hand wasn't impressed by the boy's ability. Without a word, he extended his arms towards the distracted Erza and fired a darkish red orb at her, making a direct contact to her chest destroying part of her armor, and sent the scarlet mage rolling on the sand.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted as she and the others suddenly noticed Erza lying motionless on her stomach. The remaining broken armor disappeared, returning back into her swimsuit.

"He took Erza down with one attack?" Cynthia had a mix of anger and shock. She glared at Phantom who now had his eyes on the young boy, charging up another orb in his hand. "Look out!"

The boy shook out of his nervous thoughts too late as Phantom fired his attack at him. The orb was about to come in contact with the side of his head, but instead it phased through him and demolished a building not far from where he was standing. Everyone felt their jaws dropping in disbelief as they witness what just happened. Since they weren't close enough they didn't noticed a hole at the side of the boy's head where the orb hit.

The boy glared sternly at the Precure Hunter, who started to tremble in fear for the first time. He was about attack again, but was blinded by the huge amount of light green wind coming towards the young boy. Wendy looked surprised as she felt all the air flowing towards him.

"Who the hell is he?" Phantom mumbled to himself, trying to get a clear shot at him, but due to so much wind surrounding he could barely see the boy. Once the wind began to die down a little, Phantom and the others noticed that the boy vanished from where he was.

"Where did he go?!" Phantom asked himself as he looked around the area for the boy. While he and the others were trying to look for the boy, wind suddenly gathered in one place creating a mini twister in front of the Precure Hunter. The twister then began to take form of the boy with his fist covered in light green wind.

 **"Delta Sky Dragon Iron Fist!"**

"Wha-!" Before the Precure Hunter could finish, The young boy slammed his wind coated fist into his guts causing his mouth to open wide. The boy's arm then transformed into a vortex of wind, making the punch powerful enough to send Phantom spiraling through multiple buildings, leaving a strong tornado behind that demolished the remainder of the buildings in it's way. He crashed into the mountain, leaving a huge crater with a KO'd Phantom sticking on the side for a split second before falling to the ground.

Everyone was at a loss for words by what they just saw. While the Fairy Tail wizards were amazed by his powerful magic, the Straw Hat pirates wondered what kind of devil fruit the boy has. Finally the Espers, Pretty Cures, and Team Rwby and JNPR just stared in disbelief by his power.

"...That...was...SO COOL!" Luffy broke the silence. His eyes sparkled so bright that it blinded most of them. The captain immediately ran up to the young. "Can you join my crew?!"

Before he could get a chance to answer, Natsu pushed the Straw Hat captain out of the way. "Hey you wanna join Fairy Tail? We could really use person like you in our team!"

Luffy angrily butted his head. "He's joining my crew!"

"No he's joining Fairy Tail!" Natsu growled back. The two were glaring at each other, but were immediately silenced by Nami who knocked them out.

"Shut up!?" Nami angrily shouted. "Can't you see you're scaring him!?"

"I think he's more scared of you than them," Happy sweatdropped.

"That was so powerful," Misaka said still a little shocked. "Sending that guy flying to the other side of resort with just one punch? Now that's someone I want to fight."

"Seriously Sissy?!" Kuroko stared at her idol in disbelief.

"He has the same power as Kongou, but without the body turning into wind," Wannai commented. The others minus Nami who was dragging Luffy and Natsu away avert their eyes to the boy, causing his nervous feeling to come back with a full army.

"Uh...something wrong with the kid." Yang said as she was the first to noticed the young boy face turning red with swirls for eyes. Before anyone could noticed, he passed out hitting the ground face first.

Luffy and Natsu woken up and noticed him unconscious. Unfortunately, they didn't know that he pass out so they angrily turned to Nami.

"Hey Nami, why the hell did you knock him out?!" Luffy asked.

"Yeah you're more violent than Erza!" Natsu added,

BANG! BANG! BONG! BONG!

The navigator was able to quiet Natsu and Luffy, leaving two lumps on each of their heads. "You idiots, he passed out!"

"Couldn't you just say that instead of knocking them out?" Jaune mumbled as a sweetdrop formed above his head.

"Nami's so cute when she's violent!" Sanji said with hearts for eyes.

"You're pathetic," Cure Muse mumbled.

The cook overheard the comment and immediately turned to Zorro. "What did you say to me mosshead?!"

"I didn't say anything you stupid cook!" Zorro comedically yelled.

"Geez, everyone's so noisy all of a sudden," Kuroko huffed. Her eyes suddenly widen when she noticed Grey who was still naked standing up. "H-Hey how did you escape those handcuffs?"

"I just broke them using my ice magic. No big deal," Grey answered.

"M-magic?" Kuroko didn't want to believe him since she knows that there's no such thing as magic, but she noticed the cuffs on the ground covered in ice. 'Impossible! There's no such thing as magic! He must be mistaken his esper ability for magic.'

"I see London! I see France! I see naked man with no pants!" Nora sang pointing at the Ice Mage's private area.

"Crap! I forgot I'm still naked!" Grey shouted in disbelief. He then began to look around for his trousers.

"Jeez you are dense," Weiss sighed. She turned to Juvia who was too busy smelling his trouser. "And you're just plain creepy."

"It's nice to see everyone so lively after everything that happened today," Cure Honey commented by non-threatening atmosphere.

"Yeah, a bit too lively," Usopp added while staring at Juvia running away from Grey once he notice she had his shorts.

* * *

In the center of the carnage resort, a boat suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Inside it was a small look male with a yellow, curly mustache, wearing a black ringmaster circus outfit.

"At long last, those treacherous creatures are finally gone, " The man said in relief as he stretched his arms up in the air. "I have no need for those things in my circus."

The man then closed his eyes in silence for a few minutes. "Hmm...I can sense 48 individual auras on this island." He paused for a while. "...41 people, and 7 creatures...One creature and one human are defeated and…!"

He opened eyes as a devilish grin appeared on his face. "Yuck-Yuck-Yuck-Yuck! I finally found you, EXC1. I won't let you get away from me this time."

A small purplish, black orb appeared on the palm of his head and he tossed it up in the air. "It's time for you to shine this place into darkness my little pet!"

* * *

The boy's eyes shot wide open as he quickly got up, getting everyone's attention. The boy stood up looking at the sky. The others followed suit, but could barely noticed the orb because it so far.

"What is he looking at?" Lucy asked squinting her eyes.

Usopp used his goggles to get a closer look. "There's something floating in the sky. but I can't get a clear image on it."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Wendy eyes suddenly widened in shock as she just felt the air current moving rapidly to the center of the resort.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Charla asked as she noticed her sudden reaction.

Before she could say anything, the dark orb grew enough for the others to see it. Debris from buildings were floating towards it and instantly dissolved into dark particles, before getting sucked inside.

"W-what?!" Cure Beat stared at the orb in shocked.

"I-Impossible..." Kuroko stuttered in disbelief. "H-How is this even happening?!"

"What did we do to deserve this?" Lucy softly asked herself.

"HELP!" Happy found himself along with Pantherlily getting pulled in by the gravity.

"Hang on!" Natsu reach out his hand, snagging both the cats by their tails. "Gotcha!"

"Thanks Natsu," Happy said looking dizzy. Natsu suddenly felt himself getting lifted off the ground.

" Natsu!" With all her strength, Lucy dashed towards him and jumped up grabbing his leg. Unfortunately, this caused the blond wizard to be lifted on with them. "Wah!"

"Even Lucy's weight is no match for the black hole!" Happy cried.

"This is no time to make fun of my weight!" Lucy yelled. Soon everyone was being lifted off the ground by gravity coming from the black hole, which was getting larger from absorbing parts of the water slide.

"Don't worry Nami! I'll save you!" Sanji said as he tried swim over to Nami, but was headbutted from the back by Index knocking him out.

"Whee! I'm flying!" Nora laughed as she spread her arms out, and waved them like she was a bird.

"Can't you just use your teleport magic to get us out?" Cynthia asked Kuroko.

"If I could I would of done it by now!" Kuroko snapped back, ignoring the 'magic' part. "For some reason, the black hole's nullified by esper powers."

"Mine too," Cure Honey added, feeling hopeless.

"This is it!" Anime tears began to pour down Usopp's cheeks. "We're goner!"

The boy on the other hand, wasn't surprised like the others. Instead, he transformed his body into transparent wind and flew through the group until he got to the end. He was just a few inches towards the space where the objects dissolve into particles before getting sucked in the black hole.

'I have to time this just right,' He told himself as he noticed the others coming closer to the space. The boy took a deep breath sucking up a bit of air he can get. Everyone was so busy trying to break free from the unknown force pulling them in, that they didn't noticed him.

 **"Healing Roar...of the Delta Sky Dragon!"** The boy fired a huge funnel of green wind out of his mouth. Not only did it push the group away from the black hole, but it forced them high up in the air, off the island.

"W-What going on!?" Cure Princess shouted flailing her arms wildly in the air. She stopped when she suddenly felt all the pain she got while fighting the Saiarks disappearing from her body.

Yang noticed this as well, and moved her left leg a little bit. She was expecting to feel a sting, but felt nothing. "Hey My leg is fixed!"

The same sensation has connected to everyone after getting hit by the boy's roar. The only ones who weren't affected by it were Jackal and Touma.

"Hey guys look!" Usopp shouted to the other straw hats pirates, but got everyone's attention as they noticed that they were heading towards the Going Merry.

"Cool a pirate ship!" Ruby eyes glazed in excitement

"A boat?!" Cynthia and Natsu groaned, feeling their stomach's turning already.

* * *

Back on the island, the boy's leg turned into green whirlwinds, launching himself off the ground before the ground underneath him was engulfed by the black hole. He flew off the island and noticed the group he blew out of the island, landing on the ship which comedically bounced in the center like rubber.

He began to breath heavily, indicating that he was consuming too much magic. So he used the last bit of energy to fly on top of the Going Merry's crows-nest and collapsed into it.

* * *

Cure Rhythm was the first to sit up after landing on the Going Merry. She looked around at the other who were slowly recovering as well. "Is everyone alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine...surprisingly," Jaune answered, rubbing the back of his head.

Cure Melody groaned as she slowly sat up to her knees, with her hands rubbing her forehead. She suddenly felt like two pairs of eyes glaring at her from behind. She cautiously turned around to find Index and Misaka with a dark aura surrounding their bodies.

"How long are you gonna stay in that disturbing position?" Index ordered.

"What are you talking abo-?" Melody immediately looked down to find that she was on top of Touma in an awkward position. His face was buried into the pink pretty cure's crotch area. When she finally gather all the pieces together in her head, Cure Melody cheeks turned red.

"Ahh!" Melody comedically shuffled back until her back hit the wall. "S-Sorry, Touma!"

"Even in dire situation, you end up adding more girls into your harem," Motaharu commented as he and Robin came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Robin, who's that guy?" Luffy asked.

"I found him snooping around our ship," Robin replied.

"Really?" Usopp glared at Motaharu. "Well I hope you didn't damage anything or else you'll have to answer to the great captain Usopp!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Motaharu grinned.

"GAH!" Juvia screamed when she found her beloved, naked prince, on top of Weiss in an awkward position. "T-This can't be...My beloved Grey...has…"

* * *

Juvia's mind

 _(Shows Weiss lying on a red bed, facing Grey who was on top of her, naked.)_

 _Weiss: Please don't be too rough, this is my first time._

 _Grey: Don't worry my sweet cheeks. I'll be gentle. (he slowly starts unbuttoning her shirt)_

* * *

"GAH! GREY-SAMA!" Juvia screeched as she started banging her head on the ships pole. Usopp trying to calm her down before she breaks the pole.

"What wrong with your friend?" Ren asked.

"I have no idea," Grey mumbled.

Weiss immediately woke up from Juvia's antics, and came face to face with Grey's bare abs, with the Fairy Tail mark on it. It took her a while to get to her senses as her cheek turned red.

"PERVERTED BRUTE!" Grey didn't get the chance to react as Weiss slammed her fist into his face sending him comedically flying off the ship and into the ocean.

"Man overboard! Man overboard!" Nora announced as she and Chopper noticed Grey floating on the ocean unconscious.

"Don't worry I'll rescue him!" Without thinking Chopper jumped into the ocean.

"Oi Chopper!" Zorro dived down after him.

"Ha...ha…ha! Grey looks pathetic...Urk!" Natsu mocked, but his face swelled up like he was about to vomit.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Misaka sweatdropped as she watch Natsu and Cynthia leaning over the edge.

"You don't understand what kind of pain we're dealing!" Cynthia defended weakly.

All the groaning was enough to wake up Garjeel who glared at the two. "Would you two quit your whining! I'm trying to sle-Urp!"

"You too!" Misaka comedically yelled as Garjeel joined the two dragon slayers on the edge of the ship.

"OI!" Accelerator called out to the group from the back of the ship with Last Order clinging unto his pants. "If you're all done acting like we've won this, then you might wanna see this."

Everyone minus Grey, Zorro, Chopper, Jackal and Touma, joined Accelerator at the back and noticed the black hole was engulfing the whole island.

"It's H-Huge!" Lucy yelled. She was worried that the black hole would suck the entire ocean from the way it was growing larger by the second. However to her and the others surprise, the black hole quickly contrast back into it's original state, completely annihilating the island resort before their eyes.

"W-what the hell just happened?" Garjeel asked, breaking the silence.

"The whole island...gone…" Misaka was also at a lost for words.

"How the hell is this possible!?" Nami shouted. "How could the island just…"

Everyone was silent as they just stare at the empty area where the island was. There wasn't a single boat on the water besides the Going Merry, which floated away from the area. However while everyone's was focused on what just happened, Wendy was concerned of the blue haired boy who saved them not once, but twice.

* * *

The small man who summoned the black hole was far away from the Going Merry as he watched the aftermath with a frown. "Hmm, It seems that EXC1 and his new friends slipped out of my pet's food dish."

He sighed as the frown turned into a devilish grin. "No matter, I already got the four groups into this world, so my task is done. I don't have to face Raptor's punishment." He man then disappeared into the black hole.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Next Chapter:** Discussions and Decisions


	7. Chapter 6: Discussions and Decisions

**After a whole summer of writing I was able to finish The Last Hound, and The Delta Saga: Jaya Arc. I've upgraded the opening as well, showing a few spoilers of the OC characters, but nothing too revealing.**

 **I'm still revisioning some chapters so it will probably be updating every other week. Which mean that they won't be a chapter next week, but the week after.**

 **Anyway I would like to thank for being so patient with me. I just had my first summer job, and other stuff has happened over the summer so I couldn't publish it. If somethings happens that could effect the story, then I'll give you an update**

 **So without further ado, here Chapter 6.**

 **Note: Cynthia Rose belongs to marcus00721**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Discussion and Decisions

The incident happened a couple minutes ago, and the five groups decided to talk to themselves about their next course of action. The Academy City group were all inside the storage room of the ship.

Touma's eyes fluttered opened as he found himself facing a wooden ceiling. Slowly, he sat up rubbing his forehead.

"Well look who finally woke up from his nap," Accelerator announced, getting everyone's attention. Familiar with the voice, Touma turned his head to find Accelerator, Misaka, Index, Last Order, Wannai, Awatsuki, Motaharu, and Kuroko staring at him.

"Where a-" Touma was about to asked, but Index embrace him. He felt her tears soaking his bare chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay Touma," Index happily sobbed.

At first Touma was confused, until he remembered the fight he had with Jackal. He hugged her back. "I'm sorry for making you worry like that."

"Normally I would punish you for getting into trouble, but I'll let it slide for now," Index said with a smile, wiping away a stray tear with her shoulder.

Misaka blush slightly at Touma's bare chest. She felt a mix of jealousy, lurking in her stomach as she stared at the nun hugging the boy. Motaharu noticed this and couldn't help but grin at the situation.

Kuroko cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "Now that the ape's awake, we can finally get down to business."

Touma was puzzled by what she meant by 'business' as Kuroko began pacing back and forth, with her hand on her chin. "As you all know, the events that occurred on that island were not normal in Academy City perspective."

"No shit sherlock," Accelerator scoffed.

"SHH! Misaka hushed Accelerator," Last Order put her finger on her lips while staring at Accelerator who just grunted annoyed.

"First that Phantom guy was the prime suspect for summoning those monsters all across the resort," Kuroko started. "Then according to Index, the demon man ape fought was the cause of the pillars of lights that appeared a couple of minutes after the monster's spawned."

"Those things were tougher than I thought," Misaka added, thinking back to when the Saiark got back up after Misaka electrocuted them. "If it weren't for that boy who blast them all away, then we would be in big trouble."

"Not only did he beat that Phantom guy, but saved us again from being lured into that black hole that appeared out of nowhere!" Kuroko said, looking annoyed. "And now we are being held hostage by these stupid pirate!"

"Um Kuroko," Wannai spoke up. "I don't think we are being held hostage."

"Well once we get back to Academy City, Judgement will take these weirdos into custody," Kuroko said. "I mean these guys talking about magic, devil fruits, superheroes and pirates? What a bunch of kids."

While the conversation went on, Touma silently taken in all the information he heard. He was kinda surprised by a black hole appearing in the resort, but wonders if it's a magician who caused the black hole to spawn. He might need to ask Index about it in private.

* * *

"Ahhh, I'm so tired!" Cure Princess sighed as she set her head down at the table. The Pretty Cures were inside the kitchen area of the ship, after witnessing the black hole devouring the island resort.

"Me too!" Melody did the same thing. "And I thought vacations were suppose to be relaxing and fun."

"Stupid Phantom Empire, why couldn't they attack after we got home from our vacation?" Cure Princess whined.

"Well at least we got out of there before anyone else got hurt," Cure Honey reassured, but she and the others knew that many innocent people have gotten injured from Phantom and his Saiarks.

After a whole minute of silence, Cure Rhythm decided to break the tension. "Melody, have you came across anyone with a…weird ability?"

"What do you mean?" Cure Melody asked as she raised her head up from the table.

Cure Rhythm nervously scratched her head. "Well…Beat and I were saved from the Saiarks by a woman who was somehow able to sprout multiple arms,"

"Eh? Is that true?!" Lovely asked, hoping that it wasn't a lie.

"Yeah," Cure Beat nodded. "She was able to distract them for us to escape."

"Now that you mention it, there was that blond woman who plowed through a bunch of Saiark like a maniac after one of them took string of hair off her," Cure Princess explained. "And then there's was that white haired girl who was able to freeze the Saiark with her sword."

"Don't forget about the small little raccoon dog that can transform into a huge monster!" Cure Lovely reminded.

"Lovely it wasn't a raccoon dog," Princess corrected.

"…I've came across two," Cure Honey said. Everyone turned to her. "One was a blond haired man who fought the Saiark with some unique kicking techniques, and a black hair girl with cat like ears. She used a weapon to fight them."

"I ended up following a guy who used something called Ice Make Magic and a woman who has a mad crush on him using water magic," Cure Muse added. She turned to Melody. "Did you came across anyone?"

"Well…" Melody was trying to remember what she seen while fighting alongside Luffy, Ruby, Touma and Index. "There was one guy who was able to stretch his limbs like rubber."

"Really?! That's so cool!" Lovely said as her eyes glimmer in excitement.

"Then, there was that pink hair guy who uses fire dragon magic, a girl who wielded a scythe, and that boy…" Melody paused, thinking about the boy who was able to hit the demon without his arm exploding off. "…His ability has something to do with his right hand."

"His right hand?" Fortune repeated.

Melody nodded, "I don't know much about it myself, but he somehow was able to stop this demon guy from blowing up the whole island."

Hearing this got the others girls minus Lovely and Princess to gasp in shocked. "Y-you mean the pillars of light we just saw back at the island…?" Muse choked.

"Yeah," Lovely answered with a sad look. "I haven't seen it myself, but Touma somehow stopped the demon before he could get a chance to explode."

"Could that Jackal guy be a new general from the Phantom Empire?" Cure Beat questioned.

"I don't think so," Melody replied as she began petting Hummy. "He wasn't controlling the Saiarks and he said that he was a member of Tartaros."

"Tartaros?" Fortune mumbled quietly, before speaking loudly for the girls to hear. "I think our teacher mentioned it at school not long ago. He said that Tartaros is a deep abyss that used to torture wicked people who fall in."

Hearing this got Hummy's fur to tense up. "That place sounds scary!"

"So what you're saying is that guy might be from that place?" Princess asked, also scared.

"Probably," Melody replied. "I mean we've fought some pretty powerful monsters before, but…"

* * *

"Ew!" Weiss gagged as she kicked the fishbone off the ship. Team RWBY and Team JPNR were at the back of the ship, while Fairy Tail were at the other end of the ship. "This boat is so filthy!"

"It's a pirate ship Weiss," Yang said. "It suppose to be like that."

"Well at least they could clean it every once in awhile," Weiss said. She leaned back on the railing, but quickly stood up when she heard cracking sounds. "So what's our plan of attack?"

"Attack?" Jaune raised his eyebrow. "Your kidding right? You seriously think we can beat all of these guys?"

"I'm talking about the pirates on this ship!" Weiss showed the group a brown piece of paper, that had Luffy's picture on it. "This idiot somehow got a bounty on his head!"

"Lemme see," Yang snatched the paper out of the ice queen's hand. Once she got a good at it her eyes widen in shock. "…Wow that's a lot of zero."

Ren looked over her shoulder. "He doesn't seem intimidating to me."

"Well I did saw him in action when we were fighting those monsters," Ruby said recalling the chaos at resort. "He was able to stretch his limbs really far like he was made of rubber."

"Really? That's so cool!" Nora shouted. "I wonder how far he can stretch hi-"

"No one needs to know Nora," Ren interrupted, knowing what question she was thinking.

"Seriously? A boy made a rubber?" Weiss stared at her leader like she was nuts. "That is got to be the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"Sais the girl who was cuddling with a small talking reindeer that happens to be a doctor," Yang reminded causing Weiss to stiffen up.

"Anyway, we shouldn't jump to conclusion about these pirates," Jaune said as he stood up from his sitting position. "If they were evil, they would've harm innocent civilians on the island."

"Jaune's right," Pyrrha agreed as she also stood up. "The island was quite peaceful before the monster's invaded."

Ren and Nora nodded in agreement with Jaune. Weiss, feeling like she outnumbered turned to Blake, who was quietly lying on her back with her arm crossed behind her head.. "What do you think Blake?"

…

…

…

…

"…Blake?"

Everyone crowded around the black haired girl and found that she was sleeping, with a big snot bubble expanding and contracting.

"Wow I never seen Blake… like this," Ruby said, feeling a bit surprised by her friends action.

"She must of been tired after reading that book all night," Yang said as she remembered her reading all night. "I wonder what it's about?"

* * *

Gray slowly woke up after the incident with Weiss, but the minute he sat up, Juvia immediately embraced her crush.

"Juvia is glad that you're okay Gray my darling!" Juvia shouted crying anime tears.

"Can't…breath…" Gray gagged trying to escape her death grip. The Fairy Tail mages were sitting at the front of the ship. Natsu, Cynthia and Garjeel were sprawled out on the ground on their stomachs, their face swelling up like they were going to barf.

Once Gray escaped Juvia's love embrace, he turned to the others, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"You got your but kicked by the ice queen," Happy answered immediately. trying not to burst out laughing.

"Hehe," Natsu weakly laughed. "That what you get for being a loser perverted ice cube."

"Sais the guy who look like a retarded starfish," Gray shot back with a mocking grin on his face.

"WHADDA CALL M-Ugh!" Natsu yelled only for his stomach to interrupted him as he face swelled up again.

"Please Wendy…" Cynthia weakly dragged herself towards her best friend. "I can't take this anymore. At least cast a troia spell on me."

"H-Hey!" Garjeel and Natsu weakly yelled, raising their heads.

"W-What? I'm the second youngest so I should get healed by the troia spell!" Cynthia yelled back.

"Sorry Cynthia, but Natsu's already immune to my Troia spell and I don't want the same to happen to you two as well," Wendy sadly replied, causing the three to groan.

"Tch…" Everyone turned to the Tartarus demon Jackal who had his hands handcuffed behind his back, and his legs tied together. He looked annoyed at the two Dragon Slayers he fought. "I still can't believe I lost to you two in my Etheron form."

"Remind me again why we're not kicking him off the ship?" Cynthia asked groaning.

"Apparently the captain wanted to keep him as a pet," Happy replied.

"But wasn't he trying to kill them?" Lucy asked.

"Apparently he thinks my ability is cool, and wants me to be his pet dog," Jackal said with tick marks on his head. "DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKIN CANINE!?"

"Do you want my honest answer?" Lucy asked by Jackal overreacting.

"That reminds me!" Levy shouted suddenly, getting everyone's attention. She digged into her pocket and took out three small white pills. She then walked over to Garjeel and kneeled beside him. "Here eat this."

Garjeel groaned as he opened his mouth causing Levy hesitated at first, but she lightly threw one at his mouth. Once he swallowed it, the pain in his stomach suddenly disappeared. "What the…" He slowly stood up on his feet, which surprised everyone especially the two dragon slayers. "My stomach feels fine…"

"WHAT!?" Cynthia and Natsu cried their eyes comically widen in shock. They then turned to Levy with glowing red eyes staring at the two pills in her hand. Feeling a dark aura surrounding the two Dragon Slayer mage's body, she set it down on the deck and stood back as Natsu and Cynthia crawled towards the pills each swallowing one.

"YEAH!" Natsu roared as he's up on his feet. Fire spewing out of his mouth. "I FEEL GREAT!"

"And noisey," Charla said with a sweatdropped pouring down her head.

"Thank you thank you thank you very much Levy," Cynthia said happily as she shook her hand.

"Don't thank me, the small reindeer was the one who gave it to me," Levy replied.

"That kinda make sense since he's a doctor," Cynthia said, remembering how Chopper treated Touma. She flinched when she saw Natsu punching the unexpected Grey in the face, causing him to stagger back.

"What the hell was that for!?" Grey asked angrily.

"You didn't think you would get away with calling me retarded starfish you Frost Stripper?" Natsu grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Why you!" Grey growled as he got to his Ice-Make stance .

"Natsu, Grey!" The two boy shivered as they turned to Erza who was staring at the horizon of the ocean. Even though she wasn't facing them, they can tell that she was angry with a dark aura surrounding her body. "Mind explaining why the water slide was frozen at the resort?"

"Well uh…" The two stuttered trying to think of a good excuse. "It was all his fault!"Natsu and Grey yelled pointing their fingers at each each."My fault?! You're the one wh-"

"SILENCE!" The two comically shrunk by Erza's voice as she turned around giving them a dangerous glare. "I don't care who's fault it is. Both of you were near the area and that means that you two are the prime culprit." She walked towards the boys, while cracking her knuckles. Despite being rivals, Grey and Natsu clung to each other shivering. "Now stand still and accept your punishment!"

"GAH!"

Erza began pummeling the two up in a dust cloud, causing the rest to sweatdropped by how violently she was with the two, but just shrugged it off and began talking to each other. Lucy began to give Levy the round down of what happened, Garjeel, Happy and Pantherlily and Jackal were amusingly watching Natsu and Gray getting chased by Erza, and Wendy and Cynthia were having a conversation. Charla was silently listening in, but froze when she suddenly had visions in her head.

* * *

 ** _A huge Gallon is seen falling from the sky near the Going Merry._**

 ** _Luffy was about to lift the mug to his mouth to drink, but a hand from a short blonde muscular man slammed his head into the wooden counter, breaking it._**

 ** _"People's Dreams...NEVER ENDS!" A big man with black hair yelled at Luffy, Zorro, Nami, Natsu, Happy and Cure Lovely._**

 ** _The sky turned dark and then three humongous human figures appeared, looking like they emerged out of the water._**

* * *

When the vision are done, Charla just stared puzzled by what she just saw in her vision. She didn't even felt Cynthia's finger poking her cheeks.

"Are you okay Charla?" Wendy asked, looking concerned for her companion

"Yeah you zoned out for a second there," Cynthia said as she stopped poking the white cat.

" I'm fine," Charla answered. "I was just thinking about something."

Curiously, the two were about to ask Charla what she was thinking about, but the sound of the door creaking got the mage and remnant student's attention. The two groups both noticed Usopp peeking his head head out, with a microphone near his mouth.

"Attention guest! We have made our decision. Please come below deck in an orderly fashion," Usopp announced, causing the Pretty Cure's and the students from Academy City students to come out of their rooms and into the bottom of the deck, followed by Team Natsu with Erza carrying the KO'ed Natsu and Grey on her back with ease.

As team JNPR went down next, Ruby turned to Blake who was still sleeping, but changed position as she was now on her side. "Um, shouldn't we wake her up?"

"Nah, let her have her catnap," Yang replied as she walked towards the trap door after Weiss went inside. "We'll tell her everything once she wakes up." Ruby gave one last look at Blake before climbing down the trapdoor.

* * *

The young boy slowly opened his eyes after hearing the sound of the trap door closing. He sat up from his curled up position and let out a huge yawn stretching his arms up in the air. He used so much energy saving a bunch of strangers, that he couldn't use his magic nor his devil fruit powers for the rest of the day.

He froze for a second, quietly listening for any sounds on the deck. When he felt that the coast is clear, the boy stood up, peaking at the horizon of the sea. He frowned as he pictured the black hole incident in his head.

"Crimson Tigers...they tracked me down so quickly," He mumbled to himself, clenching his fist. "...I endangered so many innocent lives with them chasing me...I'll leave this ship first thing in the morning, before they target them."

Unaware of her presents, Blake was still sleeping on the deck. Her ears twitched as smile escaped her lips with drool coming out.

* * *

Blake's dream

 _Blake is seen running through a field of catnip with a wide grin on her face. She stopped and knelt down sniffing the catnip grass._

 _Suddenly a big dead fish landed beside, causing her to jump a bit. Blake looked up to find dead fish raining down, causing the faunus eyes to sparkle, not caring that drool was coming out of her mouth._

 _Blake flopped backwards on the catnip grass and began waving her limbs up and down, like she was making a snow angel, with a wide grin on her face._

* * *

The boy had a big drop a sweat pouring down the back of his head, after he looked down and noticed Blake unconsciously making a snow angel on the deck. He couldn't see it from that far, but he can tell that she was happy.

"She reminds me of Sashiko," He said softly, staring at the sky. "She used to do that all the time on the grass."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"What are you doing?" A 10 year old boy with short, blue hair asked as he and a tall boy with silver stared at the violet haired girl lying on the grass._

 _"I'm making a grass angel," She replied as she continued to wave her arms and legs._

 _"You look like a dork," The silver haired teen taunted._

 _"Sticks and stone may break my bones, but words won't puncture me," She sang, ignoring the boy's insult. The girl then turned to the blue haired boy. "Come on! The grass feels nice!"_

 _The boy hesitated at first, but then decided to join her as he laid on his back and slowly began moving his arms and legs up and down._

 _"I swear, you two are so childish," The silver haired boy chuckled at the two. "Especially you Sashiko. I mean come on, teddy bear underwear? What happened to the purple panties I gav-GAH!"_

 _The girl known as Sashiko didn't let the teen finish talking, as she landed a fierce kick into his groin without moving out of her right leg disappeared and then appeared in front of him._

 _"Tormino," Sashiko growled. "What did I told you about using your ability to look under my skirt?"_

 _"I didn't have to use my Clairvoyance ability to peek under your skirt!" The boy known as Tormino grinned despite the pain in his private area."You've been flailing your legs so much that they're flashing them to me."_

 _Curiously Sashiko propped her head up with her shoulders and noticed her skirt was lifted up revealing her underwear. She then blushed madly as she glared at Tormino. "D-Die Pervert!"_

 _"GAH!" The silver boy fell on his back by the disembodied leg hitting his stomach. It then continued to stomp on his crotch, trying to crush it. "W-WHy aren't you giving him the leg treatment? He saw more of it than me!"_

 _"Because he's not a pervert like you! NOW SHUT UP AND DIE!" Sashiko yelled as she continued to use her ability to stomp on Tormino's crotch until he passed out._

 _After a few good kick, the disembodied leg disappeared and reattached onto Sachiko's body. The two then stood up and stared at Tormino who was unconscious comedically twitching._

 _"This is what happens to boys who do perverted things," Sashiko huffed glaring at him. He then turned to the blue haired boy with a grin on her face. "Come on let's get some lunch.."_

 _Shermar nodded as the two left the unconscious boy in the forest._

* * *

"Sashiko...Tormino...I'm sorry…" He closed his not to let a single tear roll down his cheeks The boy wiped his teary eyes with his sleeve and looked down at Blake, wondering if she would do something to keep his mind off of his past,

...but froze when he noticed the black, haired girl staring at him. She was still lying on the deck, her arms and legs spread out like she was a starfish.

The two didn't move a muscle for a couple seconds, until the boy's face turned tomato red and quickly ducked inside the crow's nest in a kneeling position, covering his head.

After a few seconds of silence, he thought that the black haired girl fell right back to sleep so he took his hand off of his head, only to see a shadow looming over him. The boy slowly turned his head around to find the girl crouched on the edge of the crowsnest.

Startled by her sudden appearance, the boy quickly turned around and comically shuffled away from Blake till he was on the other side of the crowsnest. The young mage then looked down to his feet as the cat faunus went inside and sat on the other end.

Both of them didn't say a word for a while. Blake would noticed the young boy giving her a quick glance before looking down, fiddling with his thumbs.

'Is he really the same boy who saved us from the black hole?' Blake asked herself, staring at the nervous boy. She was tempting to ask what kind of ability he has, but she refrained herself from doing so knowing that it might make him more uncomfortable.

"Um…" Hearing his soft voice, caused the faunus to look up at him. The boy head was still facing the ground, but he would gaze at her for a split second before looking down. "...I'm really sorry for projectiling you and the others with my roar attack..."

 _'He's apologising for saving us?'_ Blake asked herself with a sweatdropped.

"...I-It was the only way I could get all of you away from the black hole before it could…" The boy stopped as his body was shaking and tears poured down his cheeks. He was waiting for her to kick him out of the ship so he could drown in the ocean…

…!

He flinched when he felt a light pat on his head. Curiously, the boy looked up at Blake who was closer to him, with her hand on his head, rubbing it gently.

"You have no reason to apologies to us," She said giving him a soft grin. "Everyone, including me are really grateful for what you did back on the island, and they'll be even more happy to see that you're alive."

The boy eyes widened in surprised by her kind words. He was hoping that she and the others would just forget about him, or be glad that he was gone…!

And then it hit him like a ton of breaks. Back on the island, their reaction to him was total opposite for what he was expecting. They didn't treat him like a monster after they saw how destructed his ability was.

"Um...Are you okay?" The boy thoughts were shattered by the girl's voice. He then realized that he's he's been staring at Blake for a while, causing his face to turn red, as he quickly looked down.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," He stuttered, nervously. "Sorry, I-I just zoned out a bit…"

Knowing that he needed a little space, Blake took her hand off of his head and leaned back on the pole in the center. The two were quiet enough to hear the sounds of seagulls over the Going Merry.

Blake began to wonder the whereabouts of her friends and the others. She was about to stand up and look for them, but caught the attention of the boy staring at her.

"Um…" The boy paused for a bit to clear his thoughts before talking again. "M-My name is Shervan Rawra...T-Thank very much for not killing me miss!"

Blake was startled by the last comment, but didn't show it as she gave him a soft grin. "I'm Blake Belladonna."

"Blake…" Shemar repeated with a slight blush from his cheeks and a small smile

* * *

At the bottom of the deck, the room was silence. Everyone staring at Luffy who had a wide grin on his face.

"That idiot," Zorro mumbled facepalmed.

"W-Were dead… We're so dead," Usopp and Nami clung on to each other, crying anime tears.

Sanji (who had hearts for eyes), Robin, Nora, Motaharu, Cure Lovely, Last Order and Jackal were the only ones who were smiling at him, while Natsu, Chopper, and Index stare with a puzzled look.

Accelerator, Cure Honey, Erza, Garjeel, Panther Lily, Ren, and Pyrrha were surprised, but not compared to the rest of them who had their jaws dropped to the ground and their eyes widened in disbelief.

"Y-You want us to be what?" Cynthia asked, feeling like this is all a dream, but Luffy grin grew wider as he answered her question.

"I've decided that you're all will be joining my crew!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Next Chapter: Cast Introduction**


	8. Chapter 7: Cast Introduction

**Chapter 7:** Cast Introduction

 _Few minutes after the previous chapter_

After talking amongst themselves, the four groups went under the deck to meet with the Straw Hat Pirates. While some of them were wondering how to get back home, others like Cure Princess, Weiss, Kuroko and Erza were highly suspicious of the pirates. Usopp, Chopper and Nami were also frightened of the group, while the others were a bit relaxed.

"Wake up!" Erza roared loudly before she smashed Natsu and Gray's heads together, instantly regaining consciousness.

"What the hell was that for!?" Grey and Natsu yelled, but immediately covered each other's mouth when they noticed Titania's glared.

"I want you two to sit and be quiet," Erza ordered.

"A-Aye!" The two quickly responded frightened.

"I hate to be on her bad side," Usopp mumbled, a bit shaken. He then noticed something off about the Beacon group. "Hey are you guys missing someone?"

"Oh Blake is taking a 'catnap' on the deck," Yang answered. Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune just groaned by her obvious pun.

Luffy was the only one laughing at the pun. "That's a good one!"

"See? at least someone likes my puns," Yang said directing her focus to the rest of her team.

"Nya I don't get it," Hummy announced.

"Me neither," Happy added.

"Seriously?" Lucy stared at the two cats with a sweat-drop.

"Alright focus people!" Nami clapped getting everyone's attention "Now I know that some of you are a bit shaken by what just happened back at the resort, as well as feeling uncomfortable being on a pirate ship, but just so you know. We won't harm all of you unless you attack us first or if you have any gold or mone-"

"OI! Nami!" Usopp comedically yelled.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" Nami said nervously laughing. She turned to the group. "Anyway, why don't we start by getting to know each other?"

"You first," Kuroko said sternly. She still didn't believe that they're real pirates.

"Fair enough," Nami said. Ignoring Kuroko tone. "I'm Nami, the Navigator of the Straw Hat Pirate."

"Navigator?" Cure Melody asked puzzled.

"That job is to navigate our into dangerous hazards across the sea. As well as keeping these three idiots from doing anything stupid." Nami pointed to Zorro, Luffy and Sanji.

"That's fair enough," Weiss agreed.

"Moving on," Nami turned to Zorro who was cross legged on the floor with his arms folded behind his head, looking like he was taking a nap. "The scary man over there is Zorro our first mate swordsman."

 _'Swordsman?'_ Pyrrha and Erza thought, observing Zorro's three swords beside him.

"Why do you have three swords?" Cure Beat asked curiously as she noticed his three swords.

"I use Santoryu," He answered with opening his eyes.

"Santoryu?" Cure Lovely repeated with a puzzled look on her face.

"I think I've hear about it from a book," Awatsuki answered. "Santoryu mean someone who's skilled with using three swords."

"Eh?! Three swords?!" Lovely eyes widen in disbelief as she turned to Zorro.

"How can you use three swords at the same time!?" Cure Princess questioned.

"Figure it out for yourself," Zorro answered coldly as he suddenly dozed off.

"Don't mind moss head he's always like that," Sanji said. " I'm Sanji the chief of the crew."

"You're a cook?" Cynthia asked looking a bit surprised.

"That right my dear. If any of you ladies are hungry, I Sanji will prepare a dish that suites your taste buds." Sanji poet answered, earning a sweetdrop from some of the girls.

"Hey what about us?" Natsu asked.

Sanji glared at the guys. "If you waste any of my food, then I'll literally kick you off of the ship."

"Great another one of those guys," Lucy sighed, remembering Daryan, and some of the mages of Blue Pegasus.

"The one cowering in the corner is our sniper Usopp," Nami announced, pointing to the the long nose guy in the corner.

"I-I'm not cowering!" Usopp shouted. "I-I'm just looking for my contacts. T-The one that make me see 250 miles ahead."

"Really?!" Wendy, Lovely, Melody, Natsu, Luffy, Chopper, Ruby, Nora, Index, Last Order and Hummy asked in amazed. The others can tell that it was a lie.

"Of course," Usopp said proudly. "Why else did they call me 'The Great Warrior Usopp!' Ruler of twelve powerful nations under my belt!"

"That so cool!" The eleven of them shouted with sparkles in their eyes.

"Anyway," Nami said, ignoring Usopp's rant as she turned to Chopper. "This is Chopper our Doctor of the crew."

Chopper hid behind Nami horribly while the other stared at him, for a second before Jaune spoke. "Are you a raccoon dog?"

Chopper shook his head. "No I'm reindeer. I used to be a full reindeer until I ate the Human-Human fruit."

"The Human-Human Fruit?" Lucy repeated. This got many who weren't familiar with the One Piece world to raise their eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, it's a Zoan type devil fruit," Chopper added.

"Devil Fruit?" Misaka asked with a puzzled look. This cause some of the straw hats to be confused as well.

"You guys never heard of devil fruits before?" Nami asked in disbelief.

"Well you did mention it back on the island," Cure Lovely replied, recalling the conversation they had back at resort.

"I guess it no problem explaining it to them," Robin said as she set her book down. "Devil Fruits are rare, mythical fruits which are said to be fruits of the sea devil. When eaten they give the consumer a power or a special trait. Like fusing with an object, or transforming into an animal"

"That so cool," Ruby eyes sparkled. "So if I ate one of those fruits than I can get super speed?"

"Like your not hyper already," Weiss scoffed.

"Well it sorta like that," Robin said. "But you will never know what kind of fruit it is until you eat it."

"Robin…" Rhythm began. "Are you a Devil Fruit eater too?"

"Correct," Robin grinned as she demonstrated her ability by having multiple arms appeared. This cause some of them to jump in surprise by the extra arms, while the others just stood their with their jaws opened. "I ate the Bloom-Bloom Fruit. I can sprout my limbs into any object or living thing. "

"That looks really creepy," Cure Princess mumbled.

"So does that mean you can wash your own back without any help?" Natsu asked. Lucy and Grey just face palmed by his stupid question.

Robin giggled. "Perhaps, or I could break thousands of people's necks without moving from my spot."

 _'She's scary,'_ Lucy, Wendy, Touma, Cure Princess and Jaune thought.

"Although Devil fruits are unique, they all have the same weakness," Robin said sternly. "Devil fruit user are hated by the sea and will become helpless when submerged in water."

Ruby turned to Luffy. "So that means Luffy's ability to stretch..."

"Yup," Luffy stretched his cheeks wide. "I ate the Gum-Gum fruit, making me a rubber man!"

"That so cool!" Natsu, Lovely, and Ruby said looking amazed.

"I want devil fruit powers, Misaka shouted, looking amazed by the rubber man," Despite the warning Robin gave. Last Order thought having a devil Fruit would be cool.

A few conversation were silent as Erza walk forward, her arms folded looking serious. "May I please talk to your captain?"

Each straw hat member pointed to Luffy which got everyone minus, Natsu, Ruby, and Motaharu to stare at Luffy in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" Cynthia asked thinking that it was a lie.

"No," The Straw hats all answered with a deadpanned look.

"Hi I'm Monkey D Luffy, the captain of the Straw Hat Pirate and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" He Introduced. This made everyone minus the Straw hats, and Motaharu to froze in place by his introduction.

 _'This guy is delusional,'_ Kuroko thought still not sure if she should believe them or not.

"H-How is this idiot your captain?!" Weiss suddenly asked. "I mean he's worse than Ruby!"

"Hey!" Ruby called out.

"That not our first time having that reaction," Zorro said with one eye open. "But despite how he acts, he's the reason that we are all alive."

This cause everyone to turn back to Luffy, wondering how strong he really is. Natsu, Ruby, Melody and Touma saw his fighting style during the resort, but they also had that question in their heads.

"A-Anyway," Erza stared at Luffy. "We need to get back to our guild, can you send us back to Mangolia?"

"Nope," Luffy answered without any thought. This caused both side to be shocked. Natsu, Ruby and Lovely let go of his body. Robin giggled while Motaharu had a wide grin on his face.

"W-wait Luf-MPH!" Usopp called out, but was quickly silenced by Robin who covered both Usopp and Nami's mouth.

"And why not?" Erza questioned sternly with a bit a venom in her voice. This cause most of them around her to shiver from her voice, but Luffy stared at her with a deadpanned look.

'Oh gosh Luffy I hope you're aren't saying what I think you're saying!?' Usopp and Nami pleaded. Chopper was confused a bit, Sanji was too busy staring at the girls, and Zorro just sighed knowing what his captain going to say.

"Because I've decided that you're all joining my crew!" Luffy announced with a big wide grin on his face.

* * *

 **Present**

Everyone just stared at the captain with mixed expressions on their faces. While some were surprised, others like Cure Lovely, Last Order, and Nora were excited to become pirates, while Motaharu, and Robin grinned. After a few seconds of silence, Weiss, Kuroko and Cure Fortune were ready to angrily yell at Luffy, but Usopp and Nami beat them to the punch...literally.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami yelled as she and Usopp began to stomp on his head after they punched him to the ground. "DIDN'T WE SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO ASK THAT QUESTION?!"

"I know that why I forced them," Luffy replied weakly from the dust cloud.

"THAT STILL THE SAME THING IDIOT!" Usopp angrily replied.

"Again, how is he the captain?" Cynthia asked again with a sweat dropped. The other just stare as the navigator and the sniper were stomping on the rubber guy's head. Once their were done, they picked him up by his shirt, his head was covered with bruises and two bumps where he punch him.

"You know no matter what you do to him, his mind won't change," Zorro replied to Nami and Usopp.

"Can you at least tell us why you them to join?" Usopp asked.

"Because they're all strong, especially that guy over there," Luffy points to Touma. "He kicked that doggy's ass."

"I'M NOT A DOG!?" Jackal comically yelled.

"Well I can't argue with that," Usopp said recalling his group fighting the Saiark.

"Okay here's the deal," Nami said to Luffy. "If 'Everyone' agrees to join then they'll join, but if one of them declines, then we're dropping them off to their home town, and you aren't allow to bring that discussion up once they're drop off got it?!"

Luffy nodded still too bruised up to speak. Nami turned to the group. "So what do you guys say."

Before anyone could speak, Motaharu stood up getting everyone's attention when they noticed the piece of paper in his hand.

"Now before you guys decide, I want you guys to see this." Motaharu put the paper on the table so everyone could see.

Everyone went around the table to take a look at what Motaharu had found. To the Straw hat Pirate it was the map of the Grand line, but everyone else was confused by what they were looking at. The Pretty Cures just realized what Motaharu was showing them.

"What is this Motaharu?" Touma asked.

"It's the world map," Motaharu answered.

"That can't be," Levy said in shocked. "How come half of the world be filled with water?"

"Better question is where's Magnolia?" Grey asked.

"And Academy City?" Kuroko added.

"And Rement?" Ruby added.

"You guys haven't seen the Grand Line map before?" Luffy asked somehow looking better. "You guys are really stupid."

"You have no room to talk idiot," Nami said as she punched him.

"I was kinda surprised myself when Robin showed it to me," Motaharu said. "What was also interesting was that half of us don't even know about each other abilities."

"Well I was kinda surprised when Jackal turned into a full fledged beast," Ruby spoke up as she pointed to Jackal.

"And I never heard of this Devil Fruit before in my life," Accelerator added.

Cure Fortune took all the info Motaharu and spoke up. "I think what Motaharu was trying to show us, is that the reason why we don't recognize the map, or our abilities...is because we've end up in a new world."

Now the puzzle pieces were put together in everyone's minds, as they were all silent with a shocked look in their faces. The other Pretty Cures were less shocked, since the girls already been to many worlds.

Team Natsu were also not that surprised compared to the students from Beacon and Academy City because they've been in Edolas, and although Cynthia hasn't been there, she came across Edolas Erza, during Aiden's Challenge.

"A d-different world?!" Kuroko was lost of words. "But h-h-how?"

"That what we're trying to figure out," Motaharu answered. "Nothing unusual really happened when we went on the boat."

"Same for us," Jaune replied.

"Us too," Erza added. "I haven't felt any magical present other than my team."

"THAT SO COOL!" Luffy eyes sparkled in amazement. "My crew mates are from different worlds!"

""H-Hey just because we're from different worlds! Doesn't mean we're going to join your crew!" Weiss snapped at Luffy still shaken from shock.

"Y-Yeah I don't want o kill people for treasure!" Wendy added.

"Hey we would never do that!" Usopp defended. "I mean I know our three idiots can be scary sometimes, but they won't harm someone unless there's a reason."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT!" Zorro and Sanji comedically yelled at Usopp.

"AHH HELP ME THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!" Usopp screamed.

"I don't think they're bad people," Cure Honey replied, with a warm smile. "If they were, then they would've taken over the resort."

"I agree," Natsu added.

"You two are insane," Kuroko scoffed.

"Just be glad that it was us you ran into," Sanji said lighting his cigarette. "They are other pirates that use their devil fruit powers for their own selfish purposes."

"Yeah like that Crocodile guy," Chopper replied.

"Crocodile guy?" Cure Beat repeated puzzled.

"Yeah, a couple of months ago, these guys just took out a criminal organization known as Baroque Workers," Nami explained. "Their leader Crocodile ate the Sand-Sand Fruit turning him into a sandman. He used his power to dry up all the water in Alabasta and cause a war between the roman and the rebels."

"How horrible," Levy said in shocked.

"Luckily I kicked his ass," Luffy announced. "That what he gets for making my friend Vivi cry."

Hearing 'Friend' got some of them surprised. Natsu grinned, liking Luffy already. Ruby spoke up. "So you guys are hero pirates?"

"No way," Luffy answered. "Heroes have to share food with others. I want the meat all to myself!"

"Truer words have never been spoken," Natsu agreed.

"Agreed," Ruby and Index nodded.

"That how you define a hero?" Cure Princess asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yup," Zorro and Luffy said sternly.

"Ignore the idiots," Nami said. "The point is, it's better than the other pirates in the ocean. Luffy isn't keen on killing people for treasure, and we don't pillage towns unless they have gold."

"OI," Usopp air slaps Nami.

"But aren't there officers who protect people from pirates?" Awatsuki asked.

"Yeah," Sanji replied. "But I doubt the Marines will listen to you."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Some Marines officers only care about justice to pirates," Nami replied. "Back in Alabasta, even when we defeat Crocodile and his goons, the next day they tried to capture us."

"Despite the fact you saved Vivi's homeland?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Nami answered. "Crocodile was a famous hero in Alabasta, since he stopped criminal from causing harm to civilians, but that was just a cover up to try to take over Alabasta."

"So what do you guys say," Luffy asked again turning to everyone, "Would you like to join our crew?"

They were all silent for a second until Natsu stepped in. "Will they be fighting?"

"Yup we'll have to fight for our lives," Luffy answered.

"Well count me in!" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Gehehe if Salamander joining then I'm joining as well," Garjeel grinned. Lily nodded in approval.

"You four aren't seriously thinking of joining," Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Like they said, we don't have a choice,' Grey said, not noticing himself taking off his swimsuit. "And I don't want the Pyromaniac to get all the fun."

"If Grey goes Juvia will follow," Juvia said admiring Gray stripping. Luckily Erza knocked him out before he could full take it off.

"I guess it would be alright to join, I want to test my skills on a skilled Santoryu swordsman," Erza said glancing at Zorro who smirked at her.

"You too?!" Lucy asked shocked, but sighed in defeat. "I guess I'm in as well."

"Me too," Levy said.

"I wanna join too!" Cynthia blurted out. "I mean this the first time in a transportation when I don't throw up."

"If Cynthia's joining, then I'm joining too!" Wendy said standing by Cynthia.

"And of course I'm joining as well. Someone needs to keep those two from pushing themselves," Charla replied.

"I guess we don't have a choice in this matter," Touma sighed.

"I hope you're not using this opportunity to pick up more chicks for your harem," Motaharu taunted.

"Shut up!" Touma snapped.

"I'll go wherever Touma goes!" Index said while glaring at Touma.

""We'll join as well," Awatsuki said with Wannai nodded.

"A new world where we'll be fighting people who're stronger than me? This will be fun," Accelerator grinned.

"I wanna join so Accelerator doesn't do anything stupid!' Misaka said agreeing with becoming a Straw Hat Pirate!" Last Order agreed.

"If the idiot's joining then so am I," Misaka said.

Kuroko stared at Misaka in shock. "You too sissy?!"

"You saw the evidence, until we can figure a way back to our world, we might as well join," Misaka.

"Fine all join," Kuroko groaned. "But not just what you just said, I'm just making sure that you all keep away from my sissy!"

We'll join your crew Luffy," Cure Melody said as the rest of her team nodded.

"Wait! You guys are serious?" Cure Princess said shocked.

"Come one Hime this could be fun," Lovely said.

"As long as we don't harm anyone I'm okay with it," Cure Fortune nodded.

"Me too," Cure Honey said.

Cure Princess turned to Weiss. "Please Weiss! You and me are the only ones who have common sense."

"Since when are we friends?" Weiss scoffed, ignoring the blue pretty Cure's plead. "And we don't have a choice in this matter." She turned to Yang and Ruby who had their thumbs up. The rest of JNPR also agreed to join.

"Eh…" Cure Princess find many eyes staring at her to make a decision. She still didn't trust Luffy or the straw hat Pirate, but since her friends were joining, she couldn't just leave them with the pirates.

"FINE I'LL JOIN!" Cure Princess comedically yelled, and she pointed to Luffy. "BUT I STILL DON'T TRUST YOU!"

"That's everyone!" Luffy grinned, despite Princess's outburst.

"Hold it! You have one more person," Nami said.

"Yeah where's that beautiful black hair girl?" Sanji asked.

"Blake is on deck sleeping," Yang answered.

"Let's get up on the deck, It's a bit too crowded in here," Jaune said feeling a bit squished.

The group went out from under the deck one by one. When Yang out, she noticed Blake coming down from the crow's nest. "What were you doing up there Blake? Trying to get yourself stuck in a crow's nest?"

"Just enjoying the scenery," Blake answered. Ignoring her joke. Once Wendy got out, she froze feeling the same air pressure during the resort when they meet the young boy.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Charla asked.

"Nothing it's just...I can sense the air from before," Wendy answered.

Curiously Natsu sniffed the air and picked up a scent that made him grin. "He's here."

"Who's here?" Lucy answered.

"The boy who saved us twice," Garjeel said. Hearing got everyone attention, and caused Blake to flinch.

"Where is he?!" Luffy asked eagerly.

"He's somewhere on the ship," Natsu said, as he looked up at the crow's nest. "Come on Happy!"

"Aye sir," Happy sprouted wings and carried Natsu up towards the the crows nest. The two noticed Sherman lying on his side sleeping.

"Hey guys he's in here!" Natsu shouted. The shouting was enough to make Shervan's eyes flutter opened. When he looked up, the boy came face to face with the silhouette of Natsu.

"GAH!" Shervan screamed. He was so frightened by seeing Natsu, that he didn't realize that he jumped out of the crows nest.

"Shervan!" Blake shouted. They noticed the boy falling out. With quick thinking, Cynthia ran towards the boy trying to catch him. While climbing up the stair, Cynthia tripped on the last step, sending her tumbling across the deck.

Cynthia landed on her back, just in time as Shervan landed on her stomach. Wendy ran up to her friend to find them both unconscious with swirls for eyes

* * *

After Cynthia and Shervan recovered, everyone was sitting on the deck in a circle. Shervan was nervously holding Blake's arms, who didn't seem to mind. Due to his actions, Natsu had three lumps on his head from Erza, Nami and Misaka for scaring Shervan.

"Well since we've introduced ourselves, I think it's time for your explanations," Nami said breaking the silence.

"Yosh! We'll start!" Natsu shouted, despite the injuries. "My name is Natsu Dragneel and this is my partner Happy! We're wizards from Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail? Sounds like a childish group," Kuroko scoffed.

"It's not childish!" Lucy angrily replied. "It our Guild which is kinda like a pirate crew."

"So what kind of magic do you guys use?" Misaka asked.

"Well, Wendy, Garjeel, Cynthia and Natsu are Dragon Slayers!" Happy announced.

…

…

"WHAT?!" This got half of them, who weren't in Fairy Tail to shout in disbelief.

Shervan was also surprised. 'I thought I was the only Dragon Slayer?'

"Y-You four actually slayed a dragon?!" Touma asked, looking at Cynthia and Wendy.

"W-Well not really," Wendy answered, leaving the part about when they fought King from Dealer. "Three of us were born from dragons."

…

…

…

"WHAT?!"

"How's that even possible?!" Misaka shouted. "A human born from a dragon?!"

"I could think of a few ways," Yang grinned.

"Please don't," Blake and Weiss said, leaving Ruby who was confused by what Yang meant.

"Our dragons disappeared on us on the same day, when we were young," Gajeel explained. "We kept looking for them for a long time, but all we know is that they vanish on 777, 7th day, and 7th month."

"That's a lot of sevens," Hummy said.

"Our parents taught us Dragon Slaying magic," Natsu demonstrated by engulfing his fist into flames. "What different from other magic is that we can eat our own elements. Mine is fire, Wendy's air and Gajeel's is pathetic iron."

"At least my magic doesn't burn down houses you stupid hot head!" Gajeel growled.

"Who are yah calling stupid you metal face!?" Natsu growled back as the two comedically butted heads, but were interrupted when Sanji slammed his heel down on the two.

"Sheesh these two can't go one day without fighting," Sanji scoffed.

"You have no room to talk," Cure Rhythm mumbled.

"Aye," Hummy agreed.

"Wait, you said that you three were raised by dragons, but what about Cynthia?" Cure Beat asked.

"Well I'm the Omega Fire Dragon Slayer, a second Generation," Cynthia answered.

"Second Generation?" Accelerator questioned.

"She wasn't born from a Dragon, but her father planted a magical item called a Lacrima inside her possessing Dragon Slayer magic," Charla explained.

"So it's just like Natsu's flames?" Jaune asked.

"Yup, only stronger," Cynthia grinned.

"Wanna bet?" Natsu yelled as he suddenly got up .

"That was a fast recovery," Touma commented, but almost fell when Natsu went back into KO'd. "You woke up just to pick a fight with her!?"

"That Natsu for yah," Happy said.

"Aye!" Hummy added.

"Hummy is getting too friendly with that blue cat," Cure Muse commented.

"Speaking of cats, I'm Charla, Wendy's guardian and partner," Charla introduced.

"And I'm Lily, Gajeel partner," Lily introduced.

"Do all cats in your world fly?" Luffy asked.

"No we are a special kind of cats," Happy answered.

"So what kind of magic do you use Lucy?" Chopper asked. Curiously.

"I'm a Celestial mage," Lucy replied. "I can summons sprites with my keys."

Nami eyes turned golden when she saw some of the golden keys on her belt. "May I please touch one of them?"

"Don't do it Lucy, Nami will probably try to sell it for berries," Usopp warned, one solid stare from Nami caused the sniper to hid behind the mast.

"Can you show us one please?" Cure Lovely asked.

Lucy agreed as she took out one of her golden keys. "Open Gate of the Twins: Gemini!"

The key started glowing a golden light and out came two small blue figures.

"Piri Piri!" They chanted. This caused, Cure Lovely, Cure Princess, Ruby, Luffy, Last Order, Chopper and Index eyes to sparkle in excitement.

"So what do those two do exactly?" Wannai asked.

"You'll see, Gemini Transform into me!" Lucy ordered. The two turned into puffs of smoke revealing another Lucy.

"That so cool!" Lovely, Ruby, Princess, Chopper, Usopp, Last Order, Index and Luffy shouted in amazed.

"It's kinda like Mr. 2," Zorro mumbled.

"Hey clone Lucy, can you poop?" Luffy asked.

"What kind of question is that!?" Lucy yelled.

"Yes I can poop, PiriPiri!" The clone Lucy answered cheerfully.

"Don't answer him!" Lucy yelled flailing her arms.

"Can they clone one of us too?" Misaka asked.

"Yeah, Gemini transform into her," Lucy said pointing to Misaka. Lucy clone disappeared and form into Misaka.

Without warning, Kuroko teleported beside the clone Misaka hugging her. "Oh I really love you clone sissy! I Kuroko Shirai will never leave yo-"

BTZZZ!

Everyone sweatdropped as Kuroko landed on the deck, her body twitching from the electricity clone Misaka gave to her.

"They also copy our abilities as well," Lucy answered laughing nervously as Misaka disappeared back to the spirit world.

"I guess I'm next," Grey said. He created a small Fairy Tail symbol made of ice. "I'm Gray Fullbuster and my magic is Molding Magic with Ice element."

"Ooh!" Cure Lovely and Princess awed by his magic.

"Is that the reason why you strip your clothes all the time?" Weiss questioned.

"Nah he's just a pervert," Natsu mocked.

"Just like Kamiya," Motaharu joked.

"I don't strip my clothes off!" Touma yelled.

"But didn't your ri-," Touma covered Index's mouth to stop her from revealing something that would've ended his life.

" I do better fighting without them," Gray answered.

"Yeah right," Natsu grumbled.

"Natsu...Grey…" Erza warned causing the two to stop fighting.

"What you're magic Erza?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm a requip mage," Erza answered as she transformed into her Flight Armor, which caused Sanji and Jaune to nosebleed from her outfit. "I use different kinds of armor for fighting."

"So pretty," Lovely and Princess said in unison. Zorro and Pyrrha were interested in her armor.

"Where did you keep all that armor?" Jaune asked.

"It similar to Lucy's spirits. They from the spirit world, so Erza keeps all her armor like a dimensional pocket," Happy explained.

"So it's like a magic pocket that can hold any kind of armor?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah," Happy answered. This got the Strawhat pirates minus Robin to stare at him shocked.

 _'Did Luffy actually understand something?'_ They all thought.

Luffy then turned to Erza with sparkles in his eyes. "Does this mean that you can store a huge amount of meat in your pocket?"

Robin giggled, while the rest of the Straw hats, sweatdropped by his stupidity. 'That lasted long.'

"Is meat all you think of?" Weiss asked.

"You know, I've been thinking on creating a meat made outfit," Erza said.

"Seriously?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"I wonder what it would look like," Ruby thought as a thought bubble shows Erza wearing a dress out of steaks. Cure Melody, Lovely and Misaka thought the same thing with different kind of meat: bacon, sausages, and fish.

Natsu on the other hand had a weird picture monkey dancing on top of a table, this caused all four girls to comedically yell at him. "THAT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE!"

"W-What did I say?!" Natsu asked confused.

"My name is Juvia and I'm a water mage," Juvia introduced next. Demonstrating her magic by turning her body into water. "I can turn my body into water so attacks won't hurt me."

"So you're like a logia type Devil Fruit," Usopp said.

"Yeah the Liquid Liquid fruit," Chopper added.

"Liquid…?" Juvia turned to Gray feeling another visual.

 _Juvia's thoughts_

 _Juvia: Here's your water bottle my beloved Gray._

 _Gray: Thanks Juvia, (he took the bottle of water and drank from it. Juvia admired his bare chest. Once he was done, Gray gave it to Juvia)_

 _Juvia: G-Gray…_

 _Gray: You can drink some too. I don't mind if your liquid is inside yours_

 _Juvia: A-An indirect kiss?_

 _End_

"G-Gray-Sama," Juvia sighed as she fainted, with hearts for eyes and a bit of blood coming out of her nose.

"What was that about?" Accelerator questioned.

"Another one of her twisted fantasy about Gray," Happy answered.

"Honestly I wouldn't had thought that any girl would find you attractive," Weiss mumbled.

"Jealous!" Yang coughed purposely, earning a glare from Weiss.

"Finally I'm Levy, I'm a Solid Script mage," She introduced. She summoned a huge IRON word made of actual iron.

"Whoa!" Chopper and Luffy awed.

"Can you create a giant cookie with your magic?" Ruby asked.

"Uh I don't think so. It's only for fighting," Levy said, causing Ruby to pout.

"Our turn!" Ruby said. "I'm Ruby, and this is Weiss, Blake, and Yang, and we are Team RWBY!"

"What a creative name," Zorro mumbled.

Jaune cleared his throat. "And I'm Jaune, and this is Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren, and we are team, JPNR."

"JPNR? Not much better than RWBY," Accelerator mumbled.

"We should call out team, NHLEWCCG!" Natsu announced.

"That's got to be the worst name ever," Charla mumbled.

"And why am I the last one?!" Gray asked.

"Because you're a pervert," Gray growled by Natsu grin.

"Can we please focus?" Cure Fortune ordered the two, and turned to the group. "You mention something about Beacon."

"Yeah Beacon is a school for huntsmen and huntresses like us," Pyrrha explained. "We train there to slay monster known as Grimm."

"You get to fight monsters everyday?!" Natsu eye glimmered. "I wanna go there!"

"Of course you would," Lucy sighed by Natsu eager for fighting.

"We're next," Cure Lovely stood up along with her friends. The others wonder what they were doing.

 **Lovely: Immense love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!**

 **Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!**

 **Honey: The life of light from the earth that bears fruit! Cure Honey!**

 **Fortune: The stars of hope that lights up the night sky! Cure Fortune!**

 **Lovely/Princess: Happiness Injection!**

 **Honey/Fortune: Charging with elation!**

 **All four: Happiness Charge Precure!**

 **Melody: Strumming the wild rhythm, Cure Melody!**

 **Rhythm: Strumming the tranquil melody, Cure Rhythm!**

 **Beat: Strumming the beat of the soul, Cure Beat!**

 **Muse: Strumming the tune of the goddess, Cure Muse!**

 **All four: Resonate! Our musical suite! Suite Precure!**

"WOW!" Luffy, Wendy, Nora, Last Order, Chopper, and Ruby eyes sparkled by their group poses while Sanji had hearts for eyes. The rest on the other hand couldn't help, but sweat-dropped.

"Are you girls like a comedian group or something?" Happy asked. This caused the girls to anime fell from Happy's question.

"No!" Cure Princess yelled. "We are true heroes of hope. Saving the world from evil beings! That what it means to be a Pretty Cure!"

"Oh so you're like comedian super heroes," Happy said.

"We told you that we're not comedians!" Cure Beat yelled.

"Tell that to those weird poses you just did," Natsu replied with a deadpanned look.

"Well we weren't always like this, Melody and I were just normal girls, until we met Hummy," Cure Rhythm explained. "Then we turn into Pretty Cures to save Hummy's world."

"I became a Pretty Cure when I first met Princess," Lovely replied.

"Wait, so are we supposed to call you by your real names or super hero names?" Touma asked.

"Well it would be best if you call us by our real names, when we are not in our pretty cure outfits," Fortune replied as she deformed back into her usual clothes. "You can call me Iona."

"I'm Yuko," Honey also deformed into her usual clothes

"And I'm Megumi," Lovely announced as she deformed as well.

"And I'm Hime," Cure Princess answered. The three of friends noticed that she stayed in her Pretty Cure form. "I'm staying in my form just in case you pirates do anything funny."

"I'm Hibiki," Hibiki introduced. "And this is Kanade, Ellen and Shirabe."

"Hey you're the girl that cut in line at the water slide!" Gray yelled pointing at Shirabe after she deformed back into her swimsuit.

"And you're the pervert who froze the slide, ruining it for everyone," Shirabe shot back coldly.

"She got yah there Gray," Levy said trying to hold her giggle.

Natsu stared at Shirabe for a couple of minutes, which was making her uncomfortable. Natsu's eyes widen and glared at her. "Hey! You're the girl who cut in line!"

"That's what I just said, idiot!" Gray comedically yelled.

"Are there more of you pretty cure comedian heros?" Luffy asked.

Hibiki nodded. "There's 46 of us. Each form a team in different universe. We usually combine together for a celebration, or facing off a powerful foe."

"4-46?!" Usopp shouted in shock. "And all of them are strong as you girls?"

"Yup," Cure Princess said with a nodded. "There's even a group called Go Princess Pretty Cure!"

"I wanna fight the strongest Pretty Cure!" Natsu roared, which caused the cures to stare at Natsu, like he was crazy.

"W-Why?" Iona asked.

"Because I'm always itching to beat someone stronger than me," Natsu answered. "If I can't take down Erza, Laxus or Gildarts, then I might as well take on your most powerful member, heck let me take them all on!"

"I think Natsu's starting to lose it," Lucy mumbled.

"Aye," Happy and Hummy said.

"Idiot," Accelerator scolded. "Why do you waste your time with these magical wimps, when there two Level 5 on this ship."

"Level 5?" Nami questioned.

"Yup, we are from Academy City, a place where everything is high tech and students focus on Academic studies, and athletic skills," Kuroko explained.

While some of them understood what she said, others like, Megumi, Hibiki, Ruby, Luffy, Zorro, Natsu, and Garjeel, just stared in confusion.

"In simple form, we have powers that are based on science," Misaka said. Which got the others to understand as well.

"We're called espers," Kuroko explained. "It similar to magic, only we emit energy around our bodies called AIM field."

"AIM? What a weird name," Luffy mumbled.

"In Academy City, we have a way to measures our AIM field. Ranking us from Level 1-5," Kuroko explained. "Since Level 5 is the highest rank an esper can have, there are only seven Level 5's"

"So what rank are you?" Gray asked.

"Glad you ask pervert," Kuroko grinned. "I'm Kuroko Shirai, Level 4 Teleportation."

"In other words, you're powers are only good when you're running away from a fi-GAK!" Gajeel was interrupted when a barrel, that appeared in the air above him, crashed on top of his head.

"You were saying?" Kuroko grinned while Sanji laughed at Gajeel's pain.

"I'm Wannai Kinuho and I'm a Level 3 water manipulator," Wannai introduced.

"And I'm Awatsuki Maaya, I'm a level 3 Buoyancy Manipulator,"

"Buoyancy Manipulator?" Cynthia raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Someone who can control the force of objects, regardless of liquid or gas," Levy explained. "For example if she's strong enough, Maaya can make Gajeel float in the water, when he has his iron scales on."

"Wait, so does this mean you can make me float on the water?" Luffy asked, hoping that she can save him from drowning.

"I can only do objects, sorry," Maaya said, causing Luffy to frown.

Kuroko cleared her throat. "And here's the one and only, strong, smart, beautiful, hardworking, childish with wearing unde-"

BANG

"I can introduce myself!" Misaka growled after she slammed her fist on top of Kuroko's head. "I'm Misaka Mikoto, and I'm the third Level 5 Railgun."

"Railgun?" Yuko asked.

"Yup, It's best if I show you then explaining it," Misaka grinned. She stood up and walked to the side of the ship. Misaka reach her pockets taking out a coin.

"What is she gonna do with a small coin?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe she gonna eat it," Luffy replied.

"Is food the only thing in your mind?" Blake asked.

Misaka flicked the coin up in the air, with blue sparks flowing above her head. As soon as the coin came down, she flicked the coins, firing a beam which caused a massive boom. Everyone minus Robin, Accelerator, and Kuroko who was unconscious, had their eyes bulged out of their heads. The beam went straight 3 times faster, until it disappeared into the horizon.

"HOLY CRAP!" Usopp yelled.

"That attack can easily take out a Navy Ship!" Nami added.

"SO COOL!" Luffy, Ruby, Natsu, and Megumi's eyes were sparked in amazed

"Boring," Accelerator yawned, getting everyone's attention. "I can repel third rates pathetic attack, no problem."

"You can!?" Cure Princess asked in shock.

"Of course," Motaharu said. "He's not called the 1st rank Level 5 in Academy City for nothing."

"1st rank?" Yang repeated a bit suprised. "You mean he's the strongest esper in Academy City?"

"He's right," Misaka groaned. "I fought him once, but every attack I send at him, bounces off of him."

"Enough talk!" Natsu dashed towards Accelerator with his fist pulled back. "FIGHT ME ACCELERATOR!"

"Natsu wait!" Lucy yelled. Natsu failed to hear Lucy as he prepared to attack Accelerator, who quickly flicked his choker on and tilted his head, evading the punch. Before Natsu could plan his next attack, Accelerator simply flicked him in the forehead with his esper ability, sending him comedically flying off the ship.

"TOO STRONG!" Lucy comedically yelled.

* * *

Happy was able to get Natsu back on the ship, but he was still unconscious from Accelerator's attack.

"He's still out?" Cynthia asked in shock.

"I don't know about you, but it's much less noisy when he's out," Sanji said.

"Hi I'm Last Order, and Accelerator is my guardian, Misaka introduced," Last Order announced.

"Is there a reason why she talks like that?" Jaune asked.

"And what kind of name is Last Order?" Lucy added.

"No clue," Accelerator lied. "I found her following on the street."

"Your world is weird," Luffy laughed.

"Not as weird as yours" Misaka said with a sweatdropped.

"I'm next," Index said. "Unlike these science people, I Index Librorum Prohibitorum am I magician!"

Hearing that got the Fairy tail mage, includin Natsu who just woken up with his ears perk up. "Did you say magician!?"

"Although I'm a magician, I don't have any spells like the other magician back home, but I have 103,000 grimoires in my head," Index explained.

"WHAT?!" Levy yelled in shocked.

"What are Grimoires?" Hibiki asked.

"There books that contained knowledge about magic," Levy answered. "Some of them contains spells so dangerous that it can kills someone just for reading them."

"She right," Index explained. "But I'm immune to their spells, and only use the grimoires for knowledge,"

"Now for us," Motaharu grinned as he grabbed Touma's shoulder. "I'm Motaharu, the brains, and the handsome one between Touma and I."

"Great another guy like Loki," Lucy sweatdropped.

"By the way, if you want to be a part of Kamiya's harem, all you need to do is let him fall on you an-," Touma was able to grip free and punch Motaharu in the face interrupting him.

"Would you quit it with the harem crap?!" Touma yelled.

"Touma Touma Touma," Motaharu sighed rubbing his head, "When are yah gonna stop being an idiot. Not only did you get Index and Misaka, but also Kanzaki, the Iron wall, the vampire girl, Mental Out, Meltdown, and her!" Motaharu pointed to Hibiki who was confused. "Now there are a ton of girls for you make your harem stronger. Of course if Aogami were here, then he'll try to kill y-."

POW!

"How many times do I have to tell you, I DON'T HAVE A HAREM!" Touma yelled as he landed another punch, the two began fighting each other, creating a fighting cloud. This caused everyone to sweatdrop.

"Those two look more like a comedy duo," Shirabe mumbled.

"So what level are you two are?" Ruby asked, stopping the two, Motaharu trapped Touma in headlock.

"We are both level 0's," Motaharu answered.

"Zero? I thought there are only five Levels," Panther Lily said.

"True, but Level 0 is a rank for students who don't possess any ability whatsoever." Kuroko explained. This made Ruby, Hibiki, Megumi, Luffy and Natsu's eyes widen, but Jackal on the other hand was filled with rage.

"THAT'S BULL SHIT!" Jackal yelled, causing some of them to flinch by his voice.

"I forgot that he's here," Yang replied.

"You better be joking," Jackal glared at Kuroko. "Because without that boy, I would've been back at Tataros, and you would all been dead!"

"Just be glad that you never run into me, because demons like you are just small fries," Gray glared.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," Hibiki said getting everyone's attention. "Even though we beat him, Jackal still had enough energy to turn the island into one big bomb...but Touma...I saw him walking towards Jackal…and did something to stop him."

Touma began to feel uncomfortable when he noticed everyone staring at him, waiting for an explanation. Motaharu, Misaka, Index and Accelerator were the only ones who witness his right hand before Hibiki noticed, but still wanted an explanation.

"Motaharu a little help," Touma whispered, but noticed that Motaharu giving him a thumbs up , while mouthing. _'Good luck.'_

 _'Damn my rotten luck,'_ Touma groaned as he began to explain to the group. "Well um...my ability is called the Imagine Breaker."

"Imagine Breaker... that cool name," Natsu said.

"I still don't know how I got this power," Touma continued. He raised his right arm. "But whenever my right hand comes in contact with any magic spells, or espers abilities, It cancels it out."

"Cancel?" Yuko asked.

"It may be hard to explain it in words, Misaka can yo-," Before Touma could finish, Misaka let a small spear of electricity at him which surprised almost everyone, including Touma who quickly put his right hand which blocked the electricity. A glass shattering sound filled the air as the lighting disappeared like it never happen.

Misaka noticed Touma glaring at her. "What? You told me to demonstrate."

"At least let me finish my sentence!" Touma comedically yelled.

"See! That's the same sound I hear when he punched me!" Jackal yelled.

Touma turned to the group, which had mixed reaction. Hibiki, Robin, Motaharu, Index, and Accelerator were the only ones who weren't fazed by his ability. Erza, Ren, and Lily were a bit surprised, but not as compared to the rest, some had their jaws dropped dramatically and eyes widen in shock, while others had sparkles in their eyes.

"That's got to be the greatest power I ever seen!" Megumi shouted with delight.

"You're like an eraser! You just wiped out the lighting like it was nothing!" Ruby added.

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu roared as he comedically lunged at Touma with his fiery fist.

"Move it!" Erza yelled kicking Natsu away from Touma. She then glared at the boy. "Touch my armor."

"...Say what?" Touma and Misaka asked with their jaws dropped.

"You said that your right hand can cancel out esper and magic, I want to see if it could withstand my armor." Erza said. The look on her face made the two sweat nervously

"B-But," Touma stuttered.

"Don't worry about hurting me, I dealt worse injuries," Erza replied.

'That's not the problem,' Touma sweatdropped. He sighed as he slowly put his right hand on Erza's shoulder which was covered by the armor.

…

…

…

...CRACK!

Erza's armor quickly broke off after waiting a few seconds. Luckily for Touma, it only revealed her white outfit.

"H-He destroyed Erza's armor!" Lucy said still shocked.

"Now that a kind of person I want to fight!" Natsu said with grinned on his face.

"Haven't you already been beating up enough for one day?" Kanade asked with a sweat dropped.

"Impressive," Erza said, a bit shocked as well.

"You said that Level 0 aren't suppose to have abilities, right?" Lily recapped to Kuroko

"Yeah, but even I'm lost as well," Kuroko said. "The system keep resigning him as a level 0, despite witnessing him blocking sissy attacks."

"I wonder, can your also nullify a devil fruit power?" Yang asked.

Motaharu grinned as he went behind Touma. "Well why don't we find out shall we?"

"Wait Wh-," Before Touma could finish Motaharu kicked him on the back. Touma was trying to regain his balance, as he was about bump right into Robin who graciously evade him without no trouble. However Pyrrha wasn't quick enough as Touma crashed into her.

" Ow," Touma groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, but only revealed darkness. Luffy, Natsu, Ruby, Last Order and Nora who were a bit confused, Motaharu, Kuroko, Yang, Accelerator and Happy who had a sly grin, and the rest were shocked to find Touma on top of Pyrrha, his head chest first into her chest. Pyrrha on the other hand blushed ferociously by the position they were. Touma took a minute for his mind to start moving before quickly getting his head off of her chest.

"I-I so sorry Pyrrh-,"

"GET OFF OF PYRRHA YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Sanji roared as he kicked Touma in the face, sending him comically flying off the ship.

"This seems familiar," Happy giggled as he thought of Natsu being sent flying by Accelerator.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Touma right also dispels his luck, which makes his luck kinda crappy," Motaharu replied.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUSH HIM!" Misaka, Lucy, and Hibiki comedically yelled.

* * *

Happy was able to bring back Touma, without touching his right hand. He was still unconscious from Sanji's kick. Luckily for him, Misaka and Index were waging their anger on Motaharu and Sanji. Index was biting Motaharu's head, while Misaka shocked Sanji unconscious.

"So is it really true?" Megumi asked. "Does his hand really cancel out his luck?"

"Yup," Motaharu replied. Despite the fact that blood was coming out from where Index's sharp tooth was, he was still able to stand with a grin on his face. "That's the price of having an ability like that. Bad things happens to my friend here all the time."

"Or is it the fact that you and your friends cause all those misfortune to happen to him," Lucy replied with a sweatdropped.

Index let go of Motaharu to speak. "Touma is a really nice person, but sometimes stubborn. He always getting into trouble and ending up in the hospital."

"No kidding," Misaka nodded in agreement."He also tends to help people everywhere he goes. Even though he's not suppose to be involved."

"Like you with Judgment?" Kuroko asked, Misaka nervously laughed.

"Wait you're saying that this wasn't his worse injuries?" Iona asked. Index nodded in silences. She along with Hibiki, Kuroko and Misaka can remember a time when Touma came out of nowhere and saved them from their problems. Accelerator can remember with his fight with Touma, that he was still standing despite how much blood he lost.

Hibiki turned to Touma who was still unconscious while Chopper was treating him. She looked back to when Touma was standing over the defeated Jackal on the resort, his body bruised badly from the explosions he endured while fighting the demon.

The deck began to become quiet, until Natsu broke it with a wide grin on his face. "Don't worry, I won't be too rough on him when we have our fight."

"Quit breaking the mood!" Lucy and Nami yelled slamming their fist into his skull.

"Now that just leads one more person," Pyrrha said still a bit shaky from the incident. Everyone slowly turned to the boy beside Blake. He felt a bit sweaty when all the eyes were on him, and he even was gripping, Blake's arm tightly.

Blake stared at him and smiled, despite the pain in her left arm. The boy smiled back as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, ready to speak. "M-My name is Shervan Rawra, I-I'm 13 years old, and I use D-Delta Sky Dragon Slayer m-magic."

"AHA!" Natsu shouted, causing Shervan to jump. "I knew you were a Dragon Slayer!"

"P-Please don't kill me!" Shervan screamed frightened as he hide behind Blake.

"Quit scaring him you flame brain!" Gray yelled as he pushed Natsu out of the way. Shervan's face turned red as he turned away. This caused some of the girls and guys to also look away as well.

"What wrong with you g-AH!" Gray realized that his pants were missing. "Where did my pants go?!"

"Looking for these?" Nora grinned as she was twirling his pants with her fingers.

"Give me back Gray's clothes!" Juvia ordered as she chased after Nora.

"Get back here you two!" Gray yelled running after them.

"I swear there's something wrong with a boy," Weiss sighed.

"You loooove him!" Happy and Yang chanted.

"S-Shut up!" Weiss comedically yelled.

"What Generation are you?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"I-I'm fourth Generation," Shervan replied, trying to hide his cheeks which tinted red.

"Fourth Generation?" Charla repeated confused.

"A Dragon Slayer that is combined with a Devil Fruit," Shervan explained.

"You ate a devil Fruit too?" Misaka asked.

The boy nervously nodded. "I-I ate the Wind Wind Fruit, I'm able to manipulate wind, and turn my body into wind."

"That explains why your Roar was so powerful," Levy said, recalling how he blasted Phantom across the resort. "But if you're a Dragon Slayer, why aren't you getting motion sickness?"

"Motion sickness? Am I supposed to get it?" Shervan tilted his head confused.

Levy turned to Wendy and then back at Shervan. "I guess your like Wendy."

"YAWN!" Zorro stretched his back getting everyone's attention. "What I miss?"

"You mean you've been sleeping all this time?" Jaune asked looking surprised.

"If you think that's surprising, wait till you see him in a storm," Usopp mumbled.

"Now all the introductions are done, what should we do with bastard?" Yang asked as she cracked her knuckles turning to Jackal. "Because I'm voting for beating him to near death and leave him to be eaten by the sharks!"

Yang noticed them staring at her like she was a monster. "Too much?"

"Yeah just a bit," Ruby answered.

"I say we hand him to those Navy men you guys talked about," Natsu suggested.

"You idiot, If we go to them, then they'll capture us as well," Gajeel replied.

"Then what do you think we should do you Bag of Bolts?!" Natsu angrily asked.

"I dare you to say that again you Pyromaniac!"

"I'll say it as many times as I want you Tin Can!"

"Quiet!" Erza roared, causing the two to whimpered in the corner. She then slammed her sword almost near Jackal's neck, causing him to comedically flinch. "Your guild has been messing with us long enough. So you'll stand up and face your punishment!"

"W-Wait are you actually gonna kill him!?" Megumi asked in shocked. "I mean I know he tried to kill us on the island, b-but…"

Everyone was silence. They knew that Jackal had caused so much damaged than the Saiarks. Leaving him out at sea, would be dangerous to anyone who finds him. Fairy tail had dealt with demons in the past, and they know how dangerous they can be.

Before anyone could speak, a hand touched the sword, instantly breaking it. Everyone turned to find Touma standing there. His hair covering his eyes.

"I don't give a damn about your grudge against your enemies, or the fact he's a demon," Touma growled. "I'm not gonna let you kill him!"

Erza was surprised a bit, but gave a stern glare at Touma. Some of them were silence wondering what was gonna happen.

"He's right," Yuko stood beside Touma. "I understand that Fairy tail and Tataros have had their conflicts, and I know that he almost kill us all back at the resort, but now that we are in a different world. There's no reason to continue this feud!"

There was another long silence as Erza frown turn into a warm smile, which confused the two. Some of the Fairy tail mages also smiled. "You thought that I was gonna kill him?"

"Uh…" Touma and Yuko were lost at words, both of them blushing in embarrassment.

"Fairy Tail mages aren't the kind of guild to take someone's life," Erza explained. "No matter what our enemies are or what they do to our guild mates."

"T-Then why did you say punishment?" Touma asked.

Erza folded her arms, as she turned to Luffy. "Courtesy from Luffy, his punishment is to be the captain's pet."

…

…

…

"SAY WHAT!?" All Straw Hat minus Robin yelled in disbelief. Everyone else minus Fairy Tail mages and Jackal were also shocked by Luffy's sudden decision.

"Y-You mean Jackal is joining the crew too?" Cure Princesses stuttered.

"Yup," Luffy grinned. "He's gonna be our pet."

" When the hell was that decide!?" Nami asked.

Erza ignored Nami's question and turned to Jackal. "Until we can get back to our world, you're stuck as the Straw Hat's pet."

Jackal eyes twitched in anger. "You know if it weren't for these weird handcuffs I would kill you all right now."

"Well you better get use to it pal," Usopp glared at Jackal. "Because we aren't taking them off until you promise not to destroy the Going Merry."

 **"Eh?"** Jackal menacing glare caused Usopp to hid behind Gajeel.

"So now have a demon dog in our crew now?" Sanji asked.

"This is the strangest pirate crew I ever seen," Accelerator said.

"Alright let start the party of our new crew mates!" Luffy announced.

"I'll make you my famous delicacy ladies," Sanji twirled around with hearts for eyes.

"Fuckin idiot," Zorro mumbled.

"What you call me Lazy bastard?" Sanji questioned as they started glaring at each other.

"Please don't fight," Pyrrha said.

"Okay Pyrrha my dear!" Sanji yelled as ran towards the kitchen.

"Yup just like Blue Pegasus," Lucy sweatdropped.

"Finally," Everyone turned to Gray with his trousers on.

"What happened to your girlfriends?" Motaharu taunted.

"I took care of them," Gray answered. Motaharu and Yang noticed Juvia and Nora frozen in ice.

"Wow you are one _cold_ hearted guy," Yang joked, causing a chorus of groans from her joke. Luffy was the only one laughing.

"Luffy," Nami walked over to her captain with a smile on her face. "Can I talk to you for minute?"

"Okay," Luffy answered. Nami dragged Luffy into the room, and closed the door. A few seconds later, everyone heard crashing sounds, and Luffy screaming, which made half of them jumped in fright. It lasted about a minute, until Nami came out dragging her beaten up captain.

"I'm Sworry for not twelling you abwout Jackal," Luffy apologized.

"She can be more scary than Erza," Happy sweatdropped.

"Learn your place dog!" Erza ordered as she violently began whipping Jackal violently.

"No I think Nami and Erza are the same," Jaune replied. While everyone was chatting/fighting/arguing, Shervan and Blake were sitting by each other, quietly.

Shervan was still gripping on Blake's arm, but his grip loosened a bit. Blake suddenly caught a glimpse of something on the young boy's arms.

* * *

 **Luffy: Now that we have a big crew! Let's continue on adventuring the Grand Line!**

 **Megumi: Um Luffy I think your forgetting someone**

 **Luffy: Oh right I have to ask the cool wind boy if he can join as well.**

 **Hibiki:...Have you already forget his name already?**

 **Luffy: I was really hungry, by the way does anyone have any meat?**

 **Megumi: I think his name was Sherman.**

 **Ruby: I think it was Shermar**

 **Natsu: That's a stupid. His name was Napoleon or something.**

 **Cynthia: That wasn't even close Natsu**

 **Touma: Next time on Delta Saga:** Crimson Blood.


	9. Chapter 8: Crimson Blood

**Chapter 8:** Crimson Blood

"Wow! This is really delicious Sanji!" Megumi said happily after swallowing a piece of carrot from her plate. After the introductions, the gang began eating and talking to each other. The Straw hat pirates only had one table, which was used by Erza, Robin, Nami, Last Order and Accelerator. Sanji with the help of Yuko and Kanade were able to prepare and serve the food to everyone.

"I never knew you were such a good cook Sanji," Lucy added also enjoying her plate.

"That why I picked him," Luffy grinned taking a bite out of a big chunk of meat.

"Mmm...This is the best cake I ever tasted!" Wendy chimed.

"Yes, it's simple deveined," Erza eyes sparkled by her strawberry cake.

"I never seen Erza... like this," Jaune whispered to Gray a bit shocked by Titania's sudden personality changes. "A minute ago she was whipping Jackal mercially."

"That the only thing that could calm her down," Gray answered, wearing a white T-shirt Nami picked out for him.

"Just try not to squash her cake," Happy warned while eating a cooked fish. "She can get really, really angry if you do."

"Hey wait why don't I get any cake?" Cynthia asked, noticing how she got rice, carrots. potatoes and chicken on her plate

"Sorry Cynthia, but Charla told me about your...sugar rush," Kanade answered sincerely, causing the young girl to glare at the white cat.

"Here you go Blake my dear," Sanji handed her a plate with fish that caused Blake's eyes to spark with drool coming out. Shervan who was beside her couldn't help but sweat drop by her reaction.

Blake was about to take a bite, but a hand snatched the fish out of her hand causing her eyes to turn into white disk in horror. She and Shervan turned to find Luffy stuffing the fish in his mouth.

"M-m-My fish…" Blake mumbled in despair.

Sanji delivered a revengeful heel kick on top of Luffy's head. "What did I tell you about taking food from other people!"

"Bastard!" Garjeel growled as he butted heads with Natsu's. "You're gonna regret stealing my steak Salamander!"

"I didn't take your stupid steak!" Natsu snapped. "Maybe you already ate it you trash can freak!"

"I would've know if I ate my own damn steak stupid pyro!" Garjeel argued.

"Those two fight for the stupidest things," Kuroko sighed glancing at the two.

"They kinda remind me of you and Kongou back at Tokiwadai school," Misaka joked.

"Sissy you know clearly well that we don't act like those barbaric apes!" Kuroko blurted out. The two didn't get the chance to react as Luffy's hands grabbing both of their plate out of their hands..

"Hey!" Kuroko screamed at Luffy, who was using his rubber ability to grab everyone's plates. Robin, Weiss, Iona, and Ren were able to defend their food, Accelerator slammed his fork on the table the second he saw Luffy's arms near Last Order and Index's food. It had enough force to give the captain a warning.

"Oi didn't I tell yah to quit taking food from the ladies!" Sanji roared as he kicked Luffy neck. Luffy's head stretched from impact and headbutted Zorro right in the stomach, waking him up from his nap.

Zorro glared at Sanji and Luffy. "You two better have a good reason why you wake me up from my nap,"

""How about you get your lazy moss ass up and do the dishes," Sanji growled.

"Jeez can't they stop fighting for one minute," Gray mumbled, watching the two getting into a staring contest. As soon as he said it, he was pushed by Natsu and Garjeel who were in a fighting cloud.

"Give me back my meat salamander!" Garjeel yelled.

"I told you I never took your damn meat!" Natsu yelled.

"That's it, time for you two to chill out!" Gray said as forced his shirt off, throwing it aside and joined into the fighting cloud.

"Ew!" Hime yelled as the shirt landed on her face. "Can't you keep your clothes on for one minute!"

Once she got the shirt off her face, she was meet by Juvia's murderous glare. "Juvia's new love rival!"

"AHH!" Hime screamed as she began running from the water mage right into the fight cloud. Yang was about to finally enjoy her food after nearly getting eaten by Luffy, until she was struck in the face by Natsu knocking her on her back.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as she was about to aid her sister, but froze when she noticed Yang sitting up, staring at a string of her hair on the deck.

"E-Everyone stand back!" Jaune warned. Everyone minus Hime, Juvia, Accelerator, Robin, Erza, Natsu, Garjeel, Gray, Zorro and Sanji, froze when Yang hair suddenly turned into flames, glaring at the three boys fighting.

"YOU GUYS ARE GONNA PAY FOR RUINING MY HAIR!" Yang roared as she joined in on the fighting cloud.

"Yang is so cute when she's angry!" Sanji twirled happy, and glared at the three boys. "You three leave her alon-."

Yang's fist appearing out of the fighting cloud, sending the love struck cook comedically flying off the ship.

"What with you guys sending people flying off the ship?!" Hibiki yelled.

"So this is normal for you guys?" Kanade asked.

"Pretty much," Straw Hat, Fairy Tail, and Remnant students answered blantely.

The group just watch as the fighting cloud was head towards Erza, who didn't noticed it until Natsu got kicked out of the scuffle landing on the table, launching the strawberry cake up in the air.

Time slowed down as the remainder of the Fairy Tail mages jaws dropped in horror, while the others were confused by their reaction. The strawberry cake was about to land on the deck, but Natsu leapt out and grabbed the plate.

"That was close," Cynthia replied causing the mages to sigh in relief.

"TAKE THIS!" Natsu roared as he launched the strawberry cake towards Gajeel's face. The remaining mages turned white including Natsu who just realized what he just did.

Juvia, Hime, Gajeel, Gray, and Yang stopped fighting and nervously turned to Titania who was emitting a powerful dark aura that easily overpowered Yang's aura.

"This is bad," Lucy shivered.

"I thought only bad guys could emit an aura like that," Hummy said a bit scared.

"What happened to her?" Shervan asked also frighteningly clinging to Blake's arm.

"They pissed off Erza," Happy replied.

"Any last words?" Erza questioned quietly.

"W-Wait if your gonna kill us at least let me see my little sis one last time," Yang replied, but the four turned to find that everyone was gone, the door to the kitchen closed.

"They ditched us!" Hime, Yang, Garjeel, Gray, Juvia and Natsu comedically yelled. The five turned back towards Erza who summoned her sword.

"Prepare for your punishment!" Erza glared causing Gajeel, Gray, Yang, Hime, and Natsu to held unto each other in frightened. Juvia on the other hand noticed Gray holding her and her eyes turn immediately into hearts.

 _'Juvia regrets nothing!'_ Juvia said in her mind as Erza charged at the six.

* * *

It's midnight and everyone was fast asleep after the party. The boys slept in the boys rooms and the girls in the girls room. Hime, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Yang and Natsu were forced to sleeping hanging on back of the ship. Luckily the yelling and screaming ended, leaving them fast asleep.

Shervan stayed in the crow's nest, staring at the clear night sky. He was too busy in his thoughts to be tired, despite having a weird day. Shervan admit that the Strawhat pirates were a lively bunch.

"They accepted my ability all because I saved them, but I don't think it will last long," Shervan frowned. "As soon as my magic is regained, then I can get out of there hair before the mages from Crimson Blood target them."

He closed his eyes, thinking about his friends Sashiko and Tormino. "I wish I could see them again one last ti-"

"HEY SHERVAN!"

Startled by the loud shout, Shervan unconsciously but quickly turned around and pulled his fist back connecting to the culprits stomach, which turn out to be Cynthia.

"N-Nice punch," Cynthia coughed as she knelt down to her knees. Despite not using magic, Cynthia could tell his strength was strong enough to almost knock her out.

"Eh?" Shervan took a second to realized what he did was and quickly went timid, bowing down. "S-Sorry Sorry C-Cynthia! I didn't mean to hurt you! My instincts kicked in a-an-!"

"Geez, I told her not to sneak up on him," Shervan quickly turned to find Wendy climbing on the other side.

"I-I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hurt your friend!" Shervan bowed at Wendy.

"It's okay, Blake told me how you weren't use to talking to people," Wendy said as she turned to Cynthia. "I tried to warn Cynthia, but she was already gone."

Cynthia nervously laughed, still holding her stomach with one arm. She got a glimpse of a scar on Shervan's shoulder, looking like someone teared some flesh off of him.

"You can come inside if you want," Wendy offered shivering a bit, from the night chills.

"Thank you for offering, but I'm fine outside," Shervan declined politely.

"But aren't you lonely though?" Cynthia asked.

"S-Sometimes, but I gotten a bit use to it," The two girls were quite shock by his answer. Shervan realised what he said, and quickly hesitated. "I-I mean I have friends! But they went their separate ways a couple of years ago."

He stared at the sky. "I use my Devil Fruit powers to sneak aboard Navy and pirate ships."

"I overhear you saying something about Crimson Blood," Cynthia said, causing him to flinch, but she didn't noticed. "Is that your Guild?"

Shervan was quiet for a second, still staring at the sky. Cynthia sense that she a hit a nerve. "S-Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncom-."

"I'm sorry!" The two girls were surprised as Shervan suddenly bowed at the two, his head on the deck.

Before they could speak, Shervan continued. "That black hole from the resort was created by a mage from Crimson Tigers, a terrorist group that's been causing mayhem across the Grand Line for years. They've been trying to capture me ever since I've escaped from them, and they will do anything to bring me back alive. Even if it means to kill thousands of innocent people."

The two girls were shocked by what Shervan said, while tears began to swell in his eyes. "Your lives were endangered all because of me."

"Don't say that," Wendy said sternly. "You helped us out a lot back at the resort. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be standing here right now."

"And it's not your fault for the chaos that happened back at the resort," Cynthia reminded. Remembering Jackal and Phantom joining into the fray.

"Still, I feel responsible for the black hole," Shervan frowned feeling guilty. "I'm worried that they'll attack you guys again if I stay here."

"Why are they chasing you?" Wendy asked a bit frightened.

Shervan fiddled his thumbs. He didn't want to tell them about what they said to him before he escaped, but from the look on the girl's face, they were worried, and concern. He took a deep breath before answered.

"They want to use my power as a weapon to conquer the Grand Line." Shervan answered his voice cracking a bit.

Hear this got the two girls to gasped with eyes widen. Cynthia clenched her fist, thinking back to how Aiden used her and Wendy as Fiora's End.

"They were the ones who planted the lacrima and the devil fruit inside my body," Shervan continued. "I along with others were being used as lab rats to create Crimson Blood stronger and invincible

"Don't worry," Cynthia suddenly grabbed Shervan's hands causing him to flinch in surprise. "If they want to capture you, they have to go through all of us!"

"Yeah," Wendy nodded. " We won't let those jerks take you away."

"B-But," Shervan stuttered more tears forming. "I-I don't want them to kill you guys!...Innocent people, die because of my existence...They either get slaughtered by the mages from Crimson Tigers, or the Navy. In fact...t-they even gave me a bounty!"

Shervan took out a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to them. Once the girls looked at it, it caused both their eyes to widen. Wendy was shocked, while Cynthia was in rage.

"Wanted Dead: ERA Weapon!?" Wendy read in shocked. "For 9 million Berries?!"

"Crimson Tigers framed me for deaths of all the people in a village one time, giving me that bounty," Shervan said, looking shakened. He squeezed his hands together, feeling his fingernails digging into his skin. Tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Part of me just thinks I should turn myself into the Marines. That way no more innoce-…!"

Shervan stopped when Cynthia suddenly hugged him, causing the boy's cheeks to turn red. Wendy felt a pit of jealousy from her friends actions, but ignored it knowing how Cynthia felt the same as Shervan when she first meet her.

"You're not a weapon," Cynthia sternly said, remembering how Wendy said to her. "You are a human being. Not only that you're our friend!"

Shervan eyes widen shock by Cynthia's comment. Thinking back to where he meet Tormino and Sashiko. Tears still raining out of his eyes as she continued. "No matter what problems you faced, we'll all face them together! Right Wendy?"

Wendy nodded with a smile. "Right Cynthia, I'm sure the Straw hats and the others will help out too."

"So what do you say? Do you want to join us?" Cynthia asked as she let go and stared at him with a warm smile. This caused Shervan's whole face to turn red like steam was coming out of his ears.

"T-Thank you!" Shervan responded as he bowed his head down quickly. He was unaware that he was so close to Cynthia and accidentally colliding with Cynthia's head, Wendy sweatdropped as the two fell backward, both hitting the side of the crows nest.

"I-I'm sorry!" Shervan stuttered, looking guilty for hurting her.

"Don't worry about it, Shervan," Cynthia replied as she stood up, rubbing her head. "Are you sure you don't wanna come inside?"

"I'm okay outside," Shervan answered.

"Well if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask us," Wendy said as she and Cynthia were about to climb down.

"O-Okay," Shervan nodded. "Goodnight Cynthia, Goodnight Wendy."

"Goodnight Shervan," The girls replied back as they climbed down. Shervan let out big yawn and leaned back on the wood. He stared at the sky, thinking about what Cynthia and Wendy said.

"They really think of me as friend?" Shervan asked himself before falling asleep.

* * *

In a dark room, a tall slender man was sitting on a tall red throne. His leg crossed, and his face was covered by a crimson robe. Another man wearing a red butler uniform walked towards him.

"My lord," The man said politely. "Axima has just returned, reporting that he failed to capture EXC1, however he was able to bring the heroes from the four worlds together just like you said."

"Excellent," The red hooded figure said, with a light, yet mischievous chuckle. "The prophecy will be as such, the hero's will perish from the grip of Crimson Blood."

* * *

"So you'll join my crew?!" Luffy asked eagerly next morning. Everyone minus, Zorro who was sleeping, Accelerator and Jackal who was leaning against the wall, were surrounding Shervan who was a bit nervous by the stares he was getting.

"Y-Yes," Shervan answered as he quickly bowed. "I would like to join your crew Captain Luffy!"

"You don't have to be so formal, just call my Luffy," Luffy said with a grin.

"Alright let celebrate our new crew member!" Ruby announced.

"Didn't we just had a celebration yesterday?" Hibiki questioned.

"Yeah Sanji make us some meat!" Luffy shouted, but was hit in the head by Misaka

"You ate everything we had yesterday idiot!" Misaka yelled.

"Which reminds me, you six still need to pay for ruining my strawberry cake yesterday," Erza glared at Gray, Hime, Juvia, Garjeel, Natsu, and Yang causing them to shiver.

Jackal chuckled. "You humans are so pathetic, getting scared by one another like wimps."

"I think your missing someone Erza," Accelerator blurted out, causing Jackal to cringe.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me," Erza avert her menacing glare at Jackal causing the demon to shiver.

"Who's scared now?" Lucy mocked with a sly grin.

"When I'm out of these shackles, I'll slaughter yah all," Jackal cursed. Zorro slowly woke when he notice a piece of wood landing on his lap.

"Huh?" Iona also noticed small pieces of wood falling in the water. "It's raining wood?"

Soon everyone else looked up wondering what was going on, but what they saw caused everyone to stare in shock.

A massive Gallon falling from the sky…

* * *

 **Next Chapter Delta Saga:** Jaya Arc: Salvaging King


	10. Chapter 9: Salvage King Masira

**Sorry for no updates, I was still working on my new fanfiction project Guardian Angels , but I will post the story as soon as Jaya Arc is published. I will also work on a Pretty Cure x One Piece fanfiction crossover.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** Salvage King Masira

The new, as well as the old members of the Straw Hat Pirates, stared at shocked as a massive ship, that appeared out of nowhere was falling rapidly down towards them.

"A-A huge Gallon!?" Nami started.

"F-Fallen from the sky?!" Happy finished.

"H-How is that possible?!" Jaune shouted.

Before anyone could reply, the Gallon landed into the ocean. luckily it missed the Going Merry, but the waves were pushing the ship violently.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON!" Zorro yelled over waves. Everyone held onto the ship overboard. Touma and Accelerator grabbed onto Index and Last Order for dear life. Wendy held onto Charla, and Hibiki held onto Hummy.

"S-Since when do ships fall from the sky!?" Cynthia yelled over the sound of the debris crashing into the water.

"Since we enter this crazy world!" Garjeel shouted.

"This must be just an awful dream we're having!" Usopp yelled trying yo find something for him to hold onto.

"Y-Yeah just a dream!" Chopper agreed, looking calm until Usopp accidentally headbutt him.

"It still falling, guys!" Misaka yelled.

"We need to protect the ship," Sanji said. "It's won't be able to hand this much debris."

"On it!" Natsu yelled and was about to launch an attack on the falling ship parts until he noticed Usopp sitting on the deck. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I cast aside my worries, and look deep down to find my happy place," The sniper answered, looking calmed. "When I open my eyes then all of this will only be a dre-."

However, when he opened his eye, Usopp was greeted by a skeleton body falling towards him. "AHH! A SKELETON DEAD GUY!"

"DON'T BRING IT TO ME, IDIOT!" Lucy yelled scared.

"It loves her!" Happy taunted rolling his tongue.

"SHUT IT CAT!" Lucy snapped.

"There's still more coming down!" Gray shouted.

"No shit sherlock!" Natsu snapped.

Thinking fast, Shervan's legs turned into two wind and quickly flew up to the crows nest. Once he was on the mast he raised his right arm up in the air, palm facing up. **"Whirlwind Net!"**

A dark green magic circle appeared on the palm of his hand, emitting a powerful green whirlwind which was able to catch some of the debris that was going to hit the ship.

"Whoa!" Ruby stared at awed by the massive wind.

"Go Shervan!" Hummy and Happy cheered.

"Nice going Shervan just like I planned," Usopp said feeling confident and proud of himself.

"Liar," Iona mumbled.

"We aren't out of the storm yet guys!" Sanji yelled over the waves.

* * *

A few minutes later the Straw Hat pirates were finally able to relax, once the debris stopped falling and the waves died down. Shervan tossed out the rest of the debris far away and went down to join with the others.

"Okay now that's over, why on earth did a ship fell out of the sky!?" Kuroko asked turning to Nami.

"How the hell should I know?!" Nami yelled back. "We are much blinded by this as you are in the Grand Line!"

"Someone must catapult it from an island," Nora suggested.

"Why the hell would someone catapult a huge Gallon at us?" Zorro asked.

"I knew coming to the Grand Line was a huge mistake," Usopp shivered as he along with Hime and Chopper clung unto each other. "First a black orb destroys an island and now it raining ships with skeletons on it!"

"Huh?" Nami staring at her log pose confused.

"What wrong Nami?" Yuko asked.

"Something wrong with the log pose," Nami answered.

"Log pose?" Megumi asked confused.

"It's like a compass that they used in the Grand Line. It points to where an island might be," Levy explained, earning an odd look from her guildmates. "What? Robin explained it all to me last night."

"So what's wrong with it?" Charla asked.

"It's broken. The arrow is pointing at the sky," Nami said.

"It's not broken," Robin said, being the only one who was calm from the whole incident. "The log pose is just locked onto a strong magnetic pull. If the needle is pointing to the sky, then it's pointing to Sky island."

"S-sky island?" Cynthia repeated oddly.

"Y-You mean there's a floating island over us?" Wendy asked.

"Filled with dead skeleton?!" Usopp added.

"Would you quit it with the dead skeleton!" Shirabe said annoyed.

"No, it not just an island, but an entire ocean above us," Robin replied.

"A whole ocean!?" Natsu asked with sparkles in his eyes. Soon Happy, Nora, Megumi, Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Cynthia joined in as well.

"I'm still confused," Ruby said dumbfounded.

"H-How can an ocean be in the sky?" Wannai asked.

"Alright crew! Raise the sails and set a course to Sky Island!" Luffy ordered loudly.

"Put the rudder down and point the bow high into the sky!" Usopp ordered.

"Sky island Fish!" Happy began drooling. The three chanted until Robin quietly silents them by covering their mouths.

"You guys do realize that this ship can't fly right?" Sanji questioned.

"To be honest, I only heard rumors and stories about it," Robin said. "So I can't be certain Sky Island ."

"Thank goodness, there's no way there's a whole sea above us," Charla said.

"Unless it's heaven," Happy said still drooling.

"So does that mean the log pose is broken?" Gray asked.

"No, it's still pointing to the sky, so that means that we need to get away up to sky island," Robin explained. "No matter how crazy things get or how strange the situation is, you should always rely on the log pose. It's the #1 rule while entering the grand line."

While many of them were still puzzled by the whole sea in the sky, Shervan was the only one who understood what Robin said. He heard rumors that there were mythical events that might be relative to sky island.

His thoughts were interrupted by Zorro's voice. "Hey, has anyone seen Luffy anywhere?"

"Now that you mention it, Natsu and Happy are gone too," Lucy said.

"They said that they were going to look for something on the ship," Chopper replied as he was the one to noticed the two disappearances.

* * *

"You know what you're doing is really freaky right?" Hime asked a bit uneasy as she and the rest of the crew watch Robin put back a skull, like a puzzle piece.

"It doesn't matter if you into dead stuff, Robin, you're still pretty in my book," Sanji said with hearts for eyes.

"You need serious help," Misaka mumbled with a sweatdropped. Robin continued to work until the skull was finished.

"It looks like he died from getting bashed in the head," Yang said observing the skull.

"Not quite, it looks like this guy had a Trepanation sugary, isn't that right Chopper?" Robin said as she turned to Chopper.

"Yeah, they drill holes in the patient's head to remove head disease, but it's a really old method," Chopper replied.

"Knowing how old the method is, I say that he died 200 years ago," Robin replied. "He looks around 30 years old and must've died from an infection. His teeth were covered in oil to keep them from getting rotten."

Robin began skimming through a catalog until she found what she was looking for. "Here it is, the Saint Breeze from the Kingdom of Breeze. They launch this ship as a scout ship from 208 years ago."

Lucy looked over to noticed the gallon. "That the same ship that fell from the sky."

"I can't tell if I should be impressed or disgusted how you can tell information from a skull," Weiss said.

"They said that 'dead man tells no tales,' but you can actually learn a lot from just a skull," Robin said.

"I should try that sometime," Levy said looking amazed.

"Please don't," Lucy whispered.

"We should probably see if we can get any more info-WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!?" Nami suddenly yelled as she noticed Natsu on the plank with his swollen face, and Luffy struggling in the water.

* * *

"Hey, I found something really cool!" After Happy and Charla got the two out, Luffy shows a map that said Skypiea at the right corner.

"Skypiea?" Awatsuki stared at the title. "That means there's actually an island in the sky?"

"Yup," Luffy answered with a wide grin.

"I still can't believe this is happening," Kuroko said shaking her head.

"YAHOO!" Luffy cheered. "SKY ISLAND IS REAL!"

"ONWARD TO SKY FIRE ISLAND!" Natsu roared.

"Since when did it became a fire sky island?" Iona questioned with a sweatdrop. Natsu, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Nora, Megumi, and Ruby began to link arms dance, while Happy and Hummy were dreaming of eating sky fish.

"Don't get too excited," Nami scolded modern tone. "Many people make fake maps of the Grand Line to fool people."

 **DOOM!**

Nine cheerful spirits immediately crashed into reality. They turned to Nami with a depressed and gloomy look on their faces.

"Way to bring them down easy Nami," Yang commented.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that it's fake and all," Nami replied trying to find the right words.

'She just doesn't know how to get there," Kanade explained.

"Yeah, that's it!" Nami said and then glared at Luffy punching the metallic mast. "Look! The map doesn't tell us how to get to Skypiea!"

"Uh, Nami easy on the mast," Usopp said.

"You're the navigator!? Think of something!" Luffy yelled back. The two continued to argue, until Nami resort to using her fist.

"Nami so cute when she's violent," Sanji admired his eyes turned to hearts.

"These men are hopeless," Kuroko sighed.

"Well, now what?" Weiss asked. "We can't just defy gravity and sail upward."

"Maybe there's some more information about sky island in that gallon," Cynthia suggested.

"But the ship is way too deep into the ocean," Hibiki replied.

"That no problem, all we have to do is salvages it," Nami responded with a determined look on her face.

"Yeah let's salvages it!" Luffy, Natsu, and Happy shouted while carrying some gear.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?!" Zorro and Gray comedically yelled.

"What's salvaging?" Chopper asked.

"It means to pull up a sinking ship," Robin explained. "But since it's too big they need to come up with a more refine plan."

* * *

This is an adventure, I been through many dangerous adventures, but I can't remember what they are," Luffy said with a grin on his face. He along with, Natsu, Sanji, and Zorro were wearing barrels with a small window and tube to breath in.

"So are you sure these things are safe?" Touma asked.

"Don't worry these are my special designed barrels that won't break easily," Usopp replied with confidences.

"Don't worry ladies, I will find something that can bring us to Sky!" Sanji swooned. He then glared at Touma. "And if I hear that you been groping Nami or Robin's chest when I'm gone, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Like I would do that on purpose!" Touma comedically yelled.

Suddenly a huge fish appeared out of the water and ate one of the seagulls in midair and went into the ocean. Nami turned to the four and pushed them off the ship. "Well good luck!"

"You're still going to send them down after seeing that!?" Hime yelled. The four disappeared under the waves. The mechanism that was designed for the four to breath under water continued to feed the deeper they went.

"This is Happy what's your status?" Happy called from the funnels that connected to the divers.

"Luffy here, there are tons of monster down here!" Luffy informed from his funnel.

"Also some giant sea kings," Zorro added.

"This is Natsu, and I'm gonna beat up one of th-GAH!"

"You idiot we aren't trying to cause attention!" Sanji yelled.

"Well they sound okay," Nami nodded by their reports.

"How is that okay?!" Lucy and Hime air slapped Nami.

"Wait what are Sea Kings?" Cynthia asked.

"They're sea creatures who are bigger than normal sea creatures in the grand line," Robin explained. "They will sometimes attack ships without warning, leaving nothing but wood and bones floating in the ocean."

"Do you have to say it that grim?" Cynthia asked sweatdropped.

"We've arrived at our destination!" Zorro announced causing Chopper to pull the breaks from the mechanism that was feeding the tubes.

"Well, I'm glad that I didn't go down there," Usopp sighed.

"Me neither," Hime agreed.

A gonging sound caused Shervan to flinched, which got everyone's attention. They all turned to find a huge ship coming towards them.

"What with all the racket?" Misaka asked annoyed.

"Salvage the King! Salvage, Salvage the king! Salvage!" A bunch of men chanted, with the whistle helping.

"HALT MEN!" The man which turns out to be an ape ordered, as the ship stopped.

"That has got to be the weirdest ship I ever seen," Kanade commented.

"Is this the spot where the ship left?" The ape looking man asked.

"Yes, sir!" His crewmates chanted.

"When they say captain and sir they're talking about me!" The captain known as Masira yelled. "Prepare to raise the ship men! Anything that lies at the bottom of the ocean belongs to the king of all Salvagers! Masira!"

"Is... that even human?" Jaune asked staring at their captain.

"Lucy's disease of getting weird people are acting up again," Happy joked trying not to laugh.

"One more comment out of you and you'll be like that seagull cat!" Lucy threatened.

"Unstable crew with an unstable captain. A perfect environment for a barbarian ape," Kuroko said as she glared at Touma.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?!" Masira asked noticed the Going Merry. "In case you haven't noticed this sea belongs to me."

"They are?" Yuko asked.

"Yup, every sinking ship is mine, you're not trying to taking from me are you?" Masira asked.

"Are they really going to bring the ship up to the surface?" Hummy asked.

"I guess so, but Luffy and the others are still down there," Hibiki said worriedly.

"You know I can easily destroy that ship with my railgun," Misaka asked.

"Are you trying to get us killed!?" Hime and Usopp yelled.

"You idiots keep it down," Nami hushed them. "Let's not tell him that we're salvaging. It will be easier for us to get the gallon out of the water."

"And if they try anything funny, I'll turn their ship into the Gallon," Misaka grinned.

"You've got some serious issues Zapper," Touma sweatdropped.

"For once I agree with the ape," Kuroko added also sweatdropped.

"What I haven't fought any opponents ever since the resort!" Misaka replied back.

"Hey quit mumbling and answer my question!" Masira yelled. "Are you trying to take something from me?"

"Actually we have a question!" Nami shouted.

"You have a question for me!?" Masira shouted comedically. "Fine whatever what is it?"

"Are all of you tough looking me going to salvage that ship?" Nami asked kindly.

"Thank you, I see that you know what a real man looks like," Masira commented caused all the male characters minus Shervan and Touma to glare at him.

"W-What are you talking about?" Nami asked.

"You called us all tough and good looking right?" Masira asked.

Nami hesitated to answer. "Well yeah,"

Masira turned away, blushing a bit. "Stop you're making me blush!"

"This is seriously disturbing," Blake sweatdropped.

"So are you gonna salvage that thing or what?" Usopp asked.

"Of course, they don't call me the salvage king for nothing!" Masira said. "I love to stay and chat, but I need to salvage it."

"Can we stay and watch?" Ruby yelled. "This is the first time we ever seen someone salvage a ship!"

"Really now?" Masira said with a wide grin on his face. "Well, you can watch to your heart's content."

"Captain!" A man shouted, holding an injured men. "There's someone down there that took down the diving squad below."

Hearing this caused half of the group to flinch. Nami mumbled. "I'm going to kill those idiots."

"Well, that plan lasted long," Accelerator mumbled.

"Hey, you!" Masira yelled. "You better be careful! There's someone down there!"

"Eh?" Hime, Iona, Lucy, Wendy and Cynthia just stared with a shocking look.

'What an idiot,' Lucy and Nami thought as Nami spoke. "Got it!"

While the others were observing Masira, Shervan just stared at the sea wondering what Skypiea was like. 'I only heard rumors from pirates I sail with, about, falling ships, and shadows in the Grand Line.'

"Are you okay Shervan?" Shervan thoughts were interrupted when Yuko touched his shoulder.

"Oh y-yeah," Shervan said a bit startled. "I-I was just deep into thoughts."

"You're worried about Crimson Blood?" Yuko asked

Shervan turned to Yuko with a surprised look. "W-Wait how did yo-,"

"Cynthia and Wendy told us about it this morning," Gajeel answered, munching on a fork.

"S-Sorry about that," Cynthia said looking guilty.

"No, I'm sorry for getting you all in danger back on the resort," Shervan stated.

"It's not your fault, and even if it was, you save us from the Black Hole. The least we can do is stop Crimson Blood from taking you," Erza replied.

"The biggest mistake those guys made was messing with Fairy tail," Gray added.

"And Team RWBY!" Yang added

"And me," Misaka said with static clinging. "I just want to find that person and shock him into submission."

"You're violent," Kanade sweatdropped.

"I don't give a damn about your problems," Accelerator growled. "I'm just gonna destroy those bastards."

"My you're acting like tsundere," Motaharu joked.

"Shut up," He shot back.

"See?" Cynthia turned to Shervan giving him a warm smile "We are all grateful for what you did back on the island and don't think you're a bad person."

"Speak for yourself," Jackal scoffed.

"You don't count," Cynthia shot back.

"Cynthia, Wendy!" Index called out beside Last Order and Hummy. "We going down at the bottom to look for something to do! You wanna come?"

"Okay! It's better than listening to those guys chanting," Cynthia said staring at the Masira's ship.

"You wanna come with us?" Wendy asked Shervan.

Shervan shook his head. "No thank you."

Accelerator stood up. "I'm coming too, I need to take a nap and those damn monkeys are making it difficult."

"Me too," Levy said. "I want to research more about the Grand line."

While Cynthia, Levy, Hummy, Last Order, Index, Wendy, Accelerator, went below deck. Shervan stood there letting Cynthia's words sink in, causing him to blush.

"Juvia knows how it feels to have a crush on someone," Juvia said suddenly appeared beside Shervan, causing him to flinch.

"A C-Crush?" Shervan repeated confused.

"Yes it's when you're deeply in love with someone, but they don't know about it," Juvia said touching his shoulder. "If you need any love advice, Juvia is here for you."

"I don't think that's necessary," Gray interfere as he dragged the love-struck Juvia away from Shervan.

* * *

At the bottom near the gallon, the four divers split up and search the entire gallon for anything important. After searching for about 2 hours they reunited in the cabin of the ship.

Before they could continue, the shake started to ship, getting everyone on edge, as a huge hook broke through.

"What the heck is that!?" Natsu yelled.

Natsu's voice was enough to get Masira to turn at them curiously. Luckily, Usopp covered the horn and turned to the monkey man. "So what's the deal with the ship head?"

"Well it's not really just for show," Masira said out of his suspicion. "Lowering the Barco men!"

"Aye!" The men shouted. The monkey at the front of the ship suddenly pulled out.

"So cool!" Ruby, Chopper, and Megumi said. The monkey then fell into the water diving down.

"Do they have to keep saying that all the time?" Touma asked, growing tired of the men's chanting.

"The Barco is in position, sir!" One man said.

"Now it's time for me to blow!" Masira shouted. As his crew cheered.

"Blow?" Ellen repeated until she realized. "You mean.."

"He's gonna lift the gallon with his breath?" Lily finished.

"That's impossible, even for a monkey like him!" Kuroko stated. But to their surprised Masira took a deep breath and blew into the tube which comically went big and down into the ocean.

"That guy has a huge lung capacity," Yang complimented.

Underwater, Natsu, Luffy, Zorro and Sanji noticed air bubbles coming out of the hooks. Outside, the ship started to float upward.

"The ship is off the ground boss!" One of Masira's men announced

"Don't stop now men, send more into the ship!" Masira ordered as the men began using a pump to put more air.

"Huh, I thought monkey face was going to keep blowing," Gajeel said.

"AH!"

Everyone flinched when they heard the screaming coming from Masira's ship. "What going on down there!?"

"THE INTRUDERS ARE INSIDE THE SHIP AND TH-AHHH!..."

"Oh great," Lucy facepalmed. "Why did they had to get themselves into trouble?"

"RAHHH!" Masira yelled causing Usopp and Hime to jumped. "I WON'T FORGIVE THESE BASTARDS FOR HURTING MY CREWMATES!"

"S-scary," Usopp and Hime shivered.

"If they found out it's one of our crew were goners," Usopp shivered.

"..."

"...What are they doing?" Ruby asked while staring at Masira who was holding a pose with his crewmates holding up a fiery background.

"Uh, you know, we're not gonna take your picture or anything," Nami called out with a sweatdropped.

"What you're not!?" Masira shouted comedically.

"He's was posing for the camera?" Touma questioned.

"Who would think that was threatening?" Gray asked.

"RAHH! HELP! US!" Another man shouting from the horn shouted.

Masira looked so pissed that veins began to appear on his forehead "DON'T WORRY MEN, I'LL BE THERE SOON!"

After Masira shouted, He jumped down and dived into the water. Masira swan towards the Gallon, but noticed a giant serpent-like Sea King coming towards him, He glared at it and swung his arm winding his fist. "Monkey Punch!"

Masira struck the monster in the cheek, knocking it out instantly, as he continued downward.

* * *

"Check it out, we don't need the barrels anymore," Luffy said as he and the other four got out of the barrels after the water disappeared.

"I don't how they were able to pump this much air, but what I really want to know is who they are and why are they salvaging the ship we were salvaging," Zorro said.

"I'm just worried about the girls on the ship, Nami hasn't answered my calls for a long time," Sanji said.

"Well if they lay a single finger on my friends, then I'm pounding them to the ground," Natsu growled.

Suddenly, Masira punched into the walls, looking pissed. "WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE WALTZING IN HERE AND STEALING MY SALVAGE SHP!?"

"...Nice makeup," Luffy said looking unphased by his sudden entrance.

"Well Thank you I always prepared it for my fans," Masira answered happily.

"You have fans?" Zorro questioned.

"So who are you?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry for my rude entrance, my name is Masira," Masira introduced.

"I'm Luffy," Luffy introduced.

"And I'm Natsu," Natsu greeted. "And you look like am money."

"Aw stop it," Masira said blushing.

"He said it like a compliment," Sanji sweatdropped.

* * *

Up on the surface, Happy and Blake began drooling when they found the Sea King Masira knocked out on the surface.

"Come on guys, let's capture that fish and have a feast!" Happy announced with stars for eyes.

"We can't put that fish on the deck, it would destroy the ship instantly!" Misaka said.

"Need fish now," Blake stared at Misaka with stars for eyes.

"We have more important things to think about than fish!" Charla yelled, but fortunately found herself, and Lily also staring at the fish with drool coming out.

Wannai noticed a shadow looming under both their ship and Masira's. "Um guys, there's something under us."

"It looks huge!" Lucy's eyes widened when she noticed it. "Much bigger than the Sea King."

"Bigger fish?" The exceeds and Blake said dreamily.

"That's not a fish!" Weiss comedically yelled at the four. She then took a good look at the shadow. "From the looks of the shape, it looks like a sea turtle."

"A ginormous sea turtle," Jaune commented.

* * *

"Oh, you guys are from the east blue huh?" Masira asked. The five were sitting inside the ship.

"Well, these three are," Natsu replied. "I'm from another world that uses magic."

"Magic? That's sounds amazing!" Masira said in awed.

"Yeah! I was surprised too," Luffy grinned. "He can eat flames and was raised by a Dragon."

"Really? That's so cool!" Masira said amazed. "You guys are a fun bunch!"

Little do they know, that the gallon was eaten by a giant turtle.

* * *

On the surface, the head of the sea turtle emerged out of the water. The head was bigger than the two ships beside it. This caused everyone, minus, Robin, and Shervan to have mix feelings of shock and frightened.

"I-I'm not the only one who just saw a giant monster emerged out of the water?!" Hime asked.

"There's no monster, this is just one big stupid dream! We're having!" Usopp stated.

"Y-Yeah a dream! We just had too much food since last night," Lucy added. This caused, Chopper, Jaune, Hime, Hibiki, Kanade, and Lucy to sigh in relief.

"Uh guys," Robin stated. "Our boys just ate by that turtle. I wonder if they survived getting grinded by those teeth."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CALMLY?!" Usopp, Hime, Chopper, Hibiki, Lucy comedically screamed.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Gray asked as he noticed, Lily, Blake, and Happy on the deck with a depression aura around them.

"T-The giant fish escaped," They sobbed.

"We have more important things to deal with!" Charla scoffed, but find herself crying as well.

"You're doing it too," Hibiki mumbled while Pyrrha gave a nervous giggle.

"WAH!" Chopper started running around. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?"

"This is all your fault!" Usopp angrily yelled at Nami.

"Yeah, it was your idea to salvage the ship in the first place!" Lucy added.

"Yeah," Nami said looking down. Nami then stared at the turtle and shouted. "I'm sorry!"

"..."

"Oi! Don't just say that like you're not guilty," Usopp comedically dropped. The ship was suddenly getting tipped due to the turtle turning its head.

"WAH!" Hime flailed trying to get her balance as the turtle was slowly beneath the water, taking the two ships with it.

"We to do something or else we'll be swimming with the fishes," Motaharu said.

"Hey they're trying to save their captain too," Ellen said pointing to Masira's ship.

"Usopp, Touma!" Nami called out.

"Yes?" The boys asked.

"Cut the air pipes and get us out of here!" Nami ordered.

"What about the others!?" Usopp and Touma yelled as they comedically slammed their faces into the rail.

"She's the devil!" Hime yelled.

Suddenly the clear sky was filled with dark clouds, getting everyone a bit startled.

"W-When did get nighttime all of a sudden?!" Ruby asked.

"This isn't right," Nami said looking at her watch. "It not even nighttime."

"Nothing in this world makes sense anymore," Kuroko facepalmed.

"Luffy Zorro Sanji Natsu! Come on we gotta go!" Usopp yelled.

Shervan eyes widen, being the only one to know about the phenomenon. "This is bad…"

"What wrong Shervan?" Shirabe asked.

"I've seen this before," Shervan replied looking frightened. "It only the matter of time until they show up."

"Who shows up?" Chopper asked. Before Shervan could answer, Luffy who was carrying big bag emerged out of the water and landed on the deck.

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted. Happy to find that their captain was alright.

Nami ran up to Luffy and immediately start slapping him since he was unconscious. "Luffy what happened to the others?"

"How about you stop slapping him so he can tell us," Misaka sweatdropped.

Soon Zorro, Sanji, and Natsu climbed on the rail, with a bunch of bags. "We need to get out of here now!" Zorro said trying to catch his breath.

"You guys are alright," Megumi said looking relieved. "We thought you were still in that sea turtle. "

"It wasn't a sea turtle," Zorro mumbled. "It was a monkey. As soon as found out that we were stealing stuff on the ship, he went berserk!"

"Yeah, you came across the Salvage King Masira," Jaune explained. "He was also trying to salvage the gallon you were in, but it was eaten by the sea turtle."

"What sea turtle?" Sanji, Zorro, and Natsu asked. They slowly turned to find a giant turtle in front of them. Their eyes comically wide. "WE WERE INSIDE THAT TURTLE!?"

"Took you, three idiots, long enough!" Misaka yelled.

"Natsu!" Happy flew towards him looking depression.

"What's wrong happy?" Natsu asked.

"There was this huge fish that we were going to eat for lunch, and it swam a-HUGE!" Happy depression turned into shocked as he just saw the giant turtle.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Usopp anime fell.

"RAHH! " Masira emerged out of the deck and landed on the dock startling everyone. "You better give back my treasure or else!"

"You guy's really found treasure?!" Jaune asked with Nami eyes sparkling.

"Yup tons of it!" Luffy grinned.

"We have more important things to think about first!" Lucy yelled.

"We can't let this monkey damage the ship," Erza said as she summoned her sword. The others also prepared to face the monkey.

"It's happening…" Shervan said staring at the front, his eyes wide in horror.

"What wrong Sher-," Hibiki was about to asked, but froze when she noticed what Shervan was looking at her eyes were widened as well. Soon the Straw Hats turned to what Shervan was staring at followed by Masira, and the giant turtle. They all had the same expression on their faces.

Standing a few meters in front of them were five shadowy figures. Each of them look taller than a mountain and had wings and spears. The center one raised its spear like it was going to throw it at them.

"SEA MONSTER!?" Everyone minus Robin screamed out of their lungs. Chopper, Zorro, Sanji, Natsu, Gray, and Luffy grabbed an oar and rowed as fast as they can out away from them.

* * *

Once they were back into daylight, everyone began to catch their breath, wondering what they just saw.

"Okay this has been the craziest day ever," Lucy panted.

"Tell me about it," Misaka sighed.

"Is the grand line always this dangerous?" Jaune asked

"Yeah, we're lucky that we made it through today," Sanji answered.

"So first a huge Gallon fell from the sky," Iona started.

"Then the needle started pointing up to the sky," Motaharu stated.

"Followed by a weird looking monkey showing up," Usopp said.

"Who gave us a good fish for us to eat," Happy said

"Until it was scared away by that giant sea turtle," Blake mumbled.

"Which almost dragged us under the ocean," Kanade said.

"Finally it went dark," Touma said.

"And then those huge monsters appeared out of nowhere," Luffy said.

"That was kind of scary," Hime shivered.

"Yeah," Masira said also a bit shaken.

"I've could've taken those guys down," Natsu mumbled.

"Said the flame brain who wet his pants," Gray chuckled.

"Yeah that was the only good thing about this whole situation," Jackal added.

"You two wanna go!?" Natsu stood up.

"Natsu!" Erza calling his name was enough for the three to quiet down.

"Well I don't know about you, but I just hope we don't have to see them again," Hime said.

"Agreed," They all said, as they sighed.

…

…

…

…

"GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR SHIP!" Luffy, Sanji, Zorro, Natsu, Yang and Misaka comedically kicked the unexpected Masira off the ship sending him flying high in the sky.

Moments after they kicked him out, Accelerator, Last Order, Index, Garjeel, Levy, Cynthia, Wendy, and Hummy came from under the deck, looking a bit puzzled.

"Uh did we miss something?" Levy asked.

"Nope," Usopp answered.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** The Road to Jaya


	11. Chapter 10: Mock Town: Pirate Paradise

**Hello, everyone. I'm deeply sorry for the delaying of the chapters. Many things happened from dealing with religion paranoia to getting the flu and watching a new show called Wakfu in English.**

 **Anyway, it kinda feels weird being the only story in fanfiction that combined One Piece and Pretty Cure [As well as RWBY, Fairy Tail and To aru of course.] Minus my videos, there aren't any youtube videos with these two shows together.**

 **Sorry for my rant, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 10:** Mock Town: Pirate Paradise

"Those monster were too big for us to handle," Usopp mumbled as he, Chopper and Hime were staring at the sea. After the incident, Lucy explains to the ones who were under the ship what happened, while the others were wondering what treasure the guys found.

"Yeah, if I never saw them again it would be a blessing," Chopper mumbled.

"My friends and I could be able to take those monster down," Hime replied.

Chopper stared at her in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah," Hime grinned with confidence. "We've defeated bigger monsters in the past!"

"Come on you guys," Nami stared at the pile junk in annoyance. "At least try to find something that we can actually use to help us."

"Hey, it's not our fault! There was nothing left down there!" Natsu defended. Megumi and Ruby stared amazed by Luffy who was wearing an old rusty armor.

"He's right, it looked like they've been attacked or they turned on each by some sort of argument," Sanji added.

"Well still, we need some facial information that could not only help get to sky island but survive in the Grand Line! Something like a map, or a diary!" Nami yelled as she began furiously stomping on the old items the boys scavenged. "THIS HUNK OF JUNK WON'T HELP US AT ALL!"

"She's scary," Usopp, Hime, and Chopper mumbled.

"Orange hair has a nasty temper," Yang commented.

Nami turned to Luffy who was still amazed by his outfit. "And what the heck is that Luffy?"

"Armor…" He answered with a grin.

 **BANG!**

"EH!?" Megumi and Ruby face faulted in fright and shock as they stood over an unconscious Luffy. The armor he had was shattered instantly. "She crushed the armor easily!"

"Nami I got some beautiful seashells for you," Sanji swooned.

"Cram them in your shorts!" Nami yelled angrily.

"She likes me more and more," Sanji admired.

"No you're just delusional as Juvia," Cynthia sweatdropped.

"Bad day huh?" Robin asked as Nami walked over to her and Charla.

"It would be much worse work with those idiots," Nami grumbled. "We still have no lead where to go next."

"Maybe this will help," Robin handing her an Eternal Pose. "I picked it up while the monkey wasn't looking."

Nami eyes sparkled with tears of joy at Robin who sweatdropped. "You're the only one who seems to understands me,"

"So where do you think Masira's crew was heading?" Charla asked.

"According to the Pose, it's pointing to Jaya," Nami replied. "I'm guessing that's their hideout."

"So are we going to Jaya?" Luffy asked eating the Takoyaki from the octopus they found.

"THAT WOULD BE YOUR DECISION!" Nami yelled annoyed.

"Oh right," Luffy landed on the deck, getting everyone's attention. "Alright guys, set our course to Jaya!"

"Which way is Jaya?" Ren asked.

"It's too the left," Nami said.

"Alright Onward to Jaya!" Luffy yelled.

"Wait a second," Usopp suddenly noted as he was eating a box of Takoyaki as well. "If we go to this Jaya place, wouldn't the log pose change?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked puzzled.

"Well the needle in the Log Pose is pulled to magnetism from an island," Misaka explained. "If we sail to Jaya then the needle will overwrite the previous recording."

"Which means we don't know where sky island is," Levy summed it up.

"WHAT!?" Megumi, Ruby, Natsu, Happy, Chopper and Cynthia shouted in realization.

"OKAY TIMEOUT!" Luffy announced and glared at Nami. "What's the big idea Nami? Are you trying to mess with my head!?"

"You're the one who wanted to go to Jaya genius," Nami said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," Luffy said forgot that he said that. "Well, I didn't know it would ruin our trip to Skypiea!"

"It's not my fault that you have a memory of a goldfish," Nami said. "The log pose always been that way."

"Alright listen up!" Luffy announced ignoring Nami. "Since I'm the Captain we're going to Sky Island!"

"Okay so how do we get there smartass?" Accelerator questioned. Luffy along with Megumi, Hime, Natsu, Happy, Ruby and Usopp were munching on Takoyaki.

"Well we should find some information about how to get to Skypiea," Happy replied. "Maybe someone in Jaya would know."

"Alright! Onward to Jaya!" Luffy yelled.

"We're back where we started!"Usopp and Hime yelled as they dope slap their captain upside the head.

"The Log pose wouldn't reset that quickly," Robin replied. "If we dock the ship and get back before the record resets, then we might get to Skypiea."

"That might work," Nami said.

"Sounds like a plan," The six eating the Octopus balls said, along with Chopper, and Jaune.

"Alright for real this time! Onward to Jaya! The Land of meat!" Luffy ordered with food still in his mouth.

"Where the heck did "Island of Meat" come from!?" Cynthia comically exclaimed.

* * *

A small vessel not far from the Going Merry was also sailing towards Jaya. Standing in the bow of the ship, a teenage girl was staring at the Log Post on her wrist. Her hair was dark navy blue, and she was wearing a navy, blue outfit similar to the Happiness Charge group.

"Are we there yet Loni?" The second girl asked, leaning on the side of the ship with her mouth swelling up. She had a light green Precure outfit, her hair was long down to her elbows.

"For the thousandth time Lenora, NO!" Loni yelled annoyed.

"Sorry it just I'm feeling like my stomach is going to leave my body," Lenora groaned.

"Didn't I gave you motion sickness pills?" Loni asked.

"Yeah, but you like gave me the wrong pill, I don't have motor sickness," Lenora answered.

Loni facepalmed by her stupidity. "Look we almost there to Jaya. So just endure it for the time being."

"Fine," Lenora groaned trying not vomit. "But if my outfit gets vomit on it, your playing my dry cleaner."

* * *

So what do you guys think Jaya will be like?" Megumi asked still munching on the Takoyaki.

"The Land of meat?" Luffy replied between bites.

"Or the land of fish," Happy said.

"Maybe the land of cookies," Ruby stated.

"Can't you guys think of anything besides food?" Usopp asked. Suddenly Sanji zipped by taking the boy's boxes.

"Maybe this will help, and besides they're for the girls only," Sanji replied.

Jackal watched as the Natsu, Happy, Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Jaune began to chase Sanji around the mass. "Humans are so loud and annoying."

"Here," Jackal turned to find Iona giving him a box of Takoyaki. "I thought you might be hungry after yesterday."

"I prefer humans than human food," Jackal growled.

"Would you stop being stubborn!" Iona scolded. "Like it or not you're stuck with us until we can get back home."

"I already told you I'm not that hungry human!" Jackal said a bit louder than before. He flinched when he heard his stomach growling.

"You know you may not be a human, but you act like one," Iona with a deadpanned look.

"S-SHUT UP!" Jackal yelled.

"They looove each other," Yang cooed from the corner.

QUIT IMPERSONATION THE STUPID CAT!" Iona and Jackal in unison.

Shervan was on the crow's nest, searching for the island Jaya. He was too nervous to say in front of everyone, but he has been to Jaya before since many pirates go there. Shervan knew someone there that could help them get to Skypiea.

Shervan heard knocking as he turned to find Cynthia coming up. "Hey,"

"Hello Cynthia," Shervan said feeling a bit relaxed than before, but felt a strange feeling inside him.

"Seems like the others are still lively. Even after that incident," Cynthia stated. She turned to him. "But how did you know that those monsters would show up?"

"W-Well I've heard rumors that those figures are actually Skypieans looking down from Skypiea, scaring pirates who are sailing near their island," Shervan explained.

"Whoa really?" Cynthia said in shocked and stared at the sky."So there's really is an island up in the sky huh?"

"GAH!" The two found Touma running around the deck, with Index latched onto his head.

"I'm hungry Touma!" Index growled.

"My head is not food!" Touma cried.

"Oh, that reminds me. There's something I wanted to ask you," Cynthia said turning to Shervan with a sly grin. "Once we land on the island. How about a little fight?"

Shervan jumped frightened. "W-What?! But why!? D-Do you hate me?"

"No," Cynthia answered hesitated. "It's just a friendly fight. We do it all the time back our Guild! I just want to see how strong you are with your devil fruit."

"W-Well I never fought anyone for fun before," Shervan said quietly.

"Don't worry," Cynthia said. "I won't go easy on you, but If things go too far then we'll call it off. So what do ya say?"

Shervan pondered about it for a second, before answering. "...Okay. I'll do it."

"Do what?" Natsu asked as he appeared on the side of the Crows Nest.

"Oh hey Natsu," Cynthia greeted. "I was just asking Shervan if he wants to fight me once we get to Jaya."

"WHAT!?" Natsu comedically yelled. "I WANTED TO FIGHT HIM FIRST!"

"Don't leave me out of the party," Garjeel appeared on the other side of Natsu, with a cocky smirk on his face. "I want in on the little runt."

"Well too late tin can, I'm fighting Shervan first!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey, I asked him first! I'm fighting him!" Cynthia yelled comedically.

"Well if ya want to fight him then you have to beat me," Natsu grinned glaring at Cynthia.

"I beat you once, I can do it again!" Cynthia grinned back.

"YOU CHEATED!" Natsu roared, remembered when Cynthia left him on the train.

"If you two are fighting each other, then that leaves me with the ru-"

 **POW**

"LIKE HELL!" Natsu and Cynthia yelled after they both punched Garjeel with their bare fists.

Garjeel was able to stand from the attack, glaring at the two. Shervan noticed how he was in the middle between three dangerous Dragon Slayers. He quickly turned his body into wind and got out of Crow's nest before the three got into a fierce brawling cloud.

THUD!

"WAH!" Wannai, Kanade, Awatsuki screamed as three seagulls, landed near them.

"What the hell was that?" Yang asked a bit shocked.

"Seagulls, but they're dead," Kanade said breathing heavily.

Chopper ran up ahead and noticed a bullet in them. "Look they've been shot!"

"But how?" Wannai asked. "We never heard a bullet whizzed by."

Luffy picked them up, having a hungry look on his face. "Hey, Sanji we got some BBQ'd Seagulls for lunch!"

"How can you still be hungry?" Hime asked sweatdropped.

"I guess someone has a really keen sniper skill to aim that far," Nami said.

* * *

"Poor thing. It had to suffer," A man said standing on a roof with a rifle. "I didn't want to kill them, but that what fate brought to them."

* * *

"We're here!" Luffy announced. The island of Jaya finally came into sight after sailing for an hour. "Let's hurry up and dock!"

"Whoa! This place looks like a resort," Hummy suggested.

As the Going Merry got closer to the port, Hime and Lucy noticed multiple pirate ships docked in the port. Hime shivered. "Yeah, a resort for pirates."

"You guys are paranoid," Nami laughed. "Pirates ship aren't allowed to dock their ships in public."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Hime and Lucy giggled.

"HELP! ME!" A man shouted on the dock. His scream was cut off after multiple gunshots were heard.

…

…

…

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS CRAZY TOWN!?" Lucy, Nami, Usopp, Hime, and Chopper shouted in shock and fear. Once they docked their ship in the port, they noticed that the residents in the town were pirates. Everywhere you look, the pirates were either drunk, fighting with each other, laughing and dancing or what they just heard killing each other.

"This town is a home spot for pirates all over the Grand Line," Robin replied calmly.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER!?" The paranoid five comedically shouted at her.

"This place reminds me of the alleyways back home," Misaka thought out loud. Remembering Skill-Out gangs roaming the alleyways back in Academy City.

Hime shivered took a step back. "I-I don't care what you guys say! I-I'm not stepping a foot in this town, right Megumi?"

…

…

…

"...Eh?" Hime blinked dumbfounded as she realized that Megumi along with Natsu, Happy, Luffy and Zorro were already off the ship.

"This is my kinda place," Luffy grinned. The rest just stared dumbfounded by the four walking into a murder spree town.

"I don't think these three can go 1 hour without getting into trouble," Nami sighed.

"In this place? I say 15 minutes," Iona added.

"Well, I better make sure they don't get into trouble," Nami announced as she jumped off the ship and ran after them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lucy yelled as she followed Nami.

"There they go," Chopper said watching the seven disappear into the crowd.

"Should we be worried?" Jaune asked.

"Not really," Usopp replied. "With Zorro, Luffy, and Natsu with them, the girls will be safe."

"In the meantime, why don't I cook you beauties some snacks," Sanji offered to the female of the group.

"Would you quit being an annoying playboy pervert?" Gray said in his boxers.

"Sais the guy half naked," Iona scolded.

Yuko noticed some people missing, other than the ones that just left. "Has anyone seen Robin?"

"Now that you mention it, Erza, Motaharu, Touma, Blake, Cynthia, Shervan and Wendy are gone too," Pyrrha replied. Hearing this caused, Misaka, Index, Charla to froze in shock.

* * *

"I feel guilty for not telling Charla," Wendy mumbled. The missing group minus Erza and Motaharu were walking down the streets of Mock Town.

"Don't worry Wendy," Cynthia said to Wendy. "As long as we don't cause a scene we'll be fine."

"Still," Wendy said looking guilty.

"Why do villagers allow Pirates to roam around their town?" Blake asked, noticing a group of drunk men staring at her.

"Citizens relies on Pirate's money to build their town," Shervan explained. "Although pirates would fight each other, they rarely harm the residents here."

"Hey it's that kid again," One man whispered loudly when he noticed Shervan.

"The one who destroyed a village a couple of months ago?" His friend asked.

"Yeah I heard that he ate the children's feet after he killed him,"

Little did the two know, Blake overheard their conversation. She felt back in her own world, where Faunus were treated like monsters, causing her to clench her fist.

* * *

"Anyone messing with me, I'll kick their ass!" Luffy announced having a tough looking expression on his face.

"No fighting!" Nami scolded as she grabbed Luffy's cheeks. "We only came here for information."

"Yeah whatever party pooper," Natsu mumbled looking bored with his arms crossed over his head.

"This is serious guys," Lucy stated. "If one of you causes trouble here, then we get kicked out of this town and that means we won't get any information about Sky Island! You got that?!"

"Bossy boots," Happy mocked covering his paw to refrain from laughing. Megumi did the same but stopped when Lucy glared at the two. For some strange reason, civilians in Mock Town weren't surprised to find a blue talking cat.

THUD!

The five stopped when an old man was on the ground, with his white horse beside him. The horse's eyes were covered up by its hair.

"Whoa, he's messed up," Natsu said.

"That gonna leave a mark," Happy mumbled.

"Is he dead?" Megumi asked.

The man responded by coughed violently. He slowly opens his eyes staring at them. "Hey sorry to bother you...but could you help me please?"

Without answering the old man, Zorro and Luffy walked over to him and lightly flung the man back on his horse."Thank you, lads...I was sick child and never got better when growing up…Come on Stronger let's get going."

The horse known as Strong was about to take a step until it collapsed onto the ground exhausted.

"The horse too?!" Lucy, Happy, Natsu and Luffy air slapped comedically.

"You should put it out of its misery," Zorro suggested. Stronger shakily and slowly picked himself up off the ground.

"Thanks again pal," The old man said as he took out a basket of red apples. "Care for an apple? It's not much of a reward like money bu-

"What do you think we are idiots?" Zorro interrupted looking suspicious. "We don't just take food from strangers. "

"Thanks," Luffy said as he Natsu, and Megumi each grabbed an apple.

"Idiots!" Zorro yelled comedically.

 **BOOM!**

The second the three took a bite, an explosion came from a house nearby startled them. Bystander stared startled at the building erupted in flame. "What the heck was that?!"

"I don't know some guy just took an apple from a sick old man and it exploded!" Hearing this Nami, Lucy, Happy and Megumi stared with horror looks on their faces.

"Luffy! Spit it out now!" Nami ordered strangling him. Lucy was doing the same thing to Natsu. Megumi just turned to the old guy who grinned.

Zorro prepared to attack. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Don't worry," The man laughed weakly. "You three would've died from the first bite. That's what I call luck."

* * *

Erza was alone walking down the street. Behind her were a bunch of unconscious men who thought of ganging up on her.

"None of them know how to get to Sky Island," Erza said disappointedly. She was about to keep moving but stopped when sensing some faint magic energy coming near her. With quick reflexes, she turned around preparing a roundhouse kick, but to her shock, it was caught by a familiar hand.

"Whoa there Titania," Motaharu said with a smirk on his face. "There's no need to go all mighty on me."

"My apologies, I thought you were another one of those pirates," Erza said as Motaharu let go of her leg. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"The same things you're doing, trying to find some information to get up in the sky," Motaharu answered, and then his expression changed to anger. "As well as find Kamiya and beating him up for adding three more girls into his harem."

"I see," Erza nodded slowly with a sweatdrop. "Well, since you're here you can answer some question I have."

Motaharu grinned. "Sure, but it's gonna cost ya." His gaze was at Erza's chest. "How about I massage your wonderful brea-"

Motaharu stopped when he found a sword near his throat. Erza stared at him with a demon like aura surrounding her body. "How about you answer my questions and I don't put this sword down your throat."

"T-That can work too," Motaharu laughed nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin's group came across a certain part of Mock Town where the ground was destroyed with multiple craters everywhere. Some Bystander just ignored it and went on their business, while other noticed it and whispered to one another.

"Whoa! What the heck happened here?" Cynthia asked in awed by the carnage.

Without a word, Shervan sniffed the air a bit, picking up a familiar scent from the area. "This is definitely Bellamy's work."

"Bellamy?" Blake repeated.

Shervan nodded. "Bellamy is a dangerous man I ever came across. He tends to finish off his opponents show no mercy. I came across him once when he and his crew were going to raid a small village I was in. Luckily I was able to defeat Bellamy and his crew before they could harm anyone."

"One guy did all this?" Touma asked shocked staring at the carnage.

"Yes," Shervan answered. "I know he ate a Devil Fruit, but it's been a long time since I fought him so I can't remember what kind it is."

* * *

What's the deal with this town!? Nami growled. She annoyed by the pirates in Mock Town as well as searching for a person that not drunk for about information about Skypiea.

"Don't know, don't care," Luffy replied blandly.

"Why are you so worked up?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, aren't pirates suppose to lie?" Megumi tilted her head confused. Happy was on top of her head, looking relaxed.

"Haven't you three forgotten that you were almost killed!?" Lucy comedically yelled.

"WAHAHA!" The group noticed a big muscular man on top of the roof laughing.

"What up with him?" Natsu mumbled annoyed.

"He looks like a wrestler with that belt and mask," Happy replied. The group continued walking ignoring the man.

"Here he goes again," One guy said. "I wonder how many people he took down this time."

"I don't know and I don't care." Another man answered annoyed by the man's laugh. "If that meathead wants to be the champion fighter then let him, it's not my problem."

Hearing that cause, Natsu, Luffy, and Zorro to stop and turned with a glaring on their faces. "Champion Fighter?"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Lucy and Nami comedically yelled in sync.

* * *

Robin's group stopped by a clothing store. Wendy, Cynthia, Robin and Blake were inside searching while Touma and Shervan waited outside.

"Why don't you want to come inside?" Shervan asked curiously turning to Touma.

"Knowing my luck, I end up tripping into the girl's changing room groping a woman's bare chest, then get beaten up by her and her boyfriend" Touma explained with a saddened look on his face.

"Sorry for asking I was just curious," Shervan apologized nervously.

Touma smiled. "Don't be, I'm sorta used to bad things happening to me every day. Usually, it's my fault if I get involve into situations that lead me to multiple stays to the hospital."

Touma looked down with dark depression aura surrounding him. "And that means having to deal with a certainly worried nun chomping down my head."

"Anyway," Touma shook out his depression and turned to Shervan. "Enough about me, what about you? What did you do after you escape Crimson Blood?"

"W-Well since I escaped, I was given a bounty on my head to take me back alive," Shervan stated. "Most of the rumors are easily misguided because they saw my ability when I stop pirates from harming innocent people."

"Hey, Kamiya!" The boys turned to find Erza and Motaharu walking towards them.

"Erza, Motaharu what are you two doing here?" Touma asked.

"We were looking for information about Skypiea," Erza replied. "However whenever we mention it, they all just laugh at us."

"Titania also destroyed a building when one pervert tried to look down her skirt," Motaharu announced.

"That pervert was you!" Erza yelled slamming her fist into Motaharu's head, causing Touma and Shervan to sweatdrop.

Motaharu stood up with a lump on his head. "So what about you Kamiya? Are you teaching the young boy the wonders of panties and bras?"

"No way you idiot!" Touma comedically yelled. "We are just waiting for Blake, Wendy, and Cynthia to come out! They went inside to get some clothes!"

"GAH!

The four along with some civilians turned to find a bulked looking man hopping on one foot holding it in pain. Beside in front of him was a scrawny looking teenage boy with white short hair. He walked past him without noticing the man.

"Hey, you!?" The muscular man shouted

The teen turned to him, with a puzzled look. "Yeah?"

"Are you gonna apologize?" The man asked

"…For what?" The teen questioned cluelessly.

"For stepping on my feet dumbass!" The man yelled.

The teen stared at his feet for a while before turning to the man. "What happened to your feet?"

The man almost fell from his answer. He got his footing and had tick marks on his forehead. "I told you that you're the one who stomped on my foot!"

"Oh, I did?" The teen asked a bit surprised.

…

…

...

"Well, what are you waiting for shrimp? Apologies or else I'll make you!" The man threatened

The boy stared at the foot, then at the man. "...For what?"

"RAH!" The man angrily swings his fist, but the teen was quicker landing an uppercut to his chin, the impact was enough to break the man jaws, he then fell backward unconscious.

Erza, Touma, Motaharu, and bystanders face faulted in shocked by the event that just happened between the two men.

Shervan slowly stood up staring at the boy in shock. "R-Raymond?"

Hearing his name, the boy known as Raymond turned to the four of them. It took a couple of seconds for him to recognize him, and his eyes widen with glee. "Shervan is that you?"

Shervan responded by nodding his head with a smile on his face, Without warning, Raymond ran towards Shervan ruffling his hair playfully. "It's great to see ya alive and well man!"

"You too," Shervan said wiping the tears away from his eyes. Touma, Motaharu, and Erza shook out of their shocking state and turned to the two.

"You two know each other?" Erza asked.

"Oh hey, Erza!" Cynthia greeted as she, Wendy, Robin, and Blake walked out. The one who looked different was Robin with her purple outfit and hat. They stopped when they spot Raymond talking to Shervan. "Huh? Who's he?"

"Oh sorry," Shervan said. Feeling bad that he forgot about the others. "Raymond these are my friends, Wendy, Cynthia, Blake, Erza, Touma, Motaharu, and Robin."

"Wow! Karine would flip out if she found out that her crush is with this many girls," Raymond laughed with a wide grin on his face. He turned to the others. "Greetings My name is Raymond Black and just like Shervan I was also a prisoner that escaped Crimson Blood."

Raymond then bowed on his hands and knees, surprising Shervan. "Thank you, Blain Rona, Mythina, Wendal, Ezona, Momaharu Tomona and Robin for taking care of Shervan!"

Everyone minus Robin sweatdropped by how Raymond pronounced their name horribly. Shervan nervously laughed. "Sorry, he's not very good at remembering names."

"How was he's able to say Robin's name without any problem?" Touma mumbled.

"So you were a prisoner just like Shervan?!" Cynthia asked a bit shocked.

"Yup, I can show you the scar on my chest!" Raymond said as he was about to take off his shirt.

"I hate to disturb the conversation, but I suggest we wait till we in a more private area," Robin replied. They looked around to find a couple of men with their necks twist in an awkward angle.

"Your ability is really scary," Touma, Cynthia, and Wendy mumbled staring at them.

"Why don't you guys come to our secret HQ hidden in the forest? Karine and George will love to see yah guys!" Raymond said excitedly as he ran ahead before any of them could answer.

"He's a bit energetic," Wendy nervously smiled.

"Come on Wendy!" Cynthia said as she grabbed Wendy's hand and dash off to where Raymond was going.

"Wait Cynthia!" Wendy said trying to keep up with her, but had a smile on her face. Motaharu, Erza, Robin, and Shervan follow suite.

Touma and Blake stood behind, staring at the man Raymond punched. It showed a menacing fist print on his cheek.

"That was him," Touma whispered to her like he knows what she was going to ask. "Raymond took him out with one punch."

"You're joking right?" Blake questioned raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not lying!" Touma whispered loudly. "We saw him take him out with one punch!"

* * *

"This place seems quiet," Luffy replied as they found themselves in an empty Tropical Hotel.

"And clean," Megumi added.

"Amazing, there really is an oasis hiding in this disgusting town," Nami said a bit relief and surprised

"I can smell someone cooking fish nearby," Happy said as he started drooling on Lucy's head.

"Why didn't you drool on Megumi when you were on top of her?" Lucy asked looking annoyed.

"Excuse me!" A short man called out coming towards. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave, please. Mr. Bellamy had resigned this place for him and his guest and he'll be really angry if strangers go inside. I'm sorry I have no say in this, but please understand."

"One guy resigned this whole place?" Megumi asked surprised.

"I wonder how strong this Bellamy guy is," Natsu grinned pounding his fist together.

"Oi, who are these scum bags and what are they doing here?" A man with his arm around a woman's waist walked up to them, causing the man to jump in fright. He had a white skull circle on his chest which was crossed diagonally.

"Mr. Sarkies welcome back. I'm sorry about this. I tried to tell them to leave, but they just wouldn't listen!" The man tried to explain.

"I don't care just get rid of them," The woman yelled. "You know how much we paid to rent this space?"

"She's right," The man known as Sarkies agreed as he and the women walked up to Luffy, looking down at him with a menacing look. "Now you better get out or I'll throw you out myself."

Luffy and Natsu stared at Sarkies a few seconds before turning to Nami. "Can we beat this guy up?"

"HELL NO!" Nami and Lucy comedically yelled.

"You, beat me up?" The two laughed at them. Sarkies then tossed some money on the ground. "Here, why don't you buy some new rags so you don't look like an orphan."

"You shouldn't have wasted your money on these losers," The women said cruelly.

"You're right I should just flush it down a hole," Sarkies mocked. Natsu, Megumi, Happy, Zorro, Nami, and Lucy glared at the two.

"Thanks," Luffy being the only one who didn't get the insult was about to grab the money until Lucy grabbed his face and dragged him away from them.

"Let's go, these jerks can't help us," Nami said sternly as she and the others walked past them. Once there were out of sight, Sarkies and the women walked inside one of the buildings with the other members of Bellamy's crew

"Hey Sarkies," A man announced holding Luffy's Bounty. "You know that trash you come across? Seems to be the real deal."

"30 million huh? Maybe Bellamy would want to see this Straw-hat Luffy," Sarkies said.

* * *

"So are we gonna beat Blackbeard crew once we spot them?" Lenora asked cluelessly as she and Loni dock their ship on a beach far away from Mock Town.

Loni facepalmed in annoyance. "For the tenth time Lenora, as Bounty Hunter Pretty Cure, we are sworn to protect the lives of innocent hearts from evil pirates! If we just attack Blackbeard and his crew in Mock Town, then we'll be risking many innocent lives"

"Got it, but isn't Lock Town like filled with pirates?" Lenora asked.

"True, but they aren't threatening any civilians other than themselves so it's okay," Loni replied. She knelt down and place her hand on the ground, her eyes closed.

Lenora stared at her puzzled by her actions."Uh, are you doing that seeing with your eyes closed thingy again?"

Loni ignored her sister and stayed like in that position for a few seconds until she stood up and opened her eyes. "Just as I expected, Blackbeard and his crew are all on this island. I also feel the aura of the Straw Hat Pirates and Era Ender. Guess we'll be killing three birds with one stone."

Lenora gasped. "Why would you kill innocent birds with a stone?"

Loni facepalmed by her younger partner's stupidity. "It's just a metaphor, Lenora. I mean that we'll be capturing two dangerous pirate groups and one human weapon."

* * *

Raymond and Robin's group were walking down a path in the woods. Touma being the last in line was dead tired with bird droppings on his head, and scratches from getting whacked by branches.

"Here we are!" Raymond announced as they in a clearing. Touma, Wendy, Cynthia, Touma, and Shervan stared in awed by the ship which was bigger than the Going Merry. There was a blue and orange waves pattern on the side of the ship, and monster truck like wheels at the bottom.

"Whoa, what cool looking ship?" Cynthia said in awe.

"I like the colors patterns on it," Wendy said amazed by the patterns.

"You guys build this ship?" Touma asked.

"Yup, George design this ship to be sea and land base if we ever have to hid from the Marines," Raymond answered. "We still don't have a Pirate Flag symbol or a name for our crew yet, but we'll think of something."

"SHERVAN!" A female voice cried. Shervan nervously looked up to find a 14-year-old girl with blond twin tails hair, tied by two red ribbons on each side. She jumped off the ship and ran up to him. "MY LOVE!"

Hearing this causes the rest minus Robin flinched while Shervan's mind went blank when he heard her say "love." Unconsciously, he pulled his fist back and struck the girl square in the face, sending her flying right into the side of the ship.

"Y-Your punches are so hot," The girl sighed dreamily as she fell off the ship, leaving a body print on the side of it.

"S-Sorry Karine! And sorry about the ship Raymond!" Shervan bowed after getting back to his senses.

"W-What just happened?" Cynthia asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I think we just came across Sanji's female counterpart," Touma answered still shocked.

"What going on here?" A male voice asked sternly, which made everyone minus Raymond to look around for the voice. Suddenly a purple portal, shaped like a tall oval appeared on the side of the ship and out came a tall man with black eyes and blond hair. His expression looked annoyed at first, but once he saw Shervan his eyes widened.

"Shervan...is that really you?" The man asked as he took a step forward.

Shervan smiled warmly. "Yes, It great to see you again George, and Karine."

George stared at him as he walked closer to the group. He knelt down near Shervan's level and embraces him tightly. "I'm deeply glad that you're safe my friend. My heart ached when I had to shove you aside when you needed help."

"Don't be guilty," Shervan said hugging back. "I know that you did it for my safety. I'm just glad that you guys have escaped safely."

The hug dispersed as George stood up, and turned to the others. "And you guys must be Shervan's friends?"

"Y-Yes!" Wendy answered politely.

"I see," George nodded slowly, but had a warm smile. "Thank you for taking care of him. Not many people are willing to show kindness if you were a former member of Crimson Blood."

"I-I'm sorry for assault you Shervan." The girl said walking towards them after she regained consciously.

"It's alright Karine," Shervan said looking down. "It was my fault for punching you like that."

Karine blushed with hearts for eyes. "Aww! You just look so adorable! I really want to pinch your adorable cheeks!"

"Yup, just like Sanji," Everyone minus Robin said with a sweatdrop on their head.

Karine turned to Touma and Motaharu. Her nose started oozing blood. "Oh my gosh! Hunky men!"

"Damn it, Kamiya!" Motaharu yelled punching the unexpect Touma in the cheek. "Why can't you let me get a girlfriend!?"

"Ow...wait why do you think she was talking about me!?" Touma yelled rubbing his head.

"Because of your damn harem disease!" Motaharu snapped.

Touma responded by punching him back. "I don't have a harem and there's no such thing as a stupid Harem disease!"

"If you can't admit it Kamiya, then I'll just have to pound it in your thick skull!" Motaharu growled. Soon the two engaged in a raging fist fight cloud.

"Here they go again," Cynthia stared at the fight cloud.

"They seem to have a lot of energy," Robin said with an amusing smile on her face.

"Hunky battle!" Karine stared at the fight with drool coming out of her mouth.

"This happens often?" Raymond asked curiously.

"More than often," Wendy answered.

Erza cracked her knuckles while marching towards the fighting cloud. "Would you two...QUITE IT!"

 **BANG! BAM!**

In a split second, Touma and Motaharu were on the ground, KO'd with two lumps on their head. Erza was behind them with her fists steaming.

"That's gonna hurt," Raymond winced.

"They look so cute while asleep," Karine sighed admiring the two. "Maybe I can give them a quick peck in the l-GAH!"

"Down girl," George said after he slammed his fist on top of her head.

"So mean," Karine pouted. She turned to Shervan."Hey, Shervan do you want to join our Pirate Crew? I promise I won't sneak in your bed at night."

"Wait, what?!" Cynthia stared shocked at Karine.

"Sorry Karine," Shervan said sadly. "But I'm a part of the Straw Hat Pirates."

Hearing this causes mix reaction. George raised his eyebrows a bit surprised, Raymond whistled keeping the same grin and finally, Karine stared in shock and disbelief.

"...GAHHH!" Karine screamed in delight. Her voice was so loud that it woke up Motaharu and Touma up from being unconscious. "You mean Monkey D Luffy the hottest, strongest, and the smartest guy who took down Crocodile!?"

"Yup, but I don't think he's smart though," Cynthia answered, feeling a bit awkward to hear Luffy and smart in the same sentence.

Karine happy nature quickly changed as she turned to Cynthia, "I wasn't talking to you wimpy dumbass."

Everyone minus Robin, George, Raymond, and Shervan stared at Karine dumbfounded by her sudden personality change.

"What did you say?" Cynthia asked thinking that she might have heard her wrong.

"Wow your dumb, weak and hard of hearing," Karine scoffed shaking her head.

"Oh that rich coming from a perverted twin tail who was knocked out by one punch," Cynthia shot back, slamming her forehead against Karine's.

"You must have a death wish you spineless piece of shit!" Karine growled back. The two girls were butting heads, causing Wendy, Blake, Erza, Shervan, Touma and Raymond to sweatdrop.

"Just like Natsu and Gray," Blake mumbled.

Karine separates herself from Cynthia her arms crossed. "I have nothing against Luffy and the male Straw Hat pirates, but I won't accept my beloved Shervan to join a crew filled with disgusting plump chest perverts!"

"Weren't you the ones who just assaulted him?" Cynthia comedically yelled.

"Shut up!" Karine snapped. "Here's how we'll settle this. Raymond and I challenge you and blue hair to a fight! Shervan will join the winning Crew, which will be us!"

"In your dreams," Cynthia said rolling her eyes. "Wendy and I won't lose to you two!"

"H-Hold on you guys are you guys actually going to fight each other?!" Touma asked looking at Cynthia and Wendy.

"Well I don't want to fight either," Wendy mumbled. "But I can't let Cynthia do this alone, so I'm in as well."

"I'm so in," Raymond winded up his fist. "I haven't thrown any punches in quite a while."

"I never got the chance to see Cynthia and Wendy in action, so this will be interesting," Motaharu said. He along with Erza, Robin, George, Blake seem to agree about having the fight.

"Am I the only person who thinks this is a bad idea?" Touma asked as He noticed that Erza, Robin, George, and Blake were walking to the side of the field, which indicate that they were okay with the fight. Feeling that he has no say in this, Touma just sighed and join the others.

Shervan went towards Wendy and Cynthia. "Be careful guys. Raymond and Karine are really strong especially Raymond with his Devil Fruit powers."

"Don't worry Shervan, we may not be in our own world, but we're still Fairy Tail wizards," Wendy replied.

Shervan looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means we can't lose," Cynthia said pounding her fist together. "I'm getting fired up!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter** : Cynthia and Wendy vs Raymond and Karine


	12. Chapter 11: Pathetic Pirates

**Chapter 11:** Pathetic Pirates

* * *

Still, no luck of getting information about Skypia, Nami's group agreed to relax at a bar after the encounter with Sarkies. The only ones who got something to eat were Luffy, Happy, and Natsu were gobbling down pies.

"Man, that Bellamy jerk really pisses me off," Nami grumbled.

"I can understand how you feel," The Bartender said as he set a glass of milk for Megumi and a plate of fish for Happy. "Mock Town depends on pirates for sale purposes. They throw out power to become big shots."

"What, so poor pirates aren't allowed on the island?" Nami questioned sharply.

"Looks like there's no calming you down. Here this one's on the house," The man said as he offered her a drink. "Tough pirates always tried to look down on other ones, I wouldn't let it bother ya."

"This place is kinda a dumb," Nami said coldly.

"That what most level-headed people say in these parts, but they're really rare," The man chuckled.

Nami looked at the Bartender. "Hey there a questi-"

"HEY FATSO!" Luffy and a huge guy with black hair called to the Bartender. The man looked happy while Luffy's face disgusted.

"THIS PIE TASTE FUCKING DELICIOUS/HORRIBLE!" The two shouted in unison.

Luffy glared at the man who glared back at them. Without taking their eyes away from each other, the three chugged down their drinks. When they finish, the man looked disgusted, while the two idiots were refreshed.

"THIS IS THE WORSE/BEST DRINKS EVER!" The two yelled, causing them to glare at each other again.

"Something's wrong with your taste buds kid," The man said with an intimidating glare.

"Well something's wrong with your big fat head," Luffy growled back.

"Well I'm not the cook of this joint so I don't what you guys think," The tender said not phased by their outburst.

Luffy pushed his plate to the side. "Hey, bartender I'll take 50 steaks to go!"

"And I'll take 51 of those delicious cherry pies to go!" The man ordered.

"Scratch that! Make that 52 steaks!" Luffy shouted.

"Better make that 53 pies!" The man shouted louder.

"54 steaks!" Luffy yelled.

"55 Pies!"

"60 Steaks!"

"70 Pies!"

"80!"

"100!"

Luffy and the man were now glaring at one another. Both of their fist ready to swing. "I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

"DO YOU TWO EVEN HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHAT YOU'RE FIGHTING ABOUT!?" Zorro and Lucy comically yelled.

"I DON'T CARE LETS RUMBLE!" Natsu roared.

"You can take em Natsu!" Happy cheered.

BANG BONG!

"YOU'RE NOT HELP!" Nami comically yelled, giving the two massive bumps on their head. She then turned to Luffy. "Luffy you promise remember? And besides, we don't enough to buy tons of steak!"

Luffy ignored Nami as they continued to stare down at the man who began laughing. "So you're are pirate?"

"Yeah," Luffy answered.

"How big is your bounty?" He asked.

"Mine's 30 million," Luffy answered.

"30 million for you?" The big man questioned not believing him. "I wouldn't believe you even if I had to take it!"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Luffy yelled back.

"Yeah, I'm gonna turn you into BBQ steak you hairy ape!" Natsu roared back up Luffy.

"Alright, boys! We got only one rule in this place and that is no fighting," The bartender said as he set the 50 cherry pies on the counter. "Here's your 50 pies. Now please, take it and go."

The man hasn't said a word as he grabbed the pies and walked out of the bar. As he came out, he walked past a slender looking man with blond hair, wearing a blue cape.

"I'm looking for a pirate that wears a straw hat!" The blonde man yelled. Luffy and the others turned around as the other pirates flinched.

"Bellamy," One of the men growled.

"So that's Bellamy," Megumi said overhearing them. Bellamy looked around the room until he notices the Straw Hat on Luffy.

"You must be Straw Hat Luffy with a cool 30 million," Bellamy said with a grin on his face. He walked over towards him.

"I guess he has a bone to pick with you Luffy," Zorro said.

"How come every person we come across are so stinkin tall!" Natsu asked.

Bellamy sat down right between Luffy and Natsu. "I'll take a glass from the to shelf and give these two whatever they want!"

"Right," The bartender answered sound suspicious.

"GAH!"

"This place smells like vomit!"

"Yeah, this place ain't cheap!"

Zorro, Nami, Lucy, Happy and Megumi turned to find Sarkies, his girlfriend a group of other people they haven't seen before coming inside the bar like they own the place. Sarkies sliced a man in the back, causing Megumi to gasped in horror.

"That's Big Knife Sarkies!" One man said surprised.

"Great, how much you wanna bet that he's looking for a fight," Another guy said a bit annoyed.

"I don't think they all came here for a bit to eat,"

"Well whatever they here for, I hope they don't involve us,"

"I think Erza can take him," Happy whispered to Megumi who nodded, imagining Erza stomping on Sarkie. The Bartender gave Natsu, Luffy, and Bellamy three glasses.

"Cheers kid," Bellamy said as the three put their glasses together.

"Wow you're not a bad guy after all," Luffy grinned as he and Natsu were about to raise their glasses to drink. However, Bellamy stood up stretched both his arms, so they were behind both of them.

"Guys Look out!" Megumi cried as she Nami, Lucy, Happy, and Zorro noticed this, but they were too late.

BASH!

Bellamy slammed Luffy and Natsu down on the counter, breaking the counter easily.

"N-Natsu! Luffy!" Lucy cried out.

Sarkies just laughed. "Great move Bellamy!"

"Leave them alone!" Megumi suddenly yelled as she ran up and was about to tackle Bellamy. Once she got close, she froze in horror when Bellamy glanced at her with a crazed look.

"Megumi don't!" Lucy grabbed her arm and pushed her away from Bellamy thinking that he'll hurt her.

The man noticed a sword near his neck as Zorro was sitting on the counter. "What are you doing punk?"

"That the question you should be asking," Zorro glared.

Bellamy wasn't phased by the sword as he began to laugh. Nami turned to the swordsman. "Zorro! Please, we still need the infor-"

"RAH!" Natsu came out quickly with comedically flames coming out of his mouth. "SO YOU WANNA GO YOU BASTARDS! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL DOWN!"

"Don't Natsu!" Lucy pleaded.

Luffy stood up slowly also glaring at him Bellamy who continued to laugh. "So that all you got for backup runt?"

"You want to take me on?" Luffy questioned.

"What!? He wants to challenge Bellamy?" Bellamy's crew questioned.

"That kid? He'll be slaughtered!" Another man yelled, some of them laughing.

"HEY SAWK GUY!" Natsu roared, trying to get away from Nami's grip. "I'M GONNA SOCK YOU RIGHT IN THE FACE FOR WHAT YOU SAID BACK THERE!"

"HAHAHA!" Sawk laughed not phased by his threats. "You can try kid!"

"This isn't a fight boy, it's a test," Bellamy said to Luffy. "Now let see how strong you really are!"

Megumi noticed how chaotic the bar was getting. Bellamy and Luffy facing off, Lucy trying to stop Natsu from destroying the place, and Nami trying to get some sense into them. Not only that, but Pirates began laughing and cheering for both sides.

Nami turned to the bartender. "Mr. We're trying to get to Sky Island, do you know anything about that?"

All the laughter, dangerous atmosphere dropped as everyone stared at the Nami, Natsu stopped his fitting rage and noticed some people mumbling to each.

Feeling that she got the upper hand, Nami continued. "Like I was saying, if you know how to get sky island, then please tell u-"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Nami didn't get to finish as every single pirate erupted in laughter including Bellamy. Luffy along with Zorro hasn't said a word.

"We aren't lying!" Lucy added. As Nami showed them the log pose. "Look the needle is pointing up!"

The men paused a bit before laughing even louder. "HEY LOOK I'M A LOG POSE!"

"NO ONE TRUSTED THOSE THINGS ANYMORE!" A woman shouted.

Bellamy leaned back on the railing, trying to hold down his laughter. "You got me there kid. I can't believe you are pulled to such a ridiculous legend!"

"Well, then what about the falling gallon huh?" Natsu yelled. "Have you smart asses seen ships falling from the sky?"

"You must be talking about the knock up stream! Any ship that gets caught in that, are sailed up in the sky, and later came crashing down!" Bellamy yelled while laughing. "Any folktales and legends are just something of explanation!"

Luffy clenched his fist, Bellamy continued. "Look, I was going let you join my crew since you passed my test for the new Era, but you seem like a lost cause. The thing is, the time for pirate dreams are over. The City of Gold, The Emerald Jewels, and the Great One Piece! The fools who dream with fictional treasure don't know about others around them!"

Megumi just stared at Bellamy with a mix of shock and angry as he continued. "In this very age, only pirates crew who are able to travel through currents and navigate often chase those ridiculous dreams and die in the process. Whenever people talk about these dead fools, always blabbering about he died for his dreams. No, he died when he was a fool!"

Luffy's fist which was tightened slowly loosened up. "So when I see people who chase the One Piece, I get disgusted!"

Bellamy punched Luffy in the face, sending him sprawled out on the ground. His straw hat landed beside his head.

"Luffy!" Megumi cried in horror. She couldn't take the people laughing at him. Nami looked a bit angry at them while Happy and Lucy were terrified.

"You scumbags!" Natsu growled. He was about to attack Bellamy, but Zorro put his sword in front of him, making him stop. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just stop and listen for once," Zorro replied coldly, but quiet.

"You are a weak pirate," Bellamy spat. "And as long as you are around, you are making real pirates look like trash!"

Megumi flinched as a mug from a guy almost hit Luffy's head. "Get out of here you scrawny punk."

"Yeah get him, Bellamy!" Another pirate yelled.

"Show these losers what real pirate are!"

Soon the men started throwing junk like mugs and barrels at the group. One mug came close to landing on Megumi's head if she didn't duck. Happy was hiding behind Lucy frightened by the pirates.

"Go on Bellamy give these guys a show!" Sarkies shouted.

"I'll be happy to," Bellamy grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"Luffy, Zorro, Natsu! Forget what I just said and beat the crap out of these guys!" Nami ordered angrily.

Ignoring Nami, Luffy went into a sitting position. "Megumi, Zorro, Natsu."

Megumi, Natsu, and Zorro turned to Luffy as he stared at them. His face was bruised from the punch Bellamy gave, but his face was stern and serious. "No matter what happens, don't fight back."

* * *

On an open field in front of George's ship, Wendy and Cynthia were on one side, while Raymond and Karine on the other side. Shervan, Blake, Touma, Robin, Erza, Motaharu, and George were sitting on the balcony which was on the side of the ship which appeared.

"How did it end up like this?" Touma sighed in defeat.

"That what happens when Mages accept a battle," George replied calmly.

"But what if it get's out of hand?" Touma asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll intervene if anything goes wrong," George answered.

"Are you girls ready?" Raymond called out to Wendy and Cynthia.

"Ready to beat you two!" Cynthia nodded.

"Alright let's rumble!" As he said that Raymond sprinting towards the two girls.

"Here he comes," Cynthia began to puff her cheeks. **"Omega Fire Dragon Roar!"**

Cynthia let out a burst of red flames from her mouth aiming towards Raymond who stopped in his tracks and jumped high up in the air avoiding the flame attack that was coming towards Karine who was in a molding make stance.

 **"Pixel Make Wall!"** Karine created a tall brick wall that looked like it game out of a video game. The wall was able to block Cynthia's roar with ease.

 **"Pixel Make?"** Erza mumbled confusedly.

"Yes, it's more of a technical molding magic," George explained. "Just like Shervan, Karine and Raymond also possessed abilities that Crimson Blood create to use as weapons."

Raymond's right leg was coated in shiny iron and raised it up. **"Solid Iron: Axe Kick!** "

 **"Sky Dragon Roar!"** Wendy fired a funnel of wind from her mouth. Which made a direct hit on Raymond. Unfortunately, her roar attack wasn't phasing Raymond. "W-What?!"

"Look out!" Cynthia pushed Wendy out of the way just in time as Raymond pounded his heel into the ground where they were. The impact was so powerful that the ground cracked to the impact.

"He's stronger than he looks," Motaharu commented.

"That because he's a Devil Fruit user," George replied. "With the Iron Iron Fruit, Raymond can form different parts of his body into metal."

"That explains why Wendy's wind attack wasn't affected," Robin said, interested in his Devil Fruit.

Cynthia and Wendy were able to catch their breath but were shocked by how strong Raymond is. Cynthia broke the silence, still panting. "W-What the heck!?"

"Oops," Raymond nervously giggled. "I went overboard a bit."

 **"Pixel Make: Boxing Slugger!"** Cynthia didn't get the chance to react as Karine appeared in front of her, and slammed a pixel like punching glove into her cheeks, sending her flying right into a tree.

"Cynthia!" Wendy cried. She wanted to see if she was okay, but she was busy evading multiple punches from Raymond.

Cynthia slowly stood up, rubbing her cheeks. "You know you really are annoying."

"What's the matter, you can't take my Pixel Make Magic?" Karine questioned cutely, hoping to get Shervan Touma to blush.

"How about you can take my dragon punch," Cynthia charged towards her with her fist blazing. **"Omega Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

 **"Pixel Make: Mirror Shield!"** Karine summoned a pixel looking shield that latched onto her left arm.

Once Cynthia came into contact with Karine's shield, the flames surrounding her fist suddenly reversed back towards Cynthia. Her own magic sends her flying. "GAH!"

"Set Game and Match," Karine mocked. Suddenly multiple dark red circles appeared around her. "Eh?"

Cynthia snapped her fingers causing the magic circles to explode on contact, causing a minor smoke cloud. When the smoke disappeared, Karine was still standing, panting hard.

"Is that the best you got?" Karine taunted, as she got into her stance. "Because that attack was nothing, **Pixel-Make Twin Blades!"**

Karine summoned two-pixel swords on each hand. Still having her cocky grin. "You'll be turned into tiny ribbons once I'm done with you."

"Wanna bet?" Cynthia's hands burst into dark red flames also with a smirk on her face. The two girl then charged at each other engaging in a powerful close combat.

Wendy was still on the defense side trying to avoid Raymond's combat skills. Raymond did a roundhouse kick, aiming for Wendy's head, but duck just in time.

 **"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!"** Wendy unleashed closeup huge whirlwind below Raymond, successfully blast him up in the air.

 **"Solid Iron: Falling Star!"** Raymond's limbs turned into shiny metal as he spread himself out like a starfish while still in the air. Wendy noticed that he was coming down towards her and quickly jumped out as he crashed into the ground where she was.

"Wow!" Raymond groaned as he slowly stood up."You're a lot tougher than I expected, but I ain't going down yet."

Thinking fast Wendy crossed her arms, giving off a faint light around her body. **"Arms! Venier! Armor!"** Wendy enchantment spell boosted her. Increasing her speed caused herself to slowly levitate.

"Cool your floating!" Raymond's eyes turned into stars of amazement.

"What's going on with Wendy?" Touma asked.

"It's her enchantments," Erza explained. "Unlike other Dragon Slayers, Wendy can perform spells to increase her power, speed, and defense."

Wendy's hands engulfed in white blue wind as she rushed towards a distracted Raymond with her fist pulled back. **"Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!"**

Before he could even know it, Wendy swung her fist right into Raymond's face. Due to her Arms enchantment, Raymond was sent flying back a few feet where he was and landed on his back, however, he slowly flips back on his feet.

Raymond stood up but winced in pain from the punch. "That gonna leave a mark. I guess it time for me to get serious."

Raymond closed his eyes concentrating in his mind. Wendy was confused at first, but she along with the others couldn't believe their eyes as they noticed his skin was turning metallic gray.

"No way!" Touma startled.

"Just like Garjeel's iron scales," Erza said in disbelief.

Wendy stared still surprised as Raymond's body's was completely metallic gray, the sun rays making his metal skin looking shiny.

"Oh wow he's so shiny," Cynthia stared in awed by Raymond's armor.

"Isn't it?" Karine's eyes turned into stars.

"You aren't the only one who can use enchantments," Raymond grinned. "I call it **Solid Iron: Metal Rash!"**

…

…

...

Wendy along with Cynthia, Shervan, Blake, Touma, Erza, and Motaharu stared at Raymond with their jaws dropped in disbelief.

"M-Metal Rash?" Cynthia finally spoke still stunned.

"Isn't his creative attack names incredible?" Karine said. Drooling at the sight of Raymond's body.

"I told him to pick a better name than that," George sighed shaking his head.

"Now come at me Sky Dragon," Raymond taunted.

Wendy got herself focused as she uses her boosted speed to confuse Raymond by zig-zagging towards him. Raymond just stood there his eyes closed.

The second Wendy appeared in front of him, his eyes opened and he thrust his palm near her stomach. Wendy quickly went around him evade his palm thrust and infused her leg with cyclones of wind.

 **"Sky Dragon Claw!"** Wendy shouted as she successfully landed her kick at the back of Raymond's head, however, due to his metal skin, it didn't seem to phase him.

"Sorry, but you won't send me flying this time," Raymond smirked. Before Wendy could get safe distances from Raymond, he turned around grabbing Wendy's ankle. Raymond then pulled her forward turned around and slammed his metal fist into Wendy's stomach, taking out all the wind out of her lungs.

Raymond let go of her leg at the same time he punched her, launching her far away from him.

"Wendy!" Touma shouted worried. Luckily she was able to land on her feet but was trying to catch her breath holding her stomach.

"I guess Raymond's boost attack and defense outmatches Wendy's enchantments," Motaharu mumbled. Shervan stared at the two separate fights, looking worried for both sides of the fight.

* * *

"Wipe the floor with them, Bellamy!"

"Show these dreaming morons the meaning of the word pain!"

The bar becomes dark as the laughter of the pirates continued. Happy was hugging Lucy who was quietly holding back her tears.

"Why are you guys just standing there!? Go ahead and beat them up!" Nami screamed, but the three boys just stood with a serious look on their bloody and bruised faces.

"It no use lady, they're just coming to the reason that they are way out of our league," Sarkies replied still smirking. "Refusing to fight a strong opponent is disgraceful, yet a smart choice. It appears Marine would give any 30 million to any weak pirate these days."

Megumi held onto Luffy's straw hat, her face was still horrified by watching Bellamy pummeled the two for a long time. Every fiber of her being wanted to transform into Pretty Cure and beat the crap out of Bellamy and his crew, however, Luffy's orders still ringed in her head. The way she saw his expression when he gave his order it wasn't out of anger or fear, but with a serious expression.

'Why aren't you fighting back?' Megumi asked in her mind, staring at Luffy.

"Sounds nice, huh? They take it without any resistance," Megumi glared angrily at Bellamy who took a break beating the boys to take a drink. "So you're weak and you have no pride, you refuse to get into a fight, and your head is filled with silly daydreams." He laughed a bit. "They sound like children."

"More like little girls!" One customer mocked, causing a rupture of laughter to fill the bar. The Bartender was the only person who didn't get involved with the pirates as he was silently cleaning.

Bellamy walked forward to the three. "When I heard a bounty worth 30 million, I wonder what kind of badass crook would come in, what a huge letdown."

"I'm bored with these cowards!" Bellamy yelled. He took a large amount of beer and spat it on Luffy. "Get them out of my face!"

On cue, one of Bellamy's men kneed Zorro in the head sending him crashing into a table. Another man rammed Natsu and Luffy's heads into a glass window, blood oozing down the wall. The customers continued to laugh at the three who laid motionless.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy cried as she and Happy ran up to him. Nami went to Zorro while Megumi ran to Luffy hoping that they were not dead.

"Hey ladies, forget those losers," Sarkies said, causing Nami, Lucy and Megumi to turn to him. "Why don't you come with us. The brat won't be worth much, but you two seem to be worth too high of a price. "

"Y-You want to buy us?" Megumi asked frightened.

"You're a sick monster," Lucy growled angrily.

"If you follow these losers, then you'll be left behind," Sarkies explained trying to sweet talk them. "Especially when the New Era rolls around. So just join us, and we'll be very gentle with you."

The girls were silence until Nami spoke up with an eerie smile. "I hate to say it, but I'm too good for a pirate like you. You are nothing but a long time thug."

"I really like feisty woman!" Sarkies laughed. The man erupted in laughter.

Bellamy glared at the girls and Happy with a menacing smirk on his face. "Leave weaklings before I do something worse to your pathetic men."

Angrily, Nami dragged Natsu and Zorro by their collars, while Lucy picked up Happy and followed after. Megumi put Luffy's arm over her shoulder as the two walked out. She gave one last stare at Bellamy before leaving.

Once outside, the group hasn't said a word as Nami was furious. They ignored all the bystanders staring at them.

"Hahahaha! That baker sure knows how to bake a good pie!"

The girls stopped as they found the guy that Natsu and Luffy argue with before, sitting on the ground, munching on a cherry pie.

"Got something you want to say?" Nami asked pissed off as he dropped the two boys.

"Why are you angry about?" The man asked. "Those three won that fight without even throwing a punch."

'Winning a fight without even throwing a punch?' Megumi questioned in her head. She never liked fighting, unless her friends, family or innocent lives are in danger by a powerful enemy.

"I also respect the way you treated them back there. You girl's got nerves of steel," The man complimented.

'Why am I the one not mention in all of this!?"' Happy comically cried.

The girls were surprised as Zorro and Natsu stood up. Luffy was also able to stand as he took his hat that was on Megumi's head and started at the big man.

"This new Era they're rambling on and on about is a load of crap," The man explained. "The era where pirate dreams and treasure will come to an end?" The man started laughing, getting everyone attention.

He then slammed his bottle down on the dock and yelled out so that everyone near them can hear. "THE DREAMS OF PIRATES WILL NEVER END!"

There were a few seconds of silence until people around started laughing at him as well. "Dreams what are yah kids?"

Soon the crowd began to laugh at the group, but the man and Luffy ignored them. "They can laugh at us all they want. Spill juice on our clothes. Beat us up, but when we aim high, you often come across fight that are just not worth it."

"...!" Megumi stared a bit puzzled by the man's words. _'So the reason why they didn't fight back was that he had no reason to!?"_

"Sorry if I'm in your way," The man stood up and walked past them. "Hey, I hope you get to Sky Island."

* * *

Back in the open forest, Both sides were breathing heavily by their injuries. Raymond (who was still in his Metal Rash armor) and Karine had the least injuries than Cynthia and Wendy.

"Give up!" Karine yelled. "There's no way you can beat us!"

"Like hell, we're losing to you two!" Cynthia shouted her flames growing higher.

"Well, I'm not gonna let your filthy hands anywhere near Shervan! **Pixel Make: Mega-Slayer Armor!** " Karine's body emitted a bright glow causing everyone around to cover their eyes from the light. Once the light died down, Cynthia and Wendy's eyes widened when they saw Karine wearing pixel white looking armor (Similar to Megaman.)

"Impressive armor," Erza couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Sadly can't show off my sexy body for all the men, but I can at least make you two go beddy by more quickly." Karine mocked.

"It looks impressive I have to admit, but it won't last till I'm done with it!" Cynthia dashed at Karine with her dark fiery fist pulled back. **"Omega Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

Karine outstretches her left arm and easily catch Cynthia fist. She tried to break free, but for some reason, she felt her magic powers depleting. "Weak little attacks like that won't harm this armor."

Cynthia growled as she puffed her cheeks. " **Omega Fire Dr-!** "

"Oh no you don't," Karine let go of her arm and slammed her pixelated armor fist unto Cynthia's stomach interrupting her attack and caused her to tumble on the ground.

"Cynthia!" Wendy glared at Karine as she puffed her cheeks. **"Sky Dragon Roar!"**

 **"Megapixel Make: Reverse Slayer Shield!"** Karine right armored hand transformed into a mini cannon and began absorbing the entire roar.

"W-What?!" Wendy stood back a bit shocked.

"What with that look? You know you two aren't the only Dragon Slayers I fought before. This armor is designed to defeat Dragon Slayers," Karine explained.

"So you fought Shervan?" Cynthia asked holding her stomach.

Karine stared at her in disbelief. "How dare you accuse me of fighting Shervan! I would rather die than touch a single hair on Shervan's head."

"You need serious help," Cynthia said with a sweatdropped.

"Shut up!" Karine angrily yelled as she aimed her vacuum cannon at the two and released the Sky Dragon Roar right back. Wendy and Cynthia were ready to launch their own roar but didn't expect the funnel of wind to land on the ground in front of them, creating a smoke cloud. "Raymond!"

"On it!" Raymond said as he dashed through to cloud with his arms extended out. Before Wendy and Cynthia could figure out what was going on, they were both struck by Raymond's metallic arms launching them right into the forest.

"Cynthia Wendy!" Touma cried out. He along with Shervan, Erza, and Blake were worried for the two.

"That what you get when messing with us!" Karine said with a cocky grin on her face. Raymond, on the other hand, stared at the dust cloud with a serious look, hoping that the fight wasn't over.

"W-We not giving up…"

"W-What?!" Karine jaws dropped when hearing Cynthia's voice. Erza smiled knowing that Wendy and Cynthia won't be easy to defeat.

Once the cloud disburses, everyone minus George, Robin and Erza jaws dropped in shock to see Wendy's and Cynthia's new appearance.

Cynthia had dark brown scales on her ankle and wrist, and small dragon like wings made of earth on her back. Her eyes turned from sky blue into dark brown. with her dark flames surrounding her body while Wendy had dark flames and winds surround her body. Both girls were now in their dual modes: Earth Omega Fire Dragon, and Omega Fire Sky Mode.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Aura of Pain


	13. Chapter 12: Demonic Aura

**Chapter 12: Aura of Pain**

"That's a new one," Motaharu said looking impressed by Wendy and Cynthia's dual forms.

"Wendy ate Cynthia's flames!?" Touma asked in disbelief.

"Impressive," Robin respond looking amused of the fight.

"I didn't know Dragon Slayers could do that," Shervan mumbled in shock. Erza smile in relief that they were alright, but notice something was off with Raymond who was admiring Wendy and Cynthia's new form.

"S-So cool!" Raymond said eyes sparkled.

"S-So what if you two can use two elements!" Karine shouted trying to act tough, but she was still frightened. "We will still beat you! Megapixel, Rocket Fist!"

Karine launched a huge pixelated fist at the two girls. Not moving from her spot, Cynthia pulled her fist back, covered with earth and her flames. **"Omega Earth Flame Dragon Iron Fist!"**

Both fists collided into each other creating a massive shock wave. Cynthia was slowly sliding back due to the size of the fist but still held her ground.

"RAHH!" With one great push, Cynthia shattered the giant fist as it disintegrated into the air.

Karine took a step back frightened by her power. "What up with this brat? Her magic is increased every time!"

Cynthia lunged at Karine as the flames and earth elements formed into a dragon claw on her hand. **"Omega Earth Flame Dragon Claw Strike!"**

Karine didn't get the chance to defend herself as Cynthia landed a slash mark piercing the side of her pixel armor. Karine winced in pain from the mark, but ignored it and fire a close range Rocket fist on Cynthia's abdomen launching him up in the air, but she grabbed the fist and use the momentum to backflip up in the air sending the fist into the forest.

"That's so amazing," Raymond still hasn't snapped out of his trance. Unaware that Wendy was charging towards him with her fist enlightened in combination between dark flames and wind.

 **"Omega Fire Sky Dragon, Claw!"** Wendy was able to land a powerful punch on the distracted Raymond. Despite having his metal skin armor, the force was enough to make him gasp for air hunch over.

 **"And Omega Flame Sky Dragon: Radiant Hurricane!"** Wendy shouted as a huge magic circle appeared under Raymond. Raymond didn't get the chance to react as he was engulfed by a large flaming tornado.

"Raymond!" Karine cried out. Once the flames disappeared, Raymond is seen on his knees panting heavily, his hair covering his eyes. She gritted her teeth at Wendy as she summoned her pixelated swords. "You'll pay for hurt Raymond you brat!"

Karine charged at Wendy ready to swung her sword down, but Cynthia appeared in front of her and landed a powerful kick to her chin launching her up in the air. Karine gritted her teeth, feeling another part of her armor disappearing from the hit.

Not giving her a chance to attack, Cynthia crouch down. Her entire body was covered in dark flames and earth. **"Earth Omega Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"**

Cynthia launched her at Karine, delivering a powerful headbutt that was able to smash into Karine's pixel armor with ease and landing a direct hit in her stomach. This caused the Pixel-Make mage to scream in pain.

The impact launched Karine right into the ground while Cynthia landed on the ground, panting heavily. When the smoke cleared, Karine was back to normal, her eyes were pure white indicating that she was KO'd.

"She beat her!" Touma said with a mix of relief and worry.

"Interesting," George said. His expression didn't show it, but he was impressed by Cynthia's skill.

"One down, one more to go," Cynthia said breathing heavily. She a bit exhausted from using so much magic, but she knew the fight wasn't over. Cynthia turned to Raymond who slowly got up, despite his body smoking from Wendy's attack.

"Wait he still intends to keep fighting?" Erza questioned. Raymond's was injured with burnt marks from the tornado and had one arm holding his arm.

"It seems so," George replied with no emotions at all.

"Aren't you going to stop this?!" Touma turned to George with concern and anger.

"Not until Raymond is dead," George responded. This got Erza, Blake, and Robin to turn to him with a surprised look while Touma gritted his teeth in anger. Shervan stared at Raymond who was now all alone since Karine was defeated.

"You two are strong," Raymond mumbled as he stood up, he wobbled a bit, but still stood his ground, his grin never left his face. "However, I'm not going to give up just because it's two on one. It makes it more dramatic!"

"Dramatic?" Blake questioned with a sweatdrop.

"So, in the end, he's an idiot just like Natsu," Touma added.

"That and also I never got the chance to go all out," Hearing this caused everyone minus Robin, and George's eyes widen in shock.

"H-He was holding back?" Erza questioned herself in shock.

"He's not an SS Class mage for nothing," George stated. Erza stared in horror at George.

"SS class?" Blake asked.

"S class mages are known to be powerful, but SS class have an ability to to destroy a town by accident," George replied. "They might be powerful as the Guild master."

"Raymond has the same skill level as Gildart?" Erza questioned herself while staring at Raymond who stared down at his injuries.

"Burnt marks, bruises, and a dual slash mark on my stomach," Raymond listed. "This should be enough."

"What do you mean b-WAH!" Cynthia didn't get the chance to finish as she was startled by a black aura surrounds his body.

'What's going on?" Touma asked while covering his eyes.

 **"Pain Affinity!"** Raymond chanted as the black aura become tenser. Wendy and Cynthia noticed that the burnt marks and bruise they gave to Raymond were disappearing.

"He's healing himself?" Wendy asked a bit shocked.

"I don't know, but we can't let him get the chance to finish healing," Cynthia said to Wendy.

Wendy nodded her head. "Let's make this quick. Charla and the others might be still worried about us."

The two girls puffed their cheeks, using the bit of magic they have to prepare their final attack. **"ROAR!"**

Raymond didn't flinch as he bends his right leg forward and brought his right arm back. **"Demon Aura…"**

 **"Of the Earth Omega Flame Dragon/Omega Flame Sky Dragon!"** Both Wendy and Cynthia unleashed their dual roars, which combined into one massive unison raid of Omega Flames, Sky and Earth elements.

 **"Screech Thrust!"** Raymond roared as he thrust his right palm in front of him, unleashing a powerful aura. The aura completely annihilated the massive dual aura and slammed into the two girls, launching them back into the forest.

"CYNTHIA WENDY!" Erza cried out in horror. When the smoke cleared, both girls were face down on the ground motionless.

"What just happened?" Touma asked. Everyone minus George and Robin were shocked by how the tables had turned quickly.

"That was Raymond's Curse," George responded, getting everyone's attention.

"C-Cures?" Touma repeated. He remembered how Jackal uses Curses.

"The Curse that gives Raymond the ability to turn all the physical pain inflicted on him into an aura," George explained. " The more pain he's in, the more powerful his aura is."

"I'm guessing that Crimson Blood had something to do with that," Robin guessed.

"Correct," George said, nodding his head as he turned to the field. "They were planning on creating an army of mortal soldiers to conquer the Grand Line. Raymond was used as a test subject for that experiment. Unfortunately, due to some sign effects, they scrap him."

"Damn it, I can't feel anything," Cynthia groaned as she regained consciousness. She slowly raised her head off the ground and noticed Raymond walking over to her. Now that she was out of magic the black aura still surrounding Raymond's body made Cynthia feel terrified and helpless.

"Don't worry, I'll fix that," Once he was close, Raymond knelt down and place his hand on Cynthia's head. Cynthia closed her eyes hoping that Wendy, Erza or the others would stop him. **"Demon Aura...Absorb."**

Cynthia suddenly felt all the pain and injuries she got from the battle slowly disappearing from her body as well as a bit of her magic. "Huh? My body!"

Raymond stood up and took a step back, which gave Cynthia the time to stand up with no problem. She looked around her body for any bruises or cuts, but there were none. "You healed me?"

"Sorta," Raymond answered as he walked over to Wendy who still hasn't woken up. He knelt down and place his hand on her head. "My Curse allows me to absorb pain and injuries out of other people's bodies."

"Curse?" Cynthia repeated remembering Jackal's bomb Curse. "So you have two abilities just like Shervan?"

"Correct," George answered as he along with the others walked towards them. "Almost every person from Crimson Blood have more than one ability, which could make them unpredictable."

Raymond finishes absorbing Wendy's pain, causing her to stirred awake from her slumber. "What happened?"

"You two got knocked out by Raymond's second ability," Blake replied.

"You mean we lost?" Wendy turned to Cynthia who walked over to Wendy, helping her up.

Cynthia frowned and was about to speak, but Raymond beat her to it. "Yup, you girls lost the fight."

"Too blunt!" Touma comically yelled.

"However," Raymond gave the two a grin. "The reason why I agree to the fight, not because of Karine's bet, but to see how strong you two are, and after seeing your skills and magic it was the most exciting match ever!"

"First a female Sanji, then a nonviolent fight loving Natsu," Blake mumbled.

"So I can go with Blake and the others?" Shervan asked Raymond.

"Of course," Raymond answered. "I don't have a problem with you joining the Straw Hat Pirates since they consider you as a friend. That and you won't have to worry about Karine sneaking into your bed at night."

"I don't think Juvia would've stooped to that level of creepy," Cynthia said.

"Speaking of which," Robin acknowledge the KO'd Karine. "t would be troublesome if Karine found out about this predicament."

"I got that covered," Raymond answered. He took a deep breath. "Do any of you have healing magic?"

"I do," Wendy stepped forward.

"Well, would you mind healing me once I done?" Raymond asked, which got Wendy puzzled.

"Why are you asking her to heal…?" Erza was about to ask, but finally put the puzzle piece together and her eyes stared at Raymond with concern. "Wait, you aren-"

"Aura Affinity," Raymond chanted. The black aura around Raymond faded from his body, however to everyone minus George, Motaharu, and Robin watches in disbelief as the bruises, cuts and burnt mark Raymond had returned as well as new injuries that came from Wendy and Cynthia. Raymond collapsed on his back due to his injuries.

"Raymond!" Wendy cried. She immediately knelt down beside the boy and began healing him.

"Did he transfer all the injuries Wendy and Cynthia had upon himself?!" Touma stuttered in shock.

"Correct," George answered. "The Curse Raymond has is called Demon Aura. The more damage he gets the more powerful his aura will get, but once the aura is gone, the injuries on him, as well as the ones he absorbs, will return."

"So his curse is like a double edge sword," Motaharu commented.

"Anyway, while you four were fighting, Shervan told me about the reason for coming to Jaya," George stated. "You wish to go to Skypiea correct?"

"Yeah! You know how to get there?" Cynthia asked with glee.

"No," George answered bluntly, causing Cynthia to look down in depressed. "However, a friend of mine who lives on the other side of Jaya may know about Sky Island."

"Really thank you so much," Cynthia said with stars for eyes. "Sky island here we come!"

"We better get back, I think Charla and the others are worried sick. Especially in this town," Wendy said, realizing how long they were out.

"Your ship is on the port correct?" George asked.

"Yeah," Touma answered.

George picked up the unconscious Karine and turned to the group. "Then allow me to get you back to your ship."

* * *

BANG BANG BANG

"Board!"

BANG BANG BANG

"Board!"

BANG BANG...CRUNCH!

"Boar-..."

Usopp, Ruby, Hibiki, Hummy, and Chopper were outside fixing the ship while the others were on the ship. Chopper was just about to handing him a piece of plank wood but realized that Usopp hit his finger

"Here's some more wood," Hibiki offered but flinched when she saw Usopp's swelled finger. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Usopp answered. "Seriously though, I know I say this a lot but I'm not a repair man," Usopp grumbled

"But you are so good at it," Chopper noted.

"I know it's quite amazing," Usopp gloated

"I say we trash this dump and get a new one," Sanji announced, leaning on the side.

"Quit talking crap! Do you have any idea how we got our hands on this ship?" Usopp yelled.

"Yeah Yeah I heard it a thousand times, it was given to you from this gorgeous girl from your village," Sanji recapped. "But who cares. It's dangerous to be sailing on this ship in this condition."

"That why I'm repairing it you, idiot!" Usopp shot back.

"You call this repairs?" Garjeel questioned as he appeared beside Sanji. He banged on the ship. "All you're doing is covering the holes with your crappy so called repairs."

"SHUT UP YOU JERK!" Usopp yelled in a comical fashion.

"That face looked hilarious Usopp!" Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah do it again!" Hummy said.

"What you mean this?...SHUT UP!" Usopp spun around doing the same face, causing Chopper, Hummy, and Ruby to laugh.

"Real mature guys," Weiss mumbled.

"Anyway do you guys want anything for dinner?" Sanji asked.

"SHUT UP!" Usopp, Hummy, and Chopper yelled at Sanji doing the same expression. Hibiki and Ruby rolling around laughing.

"Fine no food for you," Sanji shrugged it off and went back to the others. Chopper and Usopp began to plead Sanji to give them food.

"I can't believe they had this ship for this long," Misaka said looking at the mast.

"Yeah, I wondered how the Going Merry is still able to lift them all the way here," Kanade said, thinking about the stories the Straw Hat told journies.

"I kinda wish this ship was more like our Guildhall," Levy sighed. "It gets destroyed every time a dark guild appears or Natsu and Gray cause an all out brawl."

"Hey not just us, Garjeel, does it worse than me," Gray said pointing to Garjeel.

"Gray your clothes," Ren said.

"GAH WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?" Gray yelled noticing that he was naked again.

"Just how dense are you?" Accelerator questioned.

"I just hope Wendy and Cynthia are okay," Charla said feeling concern. "It was foolish of the two to just leave without saying anything."

"Same goes for Touma," Index growled, mixed with worry and anger.

"I'm giving that idiot a pounding if he gets hurt," Misaka said.

"If the pirates won't kill Touma, you two will," Jackal sweatdropped by how violent the two are.

"Don't worry," Yang said, getting Misaka, Index, and Charle's attention. "I'm sure they'll be okay since Blake, and Shervan are with them. Heck, maybe they found Luffy and Robin's group."

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared above them covering the entire ship with its shadows. Everyone stood up, startled by it.

"What the heck is that?" Jaune asked startled.

"Whatever it is, we shouldn't let our guard down," Iona stated, grabbing her device.

"WAH!"

"Wait that sounds like-" Before Panther Lily could say anything else, Touma appeared out of the portal and flailing his arms as he was falling towards them.

"T-Touma!?" Index, Hibiki, and Misaka shouted in confused and shocked. Touma landed on top of someone who didn't get the chance to move out of the way.

"Ouch…" Touma groaned. He yet again found himself touching a some...flat?

"Um, are you okay Touma?" Touma quickly raised his head to find himself on top of Yuko, who had a concerned look on her face.

"I guess hero boy can't keep himself away from the girls," Accelerator mocked. Motaharu also emerged out of the portal and landed beside Accelerator and Last Order.

"Damn it! He's got another magical girl in his harem!" Motaharu growled.

Touma can sense dark auras emitting from a certain nun and Railgun. Index baring his fangs, while Misaka cracking her knuckles. "W-Wait you two! G-give me a chance to expla-GAH!"

"DOES YOUR PERVERTED DISEASE KNOW NO BOUND BASTARD!?" Sanji yelled after he kicked Touma off of Yuko and into the ocean.

"Sucks to be him," Gray mumbled.

"AND YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON STRIPPER!" Gray found himself also flying off the ship by Sanji's kick. At the same time Blake, Robin, Shervan, Cynthia, and Wendy also came out of the dark circle, successfully landing on their feet.

"Wendy! Shervan! Cynthia!" Hime jumped in shocked.

"Blake! Robin my dear!" Sanji twirled over with hearts for eyes.

Charla wasted no time hugging Wendy. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Charla then glared at the two girls. "You should never do that again! I was worried sick!"

"We're sorry Charla, but we noticed Robin, Blake, and Shervan coming off the ship and decided to tag along," Wendy replied.

"Uh, can someone explain to us about that black portal?" Jaune asked.

"W-What happened to you guys!?" Ruby's voice got everyone's attention. When they got to the edge of the ship, there were multiple reactions when they saw three boys seriously injured.

"M-Megumi!" Hime shouted in horror.

"Natsu…Luffy…Zorro," Wendy gasped by their bloody faces

"AHH!" Chopper screamed. "DOCTOR THEY NEED A DOCTOR!"

"THAT YOU!" Usopp slapped Chopper.

* * *

Loni and Lenora were walking down Mock Town ignoring the gazes of the male pirates. Instead of wearing their Pretty Cure outfits, Loni wore a light blue T-shirt. Her hair was now shoulder length and the color changed from dark navy blue into a dark, blond hair.

Lenora wore a seafoam green dress with white frills. Her hair had the same length, but it changed from yellow into pale blond hair with side swept bangs. She also has a pair of yellow sunglasses on top of her head.

The two came across the bar where Luffy and the others were in. Loni glances at Lenora. "Okay, Lenora just follow my lead and we won't have to cause commotion got it?"

"Got it," Lenora nodded. The two walked into the bar which was still a mess due to Bellamy beating up Luffy, Zorro, and Natsu. Bellamy Pirates turned to the two, causing the men minus Bellamy to holler.

"Hey there," One guy hooted. "Why don't you two hotties come over here and have a drink!"

"Hotties! Where?" Lenora looked around, hoping to find a muscular looking man.

"He was talking about us Lenora," Loni replied.

"Look like we got ourselves a dumb blond," Another guy said admiring Lenora. "Me like dumb one-GAH!"

A small, dark spear was jabbed into the guy's hand, startling everyone minus Bellamy. Loni glared at the guy, still holding the small spear. "Listen pal, no one calls my sister dumb except for me got it?"

The man shakily nodded his head. Loni walked over to Bellamy leaving the spear into the guy's hand. Bellamy noticed her but didn't turn around. "What? You got a bone to pick with me?"

"I will if you don't give me the right answer," Loni stated. She took out a Strawhat Luffy's wanted poster from her chest and put them on the counter. "I've got word that the Straw Hats came by this place, and I want to know where they are. "

"My what a sassy tongue you got there," Sarkies said with a disgusting grin on his face. "But sexy or not, you better show Bellamy some respect."

"Hold on Sarkies," Bellamy said as he stood up. "Give me one good reason why I should tell you?"

Loni smirked. "What if I tell you that somewhere on this island, there's gold that is yet to be discovered."

This got all the men to quiet down, turning towards Loni and Lenora, in shock. Bellamy grin grew wider. "I'm listening."

* * *

After avoiding the Salvage King's ship, Wendy and Chopper began cleaning Luffy, Zorro and Natsu's wounds.

"So what happened to you guys?" Cynthia asked.

"We run into some pirates," Luffy answered. "No big deal about it."

"No big deal? Did you not notice how bloody you three looked," Misaka scoffed.

"For once I'm a bit surprised Natsu," Erza said. "Knowing you I thought you would burn the whole place down."

"Come on I'm not that destructive," Natsu grumbled.

"Yes you are, pyro dork," Gray said

"What you call me icicle naked?" Natsu roared. The two began glaring at each other.

"Those are really bad insults guys," Hibiki stated.

"You guys seem to be okay, but I'm not," Nami mumbled annoyed.

"What up with her?" Yang questioned.

"She's just a bit angry because they didn't fight back," Happy replied.

"But didn't she just order you three not to fight?" Garjeel asked.

"SHUT UP!" Nami yelled at Garjeel. "WHAT'S PAST IS PAST! WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT ANCIENT HISTORY YOU KNOW!"

"Why the heck are you in such a bad mood? You, Blondy and the twerp haven't gotten a single scratch," Jackal sweatdropped.

"Woman are so hard to understand," Touma sighed.

"Aye," Happy nodded in agreement.

Hummy turned to Nami. "So did you find any information about Sky Island?"

 ** _"...Sky Island?"_** A dark aura emitted around Nami as she turned her head towards Hummy, with a vicious glare.

"EEK!..." Hummy and Chopper shrieked in horror and confused.

"Does it even matter anymore?" Nami angrily said. "All I said is Sky Island and they all started laughing at me! WHAT THE HECK WAS SO FUNNY WITH ME SAYING THAT HUH?!"

"I am the Ketchup Star!" Using his Ketchup Star, Usopp pretended to be dead to avoid Nami's wrath.

"G-Guard Point!" Chopper cried his body turning to a large ball of his own fur.

"She so scary! Said Lucy shivering in fear," Lucy along with Happy, Hummy, Index, and Hime were all squished inside one of Lucy's spirit: Horologium.

"A-Anyway," Ellen turned to Blake. "What was with the portal you came out of?"

"Well you see," Blake began explained.

* * *

 _"Then allow me to get you back to your ship," George said he walked over to the center of the field. He closed his eyes and whispered. **"Portal, Exile."**_

 _A black magic circle appeared on the ground in front of him, summoning a huge, dark purple circle. The others minus Raymond were startled by George's power._

 _"What is that?" Touma blurted out._

 _"George uses Portal Creation Magic," Raymond replied. "He can summon, manipulate and set traps with portals."_

 _"I can see it," George stated. "The ship with a straw hat flag, It seems that four auras are on the dock fixing the ship. The rest are on the ship having a conversation."_

 _"How can you see our ship? I mean it's on the dock on Mock Town?" Touma asked._

 _"It's my Devil Fruit: the Scope Scope Fruit," He answered. "My vision has become more powerful than a microscope, able to see far distances."_

 _"So you're like a human telescope?" Cynthia asked._

 _"You could say that, however, I'm also am able to analyze their opponents stats, abilities, and power level," George added._

 _"Um hate to break this moment, but are you sure this is safe?" Touma asked staring at the portal._

 _"Why don't you test it out?" Motaharu said. Before Touma could react, Motaharu kicked him in the back, causing him to fall in the portal._

 _"That one way to test it," Robin said as she jumped down into the portal. Blake jumped in afterward followed by Erza and Motaharu._

 _"Before you go, Shervan, I have a favor to ask you," George said. Getting Cynthia and Wendy's attention. "If we could we wish to accompany you on your journey to Skypiea."_

 _"You three want to come with us?" Wendy asked._

 _George nodded. "I've always wanted to experience Skypiea, for my old friends wish. Many people have made a fool out of him saying that there's no such thing as Skypiea, even mentioning it to this town cause pirates to beat them up. I know he can't come with me, but there should be a bell that if you ring it you can hear it from right here."_

* * *

"That so cool!" Luffy admired after Blake finished explaining. "I want to go through a portal!"

"Me too!" Ruby added.

"Trust me it feels kinda weird," Cynthia said.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Nami glared at Robin. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT IT UP! BECAUSE OF YOUR BIG MOUTH I WAS LOOKING LIKE A FOOL!"

"Jump Point!" Chopper frighteningly transformed into a slender person and jumped off the ship.

"Man overboard!" Zorro jumped into the water to save him.

"IF THIS ISLAND DOESN'T EXIST I WILL FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS!" Nami yelled, subconsciously beating up Gray and Natsu.

"W-What did we do?" The boys weakly asked.

"It's better to keep your distance from her, Robin," Usopp suggested.

"Yeah, I think she's just cranky because she got lau-GAK!" Garjeel suddenly ends up on the ground with multiple bruises coming from Nami.

"S-Scary!" Lucy, Levy, Hime, Hibiki, Wendy, Jaune, and Cynthia yelled scared.

"Anyway," Erza ignored Nami anger and took out a map. "George gave us a map of Jaya. On the left side is mock town, which is where we are. On the right side, there's a man who lives on his own."

"So that where we going?" Accelerator questioned.

"What the heck happened to you two?" Jaune asked as he noticed Chopper and Zorro all wet.

"I thought I was gonna die," Chopper moaned.

* * *

Karine slowly woke up to find herself in the infirmary of their ship. "What the?"

"You finally awake," George said.

"Where is Shervan? Did we win?" Karine asked.

"Sorry, but they took me down. Those two girls are strong," Raymond answered.

Karine's eyes widen in anger and shock. "Those two little brats are gonna get it for harming Raymond."

* * *

After the Salvage king's ship passed, the Straw hats set sailed around Jaya, but end up encountering another odd looking ship.

"Great another filthy ape," Kuroko sighed annoyed.

"You know we really need to lock up Lucy when we're sailing," Ruby said.

"Yeah she keeps luring weirdos from everywhere," Natsu added.

"You know maybe Lucy has the same disease as Touma. Only it lures weirdos who love her," Happy replied.

"That seems about right," Natsu laughed. Lucy was being held back by Yang, Misaka, and Iona.

"HEY HEY HEY! PAY ATTENTION!" Yelled a man on the ship. He was similar to Masira only have an orangutan figure. Behind him are men who started doing monkey noises.

"Huh? I can't believe I got work up by you people," The man sighed in relief. "I thought you were dangerous pirates."

"Your face looks weird, what species are you?" Luffy asked straightforward.

"I'm Human Moron!" The Captain yelled.

"Are you tell us that you don't even know Jojo?! Captain of the Mojo pirates?!" One of his crewmates yelled.

"Do these guys really need to make so many monkey sounds, it's getting on my nerves," Accelerator said looking annoyed.

"Now now settle down," Captain Jojo said calming his crew down. "It seems that you are pirates as well. Do you know Crocodile, one of the seven warlords of the sea was defeated? Now that he's gone, I can take his place, but I lost a few my patients."

"So your goal is to become one of the seven warlords of the sea?" Megumi asked

"I just said that!" Jojo yelled but calmed down. "Anyway, you guys are not a threat to me, so let me introduce you you know that I haven't cut my hair for 25 years!"

"That's lame," Luffy said deadpanned.

"Luffy!" Almost everyone yelled by his choice of words.

"What did you say?" Shoujou yelled

"Watch your mouth jerk!" One man yelled, soon the others followed suit.

"Settle down my good divers," Shoujou replied calmly. "I'm not gonna let these punks get away with it. Take this to heart, sail through the tunnel that is my rage, and you will be in a sea of blood."

"Is that some kind of poem or something?" Awatsuki asked.

"Hey, Orangutan!" Natsu yelled impatiently. "We don't have time for you! Move out of our way!"

"YOU IDIOTS YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU!?" Shoujou roared. "THIS IS MY TURF AND THE ONLY WAY YOU GET PAST ME IS TO PAY THE TOLL OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MY SINGING?!"

"So he's gonna sing us to submission?" Gray questioned. "He has some anger issues."

"First Masira and now this orangutan?" Misaka sighed annoyed. "What with these men thinking they own the sea or something?!"

"Masira, you guys knew Masira?" Shoujou overheard.

"Yup, we send monkey face flying before he could destroy our ship," Yang replied.

"YOU WHAT!? YOU KICKED HIM!? HOW DARE YOU HARM MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!?" Shoujou's anger controlling him.

"BROTHER!?" Everyone minus the straw hat pirate yelled.

Luffy said calmly "Wait we did kick him out, but I bet he's still aliv-"

"I WILL AVENGE MY BROTHER!" Shoujou yelled holding a microphone. "HAVOC SONAR!"

Shoujou began to let out a loud scream, launching powerful sound waves which caused the deck on their ship to break apart. The sound waves caused Shervan's too tense a bit.

"What the heck are they doing?" Weiss asked by Shoujo's crew mates screaming for him to stop.

"He destroying his own ship with his voice," Ren added.

"His voice isn't as bad as Garjeel's," Cynthia mumbled to Wendy, only to earn a fist on her head by the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"We should use this time to get away," Nami suggested.

"I guess Nami's not a demon anymore," Lucy sighed.

Usopp can feel the sound waves coming closer as cracks began to start. "Guys we better get out of here! The sounds waves are starting to get close to our ship!"

One board was about fly off, but Natsu was able to stop it with his foot. "SHUT UP BASTARD!"

Everyone was too busy trying to get away, Touma noticed Shervan who was on his knees trying to cover his ears from the loud noise. "Shervan are you okay?"

Shervan only responded to grunting in pain as his ears were still stinging from the noise.

Suddenly images of disturbing dead bodies appeared in his mind, causing his eyes turned dark green. He placed his hand on the deck, mumbling words. **"Delta Sky Dragon...Tornado Geyser."**

No one noticed, a giant dark green magic appeared under Shoujou's ship, unleashing a violent dark green hurricane engulfing Shoujou's ship, surprising both sides. Shoujou's ship began to slowly spin around, causing the crewmates and Shoujou to scream in fright. The others couldn't see what was going on due to the thick dark wind.

"What the heck!?" Hime yelled. "What is up with the crazy weather in the Grand Line!?"

"We don't have time to think about that! We have to get out of here before the ship takes more damage!" Nami ordered.

Touma noticed Shervan's hair turning dark green while emitting a deadly aura. "Shervan...Shervan!"

"EXC#1: Kill...Destroy..." Shervan's voice sounded like all his personality left his body.

With quick thinking, Touma placed his right hand on his head and in an instant Shervan was back to normal. The wind surrounding Shoujou's ship also disappeared, leaving Shoujou and his crewmates confused. Luckily, the Going Merry was far enough from them.

"I don't know what just happened, but at least it saved our buts," Cynthia sighed.

"But just in case, we better tie Lucy down," Nora suggested.

"Wait why me?!" Lucy asked.

"Shervan!" Touma yelled getting everyone's attention. Shervan laid face first on the deck, his body was pale white, coughing up some blood.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Noland Cricket


	14. Chapter 13: Noland Cricket

**Chapter 13: Cricket Liar**

"Stupid Orangutan," Usopp grumbled as he along with Chopper were fixing the damages Shoujou did to the ship with his voice. "Making me redo the repairs he destroyed."

"So it seems this ships on its last legs," Zorro said as he was hammering. "We need a new one."

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT!?" Usopp comedically yelled. "YOU ARE AWARE OF THE ORIGINS OF THIS SHIP DO YOU?!"

"YEAH HOW DARE YOU!?" Chopper added

"We all know the story Usopp," Luffy said calmly. "You don't have to be so defensive."

"Yeah you said that the Going Merry is the part of your crew, and we'll all take care of it," Natsu added.

Hibiki nodded. "You don't have to do it alone, we'll make sure that it will be ready for Skypiea."

"You right guys," Usopp began crying, while Hummy and Chopper began doing faces at each other. "I'm sorry."

At similarity, Luffy Hibiki & Natsu banged too hard, causing chunks of the ship to break off. "Oops,"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Usopp screamed comical. "ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO FIX IT OR DESTROY IT!?"

"We're trying to fix it," Luffy defended as he banged another piece of wood off the ship. "Oops, I did it again."

"LUFFY!" Usopp and Chopper cried in anger.

"The Going Merry won't last long if, Natsu keeps "fixing" it," Happy said.

"I don't see you lending a hand cat," Kuroko scolded.

"Is he going to be okay?" Wannai asked worried as Wendy came out of the infirmary after treating Shervan.

"Yeah, he just passed out due to magic loss," Wendy answered.

"Thank goodness Touma's ability was able to stop him before he could destroy Shoujou's ship," Yuko said.

"I said he should let the brat send those morons flying," Garjeel said. "That Orangutan is tone deaf as hell."

"Like you're the one to talk," Lucy mumbled.

"So what exactly happened that made Shervan all chaotic?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea," Touma answered. "He looked traumatized when Shoujou began singing, then suddenly he turned into a whole different person."

"A whole different person?" Cynthia mumbled to herself.

Nami was looking at the map. "According to the coordinates

"Land hoi!" Nora called out on the crows nest.

* * *

"WHOA!" Once Going Merry got closer to land, Chopper, Usopp, Hibiki, Hime, Megumi, Natsu, Happy, and Luffy stared in awed by the huge mansion in front of them.

"So this is where Noland Cricket live?" Iona asked in awed.

"I never saw a house this big before," Usopp said. "He must be loaded with treasure!" Usopp stated.

Zorro scoffed. "Look closer morons."

"Impressive way to make it look like an illusion," Robin stated

"That gotta be the ugliest house I ever seen," Jackal stated.

"What are you talking about?" Kanade asked. Luffy, Natsu, and Happy jumped off of the ship and ran to the side of it to find something that made their eyes pop out in shock.

"THIS HOUSE IS A FAKE!?" The three boys yelled.

"WHAT!?" Usopp, Hime, Megumi, Chopper, and Ruby yelled. Behind the giant board, the house was half the size of the plywood.

"So it just plywood? When facing the front it looked more like a mansion," Kuroko said.

"Why would Noland Cricket live outside of the city?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't know much, but I heard that Cricket believe that there was a ton of gold at the top of Jaya," Robin said.

"No way? Actually gold!?" Misaka asked.

"Alright Chopper Jackal! Start digging!" Nami ordered.

"How the hell am I supposed to dig when my hands are tied up?" Jackal yelled, while Chopper turned into his walking point and began digging. The only ones who stayed in the ship were Wendy, Cynthia, Accelerator, and Touma.

"It must be hard to live alone in this place," Sanji said scouting the area.

"Excuse me Mr. Cricket!" Megumi called out as she went inside the house.

"Hey! Don't just barge inside someone's house!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Hello!" Megumi inspects the inside. "I guess no one's here."

"Would get out of there Megumi!" Usopp whispered loudly.

"Yeah what if this guy is dangerous," Hime added.

"But no one is home," Megumi said.

Wannai noticed a picture book on a stump Iona picked up a book on the stump. "Why is a picture book doing lying around here?"

"Noland King of Liars," Motaharu read the cover. "That a strange story."

"It says here that it was created from the north blue," Iona replied.

"North Blue you say? That where I was born from," Sanji said.

"Really?" Usopp stated. "I thought you were born in the East Blue."

"Enough Chopper! What are you doing?!" Nami yelled, causing the reindeer to gawked in comical shock.

"This chick is messed up," Jackal mumbled.

"So what does it say?" Levy asked. Shirabe began reading the book as the others gathered around. Luffy and Natsu weren't really paying attention as they noticed something in the water.

 _Four hundred years ago, in a country in the north blue, there was a man known as Montblanc 's stories are always filled with exciting adventures that he lied about to the residents in the village_

 _One day, Noland went out to sea and returned to report to the king. "I saw a mountain of Gold across the seas!"_

 _Wanting to see for himself, the King joined Noland along with a thousand guards to the island he was talking about._

 _They have endured massive storms, fought blood thirsty monster. They were able to get to the island with only 100 soldiers. Once they got there though, they found nothing but a jungle. Furious, the king sentenced Noland to be executed for lying. His final words were:_

 _"The island of Gold...has sunken into the ocean," This made the King shocked. No one believed him as he kept telling lies until died._

"...And the pathetic, liar died," Shirabe finished. She closed the book and sighed while glancing at Usopp. "Without being able to prove himself to the people."

"OI! Don't stare at me when saying that!" Usopp yelled.

"Whatever you say, Noland," Yang crackled.

"MY NAMES NOT NOLAN-"

"...! WAH!" Luffy and Natsu were both suddenly flung into the sea.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Did Luffy and Natsu fell into the water?" Wannai asked. Before anyone could react, a figure jumped out of the water where the two boys were.

"Who the hell are you people?" The muscular middle aged man asked angrily. "You punks have a lot of guts to enter my territory! I suggest you leave or else!"

"Usopp! Go save Luffy and Natsu!" Sanji ordered. Usopp along with Awatsuki and Happy went to help the boys. Before Sanji could say anything duck from the man's who did a roundhouse kick.

"For an old man, he sure is good with combat," Hibiki stated.

"Should we transform?" Iona asked.

Nami shook her head. "I'm sure Sanji can handle hi-"

BANG!

Everyone was startled as they found the man holding a gun at Sanji. Luckily for him, he leaned back before

"Sanji!" Kanade shouted almost had a heart attack. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, he has terrible aim-," Sanji replied, but couldn't get the chance to finish as the man continued firing. Sanji had to dodge all of the bullets he was firing. "HEY CUT THAT OUT!"

"Idiot, that's what you get for taking him seriously," Zorro said unsheathing his sword.

"What the heck going on here?" Cynthia called out on the ship. Wendy and a well rested Shervan got out as witnessing the fight.

"Lover boy is getting his but beaten by an old man," Accelerator replied.

"Well, let give him the element of surprise," Cynthia said as her fist enlightened.

"Can't believe I have to save this stupid cook's life," Garjeel sighed annoyed.

"W-Wait!" Yuko shouted getting everyone's attention. "Something's not right with him!"

"What are you talking abo-Eh?" Garjeel's question was answered when the man suddenly collapsed on the ground. At the same time, Usopp and Happy were able to get Natsu and Luffy out with the help of Awatsuki's esper ability.

"What were you idiots doing?" Usopp asked in between deep breaths.

"W-we found something bubbling on the shore," Natsu replied weakly. "We thought that it was a fish. So Luffy and I waited."

"T-Then a weird Chestnut appeared," Luffy continued still panting heavily. "We were thinking of good things to eat with it until two hands grabbed both of them."

"Well I'm glad you two are alright," Awatsuki sighed.

* * *

Wendy and Chopper were treating the man, while the others were gathering around inside the small house.

"So what happened to him?" Hummy asked.

"Is he really sick?" Index added.

Chopper nodded. "Yeah, he has Decompression Sickness."

"Decompress- what?" Ruby repeated.

"I-I heard about it from George," Shervan spoke up. "It's when you start having mood swings for diving into the water too long. The extra nitrogen goes through the blood vessel causing bubbles."

"Ah I get it., so it's a mystery sickness," Luffy replied. Natsu, Hibiki, Megumi, and Ruby agreed.

"So this moron just swam too deep and raised quickly?" Jackal questioned.

"He must have been diving every day," Chopper said. "The bubbles must've got ahead of him causing him to pass out."

"Why would he do this though?" Gray asked. "Diving into the water like that when he's alone could almost kill him."

"He's not alone," Shervan sated. "George told me that he and the others visit him from time to time."

"Hey does those two look familiar?" Index asked noticing a picture of the guy with two looking big looking guys.

"Yeah, I feel like we seen them before," Jaune added.

"HEY OLD TIMER ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Everyone turned to find Mashira and Shoujou 's heads between the small door.

"AHH!" Usopp and Chopper screamed frightened.

"So you guys want round two?" Natsu said pumping his fist.

"What are you people doing here!?" Shoujou asked.

"And what have you done to our friend!?" Mashira asked

"We are trying to help him out," Luffy said sternly. "So you guys should either help or get out of our way."

"Don't antagonize them Luffy!" Usopp barked frightened. "Y-You think these two savages will listen to reason!? After what happened?!"

"If you guys wanna fight then I'll give yah one!" Hime said as she prepared to transform.

The two animal looking humans stared for a second before weeping tears. "Thank you very much for help our friend!"

"They listened!?" Usopp, Chopper, and Hime slid down crashing into the wall.

* * *

"So you guys live here?" Luffy asked. He Natsu, Ruby, Index, Megumi, and Hibiki were outside talking with Shoujou and Mashira

"This is actually our bosses home, not mention our hideout," Shoujou explained. "But we spent most of the time on our ship."

"Yeah we are more comfortable in the sea since this house is too short for us," Masira said.

"You two are too big for your own house?!" Natsu questioned as he and Luffy laughed.

"Those guys are sure looking cheerful," Usopp said as he Zorro, Gajeel, Yang, and Ren were leaning on the house.

"Well those guys do have a lot in common," Gajeel replied.

"Considering the fact that Luffy found three other monkeys who understand him," Zorro said.

"You know I'm kinda surprised how you guys were able to kick Masira off your ship," Shoujou compliment. "Seeing how you guys are small fries."

"Yeah, it wasn't too hard," Natsu replied. "Anyone can kick this monkey's ass!"

"What's that?" Shoujou questioned, while Masira was about puzzled.

"Hey, guys!" Wendy called out. "He's starting to wake up!"

"He's awake?" Hibiki said.

PUNT!

"AIIII!" Hibiki, Ruby, Megumi and Happy sweatdropped as Shoujou send Masira comedically flying off the island.

"What do you know, I can kick his ass," Shoujou said surprised.

Luffy and the others entered to find the guy standing up. "Hey Chestnut guy I want to ask you a question."

"He has a name you know," Misaka scoffed. "He's Montblanc Cricket."

"Sorry for attacking you," The guy said after puffing some smoke. "I thought you guys were another bunch of bandits comes to steal my gold."

"Gold!?" Nami eyes turned sparkled

"Calm down," Lucy sweatdropped

"So what do you want to ask me?" Cricket asked.

"Well, we heard that you knew a way to sky island," Natsu explained.

"You're serious?" Cricket questioned, He then laugh. "You actually believe in that folktale?"

It took Kanade, Usopp, Lucy, Touma, and Ren to hold down the raging Nami. "LET HIM LIVE NAMI! LET HIM LIVE!" Usopp pleaded.

"So is there really no such thing as Skypiea?" Megumi asked

"Nobody knows if Sky island or Skypiea really exist," Cricket answered. "But there was one man who knows about it and he's considered a liar."

As he said that, Luffy, Happy, Ruby and Megumi slowly turned to Usopp with gaping mouths. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT!?"

"There's an old fairy tail book, about that liar. He's known as Noland the King of liars," Cricket explained, causing the three to turn to Usopp again.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME, YOU GUYS! MY NAME IS NOT NOLAND!?" Usopp yelled

"Wait, if by any chance that you and Noland are related?" Levy asked.

Cricket nodded. "He's my great-great great grandfather. Our families were exiled out of the North Blue. Hated by everyone who's heard of us, but no one hated Noland for it, because to what the story has told," Cricket picked up the picture book. "Noland was actually an honest man."

"What?!" Everyone was a bit surprised.

"That's not what it says in the book," Kuroko mentioned.

Cricket took the book. "As the words of Nolan's last words: "The island of Gold...has sunken into the ocean. Despite grinning like an idiot that day, he was shedding tears of hate."

"Now that you mention it, the story does seem one sided," Blake stated. "The king in the story sounds like a jackass who cares about gold, and treasure. When he didn't get what he wanted, the king sends Noland to execute out of anger."

"You're right," Cricket said. "Noland's imagination wasn't fake. He believed there was a city of gold, thinking that the earthquake made the island that, no one still believed him."

"So you want to prove that your grandfather is telling the tr-,"

BANG!

"AHH!" Everyone especially Usopp were alarmed when Cricket fired his gun at Usopp purposely miss his head.

"Hey!" Misaka tried her best not to shock him. "What was that for?"

"I don't care about my grandfather's adventure, or if he was a liar or not!" Cricket angrily yelled. "Because of his stupid beliefs, I had to deal with myself getting ridiculed by strangers!"

Blake flinched, remembering how her childhood was like since she was a Faunus.

"Anyway," Cricket continued. "Over the past hundred years, many of my descends try to locate the city of gold. I, on the other hand, wanted to be away from my family, which was why I became a pirate."

"Wow, you were a pirate?" Hime asked.

"Yeah, that wasn't my true goal. I just wanted to escape Noland's curse, but I end up gathering a crewmate," Cricket admitted. "I was then seen as a leader, not a laughing stock. After 10 years, I came to this island by faith or something. Many of my family have died looking for it, so I thought maybe this was faith I was brought here. Sadly, my crewmates left me."

"I don't care that what Noland's theory was true or false," Cricket continued. "What I'm doing is believing my destiny. This is a battle between me and my Grandfather. Before I die, I want to settle this."

Hime, Wannai, Usopp, and Erza were touched by Cricket story that they're were tearing up a bit. "That was a wonderful story." Usopp cried trying to hide his tears.

"You humans are pathetic with your tears," Jackal grumbled

BANG BANG BANG!

Everyone cringed as a tearful Erza quiet the demon who was unconscious with three bumps on his head.

"Um…" Shervan stepped in. "I heard from George that you and them were friends. How did you meet them?"

"And the monkey's?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah they must be another emotional story," Hime replied tearfully. "Your life like one big picture book,"

"Actually they were just fans of the legend," Cricket replied.

"JUST FANS!?" Hime and Usopp asked comical shock.

"How did they find you?" Lucy asked.

"Well George, Karine, and Raymond I meet 10 years ago, and then those two came after that," Cricket explained. "They believe in the gold exist and wanted to help me finding it."

As soon as he said that, they heard the two monkeys comically fighting outside.

"Noisy bunch," Accelerator groaned.

"I started searching for about 4-6 years ago, when George and his crewmates, along with those two apes," Cricket. "They enter my life without permission and resigned them as crewmates without even asking. Even though the only insane person is George, they're better crewmates than I can imagine."

"That a really touching story," Usopp cried.

"Y-Yeah true comrades always stick together," Hime added.

"Boring," Natsu yawned.

"Are you done without your life story?" Luffy asked also not interested.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Usopp dupe slapped Luffy.

Hime did the same to Natsu. "YEAH IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN DON'T LISTEN TO IT!"

Natsu shoved Hime out of the way, while Luffy comically threw Usopp to a wall. "Look all I really want to know is Sky island!"

"Geeze, straight to the point with this guy," Kuroko said.

Cricket chuckled. "You two are an impatient bunch, but the only person who saw sky island was Noland."

"Was there any record of him going to Sky island?" Iona asked.

"The book doesn't say," Cricket answered while skinning through a book.

"Wait did that Captain's log belong to Noland?" Nami asked.

"Yeah," Circkey tossed her the book. "Read the bottom of the page."

"This book is 400 years old," Nami said as she began reading.

"Year of the sea 1120 June 21st clear weather. I set sail from the lively Jolly Villa. We went northeast straight out of the dock, with the wind in our back. In the afternoon I met a merchant ship and brought a unique object. It was a small board-like object, he said it was called a Sky Waver,"

"A Sky Waver?" Megumi said. Soon Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Hime, Megumi, Natsu Happy, Index Last Order Ruby and Nora to crowd around Nami listening quietly.

"It is a small mysterious boat that will move even when there's no wind; in fact, it seems to generate its own wind and sail at remarkable speed even on a still day. There seems to be a secret method to master this equipment since I failed at it many times. It was a popular toy among the crew. No way I want one of those!"

"KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP READING!" The eleven of them shouted, looking excited.

"Okay okay!" Nami snapped back as she continued reading. " The source of the Sky Waver's energy we were told only exist in Sky Island. Which brings me to another interesting thing. An adventure once showed me a strange and unique species. A living Sky Fish."

"S-Skyfish?" Happy began to drool.

"The Island remains the only unexplored domain," Nami continued. "It's impossible to go up there with our ship, but as a Sailor, I wish I could go to the Sea in the Sky someday: Montblanc Noland."

After Nami finishes reading, she turned to the others. "Do you guys know what this means?!"

"SKY ISLAND REALLY EXIST!" Luffy cheered.

"SKY FISH!" Happy and Hummy chimed.

"Oh, boss you're up?" Masira announced as Cricket walked out of the house. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than my old age," Cricket replied. "Now quit fighting and let me ask you something? Do you like those pirates?"

"Why you ask?" Shoujou asked.

"Because they want to get to sky island," Cricket explained.

"What? But there's only one way to get them up there!" Shoujou said.

"Yeah and they'll die if they go up there on their own," Masira added.

"Well that's why we're helping them out," Cricket replied with a grin. The three watch the group inside cheering.

* * *

"Alright everyone listens up," Cricket said, as the everyone minus Sanji and Kanade were inside cooking with Masira and Shoujou. "What I'm about to say might be rumors that aren't true, so it's up you guys to believe it or not."

"We believe you," Luffy, Ruby, Megumi, Natsu, and Happy nodded in agreement.

"Wait till he finishes explaining," Usopp dope slapped Luffy.

"Alright, to begin with, there's something strange that happens at sea. The sky begins to darken due to the clouds" Cricket explained. "When it suddenly became dark due to the Columbus clouds."

"Columbus clouds?" Lucy questioned. "But they can't make the dark."

"Your not that smart Crickle," Natsu added. "When there's a bunch of clouds it's just called an eclipse."

"Yeah clouds that cover the sky are just cloudy," Gray added

"Yeah Cloudy," Happy agreed.

"Be quiet and listen!" Erza ordered with a menacing glare.

"A-Aye!" The four answered frightened.

"As I was saying, the empire columns are known as cloud dense," Cricket continued. "There's no air current condensation within it and it appears blocking out the sun."

"Wait so you're saying that a petrified cloud, that doesn't produce water will block out the sun?" Kuroko questioned. "That's ridiculous!"

"I get it now," Luffy said fisting his palm. "So there are mystery clouds!"

"Yeah, I guess that a simple way of putting it," Cricket agreed.

"You're so smart Luffy," Megumi, Ruby, and Chopper said.

"So as long as came across that phenomenon, you can find Sky Island," Cricket replied.

Luffy stood up. "I get it! Let's go guys to the top of the clouds!"

"Uh, Luffy…" Hibiki started.

"Zorro wake up!" The Straw hat yelled.

"Morning already?" Zorro woken up.

"Alright, guys! Let's go full speed to the clouds," Usopp ordered, causing Natsu, Hummy, Happy, Ruby, Megumi, Nora, and Cynthia to chant.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THERE!?" Nami angrily yelled.

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

"You guys do realize that you're risking your own lives doing this," Cricket replied. Nami was able to quiet the seven down leaving them bruised and beaten up.

"We already half dead," Natsu, Luffy, Usopp, Happy, Megumi, Ruby, and Cynthia groaned.

"Let me ask you guys something," Cricket said after smoking a bit. "Have you guys ever heard of a knock out stream?"

"I heard of it," Shervan said. "It's a powerful pressurized water stream that shoots upward to the sky from an underwater cave."

"Yeah I think Bellamy mention something like that," Happy added.

"Well, you need to ride the stream to get to Sky Island," Cricket replied.

"So all we have to do is sail it upward?" Kuroko asked. "That sounds too good to be true."

"She's right," Cricket said agreeing with her. "You need timing to get up there. It only happens for a minute. Then the current changes every five months."

"F-Five months?" Happy repeated feeling like his dream was shattered.

"Even though we enter the Columbus Clouds if Sky island isn't there, then we will crash down just like that Gallon," Wannai said frightened.

Usopp face faulted and turned to Luffy. "M-Maybe we should forget about Sky island Luffy. It would take all the luck we have to get up there."

"Don't worry, we'll get up there," Luffy said with an excited grin.

Usopp wept. "H-How can you say that? I mean look at the Going Merry, It wouldn't last that long if it crashes into the ocean."

"He's right," Cricket said agreeing with Usopp. "No matter if it new or old, that worthless junk won't make it up there."

"SAY WHAT!?" Usopp growled at him.

"Speed, weight, and force will be enough to be broken by the current," Cricket replied.

"He's right you know," Motaharu agreed. "The Going Merry isn't airworthy."

Usopp shook his head, in satisfaction. "See It's hopeless it can't be done!"

"Fun wrecker," Ruby pouted.

"Downer," Index frowned.

"Dream crusher," Hummy and Happy sadly replied.

"But," Cricket continued as he turned to Masira and Shoujou in the house. "These two will make some modification to get up there.

"Don't worry!" They both cheered. "You can count on us!"

"Thanks for the help!" Luffy, Natsu, Happy, and Ruby yelled back.

"Yeah, thanks," Usopp, Nami, Lucy, and Hime said sadly.

"Luffy, do you realized that we can't stay here at most one day?" Nami reminded. "The log post has a day until it resets to the next island."

"Yeah, that's right!" Hime added. "There's no way we can make it in time! Having the Columbus Cloud and the Knock up Str-."

"It will be tomorrow noon," Cricket interrupted. "So you have today to find it."

"T-TOMORROW!?" Usopp said in comical shock.

"You mean we can get there in time!?" Hime added.

"I'm afraid so," Cricket answered. Hime and Usopp didn't look convinced by his explanation.

"Y-You're Lying!" Hime shouted, startling some of them. "We only met you about 24 hours and you're suddenly still nice to us?"

"Yeah isn't that a bit suspicious?! Helping us like that!?" Usopp added.

"Usopp!/Hime!" Luffy and Megumi began but was stopped by Misaka who put her hand on both of their shoulders. She and some of the others understand what the two were saying.

"You're saying that we can reach to Skypiea tomorrow at noon?! You're even going to remodel the ship!? FOR NOTHING!? You are an ancestor of the famous Noland the Liar!" Usopp accused.

"Yeah, so what are you hiding!?" Hime demanded.

…

…

...

"FOOD READY!" Shoujou announced. He along with Masira, Sanji, and Kanade came outside.

"These two cooks have made us something special!" Masira added.

"I wouldn't call myself a professional cook," Kande said blushed by the compliments. "Sanji was the one that hel-huh?" They noticed the tight atmosphere. "Did we miss something?"

When Cricket walked towards them, Hime took out her device while Usopp put his fist. "You want to fight?!"

Cricket wasn't phased by their outburst. "Masira told me that in Midday. The Columbus clouds appear on the south in the next day and based on the five months, I'm guessing the knockout stream is at the same time." He walked behind Usopp and Hime who were speechless and surprised. "Now I'm not 100% sure if these two phenomenons will happen, but you never know."

As he walks back to his house, he chuckled. "I'm lucky to run into you fearless buffons. You guys are true pirates. Now come inside friends, and let's have some lunch."

Hearing this got some of them smile. Luffy giggled, and Jackal just growled by the happy atmosphere, Usopp and Hime went down on their knees in shock.

"Let's eat!" Luffy announced. He was about to dash inside the house, but Happy who flew tugged his shirt. "Hey what gives?"

"I'm not gonna let you eat my fish again!" Happy said determined as he pulled him back.

"Ladies I made a special delicacy for you!" Sanji announced.

"Geez, you're annoying piece of crap," Gajeel growled.

"What you call me?" Sanji glared at Gajeel.

Erza glared at the two. "Don't even think about it."

"Come on sissy! Let's go before the apes eat everything!" Kuroko said tugging unto Misaka's arms. Everyone was starting to head back inside, but Yang stayed behind near Usopp and Hime.

"That was some show you put there," Yang said.

"Yang, can I ask you something?" Usopp asked without turning to her. "Am I a coward?"

"Yup," Yang answered with a grin on her face. "You two are also downers, negative, idio-"

"OKAY! WE GET IT!" Hime yelled annoyed.

"My point is, that everybody knows how you two feel about this whole Sky Island thing. Even cricket himself," Yang replied. "Now come inside before Luffy starts eating all the food."

Hime and Usopp looked at each other for a minute. Then suddenly dashed at Cricket embracing him. "WE'RE SORRY!"

Cricket was taken back from the two. "Hey get off of me idiots! You got snot on my leg!"

Everyone either laughed or rolled their eyes at the situation. However, it was cut short when a black portal shape like an oval appeared in front of them. It startled everyone minus Cricket, Shervan, Cynthia, Wendy, Blake, Erza, Robin, Motaharu, and Touma.

"It's the same black substances that you guys came out of back in Mock Town," Hibiki stated.

"SHERVAN!" Hearing this caused some of them to flinch, Shervan literally shivered in fear from the voice.

"Not her again," Cynthia groaned.

Suddenly Karine appeared out of the portal, which shocked everyone by not only by the girl but what she was wearing. It was similar to what Kuroko swimsuit she wore during the swimsuit photo made almost all of them blush minus Accelerator, Robin, Cricket, and Yang who whistled, impressed.

Karine lunged at the young boy, with her lips puckered and arms out like she was going to hug him. "PLEASE HAVE MY FIRST KISS!"

Shervan blushes furiously. He closed his eyes frightened, as he used his devil fruit to turn his body into wind. Just as planned Karine went through him, as she tackled the second person behind him, causing the two to fall on the ground.

"Oh your lips are so soft Shervan," Karine moaned as she continues to kiss the person, which happened to be Touma.

"..." Almost everyone was speechless by what was going on. Index, Misaka, and Hibiki were the most surprised, while some like Luffy, Natsu, Ruby, Gajeel, and Ren were either puzzled or didn't care.

"When he's not beating up demons, he using his right hand to get a girl to kiss him?" Jackal questioned. He wasn't sure what just happened.

"That Kamiya for yah," Motaharu growled. "He always gets the girls to like him."

Karine opened her eyes causing her to release her lips from Touma's. Still not moving from her spot, she stared at Touma with a confused look, while Touma returned it with a nervous look.

"Oh sorry, Karine! I didn't mean to be in yo-!"

Karine interrupted him by pressing her lips into his, causing Touma's eyes to widen in shock.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Misaka and Index comically yelled. Touma tried to push her off, but he found that her grip was strong and forceful.

"Damn bastard," Sanji and Motaharu said having the urge to beat up Touma. Hibiki was suddenly also feeling a bit nervous and jealous by what was happening. She can tell that Misaka and Index were about to lunge at the two.

BANG!

George's fist appeared from a small portal above, slamming it down hard on Karine's head, instantly knocking her. This gave Touma a chance to push her off of him and sat up.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" Everyone turned their attention to the portal as George along with Raymond emerged out of it.

"Hey Everyone!" Raymond greeted with a cheerful grin on his face.

Wanting to break the awkward silence, Shervan walks up to them. "Um, everyone. These are my friends Raymond, George, and Karine," He pointed to the KO'd twin tailed on the ground.

 **Next Chapter: Natsu vs George**


	15. Chapter 14: Natsu vs George

**I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. A lot things happened that kept the delays, but now I have four chapters ready to publish.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Five Hit Challenge: Natsu vs George**

After Shervan introduces, the rest of the crew to George, Karine, and Raymond, the whole group were having a feast.

"This wine is the best I ever taste amazing!" Cricket laughed as he chugged down the bottle.

"Eat as much as you want!" Sanji said, serving some food to the others.

Kanade noticed Luffy's arms were inches to her dish. She immediately slapped his hand away. "Don't start stealing food Luffy!"

"It really hard to eat when ice prick can't go one day without stripping his clothes," Accelerator said.

"What are yo-CRAP WHERE IS IT NOW!?" Gray yelled realizing that his shirt is gone.

"I like what I'm seeing here," Karine said while staring dreamily at Gray.

"Love Rival!" Karine turned to face the wrath of Juvia's glare.

"You got a problem, fat juggler?" Karine questioned glaring back at her.

Jaune stared at the two with sparks flying between their eyes. "Is Karine always like that?"

"Yeah," Shervan answered, "She always like that to guys she comes across...including me."

"I feel like she's the alternate female version of Sanji," Touma sweatdropped.

"OI! Are you trying to bite my hand off you stupid ape?" Gajeel questioned angrily.

"What did you call me?!" Masira asked glaring at Gajeel.

"All the men here are a bunch of apes," Kuroko said eating beside Robin. "They need to look at sissy's example for a change."

Robin giggled "I think your savior has joined in on the fray."

Kuroko turned to Robin with a puzzled look. "What do you me-"

"Give me back my food Luffy!"

Kuroko jaws dropped when she witnesses Misaka fighting Luffy over a steak, he took from her plate. Misaka tried to shock him but failed to realize that Luffy wasn't effective due to being rubber.

"How dare that monkey touch sissy like that," Kuroko growled in a dark aura.

"Why do you call him a monkey?" Raymond asked, startling Kuroko from him appearing out of nowhere.

"Don't sneak up on someone like that!" Kuroko scolded.

"Sorry I'm just saying that people are similar to monkeys and ape," Raymond replied. "So saying that isn't really an insult."

Kuroko rolled her eyes. "That's just a myth. Apes maybe intelligent, but they didn't originally come from people."

"HOT!" Masira and Gajeel suddenly screamed. Flames spewing out of their mouths.

"HAHAHA!" Usopp laughed. "YOU TWO FELL FOR MY HOT SAUCE GAG!"

"DAMN LONG NOSE BRAT!" Gajeel and Masira yelled as they chased after him.

"Hey ladies," Cricket said drunkenly to Megumi, Yuko, Iona, Nami, and Pyrrha. "Why do you sit here."

"Oi Oi," Sanji place his foot on his head. "You're a thousand years too late old man."

"Who are you calling old?" Cricket glared at Sanji.

"Man you two are good drinkers!" Yang said as she Shoujou and Zorro were having a drink off.

"Same to you!" The two complimented with a grin.

Natsu has been quiet this whole party, not even caring that his plate was taken by Luffy. Ellen noticed this looking concerned. "Are you okay Natsu?"

"Yeah," Natsu answered with a deadpanned look.

"He's been like that for a long time," Happy stated munching on a fish.

"I never saw him in deep thoughts," Weiss replied, a bit impressed. "I thought he would be pummeling Luffy like a ruthless barbarian for taking his food."

Natsu suddenly stood up. "ALRIGHT I MADE MY DECISION!" Natsu announced getting everyone's attention. He then points at George. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!"

…

…

...

"He's been deciding to fight George this whole time?!" Ellen, Weiss, and Happy comedically questioned.

"Y-You want to fight George?" Shervan asked startled.

"Somehow I knew he was going to say something stupid," Lucy sighed.

George wasn't shocked by Natsu outburst but chuckled. "Very well Dragneel was it? I accept your challenge."

"HE AGREED!?" Lucy and Ellen yelled in shock.

"Seems like flame head here doesn't learn his lesson does he?" Accelerator said, with an amusing look.

"Kinda like a certain someone," Touma said. Accelerator and Touma side glanced at Misaka who was busy beating up Luffy.

* * *

Everyone was outside as George and Natsu were at opposite ends of the field, preparing for their dual.

"So who do you think will win?" Hummy asked.

"Natsu for sure, he's a Fairy Tail wizard after all," Cynthia answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Accelerator questioned.

"You shouldn't underestimate George," Raymond warned Cynthia. "Back when we were Crimson Blood members, George was one of the ten SS class mages."

Hearing that got Fairy tail mages to stare at Raymond in disbelief. "SS Class?" Levy startled.

"So he the same rank as Gildart?!" Cynthia asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Raymond nodded. "He was 7th rank SS class until they found out that he betrayed them.

"SS class?" Hibiki questioned.

"It's similar to how Academy City ranks their esper. In a guild they're ranked in different classes," Happy explained. "Erza is an example of an S Class mage and then they're SS class who are so powerful that they can destroy at least two mountains."

"T-Two mountains?" Luffy, Ruby, Jaune, and Megumi repeated in awed.

"Don't be ridiculous Happy," Gray said. "I think Gildart could destroy at least 5 mountains."

"Knowing that he can destroy one mountain is enough for me to be frightened," Hime sweatdropped.

George began using is Scan Scan Devil Fruit to analyze Natsu who was stretching. _'Natsu Dragneel: Fire Dragon Slayer. Highest stats: Attack, Defense, Speed, and Explosion. Weakness: Motion sickness, and his own flames...Hmm, I wonder.'_

"So you're ready?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"Before we begin, I want to challenge you," George announced. "I will not counter, block, or dodge your attacks. I'll start attacking if you don't defeat me with five attacks."

"Wait why five hits?" Iona asked.

"George loves to give his opponents challenges," Karine said. "I thought I was able to win, but he took me out with one hit."

"No surprised there," Cynthia mumbled.

"Shut up! You caught me off guard with that attack!" Karine yelled.

"Deal," Natsu roared. He didn't waste any time as he charged at George with his fiery fist pulled back. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

George didn't move as Natsu's flaming fist landed in his stomach. Although Natsu wasn't holding back with his strength, George didn't seem to flinch or skid back.

"He took Natsu's attack like it was nothing!?" Lucy stared in shocked. Natsu jumped back and noticed a few scorch marks where he hit him.

"Tough guy aren't yah," Natsu grinned as he began to puff his cheeks. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"**

 **"Warp Snatch!"** George extended his arm in front of him, forming a portal in the palm of his hand. The funnel of flames Natsu launched was absorbed inside the portal like a vacuum.

"That small portal was able to swallow Natsu's roar?!" Happy stated shocked. Natsu appeared in front of George, and landed a knee jab on his chin, sending his upper body to lean back due to his force. Natsu flipped over, using his flames on his feet to boost himself, landing a powerful head but to his chest, which skid him back a few inches where he was.

"That's three hits so far," Lily said.

"And yet, he doesn't look that injured," Misaka added.

"Go Natsu!" Wendy and Ruby cheered.

"Impressive," George grinned rubbing his jaw. "You've done the same amount of damages just like Raymond and Karine on their last hit."

Natsu jumped up in the air with his arms on fire. **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"**

 **"Warp Snatch,"** George had two portals in the palm of his hands, swallowing the two stream of flames.

"Dang it," Natsu growled annoyed how his attack was sucked up again.

"You still have two hits left," George said.

"I can take you down with two hits," Natsu said with a determined look. His body suddenly enlightened with a spark of electricity, startling everyone.

"First flames and now electricity!?" Masira shocked

"That's Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon Mode," Erza said.

"I did not know that Dragon Slayers can eat other elements," Kanade said.

"Usually it would hurt a dragon slayer if they swallow another element, but Laxus gave him that power," Lucy explained.

"So it's not just Cynthia or Wendy who can do that," Shervan mumbled.

"It's pathetic compared to my iron shadow form," Garjeel mocked.

"What you say tin can!?" Natsu roared.

"You look so cool!" Luffy and Ruby shouted.

"GO GET HIM NATSU!" Hibiki, Chopper, Megumi and Nora cheered.

"Impressive," George acknowledged. "I always thought Dragon Slayer can only withstand their own elements, but you along with the two girls proved me wrong."

 **"Lighting Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"** Natsu dashed towards him with his whole body engulfed in flames and lightning, landing a devastating headbutt. George winced from the headbutt, however, it only slides him back. Natsu then made a pillar of lightning and flames launching George skyrocketing in the air.

"T-That pink prick went easy on me?" Jackal asked shocked.

"Is George really going to be beaten by Natsu?" Raymond asked in disbelief.

"Please don't let this be," Karine pleaded.

Using the flames on his feet, Natsu boosts himself in the air above George, with both of his fists engulf with flame and lighting. "THIS MAKES FIVE! **LIGHTING FIRE DRAGON! HAMMER!"**

Both fists landed a devastating blow on George's back sending him in rocketing towards the ground, leaving a crater.

"He did it!" Megumi cheered.

"He took down an SS Class mage all by himself!" Happy cheered.

"A-amazing," Karine said in awed by Natsu strength. Shervan was the only one who wasn't cheering. He remembers training with George a while back and failed to defeat him within five hits. Once Natsu was on the ground, his flame Lightning mode worn out due to magic consumption, but he was still able to stand, staring at the dust cloud.

"Impressive…" Everyone including Natsu, minus Robin and Cricket were shocked when they saw George upside down with his arm extended out on the ground, which left a crater. He was scorched from the attacks but didn't show any signal of tiredness as he got right back on his feet.

"N-no way!" Weiss gasped in shock.

"What endurance!" Lily stated, a bit impressed. "To think he was able to withstand Natsu's powerful attacks."

"Now let's turn the tables shall we?" George grinned. He snapped his fingers forming a portal above Natsu head, releasing the Fire Dragon Roar Natsu fired earlier.

"Natsu look out!" Hummy shouted. Luckily Natsu dodges it by jumping back as the flames crashed down where he landed.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Masira and Shoujou yelled.

"Would you two shut up," Zorro growled annoyed.

"I have to admit that your portal magic is way cool," Natsu complimented. "But you're not the first Portal Mage I've fought!" He then charged at him with his flame fist. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

 **"Warp Snatch!"** George formed a small portal in the palm of his hand to block Natsu's fist, but to his surprise, his fist disappeared. Before Natsu could react, another small portal appeared beside the dragon slayer and out came his own fist, striking him in the cheeks.

"He finally gets a taste of his own medicine," Jackal chuckled.

Natsu slid back a bit, unaware that two small portals appeared between him. Launching two streams of orange flames at Natsu, making direct contact. "ARGH!"

"Natsu!" Lucy, Happy and Hibiki cried out. When the dust cloud cleared up, Natsu is seen on his knee, breathing heavily from the attack.

"I thought Natsu can eat flames," Megumi said, looking a bit confused.

"He can, but not if he summons his flames on his own," Levy explained, staring at Natsu and then at George.

"He was able to store Natsu's attacks so he can use them against him," Kuroko said. "Even if Natsu was able to damage him with five of his strongest moves, George was able to damage him with only three hits."

"I ain't done yet," Natsu winced as he slowly stood up. With one final push, he charges towards George with his fist pulled back. George waited until Natsu was close enough and tilted his head to the left to evade his fist. Natsu puffed his cheeks preparing a close range roar attack. **"Fire Drago-** GUAH!"

"Checkmate," George mumbled as his fist connected to the Dragon Slayer's stomach. Almost everyone winced especially, Raymond and Karine who trained with George. The Fire Dragon slayer eyes rolled back as he fell back KO'd.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy shouted.

"Natsu is unable to battle," Cricket announced as he pointed to George. "George is the winner."

Wendy and Chopper immediately ran up to Natsu, wasting no time treating his injuries. George sat down, crossed legged. "That was a remarkable dual. I can tell by the way you fought that you are a skill yet violent fighter."

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Charla asked.

Suddenly George, fell backward startling everyone minus Robin. "Are you okay George?!" Chopper asked worriedly.

…

…

...ZZZZZ

Everyone minus Robin, Raymond, Shervan, and Karine face faulted when they heard him snoring. "HE FELL ASLEEP!?"

"I guess the injuries were too much for him," Robin said.

"It's not that," Raymond said. "He's been working for three night straight, planning on how are ship will work."

"That was an amazing fight though!" Luffy said looking excited with his eyes sparkle. "I wanna to spare with someone!"

"Me too!" Ruby added with that same sparkled.

"I think Natsu's fighting addiction is rubbing off on them," Misaka commented. Touma and Kuroko stared at Misaka who noticed. "Wh-what?"

"Oh nothing," The two answered simultaneously. "Although the two didn't like each other that much, they both know that Misaka loves to face off against strong opponents.

Levy and Robin were busy reading some of the logs book after the duel ended. "Hey Robin, doesn't this log look a bit odd?"

"Yes it does," Robin answered.

"In the skulls right eye, gold is seen," Cricket suddenly noted. Levy jumped by how close he was while Robin sweatdropped.

"Did someone say gold!?" Nami turned with sparkling eyes. Her outburst got everyone's attention, including Natsu who slowly woken up.

"The pages with the tears on it contains Noland's final words, " George explained as he suddenly stood up from his nap.

"How did you wake up so fast!?" Jaune face faulted in shock.

"However we don't even know what it means though," Cricket replied. "But here another hint in his entry. Captain's log: 21st day, of the 5th month. Year 1122: Today I arrive at Jaya. Once I got there, I heard a huge amount of chirping from the woods followed by loud ringing noise from the great bell made of gold. Its ringing can be heard all throughout the Grand Line."

"Bell made of gold!?" Nami eyes sparkled.

"It made us speechless," Noland continued to narrate. "Hearing the bell, which changed civilization across the grand line, it made us feel uneasy."

"GO NOLAND!" Masira, Shoujou, Luffy, Ruby, Index, Last Order, Natsu, Happy, Ruby, Megumi, Hibiki, and Cynthia cheered.

"From the way you're performing, you actually like your ancestors," Wannai said.

"Really now?" Cricket chuckled as he stood up and went towards his shelves. He picked up four bundles. "Then I'll leave it to your imaginations."

"What are those?" Yuko asked.

"Why don't you look for yourselves," Cricket said. Yuko unwrapped the first one which got everyone surprised.

"A G-golden Bell?!" Weiss said amazed.

"This was the one Masira found on his travels," Raymond replied.

Nami picked it up and started to nuzzle it. "Ah-treasure!"

"Geeze what a creep," Jackal mumbled.

"Amazing," Awatsuki said. "This is the first time I ever seen true gold, and it still looks brand new."

"Was this the gold that Noland was talking about?" Touma asked.

"Don't be such an idiot," Misaka scolded Touma's dense mind. "The entry said that the bell was big."

"Yeah, how do you consider this big?" Iona asked Cricket.

"This isn't the one my grandfather mention," Cricket chuckled. "It was a bell-shaped token."

"Token?" Ruby repeated confused. "Like the ones you use to play video games?"

"No you dolt," Weiss scolded. "They're used to organize parts of gold into useful items."

"My crew and I found three of them on the seabed," Masira said proudly. Cricket unraveled the last two, being golden bells.

"So that means that sky island exist?!" Luffy asked.

"Not necessarily," Shoujou informed. "You can find gold like this across any gold ruin in the Grand Line."

"Finally, Masira would you do the honors," Cricket said to his ape companion.

"You got it," Masira obeyed proudly. unraveled the last statue to find a bird looking golden statue.

"Whoa more gold!" Index said.

"This one is much bigger though," Hibiki replied.

"It's much bigger than Chopper," Natsu informed.

"This is the last of them, this one wasn't much popular than the other three, and it was the only thing I could find," Cricket explained.

"What kind of bird is it?" Hime asked.

"A pecan?" Ren guessed

"That kinda looks like you Happy," Natsu said.

"How exactly?!" Happy asked.

"Well you both have wings, and your both holding bells," Natsu informed.

Sanji ignored Natsu's logic. "So is this like some kind of symbol or something?"

"Not sure, but the species is known as the south Bird," George explained, "They exist on the island and you can still find th-!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Hibiki quickly asked. Masira, Shoujou, George, and Cricket froze on the spot with a shocked look on their faces.

"THIS IS BAD!" Cricket yelled.

"W-What wrong!?" Hime asked startled from their outburst.

"Damn it, This is really bad," George cursed himself. "Listen we all have to go south in the forest!"

"Why?" Kuroko questioned.

"Don't waste time!" Cricket warned. "You need to catch one of these South Birds!"

"B-But why?" Lucy asked puzzled and confused.

"Listen," George said sternly. "Tomorrow you'll be sailing towards the knock up steam in the south, and how do you get there?!"

"Don't we just go south then?" Megumi answered.

"We can't," George answered. "When you're on the Grand Line, you lose all your sense of direction in the open sea."

"Not to mention that you guys aren't going to an island," Cricket added. "That's what the bird is for. They exchange a compass signal inside them, enchanting their direction sense."

"Just like pigeons," Wannai said finally getting it.

"So Mosshead is worst with direction than a pigeon's?" Accelerator chuckled.

"Yeah, you're stupid than a bird," Natsu and Luffy mocked, laughing at Zorro.

"YOU TWO HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK!" Zorro yelled.

"The south bird has the best sense of direction. No matter what direction you turn it's head to, it will always turn south," Cricket explained. "If you guys don't get it, then you'll never get to SKy island."

Natsu, Happy, Hibiki, Ruby, Nora, Cynthia, Chopper, Usopp, Index, Last Order, Megumi, Hime, and Luffy eyes widen in shocked "HOW COME YOU JUST MENTION IT NOW!?"

"S-sorry I forgot!" Cricket answered honestly.

"Less talking more finding!" Cynthia said dashing out of the house followed by the others.

"You expect us to go in the middle of the night to find it!?" Usopp yelled at Cricket.

"Not without these, " Raymond stated as gave Usopp a bunch of nets.

"Remember! You need the south bird Before daybreak!" Cricket yelled. He along with Masira, Shoujou, Karine, Raymond and George

* * *

Hiding in the bushes, Loni and Lenora were spying the group. "Wait are those the straw hat pirates?"

"NO shit sherlock," Loni scolded.

"I'm not Sherlock, I'm Lenora, your younger sister," Lenora answered.

"Never mind!" Loni groaned quietly. "Look, before Bellamy's crew show up, we need to capture the Straw Hats. Using the forest as the element of surprise."

"Got it," Lenora answered."One question though,"

"What is it?" Loni rolled her eyes.

"What are these black thingies?" Lenora questioned pointing to two small portals in front of the two.

"Sh-," Before Loni could finish, two pixelated fists fired out of the portal, landing a direct hit both of the Bounty hunters. Luckily Loni was able to cross her arms just in time, but the impact pushed her and sibling a few feet into an open area.

Loni pushed the fist back, landing on her feet, however, Lenora wasn't so lucky as the fist launched her into a tree.

"Are you alright Lenora?" Loni called out without leaving her eyes on the front.

Lenora stood up. "Y-yeah, but my dress is ruined!"

"Well I recognize that annoying voice," Karine called out. She along with George and Raymond emerged out of the forest.

"It's been a while, Loni," George said. "Last time I saw you, you were need of aid."

Loni stared in silences before a slight appeared. "Yeah, I appreciate what you've done, but that's in the past. Right now, you along with Raymond, Karine, and the Straw hats are on our hunt list!"

"Hunt list? What are you yammering about?" Karine asked.

"The Bounty Hunter Pretty Cure are one of the most power bounty hunters throughout the Grand Line," George answered sternly.

"Enough talking," Loni interrupted as he charged at George with tremendous speed. Karine and Raymond were surprised how quickly Loni was, but George wasted no time to block an incoming punch from her. "I've been waiting my whole life to finally take you down."

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint you on your request," George snarled back. He was able to push her away, but Loni waste no time dashing at him. This time George pulled back his fist and clashed with Loni cause a devastating collision, pushing Raymond and Karine back slowly.

"She's more powerful than last time we've fought," Karine struggled to hold her ground. She was worried about George that she didn't notice a Lenora appearing behind her, preparing to launch a roundhouse kick to her neck. Luckily Raymond was able to block the attack in his metal rash form.

"Wah!?" Karine was taken back by the unexpected attack that she landed on her but. Lenora jumped back, glaring at the two.

"Lenora, it's been a while," Raymond smirked. "But of course you wouldn't remember the time you beat me."

"I don't care about that," Lenora said sternly eyeing Karine. "That bitch wretched my outfit and now I'll wretch her...uh.." Lenora mind went blank for a bit, before shaking it off. "Oh hey, Raymond! I didn't notice you."

"You were just talking to him for a second!" Karine comically yelled.

"Anyway, my friends and I are a bit busy," Raymond said, getting to his fighting stance. "So why don't we make this battle quick."

"Oh it will be quick," Lenora's personality changed from clueless and cheerful into a serious and determined. Electricity suddenly surrounded her body. "I took you down three times, and I can do it again."

"Karine," Raymond said not leaving her eyes on Lenora. "You go back to Cricket! He may need some help with Bellamy's crew!"

Karine wanted to object since Lenora and Loni were deadly without their abilities, but she knew that Cricket's group will be attacked by Bellamy and his crew. "Okay, but please don't get captured!"

Raymond watched as Karine disappeared into the forest. He sighed in relief and then turned to Lenora, who was a bit puzzled. "Wait why did you let her go like that?"

"I don't want to be like last time," Raymond answered. "She almost killed you and Lunar and I don't want that to happen again."

"Aww that so sweet," Lenora cooed. "I don't know why you want to become a pirate when you don't want to kill anyone. Maybe you can like, join our team of Bounty hunters!"

"Love to, but it's hard since your with an alliance with Crimson Blood, " Raymond stated.

"Oh I forgot about that," Lenora said as she chuckled a little. Loni and George who were in the middle of close combat stared at the two and sweatdropped by how they forgot that they're enemies.

 **Next Chapter: Hunters and Hunted.**


	16. Chapter 15: Hunters and Hunted

**Chapter 15:** Hunters and Hunted

 **Team#1:** Levy, Lily, Gajeel, Last Order, Accelerator, Hime, Megumi, Yang, Jaune, Motaharu

""You're pretty cute 'Misaka Misaka said hugging Panther Lily," Last Order chimed. Lily struggled to escape from her tight grip, without transforming into his muscular form.

"Get away from that cat brat," Accelerator scolded as he continued walking. "You don't know where that shit has been."

"Oi, that my cat you're insulting, bastard," Garjeel growled back. "And it your fault that your shrimp is crushing my cat!"

"You really got a death wish scrap shit," Accelerator smirked glaring at Garjeel.

"I'm not like that pyromaniac," Gajeel smirked back at him with an intense glare. "I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Would you two quit arguing for once?" Hime asked a bit annoyed.

"Shut up!" Hime flinched after Garjeel and Accelerator turned to her with a menacing glare that could kill someone.

"Be nice you two," Levy scolded.

"I don't do nice," Garjeel growled. "Especially to someone who insults my cat."

"You know those two may act all tough, but they are acting like tsundere," Motaharu said.

"What is a tsundere anyway?" Megumi questioned.

"Someone who's not honest with their feelings or try to act tough," Yang answered with a sly smirk on her face. She then whispered to Megumi and Hime. "Like when Accelerator called Last Order a brat, but still cares for him when Gajeel called her a shrimp."

"Aww that so adorable," Hime and Megumi cooed. A tick mark appeared on Accelerator's head, but he refrained himself from attacking the three girls.

"Hey, Accelerator can I ask you something?" Jaune began to speak, a bit shaken.

"If it's something about what the fat ass said to me? Then I'll kill you," Accelerator threatened.

"N-No it's not that," Jaune waved his hands in front of him. "I was just wondering, why you have that black thing around your neck."

"..." Accelerator glared at him for a few seconds, before facing forward, and continued walking like he didn't hear him. Jaune just sweatdropped.

"What up with him?" Hime asked a bit annoyed at the Level 5.

"Misaka Misaka doesn't know for sure, but Misaka thinks that he got that choker when he saved me," Last Order explained sadly unsure.

"Saved you?" Jaune repeated.

Last Order nodded. Accelerator and Garjeel walked up ahead as she spoke. "Misaka Misaka is the final of the 20001st clones of Misaka."

Jaune, Hime, Levy, and Megumi stared at Last Order, their eyes widen in disbelief. "2-20001 clones?!"

* * *

 **Team#2:** Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Yuko, Shirabe, Misaka, Kuroko, Erza, Jackal, Lucy,

"Don't worry ladies," Sanji turned to the female members of his team. "Your knight in shining armor will protect you with whatever we face."

"Me too?" Usopp asked shivered.

"Quit being such a baby!" Sanji scolded at Usopp.

"The sooner we find that bird the sooner we can get out of this creepy place," Misaka added.

"Let's all settle down and try to listen for it," Erza suggested. Sanji's group stop for a minute and listened for the bird's cry.

"...JOH!"

"I can hear it!" Shirabe exclaimed.

"JOH!"

"Me too," Lucy also heard it. "It's gotta be nearby."

"JOH!" It turned out to be Usopp making the call. Sanji angrily threw his net over the sniper's head. "Hey, why are you catching me?" Usopp angrily replied, but noticed something. "Hey, that a nice accessory Nami. Where did you get that thing?"

"What thing?" Nami asked confused. She noticed everyone staring at her back which revealed a huge spider. "AHHH! SPIDER!"

Nami along with Sanji, Shirabe, and Lucy dashed behind a bush, while Yuko gently picked up the spider. "Aww, it's so cute."

"I HATE SPIDERS THROW IT AWAY!" Nami screamed in fear.

"N-no spider should be that big!" Shirabe added.

"Get rid of it Yuko!" Lucy yelled.

Shirabe flinched when she noticed spiders falling above them. "Ah! There are more falling down the tree!"

"What their problem?" Jackal asked staring at the five hiding behind the bush.

"They're a bunch of babies," Kuroko scoffed. "At least you're not scared of a big spider right sissy?"

"..."

"...Sissy?" Kuroko turned to find only a dotted outline of Misaka. Her jaw dropped to notice her role model, hiding behind the bushes with the others.

"Don't worry you guys, it's just a tarantula," Usopp said while gently petting the tarantula. "As long as you don't make it angry or frightened, they won't bite. I use to play with them a lot when I was just a little kid."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Misaka blurted out. "Giant hairy spiders are scary!"

"Just throw it away I don't want to even get near it!" Nami yelled.

"What about the moths and centipedes behind you?" Jackal asked. The five shook in fear as they noticed millions of centipedes and moths behind them.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Team#3:** Zorro, Robin, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Wannai, Awatsuki, Blake, Pyrrha Nora, Ellen, Iona.

"What was that!?" Awatsuki asked. She and others were a bit startled by the screams.

"That sound like Nami and Usopp encountered some kind of monster," Robin replied calmly.

"They must've come across something big out there," Natsu pouted " I wanna fight something, COME OUT YOU STUPID MONSTERS!"

"Would you Shut up! Your big fat mouth will scare off the South Bird," Gray snapped.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BIG FAT LOUD MOUTH!" Natsu yelled at Gray. Before a fight broke out, Iona smacked the Dragon Slayer upside the head. "What the hell Iona!?"

"We don't have time to deal without your childish argument with Gray," Iona lectured. "We have a mission to accomplish!"

Zorro suddenly unsheathed his sword and quickly swung it behind him. It startled everyone except for Robin. Before anyone could ask, a giant centipede fell right in front of him. It squirmed a bit before it went stiff.

"H-Huge!" Happy yelled in shocked.

"That was impressive," Pyrrha stated in awed by Zorro's quick reflexes. "I-I didn't even see it coming."

"You really shouldn't be killing every creature we come across," Robin mumbled.

"Well, It's his fault for coming after me," Zorro shot back as he continued walking.

"Hey, pigeon boy!" Nora called out as she noticed Zorro walking back to where they just came from. "You're going the wrong way!"

Zorro stiffened by the nickname, before turning towards Nora angrily. "Shut up!"

"JOH!"

"There it is again," Iona said. "This time it's much closer."

"Alright let's go beat up that bird!" Natsu announced. Before anyone could react, Natsu already ran ahead leaving a dust trail.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed, using his Max Speed magic to catch up to him.

"I'm not gonna lose to a hot-headed loser. I'm going to freeze that bird," Gray growled in annoyance. He took out his shirt and charge after him.

"WE'RE TRYING TO CATCH IT NOT KILL IT!" Iona comedically yelled at the due.

"All the men in this group are idiots," Blake mumbled.

"This way Mr. Swordsman, and watch out, it's slippery there," Robin warned.

"What are yo-!" Zorro began but stepped on the slippery area. He would've got stuck in the quicksand if Nora didn't use her hammer to hit Zorro, sending him out of the pit and landed on the ground hard.

"FOUR!" Nora shouted.

"You're supposed to say that after you hit him," Ellen corrected with a sweatdrop.

"T-That girl is worse than Luffy," Zorro growled in pain.

* * *

 **Team#4:** Luffy, Chopper, Ren, Weiss, Ruby, Wendy, Cynthia, Charla, Shervan, Touma, Index, Hibiki, Kanade, Hummy

"GOTCHA!" Luffy suddenly shouted.

"Did you find the South Bird?" Cynthia asked eagerly.

"Nope I found an atlas," Luffy picked up a stag beetle from behind a bush.

"What so special about a beetle?" Weiss asked.

"It's not just any beetle," Hibiki stated. "An Atlas Beetle is one of the rarest insects, next to the Hercules and Rhinoceros Beetle."

"But didn't you caught one?" Hummy asked cluelessly.

"Yeah, until someone set it free," Hibiki replied glaring at Hummy.

"Nya! Who would do such a terrible thing?" Hummy asked in shock.

"Uh, I ask again. What is so special about a big beetle?" Weiss questioned again

"People catch them and sell them for high prices," Luffy explained.

"Which is greater? The One Piece or the Atlas Beetle?" Ruby asked curiously.

Luffy thought a bit, but it looked like he was in pain. "Eh, It's hard to decide!"

""Hey! I found another one," Chopper announced pointing to another beetle on a tree.

"We don't have time to be looking for beetles!" Charla barked. "Don't you guys want to get to Skypiea or not?"

"There's one flying away nya!" Hummy acknowledged. She along with Cynthia, Chopper, Luffy, and Hibiki began to chase it.

"Honestly," Charla sighed rolling her eyes. "I still don't understand how he became the captain."

"You're still complaining about that?" Ren questioned.

"I can't be the only who thinks that?" Charla said.

"I don't see a problem with it," Ruby stated. "I mean Luffy may not be the leader you expect him to be, but he still cares for his crewmates."

"She's right," Weiss nodded. "She and Luffy share the same personalities. They're both gluttons, childish, reckless and idiotic, but there aren't the kind of leaders to abandon their teammates in need."

"That right," Ruby said. She then realized what Weiss said and glared at her. "Hey! I'm no-."

"AHH!" They all turned to find the five zipping past them. Before anyone could react, they heard buzzing and turn to find a swarm of hornets flying toward them.

"RUN!" Cynthia shouted as they ran away from the swarm of hornets Unfortunately the hornets were able to catch up with them, showing no mercy to the group.

* * *

"H-How horrible," Levy could only say after Last Order's explained to them about the Level 6 Shift Project.

Last Order told them how scientists use Misaka's DNA to create millions of clones of her. Last Order is the 20001st clone and the command station for the Misaka Network. She also explains to them how Accelerator was a part of the Project since he was 1st rank Level 5 in Academy. Researchers thought that if Accelerator killed 20,000 Misaka Clones, then he will be able to reach Level 6 faster than if he did the current curriculum. She also mentioned how Misaka found out about it, and her way of stopping the experiment which results in her fighting Accelerator.

"I can't believe they would do something like that," Jaune growled. "I can't believe Accelerator went on with their experiment."

Last Order frown. "Accelerator didn't want to kill them! 'Misaka Misaka yelled defending him.' Misaka has the memories of all the clones in the Misaka Network, including the ones who died. When Misaka first met Accelerator after the savior defeated him. He was living alone in an apartment. It seems that he didn't have any friends throughout his childhood."

"He was alone…?" Hime asked, looking down. She can relate since she didn't have any friends before she met Megumi. Iona didn't trust her because she found out that Hime was the one that causes the Phantom Empire to take over the Blue Sky Kingdom.

"I'm guessing that the savior who stopped Misaka from killing herself was Touma, right?" Yang asked.

Last Order nodded. "The savior saves not only our remaining sisters and the original, but Accelerator as well 'Misaka answered happily'. Since they heard that Accelerator was defeated, they had to cancel the project."

"Hey, slowpokes!" Garjeel called out in a distance, stopping their conversation. All of them minus Motaharu and Yang, had their jaws dropped in disbelief. Accelerator and Garjeel are standing on piles of unconscious giant snakes.

"What happened here?" Hime asked in shock.

"While you were enjoying the scenery, these serpents foolishly ambushed us," Accelerator replied. "Luckily I was able to crush more skulls than Tin Can."

"In your dreams," Garjeel shot back. "I took down more since you reflected some of them back at me!"

While the two were arguing, Megumi, Hime, and Jaune were the only ones who were shocked by how strong those two were to take down that many snakes 10x their size.

* * *

Luffy's team were able to escape the swarms of hornets, but not without getting stung multiple times. They stopped running so they can catch their breath.

"Finally they're gone," Hummy sighed as he and Chopper were leaning against a tree.

"I think my stupid luck is affecting you guys too," Touma groaned.

"Your luck has nothing to do with it," Weiss replied glaring at the five suspects. "What gave you the foolish reason to just attack the hive like that?"

"We didn't! The hive fell off the tree right in front of us!" Hibiki defended.

"You expect us to belie-," Charla couldn't finish as another hive landed right in front of them. The swarm of hornets came out of it and waste no time attacking them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS FOREST!?" Cynthia yelled.

"It's the bird," Chopper said suddenly, running in his Walking Form.

"A bird?" Index asked.

"The South Bird is the one who been dropping hives on us," Chopper answered. "He said that he'll kill anyone who enters this forest."

* * *

Back on the mainland. Cricket, Shoujou, and Masira were facing up against Bellamy's crew.

"Now now little boy, you don't want us to get angry do you?" Shoujou questioned.

"Yeah you can't just waltz in here and demanded gold," Masira said cracking his knuckles. "Now beat it! We don't have time to deal with your creeps."

"BAHAHAHA!" Bellamy laughed. "You must his bodyguards and the ex-pirate Mont Cricket. I heard your ancestor's sad story back at the tavern, it moves me to tears. Anyway, I came here to take your gold considering I'm a pirate!"

He took off his cape, revealing his muscular body. "Before we begin Cricket, It's time I told what they call me before I steal all your lifetime gold. Bellamy The Hyena!"

"HOLD IT!" Karine shouted as she came out of the forest and slid in between the two sides facing Bellamy's crew. "If you think that you can just attack us like that then you got another thing comin-!"

Karine froze when he noticed Bellamy. Her body was shaken, and sweaty. Bellamy noticed this an laughed. "What wrong little runt, cat caught your tongue?"

"Karine, if you can't fight then stay out of our way," Cricket ordered.

"S-sorry," Karine shook her head and got into her maker stance. _'Gotta stay focus...It can't be him.'_

* * *

Luffy's team were now being chased by a swarm of praying mantises. Ren noticed one of them raising its cye on Kanade, and quickly took out his weapon StormFlower and fired at the mantis, killing it.

"T-Thank you, Ren," Kanade huffed.

"DUCK!" Touma shouted as he Luffy and Wendy's bent down just in time as one of the mantis did a horizontal slice, which was sharp enough to cut a tree beside it clear off.

"These creatures aren't normal!?" Cynthia flailed shocked when she noticed the tree being cut.

* * *

"Do you guys hear something?" Erza asked suddenly as he and the others suddenly heard an odd noise.

"I don't know, but it's not a bird," Sanji answered.

"Um, guys look?" Shirabe shouted. Above them, they noticed a bunch of round bug figures tumbling down towards them.

"Is that a rock slide?" Lucy asked.

"No their ladybugs," Nami yelled as red spotted ladybugs were tumbling down the hill. Some of them hit Jackal and Usopp while Sanji and Erza were the ones to knock out incoming ones rolling towards them.

On top of a tree, multiple Birds that were similar to the South Bird, began to mock them.

* * *

"Ha! I took down more of those cricket things than you did!" Natsu laughed victoriously. He along with Gray were on top of piles of human-sized crickets. While Natsu's pile were covered in ashes, Gray's pile had frostbite.

"So what? I took them down faster than you," Gray yelled back.

"How do you know?" Natsu asked.

"Stupid crickets," Zorro yelled as he whacked one of them with the hilt of his sword. "Do you really think you can beat me? Do yah?"

"I think they get it now," Wannai sweatdropped by how violent Natsu, Zorro, Gray, and Nora were with the monsters.

"It would be better to see the birds instead of hearing them," Robin said.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

* * *

"Hand over the gold geezer, and I'll promise to let you live," Sawkie ordered. He delivered barrels of punches to the old man, but he was able to block all of them with ease.

"You didn't say please!" Cricket answered. He delivered a kick on Sawkie's chin, causing his body to flip over landing on his stomach.

"You damn bastard," Sawkie cursed. He slowly stood up, twirling his big knife. Cricket got in a fighting awaiting for Sawkie to make his move.

Sawkie lunged at Cricket, who with great timing kicked the sword off of his hand, shocking the guy. "A kid like you shouldn't be playing with knives like that."

"Monkey Punch!" Shoujou and Masira did union punch, defeating Bellamy's lackeys.

"Pixel-Make: Twin Blades!" Karine summoned two-pixel swords while dodging bullets coming from two of Bellamy's men. With quick speed, she slash the two leaving a small gash on their chest. Not enough to kill them, but enough to knock them out.

Bellamy was watching the battle going, licking his lips with a amusing look. "Looks like the boys need a hand. Time for me to show them how it's done."

The Captain knelt down, causing his lower legs to turn into springs. "Spring...Sniper!"

Bellamy launched himself towards the unexpected Masira, landing a powerful punch to his guts.

"GAH!" Masira coughs up some blood. Bellamy used Masira's head to bounce himself to Shoujou delivering a hard haymaker to his jaw. The impact was enough to send the orangutan tumbling leaving a small bit of blood.

"What the..!" Cricket quickly side step evade the spring man as he landed on the Straw hat ship, and use it to launch himself, causing part of the ship to break off.

Knowing that he's aiming at Cricket, Karine appeared in front of Cricket in a Mold-Making stance. "Oh no you don't, Pixel-Mak-."

Karine froze again when staring at Bellamy, flashing back to another guy that was similar to him. _'...Brother?'_

Before she knew, Bellamy connected his fist into Karine's stomach, which was powerful enough to hit Cricket too sending them both crashing to the ground.

"So what do you think of our captains Spring Spring fruit powers old man?" Sawkie mocked kicking Cricket, who grunted. "Aw, he's speechless."

"Clean up this trash now, and be quick about it," Bellamy ordered. Before anyone could head to the house, Karine stood up and ran in front of the house with her arms extended out.

"I'm not letting you get Cricket's Gold!" Karine said determined with her eyes covering her hair. yet she showed exhaustion due to using her magic. _'Damn it! I still haven't recovered from my fight with Cynthia and Wendy.'_

Bellamy just laughed at her words. "How amusing little girl, but you better stand down unless you want to get hurt."

"Didn't you hear me?" Karine growled. "I said you aren't getting that gold! It belongs to Cricket!"

"Well then, it seems that you need a lesson on respecting your elders little girl," Bellamy chuckled.

* * *

"I can't take it this forest anymore!" Hime yelled as she leaned behind a tree tired. The group reunited back in where they split up, looking tired from coming across animals and bugs in the forest.

"Why are you complaining?" Accelerator asked. "We took care of them right?"

"Did you not notice that you three been flinging dead snakes randomly?" Hime angrily shot back at Accelerator, Yang, and Garjeel. "We were almost crushed by an adult!"

"It's like finding a needle in a haystack," Zorro acknowledged "We didn't even see one of them."

"That's because pigeon boy kept walking into quicksands," Nora chuckled.

"You should've seen him," Happy giggled. "Every time he gets stuck, Nora would use her hammer to get her out."

"Hehe," Sanji chuckled, imagining Zorro getting his flung around with Nora's hammer. "I wished I've seen that."

"Shut up!" Zorro comedically snapped.

"Well, we saw the South Bird," Index explained. "But that stupid bird kept sending animals after us."

"So 46 people can't even find one bird? That's pathetic," Usopp scolded.

"You have no room to talk," Jackal mumbled. "You were screaming like a maniac every time we came across an insect."

"We've been doing this for hours," Lucy whined as she collapsed on her knees. "I don't think I can run anymore."

"JAW!"

They all turned to find the South Bird landing on the branch. With a sly grin on his face. He then chirped at them.

"Hahaha! You think you morons can capture me? Pathetic," Chopper translated.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PATHETIC?!" Natsu, Hime, and Garjeel yelled at Chopper.

"W-Wait that's what the South Bird said, not me!" Chopper defended.

"Do we have to take this thing alive to get to the Knock Out stream?" Misaka asked ready to launch her electricity at it.

"Well Cricket didn't say we have to bring it in perfect condition," Accelerator grinned, ready to grab the tree.

The South Bird continued to mock them, until two arms appeared on the branch, blinding the bird by wrapping around his eyes, and another one flinging it down to the ground. They all slowly turned to Robin who had her arms cross. "I can grab it if I can see it."

* * *

Raymond slid back after blocking Lenora's kick. The fight between Raymond and Lenora looked kinda even since both opponents received a few hits. However Raymond still didn't recover from transferring Wendy and Cynthia's pain from their fight, so he was a bit tired.

"Hey, aren't you going to your demon-like form, like before?" Lenora asked, mocking him.

Raymond just smirked. "I don't think I need it to take you down, and what about you? I think you've been going easy on me."

"Am I?" Lenora asked innocently. "Well, why don't I step up my game."

Lenora took a deep breath as she began as sparks began surrounding her. "Screech of the…"

'Here it comes,' Raymond thought. He wasted no time forming his skin into metal and crossed his arms.

At the same time, Loni was being pushed back by George and noticed Lenora preparing her attack. "Lenora no!"

"Storm Phoenix!" Lenora released a huge blue lightning blast towards Raymond. The attack hit him, causing a massive explosion. Lenora smirked staring at the dust cloud. "How do you like that?"

"...Not bad…" Lenora's eyes widened when she saw Raymond still standing. He was hunching back a bit while still in his Metal Rash form. He was breathing heavily but was still standing. "...You've approved from last time...Lenora."

"Really?" Lenora asked like she was getting praised.

"Don't take it as a compliment!" Loni yelled. Before she could react, George appeared beside Loni and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick into Loni's side. Due to George's physical buff, Loni was launched right into Lenora slamming into her. The two landed hard on the ground, both of them KO'd as a flash of light returned them back to normal.

"That was close," George sighed. "If we fought much longer, the whole island would've been in danger if Loni uses her esper ability."

George snapped his fingers, summoning a portal underneath the two girls. Raymond and George watched as Loni and Lenora sank into the portal. "I sent them back to their bo-."

George collapsed on his knees, which got Raymond's attention. "Are you okay George?"

"I guess Loni got a lot stronger last time we've fought," George replied. He held his chest a bit, wincing in pain.

"We better get back to aid Karen, and the others," Raymond said as he helped George up. The two boys limped back into th forest.

'I hope Karine's doesn't do anything reckless,' George said in his mind, looking a bit worried.

* * *

"Amazing, this is fine piece of gold," Bellamy stated intrigued by the gold they found in the house. Karine, Cricket, Shoujou, and Masira were sprawled out on the ground, beaten badly by Bellamy and his crew members.

"And now it all belongs to us," Sawkie said.

Cricket slowly sat up cross-legged, panting from all the injuries. "No way…you scumbags have no right to touch that gold."

"No right?" Sawkie growled at Cricket. He charged towards Cricket while twirling his swords. The man wasn't able to move due to being to injured.

SLASH!

Cricket eyes widen in shock as Masira appeared in front of him in a split second. Masira grunted as his eyes rolled back, blood squirting behind his back where Sawkie cut him. "Y-You damn fool," Cricket whispered in shocked as Masira collapsed unconscious.

"YAHAHA!" Sawkie laughed. "We are way stronger than you old man. That means we can take what we want when we want."

Karine slowly stood up, growling at Bellamy. "I'll kill you…"

Bellamy and his crew noticed Karine's left arm was glowing with a dark purple aura. Her eyes were turning pure purple as well. Before she could make one step, a guy grabbed her hand. "Look brat, you should just stay down. You're no match for Bell-What?"

Everyone minus Bellamy stared disbelief as the guy's hand was slowly dissolving into pixels. Shocked, he let go of Karine, but that didn't stop the plague that he had. "W-What's going on!? Someone help me!"

Sawkie's eyes widen in horror as the guy's entire body turned into pixels, and disappeared like dust. "S-She killed him...Who the hell is she?"

"BWAHAHA!" Bellamy laughed crazily. "Well boys, we've found a big treat tonight! First some fine gold, and one of the prisoners of Crimson Blood: The Dissolver! I heard rumors that she has the ability to dissolve anything she touches with that left arm."

"RAH! DROP DEAD!" Karine roared as she dashed at Bellamy. At the same time, Bellamy's legs turned into springs.

"If you think that I'll be intimidating by your Devil Fruit, then you've got another thing coming," He replied as he knelt down,

"Karine stop!" Cricket shouted, but Karine continued. Her head was filled with rage.

"Spring Snipe!" Bellamy rocket himself at Karine with his right arm pulled back, also turning into springs.

"NO KARINE!" Cricket yelled, but it was too late. Karine missed touching Bellamy as the Spring user slammed his fist into Karine's side. The impact from his springs arms knocked the wind out of her, with her eyes rolled back into her head. Cricket could just watch as Karine was sent crashing right into the house and into the ocean leaving a trail of dust behind.

Cricket could just watch in anger. His mind flashback to when Shoujou and Masira found gold, and how they found out that his great-grandfather was telling the truth about Skypiea.

"We're done here, let's go and bring the gold," Bellamy ordered.

His crewmates went back to the ship with Cricket's gold. Bellamy then turned to Cricket. "Grow up old man! This is a new era. Stories like what your grandfather mention are just fairy tales. You gotta act smart if you want to be a pirate! Your dreams will never come true!"

Despite the beating, Cricket stood up causing Bellamy to stopped midway between Cricket and his ship. "You know what junior?" He took out a cigar and puffed a few before he continued. "...Some punks who call dreams worthless...don't deserve the right to call themselves a pirate."

Bellamy slowly turned with menacing grin on his face. "What was that?"

* * *

After they dealt with Loni and Lenora, George and Raymond rushed back only to find three bloodied bodies, a destroyed house, and the Going Merry's broken into two.

"C-Cricket?" George rushed to the old man's aid. "Are you okay? Speak to me!"

"S-Sorry old friend," Cricket weakly respond. "W-We tried our best...but they beat us good."

"Karine!" Raymond called out as he noticed Karine floating on the surface.

"HEY POPS WE CAUGHT ONE OF THOSE BIRDS!" Luffy yelled as the group came out of the forest, but half of them frozen in shocked by the carnage.

"Cricket!" Ruby gasped in horror. Wendy and Chopper wasted no time coming to Masira Cricket's aid. Sanji noticed Karine floating on the surface and wasted no time swimming towards her and carrying her back to shore.

"Masira...Shoujou..." Jaune gasped by how injured and bruised the two were.

"What happened to them?" Hibiki asked in horror.

"Better question is who caused all of this?" Misaka asked, with a fit of anger.

"Karine…" Raymond called out to her, once Sanji set her down. "Karine, speak to me!"

Karine slowly opened her eyes. "R-Raymond...George...everyone…"

"AHH!" Usopp yelled once he saw the Going Merry. "W-What happened to her? Whoever did this will pay!"

"Damn it, we're too late," George growled. He clenched his left fist while still holding his chest. "If I had beat Loni sooner, then none of this would've happened."

"I'm sorry…" Karine sobbed. "I let them down...It's my fault... I let my emotions get the better of me...None of this would've happened if I didn't get distracted.

"Don't worry about it," Cricket mumbled weakly.

"He's alive," Luffy stated. Cricket coughed violently, a bit of blood. "Don't try to move, okay Just take it easy."

"Sorry, we did as much as we could to stop them, but it wasn't enough," Cricket wheezed. He slowly stood up. "I gotta get moving, the ship isn't going to patch itself."

"Wait Cricket," Yuko said, looking worried. "You're still injured."

"Calm down," Cricket sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore. Did you get South bird like I told you?" He noticed the bird held by Erza and smirked. "Well what do you know, you caught one."

"Never mind that," Iona said with a serious yet worried look. "Who did this to you?"

"Guys," Blake called out from inside the house. "Cricket's gold is gone."

"W-What?!" Megumi choked in shock.

"That doesn't matter," Cricket said. "Your dreams are more important than the gold, we have to get-,"

"How can you say that!" Usopp yelled. "It took 10 years to get that gold, diving in the bottom of the ocean!"

"Shut up," Cricket snapped coldly. "What happens to the gold is our business alone. Right now we're going to send you towards the sky. With the Monkey Alliance, we'll get your ship fixed by dawn! I promise you that!"

"Cricket…" Misaka awed. Half of them felt a pain of guilt in their mind, feeling that they couldn't do anything to help Cricket, find their gold. Zorro noticed a familiar symbol on the broken part of the Going Merry.

"Hey Luffy, take a look at this," Zorro called out as he points at the symbol which was a Smiley with an eyepatch on its left side.

"No way," Lucy said in disbelief. "T-That's-"

"Bellamy," Natsu growled, feeling body burning in anger.

"The guy who caused the carnage back at Mock Town?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah we came across him at the bar," Happy added. Megumi felt angered inside her head as she stared at Bellamy's logo on their ship. She can still feel the memory of watching him beat up Luffy, Natsu, and Zorro at the bar haunting her head.

"You need any help?" Zorro asked as Luffy got up.

"No," Luffy answered with a serious tone. "I can handle this myself."

"Wow, he looks so cool!" Karine awed with stars in her eyes.

"No way Luffy!" Nami called out. She understands what Luffy was doing. "We don't have enough time for you to get to Mock town and back!"

"She's right," Weiss added. "We only have less than three hours until dawn!"

"Hey Robin," Luffy turned to Robin. "If I run by the beach area, then I can get there quicker right?"

"Yes you can," Robin answered.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the group for a second. Everyone turned to find Megumi...no Cure Lovely walking towards Luffy with a serious look. "You too Megumi!?" Hime asked shocked.

Lovely nodded as pink wings sprouted behind her back. "We can get there faster if I fly you there. If that's okay with you Luffy."

"Not at all," Luffy answered.

"Wait! What are you guys doing!?" Cricket yelled once he noticed what was going on. "I told you this is my prob-"

"If you want to stop them, you have to use this," Zorro said showing his katana shocking some of them.

"There's no stopping Luffy when he set his mind on something," Sanji said.

"Same goes for Megumi," Yuko added. "She'll never turn her back on someone who needs help. Whether they ask for it or not."

"You two better kick his ass good!" Natsu yelled out to them. "Because If you don't I'm burning the whole town down!"

"Are you trying to get the whole town to hate us?" Kuroko reformed.

"Remember you two!" Kanade yelled. "We only got three hours. The rest of the time will be used to get to the knockout stream by the afternoon!"

"And if you're late, then the chances to get to Skypiea will be lost!" Nami added. "So get here exactly by dawn got it?!"

"Got it!" Cure Lovely and Luffy nodded. The pink Pretty Cure grabbed Luffy by the waist and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost to those two again!" Loni shouted in anger. The two were on the boat that was sailing away from Jaya after they awake on it.

"I'm sorry," Lenora sobbed. "I forgot that he has that ability to turn into metal."

Loni pinched her nose with her fingers. "Lenora it wasn't your fault. You did beat Raymond a few times, but I let my guard down."

"Oh…" Lenora said a bit clueless. "Well, are we going to call the chief?"

"And told him that we've failed again to capture George and Raymond?" Loni questioned Lenora's logic.

"Yeah?" Lenora answered with a puzzled look.

"Never mind," Loni sighed as she stomped downstairs. "I'm going to be alone for a minute, don't bother me."

"Aye eye Cap Loni!" Lenora saluted, accidentally poked her eyes with her hand. "Ow!"

"Idiot," Loni mumbled as she went down at the bottom of there boat. 'Someday I'll beat you, George. Even if I have to risk the lives of people around you."

* * *

Cure Lovely and Luffy were soaring through the air, on the side of the beach. The trip was quiet as the two had a determined look on their faces, however, Cure Lovely look conflicted.

"Luffy," Lovely broke the silence. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure," Luffy replied, cheerfully. "What's up?"

Cure Lovely took a deep breath before she began to speak. "P-Please let me fight Bellamy!"

Luffy was quiet for a bit, noticing how Lovely was hesitating to ask. "...Why?"

"Eh?" Cure Lovely looked down.

"Why do you want to fight him?" Luffy repeated. Lovely can tell he was sounding serious. "He hasn't harmed you in any way, and pirates tend to steal gold from other pirates."

"I know..." Lovely replied as she looked down a bit, but felt a bit confident in herself. "However, watching you, Zorro, and Natsu getting beaten by Bellamy at the bar, makes me feel useless. Before you ordered us not to fight him, I had an urge to punch Bellamy in the face!"

Luffy was quite as Lovely continued. "What he and his crew did to Cricket, Shoujou, Masira, and Karine back there, was the last straw. If I knew that Bellamy's crew were coming after Cricket's gold, then I would've stayed and fight him."

"..."

"Please Luffy," Cure Lovely said. Luffy can feel her fist tightened. "Let me be the one who kicks Bellamy's ass!"

Luffy was quiet for a minute, which made Lovely a bit worried that she might've angered him. She was a bit shocked when Luffy grinned. "Sure!"

"Really?!" Lovely asked with a mix of shock and joy.

"Yup," Luffy nodded with his goofy grin. "This is my first time seeing a Pretty Cure fight! You better kick his ass hard, and I'll make sure his Crewmates don't try anything to interfere with the fight."

"Thanks, Luffy," Lovely said as she blushed a bit with a soft smile. She then looked forward with a serious grin on her face. "You better be ready Bellamy, because I'm about to kick your ass."

* * *

Next Chapter: Cure Lovely vs Bellamy Hyena.


	17. Chapter 16: Cure Lovely vs Bellamy Hyena

**Chapter 16: Cure Lovely vs Bellamy Hyena**

At the docks of Jaya, a man is seen peeing in the water, looking drunk. Once he was done, he pulled his pants up and walked back to the Diner. He noticed piles of papers on the ground and picked it up. "Let's see what bad in the news this time...Eh? Those aren't newspapers, their bounties…"

The man looked through them until he noticed one of them, with a familiar person on it. "That one looks familiar...Yeah it that boy that came today, He sure gave us a great laugh. Straw Hat having 30 milli-."

Once the man saw Luffy's new Bounty, his jaws dropped, and his eyes bulged out in shock. He dropped the other bounties and ran back to the pub. za

"Those guys were just comedian purpose!"

"Yeah, Bellamy sure did a number on those four idiots!"

An eruption of laughters coming from Bellamy crews in the pub as they celebrating Bellamy's victory over their battle, but stopped when the drunk guy came in.

"B-Bellamy!" The man called out. "You know the Straw hat boy you just beat up? He not worth 30 million. It's up to 100 million berries~!"

Hearing this got half of them to freeze in shock. Everyone began mumbling to each other worried.

"100 million! If that's true, then he might be coming back for revenge!"

"What are we gonna do?!"

"BWAHAHA!"

Their panicking was cut off by Bellamy laughing like a hyena. "Marines are really becoming a charity giving 100 million berry bounty to a random screwball like him!"

"Y-Yeah you're right," one guy said, looking relieved.

"He must have gotten eaten by the s-,"

"BELLAMY!"

The yell caused the crewmates to spit their drinks. Bellamy looking intrigued went outside to find no one there. He looked up and noticed Cure Lovely standing on the roof.

"Well speak of the devil, we were just talking about you and your wimpy captain, " Bellamy mocked. "You decided to abandon them and join our crew?"

"As if," Cure Lovely yelled back sternly. "Give me back Cricket's gold!"

"You mean the old man's gold?" Bellamy chuckled. He used his Spring Spring ability to bounce up to the same roof where Lovely was.

'So that how he took down Masira and Shoujou,' Lovely said a bit surprised by his Devil Fruit.

"You must be new to this whole pirating thing little girl," Bellamy said. "I stole it from that old man and I ain't giving it back."

"That's why I'm here," Lovely replied. "I'm taking back the gold that belongs to my friend Cricket!"

Bellamy laughed causing the others to come out of the pub. Luffy was sitting on the ground, cross-legged. "Oh really? What are you gonna do, flash your panties at me to submission? Can you even throw a punch in that getup!?"

The drunk man noticed Luffy and jumped in fear. "I-It's him! The guy worth 100 Million berries."

"Oi," Sawkie said to the man. "What are you still holding that thing for? Just tear it up already."

"B-But what if it's real!?" The man asked.

"That's absurd. Look at the kid, he's a spineless wimp," Sawkie said laughing at Luffy. "In fact, I'm going to beat this sorry excuse for a Captain right now, but I'm letting him watch his crew members get destroyed by our captain."

"So are you just gonna stand there scared, just like your pathetic captain!?" Bellamy taunted.

"What happened back in the pub was different," Lovely responded, unfazed by his taunt.

Bellamy morphed his legs into springs laughing at her response. "Oh really now, I don't see anything special about your outfit. So why don't I shut your insolent mouth!"

As soon as he said that, he performed a powerful leap high up in the air which destroyed part of the roof where Lovely stood on. Lovely steadied herself as she glared at Bellamy.

"I'll finish you in an instant, Spring Snipe!" The second he touched another building, he lunged towards Lovely who jumped out of the way causing Bellamy to crash into the house. The second Lovely landed on another roof, Bellamy sprang up at her. She dodged the second encounter but tumbled a bit almost falling off if she didn't hang onto the ledge.

"Hey Strawboy, your friend is just entertaining Bellamy," Sawie laughed. Luffy didn't say anything and continued watching the fight.

"Pathetic," Bellamy scoffed as he watched Lovely flipped back on the roof. "You look more cowardly than your captain."

Bellamy launched himself at Lovely who evade the attack but end up falling off the roof. She knew that she can use her wings, but didn't want to give Bellamy an advantage with his Spring ability.

"You said you want to take back the gold, but your just all talk!" Bellamy yelled. "You and your captain are a disgrace to all pirates! A man who blabbers on about dreams can only be described as one word. Pathetic!"

Bellamy sprung himself at the vulnerable Pretty Cure, finally landing a punch to her stomach which sends her crashing towards the ground.

"No surprised that she's finished already," One woman from Bellamy's Crew mocked.

"Yeah what a wimp." Sawkie laughed.

"..." Luffy didn't say anything as he stared at the area where Lovely landed.

Bellamy landed on the wall, looking unamused. "Don't tell me she's finished already?"

As he said that, Lovely emerged out of the crater she landed in. She wobbled a bit, but still stood tall, which made Bellamy grinned. "Good, because I'm just about to start the real show, Spring Hopper!"

Bellamy began bouncing around the area, increasing his speed every time he ricochets onto building or floor. The attacks weren't aiming at Lovely who was a bit frightened at first since she couldn't see where he would land next, but she didn't show it.

"He's using the same move against the Executioners he fought earlier," One bystander said.

"You, your captain, the old man and the monkeys are all part of the dumb race. Believing old lies about ancient artifacts! WHAT CITY OF GOLD?! WHAT SKY ISLAND!? THE ERA OF DREAMS ARE OVER! YOU'RE DISGRACE TO ALL PIRATE!"

Cure Lovely ignored his rant. Her hair covering her eyes as she raised her right fist. "You said if I can throw a punch in this getup?"

"Hurry up and finish her off," Sawkie cheered. He felt confident of his captain. "Fools like her have no right to live in reality!"

"SO LONG BRAT!" Bellamy yelled as he rocket towards Lovely at incredible speed.

"...YAH~!" With all her strength she had, Lovely swung her right fist downward at the right time, pounding Bellamy through the boardwalk.

…

…

...

Nobody moved. Bellamy's crewmates couldn't believe their eyes to find their captain on the ground unconscious with a nasty fist imprint on his head. Lovely stood tall, with Bellamy's blood dripping off her fist. Luffy stood flashing a smile at her.

"Haha…" Sawkie broke the silence, laughing nervously like Bellamy was joking. "Quit playing around Bellamy...Hey, can you hear me? It's not funny anymore..."

…

...

...

"QUIT BEING SUCH A RETARD BELLAMY!" Sawie roared. His body shook in fear and anger by his captain's defeat. He was losing their nerves by their captain's defeat. "YOU CAN'T LOSE TO SOMEONE WITH NO BOUNTY ON HER HEAD!"

"You don't need a bounty to kick someone ass," Luffy said while picking his nose.

Sawie glared at Luffy while twirling his giant knife. "YOU SHUT YER TRAP YOU WIMP!"

With all the rage in his body, Sawkie charged at Luffy and was about to strike him with his big knife. However, Luffy caught the knife with his right hand and crushed it into multiple pieces.

"GAH~!" Sawkie screamed as he landed on his but, frightened that he's going to be the next one being punched.

"Now where's chestnut guy's gold," Luffy asked sternly. He and Lovely glared at Sawkie. As the others ran away from pub not wanting to be involved with the two.

"Fix the ship!" Masira, Raymond, Karine, and Shoujou chanted. The Monkey Alliance, Raymond, Karine, George, and the remaining Straw Hats were busy retro-filling the ship. With the help of Chopper and Wendy, the injured were able to keep working.

"I'm surprised how they can be so energetic after getting a brutally beating," Gray commented.

"Yeah, either they're the world's fastest healers or Chopper and Wendy are the greatest doctors." Usopp agreed, and then turned to Gray. "And you put your shirt on!"

"Damn it!" Gray yelled forgetting that he stripped.

"If we can find a Devil Fruit that turns someone into a human stabler, then they can stable Gray's clothes into his body," Ruby stated.

"You do realize that could kill Gray right on the spot right?" Awatsuki questioned.

"Not if we stabled his pants on his legs," Yang joked while carrying a ply of wood. "Two on each of his knees and one right in his ma-."

"Are you trying to get me killed!?" Gray comically snapped at Yang.

"Explain to me again why didn't you two go with Luffy and Megumi?" Nami called out to Zorro and Natsu on the Going Merry.

"What with you?!" Natsu comically yelled. "First you don't want us to fight, then you do?! Make up your damn mind!"

"Didn't you three got beaten up at the pub?" Kuroko questioned. "Like you were scared or something?"

"That what you girls think?" Zorro sighed in disbelief. "Look those guys didn't beat us... We refused to fight them. It doesn't mean we were beaten, we just stand down."

"Uh huh," Kuroko nodded sarcastically. "Standing down. Sounds really brave."

"Shut up!" Zorro yelled while punching the mast. "You two don't know the first thing about a real fight!"

"Don't tell me to shut up you useless ape!" Kuroko yelled back.

"Guys take it easy on the ship!" Usopp wailed.

"Yeah, Nami! Take it easy on the ship!" Zorro yelled,

"Why are you yelling at me? You're the one punching the ship!" Nami shot back. Soon Zorro, Usopp, Nami, and Kuroko all end up yelling at each other.

"Look at them all yelling like idiots," Accelerator scoffed.

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and help albino freak," Garjeel said.

"Keep it up Scrapshit and then I will mess up that ugly face of yours," Accelerator shot back.

"Hehe, " Garjeel mocked. "Just because your a high-level esper in your city doesn't mean your invincible. A few good punches will learn your place."

The two began to glare at each other, while Levy and Last Order sweatdropped. Levy noticed Hime staring at the ground. "Whats wrong Hime?"

"I'm a bit worried about Megumi, " Hime answered. "She's going to fighting human beings. Pretty Cures like us aren't supposed to fight humans unless their hearts are covered in darkness."

"So you're worried that Megumi might get hurt fighting Bellamy and his men?" Levy asked.

"Yeah," Hime sighed deeply. "According to what Natsu and Happy said. The reason why the three didn't fight back at the pub was that they had no reason to. Bellamy and his crew only made fun of them when Nami mentions Sky Island. Then they beat them up for believing in dreams like it's worthless in the Pirate age. It just makes no sense!"

"You know not every single living being has to believe in dreams you know," Jackal said, getting the three girls attention. "What's the point in fighting someone just because they think dreams are pathetic."

"It just feels wrong" Hime groaned. "As a Pretty Cure, we are supposed to protect people's happiness and their future from evil beings who threatened their life or badmouths it."

"Words have no meaning," Jackal shrugged. "That Bellamy fellow must've just spouting nonsense of what he thinks is right with being pirates."

"You know it's weird for you to say stuff like that since you tried to kill us back at the Resort," Hime stated with a deadpanned look.

"I'm just saying what's on my mind Twerp!" Jackal scoffed.

Hime fumed about being called a twerp grabbed Jackal's cheeks and stretched it. "Who are you calling a twerp furball!"

"Q-Quit stretching my cheeks stupid pigtails!" Jackal comically yelled.

* * *

"I've got the gold!" Cure Lovely called from inside the pub while carrying sac. She turned to the owner and bowed. "Thank you very much, mister."

"No problem," The man responded. Lovely came out to meet with Luffy. Bellamy was still knocked out with his crewmates trying to wake him up.

"That was amazing Megumi!" Luffy said amazed at how strong she was.

"Y-You can call me Lovely in this form Luffy," Lovely replied grinning sheepishly.

"T-This is impossible!" Sawkie yelled angrily. He turned towards the two. "I"m not accepting this defeat. We'll teach you two brats a lesson in what a real pirate is!"

"Hey wanna go find some beetles?" Luffy asked as the two were walking away. "I've seen a couple of Atlas beetles on the way down!"

"Sure but why Atlas?" Lovely asked.

"Because if we sell them, then we'll get more food," Luffy answered.

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU~!" Sawke yelled when he found they were ignoring him. "WHERE ARE YOU TWO EVEN GOING!?"

"Where are we going?" Luffy stopped walking and raised his fist. Sawkie's confidence instantly drained out of his body as he fell back in fear.

There was a short silence until Luffy used his fist to point up the air. "We're going up there, to the sky."

"Huh…?" The others were dumbfounded as Luffy ran to catch up to Lovely.

* * *

"What are those two doing right now?" Cynthia asked looking impatient.

"Yeah with Lovely's help they should be back by now," Jaune added.

"Knowing those two, they must of spend their time looking for something," Usopp replied.

"You don't think they got beaten up do you?" Chopper asked frightened, causing Hime to flinch.

"I'm sure Luffy and Megumi wouldn't be beaten that easily," Natsu said.

"Even if they did lose, then I'm beaten them up myself," Nami growled.

"You're a confusing woman," Happy acknowledged

"HEY!" They all turned to the south and found Cure Lovely flying with Luffy.

"There they are,' Masira said.

"Finally," Gray huffed.

"Come on you two! We're already behind schedule!" Misaka yelled.

"Guys look what I found!" Cure Lovely shouted showing that she got two Hercules beetles, while Luffy got two as well.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TWO DOING!?" Almost everyone yelled. Robin and Yuko just giggled.

Once they two got to the others, Lovely rubbed her back laughing nervously. "Sorry for being so late, Luffy was showing me these cool beetles and spend time searching for more."

"Cool!" Natsu eyes sparkled. "I heard there were pretty rare!"

"You mean you two spend time searching for bugs?!" Kanade asked.

"But these things are worth 1 million beli each!" Luffy replied.

"How much are they worth!?" Nami eyes turned to beli signs.

"Would you focus Nami!?" Lucy comedically yelled.

"Whoa, that so amazing!" Luffy gasped by the Going Merry with bird theme armor.

"May I present to you the GOING MERRY AERO MODE!" Usopp dramatically introduced.

"It looks like a turkey," Luffy stated.

"It looks more like chicken," Misaka argued.

"I got an uneasy feeling staring at that thing," Jaune shivered at the model.

"Yeah," Garjeel agreed. "Chickens can't fly, pigeons have a better wingspan."

"What's that got to do with anything!?" Jaune yelled.

"But pigeons are dumber," Happy stated. "Dragons are cooler!"

"You said it happy," Natsu grinned.

"That not what we're talking about morons," Iona facepalmed

Lovely and Luffy set the gold down in front of Cricket. "Here you go Cricket. All the gold that was stolen."

Cricket stared at them and sighed coldly. "What are you waiting for idiots, get on the ship before you miss your trip to skypia."

Hime was a bit angry by how Cricket thanked her friend and was about to yell, but Lovely responded with a smile. "You're welcome."

"Yeah and thanks for fixing our ship," Luffy said also smiling.

"Don't thank me," Cricket pointed to Masira, Shoujou, Raymond, Karine, and George. "These fives were the ones who did all the work."

"Wow thanks, guys," Luffy said.

"You're welcome Luffy," Karine said dreamily.

"Here you guys go," Lovely gave Masira, Shoujou, and George a Hercules beetle.

"We can have one?!" Shoujou and Masira said in surprised as well as their crew.

"Of course we're friends aren't we?" Lovely replied.

"We better get on the ship," George said sternly. "We won't make it in time if we dillydally."

The Straw Hat Pirates, George, Karine, and Raymond got on the new Going Merry. Cricket hollered to the Shoujou and Masira "Alright Monkey Mountain alliance! Don't screw this up! No matter what happens get these guys to the Knock Up Stream!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!" Shoujou and Masira replied

"I guess that's they're way of saying thanks," Index said.

"You heard him, everyone," Nami ordered. "Let's set sail!"

"Alright!" Chopper, Usopp, Ruby, Hummy, Happy and Cynthia cheered.

"Hey Straw hats!" Cricket yelled. "While we part ways there's one more thing I want to tell you lot."

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"The stories of the City of Gold and Skypia, No one has been able to prove that they exist, but it also means that there is no proof that it doesn't exist," Cricket explained.

"That true," Zorro agreed.

"Also people may laugh at me saying that common beliefs are nothing but stories," Cricket continued. "But I don't care that what makes it monotonically! And about the gold, thanks...and don't get killed by falling and crashing you got me?"

"What an odd way to say goodbye," Touma sweatdropped.

"BYE OLD GUY!" Luffy waved.

"BYE Cricket!" Ruby yelled.

"Don't try to mess around with your health Cricket!" George called out with a smirk

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" Cricket yelled.

"Don't try to get killed you hear?!" Yang called out.

"What with the ominous farewell!?" Charla comedically yelled, causing everyone to laugh, including Shervan who giggled a bit.

* * *

Final Chapter of Jaya Arc: The Knock Up Stream


	18. Chapter 17: The Knock Up Stream

**Chapter 17:** The Knock Up Stream

"Remember it's currently 7:00 A.M," Shoujou explained as the three ships were sailing. "We'll be arriving at our destination at 11:00! Just like the boss said. The Knock-Up Stream appears randomly we have to get there early to get their exact spot-"

"Hey, guys check the South Bird out! 'Misaka says as she tried to get it to another direction!'" Last Order called over.

"Hey, are you guys even listen to me!?" Shoujou yelled. Luffy, Index, Hime, Megumi, Ruby, Cynthia, Natsu, Happy, Last Order, Nora, Hibiki and Hummy watched as Last Order turned the South Bird's head. Once she let go, it snapped right back to where it was facing.

"Whoa~! That is so cool," Ruby said amazed. "He's acting just like a compass."

"JAW JAW JAW" The South Bird called in anger.

"What did it say?" Cynthia asked Chopper.

"He said 'I'll turn the other way, just to make sure you idiots get a headache once you get lost!" Chopper translated.

"Go ahead a try," Hime challenged. The South Bird chuckled accepting the challenge. He turned his head around a whole 180 degrees.

"Wow, he's actually going to do it," Blake said impressed.

"The question is how long can he hold it?" Motaharu asked. The South Bird tried to hold it for as long as he could, sweating nervously. After a few seconds the South Bird's head went right back to where he was, causing everyone to laugh.

"HEY!" One guy from Shoujou's boat yelled. "QUIT MAKING OUR CAPTAIN ANGRY!"

"Aw forget it," Shoujou waved calmly. "Honestly the way they ignored our surroundings get me edgy."

"Well we can't help it in this kind of situation," Luffy replied. "We just have to move on."

"Encouraging words, coming from someone who caused the delay in the first place," Ren commented.

"Hey it's not my fault, Lovely was the one who wanted to find more of them," Luffy defended.

"What?!" Megumi jumped in shocked. "Y-You're the one who told me the stories about them!"

"Either what, Luffy is right," George agreed. "It's pointless to stress for an hour, we might as well enjoy our day."

* * *

"Burgess see anything out there?!" Blackbeard asked. He and his crew-mates are sailing on two raft.

"I can't even see the outline of the shore yet," Burgess responded. "Do you really think they will go to sky island boss?"

"That's what the girl said," Blackbeard responded. "But we're going to capture them before they can even get a chance to."

* * *

After sailing for another three hours, one of Masira's crewmates witness something in the distance

"Boss it's not good," He called out. "Night approaching the south-west, it's the Millenium Culombious!"

"Really?" George replied a bit surprised. "It's only 10:00 A.M. It came much early than we expected!"

"This is bad," Masira turned to Shoujou on the other ship. "Shoujou is everything ready?!"

"I was just about to send them," Shoujou replied. He turned to his crew "Dispatch the Utan Diver find me those currents!"

"Aye Captain!" The divers yelled jumping into the water.

"So that's Millenium Culombious?" Jaune asked, shocked by dark clouded area South West from them. "It looks so huge."

"Cricket's right," Iona replied. "Those clouds are so dense that it makes it look like it's nighttime."

"Shoujou and his crew are locating the current for the Knock-Up Stream," George explained.

 **"Search Sonar!** " Shoujou sang into his microphone, sending a shock wave across the water.

"What is he doing?" Cynthia asked, staring at Shoujou.

"He using his voice as a pseudo-sonar to locate the Knock-Up Stream," Touma answered.

"Wow you actually said something logical for once," Kuroko commented.

Touma glared at her. "I may be an idiot, but I'm not as dumb as Luffy or Natsu!"

"A larges strong current at 12:00!" One diver announced.

"Found a giant organism at 9:00! It could be a Sea King," Another diver announced. Hearing this got Blake and Happy ears to twitch.

"10:00 current location is a giant whirlpool!" The last Diver yelled.

"That's our current target! Let go for it!" Masira called out.

"Wait are we going towards the whirlpool?" Kanade asked. Suddenly the waves were getting more bigger, rocking the ship

"WAH!" Chopper screamed, almost lost his balance. "The ship will sink from these waves!"

"Miss Navigator. What's the log post position?" Robin called out.

Nami stared at the log pose for a second, in shock. "It's pointing at that cloud!"

"You mean up there is Sky Island?!" Ruby asked in shocked.

"Apparently," Nami answered. "Not only that, but the Millennium Cumulonimbus," Nami explained.

"It seems like we guessed correctly this time brother," Shoujou cheered.

"Yeah and the size of the explosion is perfect too," Masira nodded.

"Do you think we'll make it?!" Cynthia asked. "Because I haven't seen any whirlpools this big before."

"Yeah we can," Masira replied. He and Shoujou's ship launched cables which latched onto the Going Merry. "All we have to do is get you to the edge of the whirlpool."

"And then what?" Gray asked, a bit suspicious of why Masira didn't continued.

"Simple we go to the center of the whirlpool," George explained.

"You meant that?!" Ellen asked pointing to the humongous whirlpool.

"You never said that we have to get sucked into it!" Lucy yelled terrified.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," Sanji suddenly declared to Lucy. Chopper, Ruby, Happy and Hummy, imagine the ship shooting them up in the sky, causing them to gleam with anticipation.

"Okay, I changed my mind!" Usopp yelled.

"Yeah, I want to go back!" Hime added.

"You guys know that it's impossible since a certain person is eager about this," Misaka stated.

"LET'S GO TO THE SKY!" Luffy along with Natsu, Cynthia, Ruby, and Megumi cheered.

Suddenly, a huge Sea King emerges out of the water. It look like it was struggling to escape the massive whirlpool, however the force of the current overwhelmed the beast.

"...!" Everyone minus Luffy, Megumi, Robin, Natsu, Happy, George, Raymond, Shervan, and Ren were shocked as the monster disappeared into the whirlpool.

"That all we can do for you guys," Masira said their ships are at a safe distance. "The rest you need on your own strength."

"Thanks for the help guy!" Megumi waved.

"Yeah, thanks!" Luffy and Natsu waved.

"DON'T GO!" Hime yelled. "TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

"YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THE WHIRLPOOL BEING THIS BIG!?" Lucy screamed at the two.

"Don't be unreasonable Luffy. Let's just go back! Don't you understand, that sky island might be make belief!?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "You think its make belief!?"

"Yeah!" Hime added.

Luffy turned to them with a big grin on his face, "If it's just fantasy then we will miss the opportunity forever!"

Usopp, Nami, and Hime all cried anime tears, while Chopper, Hibiki, Ruby, Megumi, and Last Order have stars in their eyes. _'It's too late he's already made his mind.'_

"I hate to break your teary moment, but we got another problem" Gajeel acknowledged. After he said that, everyone noticed the Going Merry wasn't touching the water as it was now sailing into the whirlpool.

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD US SOONER TINCAN!?" Kuroko snapped.

"SHERVAN I'LL PROTECT YOU!" Karine replied hugging Shervan.

"Come into my arms ladies!" Sanji called out.

"Juvia wants to be with Gray for the final hours of our life," Juvia cried while hugging Gray. Everyone screamed as the ship was falling into the darkness of the whirlpool.

…

…

…

"Eh?" Ruby was the first one to noticed the ship landed on the water. "The whirlpool disappeared."

"How can a big whirl like that disappear suddenly?" Awatsuki asked.

"All worked up for nothing," Blake sighed.

"I can feel it," Erza said in horror. "It's starting."

"Me too," Shervan added sensing the wind current slightly changing.

"WAIT!" They turned to find Blackbeard's small vessel in the distance.

"Oh it's the big fat guy from before," Happy said.

"You guys know them?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah," Lucy explained. "He was the one who was in the bar with us."

"I finally caught yah Straw Hat Luffy!" Blackbeard called out. "I'm here to take your 100,000,000 berries bounty! So don't be shy and surrender to us now!"

"Wait what?" Yang said with a puzzled looked. She turned to Weiss "You showed us that Luffy had 30 million berries."

"Yeah," Weiss agreed.

"What do you mean!?" Luffy asked.

"Don/'t play dumb!" Blackbeard said showing them two bounty papers. "Monkey D Luffy 100,000,000 berries and Roa Noa Zorro, 60.000,000 berries!"

"100,000,000!?" Ruby jaws dropped.

"How did it become that high?!" Lucy asked in shocked.

"He's right though," Usopp said staring at the papers with his goggles. "He's holding different bounties!"

"Hey is there a bounty for me?" Sanji asked.

"Nope," Usopp replied.

"Come on look closer,"

"Still nope,"

"I don't believe it," Nami said surprised. "I know you guys had a bounty risen from the Alabasta incident, but $100,000,000?!

"Did you hear that!? $100,000,000! My bounty went up big time!" Luffy called out, looking proud.

"60,000.000 ain't that bad," Zorro agreed.

"Don't get cocky you two," Garjeel grinned. "Once I cause some chaos, my bounty will be much higher than both of yours."

"No way nail face!" Natsu scoffed. "My bounty will be higher than yours!"

"Keep dreaming," Accelerator replied. "All I need is to show these Navy Officers my powers and I can shoot my bounty higher than any other bounty in this sea."

"Oh please," Yang rolled her eyes. "You boys are looking at the next highest bounty of this crew."

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Nami screeched. "THERE'S NOTHING GOOD ABOUT GETTING A BOUNTY!"

"Guys you guys might wanna hold onto something," Raymond instructed. They all felt the pressure from below and held unto something sturdy, Last Order, Index, Wendy, Cynthia, Shervan, Happy, Charla, and Lily went inside to avoid falling off.

 **BOOOM!**

The Going Merry shot up in the sky, by a pillar of water. The blast radius was enough to send Blackbeard's crew flying.

"GO TO SKY ISLAND!" Masira and Shoujou yelled.

On the Going Merry, the crew had a hard time keeping their on the deck as the ship was sailing upward on the pillar of water.

"How is the ship sailing vertically like this!" Lucy asked.

"Beat me, I just hope we fall off crashing into the sea," Robin said holding on but calmly.

"Don't try to jinx us!" Kanade comically yelled. "And how are you be so calm while saying that!"

"This is so amazing!" Natsu grinned. "Onward to fire island!"

"We're not calling it that!" Touma yelled.

"Let's go, Merry!" Luffy yelled. "Up to the sky!"

"I don't think it will be simple," Pyrrha said.

"Why did we forget our luggage?" Ruby asked.

"Why would that matter now!?" Weiss asked.

"No, it's the ship!" Pyrrha called out. "I can feel the ship leaving the stream."

"She's right," George said. "The Going Merry is slowly inching off of the hull. We might crash into the ocean!"

"But how are we gonna hold it down when we can't even stand on the ship!?" Usopp yelled.

"WAH! Look!" Chopper yelled. They noticed the Sea King falling off the pillar luckily not in their way.

"There goes our supper," Blake groaned.

"It's only the matter of minutes until the ship will be like that seaking," Misaka screeched.

"We know, but this mother nature we are dealing with here," Zorro said.

"Yeah the only way to do is hang on and hope for the best," Sanji said.

"AHH!" Wanni screamed noticed ship debris falling downward.

"I can't believe this," Weiss said. "We are going to die because of Luffy wanting to go to an island in the sky!"

"Spread the sail!" Shervan suddenly shouted, confusing everyone. Nami, Wendy, and George understood what he meant.

"Huh?" Everyone said puzzled.

"It may be a pillar of water, but there still a current," Shervan explained. "The wind is coming upward. If we put the sails then we'll fly along the current. "

"He's right," Nami said. "It may look different, but its still water and wind, we keep sailing onward!"

"You're the greatest navigator Nami-swan!" Sanji said.

"Warp Locate!" George made a small portal on the deck and another near the ropes. He places his hand down the portal reappearing on the other end and untying the rope.

"Alright guys starboard the ship and align it with the current," Nami ordered.

"Got it!" Everyone called out as they got into their stations.

"Um, guys," Awatsuki notice the ship away from the water pillar "Is that suppose to happen?"

"Nami! Do something or we'll fall!" Luffy yelled.

As he said that, the sails on the ship were caught in the air current flying upward.

"We're flying!" Hibiki said in awed.

"It does remind me of Blue Pegasus's ship Christina," Erza said, feeling a chill down her spine.

"This the best thing eve-URP!" Natsu suddenly bulged up. Followed by Garjeel and Cynthia.

"Oops, I forgot to give them their pills," Chopper sweatdropped.

"So if sky island exists, there should be beyond those clouds?" Accelerator asked.

"Yep," Nami said confidently.

"If not, then you all die a terrible death," Jackal cackled.

"I wonder what we might see on the other side," Yuko questioned.

"Well, there's one way to find out," Luffy cheered. "Let's bust through the clouds and found out!"

YEAH!" They all yelled as they were closed in towards the sky. Awaiting their next adventure.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Sky Knight and Heavenly Gate

 **Sorry for the long wait. I'm taking a bit of a break of this story to work on the Guardian Angels fan-fiction.**


End file.
